


Locked and Loaded

by Profilerincourage



Series: Locked and Loaded [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jorah constantly crying cause he’s a sensitive little sweetie, Modern Era, Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride but in fic form, Papa Mormont and his parenting skills, Ramsay Bolton being a literal cock block, Romance, Sex, Smut, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 163,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profilerincourage/pseuds/Profilerincourage
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is on her first official job as a reporter for The Times newspaper in London. Her first assignment? Interviewing the owner of the largest and most prolific personal security agency in Great Britain….Jorah Mormont. Modern AU
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Locked and Loaded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827643
Comments: 487
Kudos: 240





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am diving into my first modern au GOT fic! Jorah/Daenerys of course. I'm excited to share this story and plan to make it at least 20 chapters. 
> 
> Also I was inspired by HouseofBears amazing Blurring the Lines. :)

Dany Targaryen bit the tip of her pen as she thought of more questions to scribble down. Her first big interview and she couldn’t think of more than five questions for the man. 

_Relax. You can do this. You have been working for it your whole life,_ she thought. 

The sounds of the coffee shop she was sitting in calmed her nerves. This was her happy place. She had stopped off to get her caffeine fix before her meeting with Jorah Mormont. And to hopefully think of more questions. 

  1. _How did you get started?_
  2. _How many clients do you have?_
  3. _How do you screen your applicants?_
  4. _Who is the biggest person you have detailed?_
  5. _What is an average day like for a personal bodyguard?_



She struggled to think of a sixth. It was her first official assignment for The Times and of course, her editor had made it a significant one. She was sure it was to test her resolve, her gumption. 

She hadn't known who Jorah Moromont was before she started researching him for this piece. He had inherited a personal security agency from his father, typical rich family politics. His company, which now was the most prominent one of its kind in Great Britain, provided details for anyone willing to pay top dollar for high-quality protection. His clients have included movie stars, musicians, even politicians. 

She looked at her watch, it was almost 1 p.m. Her appointment with Mormont was at 1:30. His office was a 10-minute drive away, she rose from her table, wanting to get their early. 

Her phone pinged with a text from her best friend Missandei, wanting to know how she was feeling about her big day on the job. Unfortunately, her nose in her phone, she didn’t see the man walking in front of her. They collided in a jumble of notebooks, car keys and to Dany’s horror, the coffee that was now spilled all over the front of the man’s white dress shirt. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” 

She fumbled for her notebook and grabbed napkins off the table next to her, offering them to him. 

His blue eyes met her violet ones and she was surprised but relieved to see they didn’t look angry. 

“That’s alright, I should have paid more attention,” he said, his voice soft and deep with the hint of a Northern accent. 

The man pressed the napkins to his shirt. They did nothing to sop up the brown stain. 

“Not it was my fault. You see it’s my first day at a new job and I am a bit frazzled and I should have been on my way there five minutes ago. I’m sorry again.” 

She gave him an apologetic smile and re-gathered her things. Now embarrassment mixed with her nerves. She just wanted to get out of there and die in her car. 

“Good luck,” the stranger said, offering a smile of his own. 

Dany nodded and rushed out of the shop. She felt selfish that she was relieved none of the man’s coffee had spilled on her. But she wouldn’t have had time to go home and change. 

_God Daenerys._

She wasn’t a clumsy person but she had often had missteps when getting too overwhelmed with a job. She felt her face redden thinking of the handful or so of customers who had seen the collision. 

_Whatever. You will never see them again. Or him._

Dany shook her head, getting back into the zone. She had an interview to do. 

******************************************************************

She sat in the waiting room of Bear Island Protections or BIP as it was commonly called. Dany had to admit it, she wasn’t expecting a security company’s building to be as open as it was. The walls were almost all glass. She wondered if people could see in or if employees could just see out. The sign above the chairs she was sitting at held a plaque with their motto, “Here We Stand.” 

The architecture screamed money. Every corner, every edge, looked well thought out. The interior was sleek, clean, and all the employees that she saw with either in suits or nice pencil skirts. Dany felt underdressed in her brown pants and light pink button-up blouse. 

“Ms. Targaryen? Mr. Mormont will see you now,” said his secretary, beckoning her down a long hallway. 

All the offices in this section of the building looked large. Glass doors and windows that overlooked London from the three-story floor. She gulped. This was surely going to be the most important person she had ever talked to. 

The woman led her to the last door on the right and motioned with her head to go in. 

_This is it. Please God let my voice not shake_

She walked into Jorah Mormont’s office, feeling her hand tremble as she opened the door. She could not afford to let this interview be anything less than perfect. The Times was one of the most prolific newspapers in the city. It was her dream job. 

Her stomach dropped when she saw the man sitting at the desk. The man who she not even an hour ago, caused coffee to explode over the front of his shirt. 

“Ms. Targaryen,” he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

_This is a nightmare. I’m going to wake-up right now and this will all have been a stress dream._

“M-mr. Mormont…..t-thank you for meeting with me,” she said, not able to hide her nerves now. 

She lowered herself into the chair across from him. At least she wouldn’t have to be reminded of her earlier misfortune. He had changed into a light blue button-up that contrasted nicely with the darker shade of his suit jacket. 

“Jorah, please,” he urged. 

Dany nodded. Feeling her heartbeat quicken. Did he recognize her? They had only spent a few minutes huddled on the floor…..she had been so in a rush that she hadn’t recognized him back in the coffee shop. But now that she was getting a good look, he looked like every picture she had searched on Google. 

Golden hair that had mellowed in color with age, a neatly cut beard that was just a step above scruff, and his eyes, blue, kind….rich...important. 

_Oh god this is some cruel joke_

She opened her notebook to the page she had jotted questions down. She would stare at the page for as long as this lasted, too ashamed to even meet his gaze. 

“So….how did you get started…” 

He interrupted her. 

“Ms. Targaryen, if I may start out by saying something?”

Dany nodded, clicking her pen, ready to write. 

“I seem to recall this is your first day at The Times.” 

She clenched her teeth.

“And I just want you to know that you can relax darlin’,” he continued, humor evident in his tone. 

Dany looked up. He was smiling at her. The kind of smile that people gave when they knew a secret. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, trust me, I am sitting here mortified.” 

He chuckled, “That’s alright. Luckily I had a clean shirt in my trunk, as all reformed party boys do I imagine.” 

His confession broke the ice. Dany let a small laugh escape. He wasn’t as serious as she thought he would be. She was beginning to feel more at ease. 

“Reformed hmm?” she asked. 

He smirked, cocking his head, “Well…. _usually_ reformed.”

Dany smiled down at her notebook. He was charming, maybe this interview wouldn’t be as grueling as she thought.

“So Mr...” she caught herself, “...Jorah, how did you and BIP get started?” 

He scratched his jaw, leaning back in his chair, “My father built it from the ground up. He was a former military man turned businessman. As his only son, I became the de facto CEO when he retired. Though I’m sure he wished he could have picked someone else.” 

Jorah’s tone didn’t fool Dany. The last part was meant to be a joke. But it wasn’t. 

_Interesting_

“And why didn’t he? Pick someone else?” 

“He has an old way of thinking. Wants to keep things in the family, no matter if that family disappointed him.” 

She studied his face. Jorah looked successful enough to her. She wondered what this backstory between him and his father was, but that was another possible story for another time. 

“How many clients do you have?” 

His tongue poked the inside of his lip in thought, making it bulge, “I’d say we serve around 200 private clients in a given month.” 

Jorah watched her take his answers down, using the time her eyes were on the paper to peer at the woman across from him. 

Daenerys Targaryen looked like every movie star he had ever met, better in fact. She was naturally beautiful, none of that fake crap women had nowadays. Her expressions were soft, her tone was witty, he liked her. Especially her wavy blonde hair that was so light it was almost silver. He, of course, had recognized her the minute she walked in as the woman who had disrupted his afternoon coffee. 

He watched as the tip of her tongue nudged her bottom lip. She was trying to write as fast as possible. 

He lifted his eyes, feeling something stir inside himself.

“Who is your most famous client?” she asked, at last looking at him once more. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but when their eyes met it was like something locked into place.

“Well, our main clientele is actors, actresses, we sent a detail out to Kate Winslet once, another that I can remember off the top of my head is Keira Knightly. Though sometimes we get ones that require more privacy. We may or may not have been contracted by a certain prince before _he_ became a reformed party boy.” 

Dany’s mouth widened in shock, “Wow. So I’m assuming your services are not cheap?” 

Jorah chuckled, “No they aren’t.” 

_Did he just wink at me?_

It had been so quick that she didn’t know if she had imagined it.

“So are you usually the one protecting these people?” 

He laughed, “No. I haven’t worked in that capacity since I was in my early 30s. We send out trained agents. Most of them are former military or police.” 

_How old was he now then?_ she thought, trying to remember what her quick Wikipedia search had told her. Somewhere between 46 and 50 was her guess.

_A very good looking 46 to 50_

Dany bit back a grin, the last thing she needed was to be fawning over her subject matter. 

Jorah saw Daenerys’ cheeks blush. His eyebrow twitched. He didn’t want this interview to end. He wondered if he could stall somehow. 

He answered the rest of her questions slowly, feigning being deep in thought, anything to get the gorgeous woman across from him to stay a little longer. She was enchanting and he didn’t know why. Most reporters he had ever talked to were brash. Not her. Their conversation flowed nicely. The glances she gave him seemed....flirtatious almost. He happily returned them, careful not to be too overpowering. Just enough to make her hide smiles. 

“Well I think that is all I have for you,” she said, moving to stand. 

Jorah held out his hand, “Thank you for coming. I look forward to reading your piece.” 

Dany shook it and he held on for a little longer than he normally would, running his thumb over the top of her knuckle before letting go. 

“I appreciate you taking time out of your day. Sorry for the coffee….I’ll have to owe you one.” 

She had offered the last part as a hopeful flirt, subtle enough that she wasn’t scared of its consequences. 

Jorah was a smart man. He caught on. 

“Do you have a card?” he asked, placing his hand on the doorknob before she could open it. 

Dany nodded, pulling one out of her purse. 

“Thank you,” he smiled, blinking slowly. 

She nodded, too entranced by his eyes to offer any other clever remark. Jorah opened the door for her, his eyes lingering a little too long and a little too low as she walked back to the lobby. 

*******************************************************************************

Jorah Mormont poured himself a glass of whiskey, mulling over the events of the day. He went to the window in his living room. As he looked down at the streets of London he wondered if Daenerys Targaryen was in one of the cars he watched roll down the street in rush hour traffic. 

He sipped, a smile coming to his lips. He reached into the pocket of his dark slacks and pulled out her card. Would it be too forward if?

 _Of course it would,_ he thought. 

He absolutely could not text her, especially when he got her number from her business card. So unprofessional….what would she think of him?

_She started it_

He sat on his couch, crossing one leg over the other. She had flirted with him hadn’t she? They had both done it. 

_You’re imagining things old man_

He reached for the bottle on his coffee table and poured more of the amber liquid into his glass. Liquid courage. 

He set Daenerys’ card on the couch. It stared at him. It was begging him to….

Jorah stood, running a hand through his hair. He had never been this apprehensive with women or this nervous. He had always been confident. How did this journalist somehow strip him of it?

He thought back to her easy smile, her nervous laugh, her shocked expression when she realized who she was interviewing.

He chuckled, taking another sip. He wanted to know her. Jorah couldn’t explain the feeling he had. 

Jorah shoved his phone back into his pocket. Tyrion wasn't helping. 

_Shocking_

What _was_ shocking was the two of them had remained friends through all the bullshit that went on in both of their lives, Tyrion’s extravagant love life, Jorah’s tumultuous family life, and yet he didn’t know of a more devoted friend. 

He glanced over at the business card that was still sitting on his couch. Tyrion was right, he hadn’t been on a date in some time. After his divorce, he had taken a break from the trouble that were women. Sure he had been on a handful of dinner dates here and there, some meaningless sex, but nothing significant. Somehow he knew Daenerys Targaryen was not a casual-thing type of woman. 

Jorah pulled out his phone again. He couldn’t ignore his instincts. They had gotten him this far in life. 


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Do you like the texting? Is it too much? I appreciate your feedback :)

Dany flopped down on her couch with the bowl of cereal that was her dinner. She was too tired from the stress of the day to make anything else. 

Her mind went to Jorah Mormont. God was he handsome. She typed his name into Google on her phone, pulling up pictures of him. There he was. The same blue eyes that had looked her up and down. She chewed, scrolling. 

She clicked his Wikipedia page. Divorced, no kids, available. 

_Oh stop_

What would a multi-millionaire want with a reporter who ate Froot Loops for dinner? 

She almost choked on one when she found a photo of him at a charity swim event. Blue swim trunks that hugged his wet body. His torso wasn’t overly muscular but you could tell he kept himself in shape. He could have been a movie star himself with that smile. 

_You need to get out more_

The last man she had been interested in, Jon, had been a piece of work. He left her on the eve of their wedding because he was still in love with his ex. Fucking yikes. 

It was for the best, though it took her a year or two to realize that. And to realize she had never been truly in love with him, just the idea of him. In fact, now that she thought about it, all her relationships had been disasters. 

Drogo, her college boyfriend, had been the ultimate frat boy. That relationship had ended in him cheating on her with half the dance team. Then had come Daario, simply a friend with benefits, and then Jon. Now here she was at the age of 27 with no end to her singular lifestyle in sight. 

A text from a number she didn’t recognize popped up on her screen. 

_Holy shit_

It was him. It was Jorah Mormont. What the hell was he doing texting her? 

_You did give him your number…._

She smirked. So her instincts had been right. They had been flirting today. What should she reply? It had to be something clever, it had to be. She needed to impress him. 

She smiled when he used her name. She didn’t know why it was charming but it was. It was personal. And her full name no less. 

_Oh my god_

She was going on a date with Jorah freaking Mormont. Missandei was going to lose her mind. 

She pressed the Facetime button, she had to see her friend’s reaction live. 

“Hey Dany!” 

Missandei appeared in her kitchen. She was cooking something in a large silver pot on her stove. 

“So...you will never believe what I am doing tomorrow.” 

Missandei halted her stirring, “What’s that?”

Dany clenched her teeth to keep from laughing. 

“I’m having coffee with Jorah Mormont.” 

“Whaaaat!!?? As in like, a date!?”

“I think so yes,” she laughed. 

Dany told her friend of Jorah’s text messages, of how they flirted earlier in the day, how he looked, god how he looked. Missandei ever the wing-woman, screamed in all the right places. 

“The second it’s over you need to text me all the details.” 

******************************************************************

Jorah glanced down at his Omega Seamaster, it was 12:05. Daenerys was late. 

_Will you relax? It’s five minutes_

“Hi Jorah, sorry I’m a little late….I may or may not have been standing in front of the mirror for 10 minutes trying to decide if this shirt makes me look like an old woman’s tablecloth.” 

He turned his head, there she was in all her glory, looking even more radiant than she had the day before. 

“You in no way look like an old woman’s table cloth,” he chuckled. She wore a white lacy shirt with tight black pants and brown heeled boots. She looked every bit of stunning. 

She smiled at him, “Thank you, sir. That’s a relief.”

He opened the door for her, placing his hand lightly on her lower back so she would walk in first. 

“What can I get you two?” the barista asked. 

“I’ll have an iced Hazelnut latte,” Dany looked at Jorah. 

“And I’ll have a hot Americano please,” he said. 

Dany took out her credit card to pay, holding it out to the barista, but Jorah placed a hand over hers. 

“What are you doing?” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Giving this nice employee my card so we aren’t stealing.” 

“You’re not paying, here,” Jorah took his own card out of his wallet and held it out. 

The barista shifted his eyes between them, unsure of who’s payment to take. 

“I owe you coffee remember?” she said. 

“You’re right, let me see your card.” 

She handed it to him, but instead of forking it over to the barista, he placed his own card in Daenerys’ hand. 

“There. Now pay,” he smirked, her card safely clutched below the counter. 

The barista cleared his throat and Dany realized they were holding up the line. So she relented. 

Jorah gave Daenerys her card back once they were walking safely to find a table. They sat at a quiet one in a corner and she finally had a chance to gaze at him. 

His dark grey suit made his eyes stand out even more than they already did and it was tailored to hug him in all the right places. His watch screamed money. In fact, it was probably worth more than her apartment. His hair was styled to the side, neatly, though it was long enough to curl at the nape of his neck. The white buttoned shirt he wore was taut over his chest. The chest that she had already seen in pictures. 

_It was for charity,_ she thought.

Dany suddenly felt underdressed again. 

“Thank you for the coffee,” she said. “You didn’t have to pay.” 

“No, I didn’t. And you’re welcome.” 

His smile made her heart flutter. What in the world was a man as handsome and as wealthy as this doing at The Jitter Bug with her in the middle of downtown London? He looked like he should be at some country club, sipping coffee that cost more than four quid.

“Have you started writing the article yet?” he asked. 

“I have yes, I was actually writing before I came here.”

“Order for Jorah!” 

“Excuse me,” he said, getting up to fetch their drinks. 

He sauntered back, placing Dany’s in front of her. 

“And how is it coming?” he said, taking a sip. 

“It’s going slowly...I keep getting distracted,” she said behind her straw.

“Oh? By what?” 

She tilted her head, “By a man I met in a coffee shop the other day. He’s awfully handsome.”

Jorah rubbed the underside of his chin with the top of his hand, smirking. Daenerys was good at laying on the charm. But so was he.

“Well, I’m sure he feels like quite a lucky man to have been even in your presence for just a moment.”

“Is that so?” she grinned. 

“Mmhmm.”

He watched as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes flicking to the ground, her mouth curving into a smile that barely showed her teeth. She was adorable. 

“So, tell me about yourself. Are you from London?” he asked, wanting to know every part of this woman.

“I am. But you’re not.” 

“No, I’m not. Was it the accent darlin’?” he chuckled, embellishing it.

Daenerys laughed and it was one of the sweetest sounds Jorah had ever heard. Soft but not afraid. 

“Yes, I did catch your Northern drawl,” she sipped her latte. He watched her lips curl around the straw….

“What made you want to be a journalist,” he asked, clearing his throat.

She pondered for a minute, wanting her answer to seem refined. 

“I care about people’s stories. Real people. As a kid I always dreamed of exposing some great evil scandal….I’m still working on that part.” 

Jorah smiled, nodding, “I have no doubt you’ll make a name for yourself.”

“Know of any evil scandals I can uncover?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

He chuckled, “No, but if I hear of one, you will be the first person I call.” 

“I mean...you can call me even if there isn’t some grand plot too.”

Jorah leaned over on the table, his voice dropping an octave, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

Dany gulped, feeling heat between her legs. 

He sat back in his chair. He knew what he had done, he had seen her expression shift. 

_I’ve still got it,_ he thought.

His phone started ringing in his pocket. He reached in to silence it. 

“Sorry. I don’t think people know I don’t want to be interrupted.” 

Jorah’s phone started ringing again. 

“It’s okay you can answer it, you’re an important man,” said Dany with a wink.

He shook his head, “No, no that’s rude. Where I am right now is most important.” 

_Cute,_ she thought.

They talked about their favorite food, Jorah’s steak, Dany’s sesame chicken. They talked about favorite books, movies, whether or not the prime minister was insane. One thing the two didn’t venture into was family. And Dany was glad for it. Her story often scared men away. 

She watched Jorah speak, he was expressive, used his hands a lot but not overly dramatic. He was calm, oozed confidence, and there was always a ghost of a grin on his lips like he was about to convince you of something. She felt the tip of his shoe nudge her boot under the table. The bit of contact remained. 

“I should get back to the office,” she sighed, wishing she could stay, knowing that her editor was probably looking for her. 

He nodded, “We will have to do this again sometime, Daenerys.” 

“You can call me Dany, no one really calls me by my full name.” 

“Why’s that?” he asked. 

They walked out of the shop, people watching for a moment before their goodbye. 

“I don’t know, once I got to college everyone just started calling me Dany, probably because Daenerys is too insane to say,” she laughed softly. 

“Well, I like it. But if you really prefer Dany…”

She cut him off, “No, no, call me whatever you want,” his eyebrow raised and she added quickly, “I like the way it sounds when you say it.”

_Oh god that smirk. I can’t with that smirk_

Yes, Jorah Mormont could call her anything his little heart desired. 

They paused, not knowing if a handshake was too formal or a hug was too soon. She went in for the side-hug, a happy medium. 

“Thank you again for the coffee. Next time I’m paying and there will be nothing you can do about it. I will get here before you and order, now that I know what you like.” 

She felt his laugh. He smelled amazing, like pine trees mixed with spice. She lingered a little longer than one would normally in this type of goodbye. 

“Next time can’t come soon enough then. I love when women woo me,” he uttered. 

Daenerys laughed, rolling her eyes as they said their final goodbye. 

She turned to watch him go, her eyes moving to his perfectly formed….

_Oh my, stop gawking woman!_

Daenerys huffed, taking out her phone to give Missandei a much-needed update. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys sat at her desk, trying to concentrate. Which was hard considering she was writing about the man she had just had coffee with. She glanced over at her co-worker, Grey, he, on the other hand, was being productive. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about Jorah’s eyes, his smile, his everything really. 

_His butt…._

Her phone vibrated.

_This is going to be a long day,_ she thought.

******************************************************************

When she got home that night Daenerys was still thinking about Jorah. She didn’t know what it was, she had never been so enamored with a man before. Was it his money? His looks? His charm? His age?

_The charm, definitely the charm_

Daenerys liked confident men, that much was already known. Drogo, Daario, Jon, all had that in common. While Jorah shared that quality too, there was something different about it with him. Yes, he carried himself like he knew he was successful but it wasn’t arrogant. And there was a slight chip on his shoulder from what she could tell. 

_Maybe the thing with his dad?_

Though Jorah’s confidence wasn’t overbearing, at times he seemed nervous around her, which was endearing. 

_He speaks to me like I’m his equal, that’s what it is_

The only one who had come close to doing that was Jon, and she found that it was more pity for her family situation than truly believing she was as good as he. But Jorah had yet to give her any indication that he was better than her, he was, but that was beside the point. 

Her phone’s ringtone startled her out of her thoughts. 

“I know this may seem incredibly forward considering we saw each other mere hours ago…..but I ordered take-out and they messed up my order with entirely too much food….if you would like to join me for dinner?” Jorah’s broguish voice wove through her phone. 

Daenerys laughed, “What kind of food is it?”

“Chinese.” 

“And your first thought was not that you could save some for tomorrow but that you could invite me over?” she teased. 

“Yes. Yes, it was.” Jorah paused, “But I understand if…”

She grinned, reaching for her purse, “What’s your address?” 


	3. The Dinner

_Of course he lives here,_ thought Daenerys as she pulled into the apartment complex that resembled a five-star hotel. 

The doorman pointed out the elevator for her. She pressed the 10, her heart pounding. 

_Relax, it’s just dinner_

She knew it wasn’t thought. A meal in his apartment was not just dinner.

_Maybe I should just turn around and leave_

What did Jorah Mormont want with her?

_He wants you to eat his Chinese food_

Daenerys shook her head, willing herself to be confident. She stepped up to his door, hesitating for one last second before she knocked. 

“I’m glad you came,” he smiled, motioning for her to come in. 

“I’m glad you called before I made myself another bowl of Froot Loops.” 

He chuckled, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

_Dear GOD_

Daenerys tried to make it seem like she wasn’t staring but...how could she not? He had taken his suit jacket off which left the crisp white shirt to take the full extent of her gaze. The top few buttons were undone, revealing skin. She gulped. 

Jorah caught her looking and hid a grin. 

She finally tore her eyes away from him and looked around at the loft that could have housed three of her apartments. The living room dipped down into a den-like space. Two steps led to the sleek kitchen that was all stainless steel and black marble. There was a fireplace that he already had going, whose shadows danced off a grand piano by the rather large window overlooking London. A hallway led to what she assumed was a very large bedroom. 

“I kind of pictured you would be living in a mansion, not that this isn’t the size of one,” she said. 

He shrugged, “It’s just me, I don’t need a house.”

They sat on his leather couch, which Daenerys assumed was worth more than her car. She tried to move as close to him as possible without touching, wanting to be subtle but not too subtle. The food was spread out on the glass coffee table. Jorah reached for a carton and handed it to her. 

“For you.” 

She peered in, “So you're telling me that they just happened to send you an order of sesame chicken without you asking?”

He smirked, digging his chopsticks into what looked to be broccoli beef, “I know. What a coincidence huh?” 

_This man is smooth_

“Lucky for me I know someone who likes it,” he continued. 

Daenerys shook her head, laughing. God, it was like he was too good to be true. No one was this charming right? He had to have some flaws but none that she could see.

“What?” he asked, chewing slowly. 

“You,” she said, taking a bite. 

“What about me?”

“Well, first of all, you look like that,” she waved her arms at him. “And secondly, you do this thing where you completely undo me with every word.” 

Jorah’s brow knitted in confusion, “I’m not sure I understand the second part…”

Daenerys popped another piece of chicken into her mouth before continuing. How could she explain this to him? She didn’t even really know how to describe it. 

_Um you’re sexy and charming and it melts me_

“You captivate me, enthrall me, dazzle me….dazzle is actually a perfect way to put it. You’re like Edward Cullen, you dazzle little ole me.” 

She saw him squint. Apparently he didn’t get the pop culture reference. 

“You’ve got game Jorah.” 

He chuckled, “Oh.” 

She wondered how many women he had charmed in his life. She wondered when the last one was. She wondered if she even was the only one currently. 

“Do you normally invite women over when you are supplied with too much food?”

He snorted, “No. Not at all.”

Daenerys batted her eyes, “I find that hard to believe.” 

“Most women are boring,” he shrugged. 

“But not me?” 

He took a bite of broccoli, the crunch echoing, “Nope.”

“I assure you I can be quite boring every so often,” she said.

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” he smirked. He rose, walking towards the kitchen. 

“Can I get you a drink? Wine?” 

She wrinkled her nose, “I’m not really a wine kind of girl.” 

He laughed, “Well I have other types of alcohol, pick your poison.” 

“What are you having?” 

“Whiskey,” he said. She heard the liquid splash into a glass. 

“I like whiskey, as long as it has ice.” 

“Whiskey for two coming up,” he said, walking back to her. 

He set the glasses on the table, one with ice, one without. 

_The perfect match,_ she thought. 

“I have yet to meet a woman who picked this when I offered a drink,” he chuckled. 

“What do they normally pick?” 

He tilted his head, “Wine most of the time, though some do have a penchant for vodka.”

Daenerys frowned, “Yea...my two least favorite types of alcohol. Was this during your party boy days you mentioned?” 

Jorah sipped his drink, “Partially.” He held her gaze for a moment before she looked at the floor. 

_I will not survive tonight if I can’t get a grip!_

It wasn’t her fault her heart was racing. He was doing it to her. Dazzling her. Usually, she was the charmer with men. This was a whole new ballgame. 

Daenerys glanced down at his dark grey slacks and the bulge that was evident in his sitting position. Jorah watched her, he could tell she was nervous. So was he, he just hid it better. 

“How is the food?” he asked, relieving some of the tension. 

She smiled, nodding with her mouth full. He reached for a fortune cookie and handed it to her. 

“I always think this is the best part.”

Daenerys laughed softly, setting her carton down to unwrap the crunchy dessert. She cracked it open and her face immediately turned red. 

_You will find love between the sheets tonight_

This had to be a joke right? Someone was setting her up? She had never seen a fortune that was so sexual. 

“Luck will soon find you. I like that,” he smiled. “What’s yours?” 

Daenerys shook her head. 

He raised an eyebrow, “Is it that bad?” 

She nodded. 

Jorah held out his hand, “Let me read it.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

_I mean it’s not necessarily bad…._

“I don’t know if bad is the right word…..maybe...brash...I don’t know,” she declared, shoving the slip of paper into her pocket. 

He chuckled, “Are you really not going to let me see?” 

“Nope. Not unless you reach into my pants.” 

His eyes widened. 

“....that came out wrong,” she gasped. 

Jorah bit his lip, trying with all his might not to laugh. 

“I need a refill,” she exhaled, holding up her glass. 

He took it silently, moving to the kitchen. Daenerys watched his butt the whole way. 

She felt awkward sitting there so she followed him, needing a change of scenery. She leaned on the marble island, watching him pour. Jorah felt her eyes on him and allowed the corner of his mouth to rise. 

Daenerys wanted him. She wanted him badly. His little smirk was doing things to her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. And it wasn’t just his appearance that was making her desire grow. It was everything about him. The way he spoke, the tone of his voice, the way he wove his sentences together, it was sexy. 

“Jorah...I forgot to ask you a question the other day...for the interview.” 

“Oh? Go ahead,” he said, handing her the glass back.

“What would you do if I asked you to kiss me?”

She watched him stop breathing. She felt herself stop breathing as he moved to stand in front of her. She set the glass down behind her. 

He lifted her up gently and set her on the counter so they were eye level. His blue orbs told her he had been dying for the invitation. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, moving gently at first then more aggressive when he felt her legs wrap around his waist. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth and he welcomed it, moving his hands to her hips. Daenerys reached inside her pocket and held out the fortune. 

Jorah turned his head to read it, he felt Daenerys’ breath on his cheek. She felt him smile against her mouth as he resumed his conquest. Jorah brought his hand to her face, deepening the kiss. She placed a hand of her own on the back of his pants, moving it around and over his belt. Daenerys felt his hand slide up her leg and it sent a shiver down her body. 

“Are you cold?” he teased, biting her lip lightly. 

Her answer was to pull his head back to hers. He was intoxicating, she couldn’t get enough of him. Jorah felt the same. 

All night he had been looking longingly at Daenerys, trying not to be obvious. He wanted her. The effect she said he had on her was exactly the same for him. He felt her hands in his hair and groaned into her mouth, feeling himself harden. His hands roamed over every one of her curves. Jorah felt her fingers undoing his shirt buttons. He made no move to stop her. Instead, he lifted her shirt over her head and placed hot kisses along her collarbone. 

“Do you have any idea the effect you have on me darlin?” 

Daenerys nibbled on his jaw in response. 

Oh she knew now. 

“Can I see your bedroom sir?” she whispered. His face broke out into a roguish grin as he lifted her off the counter and carried her down the hall. Jorah set her down gently on his black sheets. The bed was the biggest she had ever seen. She pulled him down by his collar, not wanting his lips to be apart from hers for even a second. 

He crawled over her, undoing his belt. Daenerys helped him out of his shirt, unfastening the last remaining buttons. He shrugged it off and threw it to the floor.

There was that chest, perfectly sturdy and strong. A light coating of golden hair adorned it. Daenerys felt her underwear become wet. Her eyes moved down to his groin, his cock was pushing against the dark fabric. She reached her hand to undo the button for him. Jorah gathered her in his arms, unhooking her bra. 

“God you’re gorgeous,” he exhaled as he hastily removed his slacks and boxer briefs, not taking his eyes off her for even a moment. 

Daenerys lifted her hips, signaling for him to take her own pants off. He obeyed, throwing them in with the pile of clothes on the floor. She hadn’t known who this man was only a day ago and now they were naked. 

She took his hand and placed it on her, wanting him to feel how wet she was. 

“Oh wow,” he growled. “God you feel so good.” He slipped a finger inside her and she let a moan escape. 

He settled over her, careful not to put his entire weight on her petite body. Jorah kissed her as he moved his finger around, eliciting groans and gasps from the woman in his arms. He loved that he was making her feel good. It had been a long time since he had done that for anyone. He felt himself twitch. 

Patience, he told himself. 

Daenerys reached a hand down and wrapped it around his cock. He groaned and she slowly began stroking him. 

“I want you. I want you now,” she said into his mouth. 

He nodded, trying not to lose himself in the feeling of her hand on him. 

“Hold on love.”

Daenerys' heart fluttered. 

Jorah leaned over and reached into his bedside table, taking out a condom. He rolled it on and positioned himself between Daenerys’ legs, looking her in the eye to make sure it was still alright. She smiled. 

He pushed into her slowly, she was soaked for him but still tight. He bit his lip to keep his composure. Daenerys wrapped her arms around his back, raking her nails lightly over his skin. When he had fully enveloped himself in her he let out the breath he had been holding. She pulled his face down to her, giving him the sweetest kiss he had ever received. 

He rocked his hips, going slow at first and then picking up pace. Jorah felt Daenerys wrap her legs around him, locking their bodies into place. 

“You feel so good love. You're so wet and warm...god you feel amazing,” he rasped. 

“Fuck me Jorah,” she whispered, pulling lightly on his hair. She wanted to feel him tomorrow. She wanted him to pound her into his headboard. Daenerys didn’t think she had ever been so turned on in her life. 

He lifted her legs above his head, her ankles resting on his shoulders as he slammed into her. She could see beads of sweat travel down his temple to his jaw. He turned his face to kiss her leg, biting it. 

Jorah felt himself get as deep as possible, he hugged her legs to him so she wouldn’t slide away. 

“Jorah...Jorah I’m going to cum,” Daenerys gasped. 

He pulled her onto his lap at her announcement. He rocked into her, “Cum for me Daenerys, let me hear it.” He wasn’t too far off himself but he wanted her to go first. 

She trembled, her whole body rolling in one quake as she went over the edge. The orgasm was so intense she barely whispered his name. 

“Ohhh,” he groaned, feeling his own on its way. 

Daenerys wrapped her legs around him as he continued to push up into her. 

“God I don’t want it to end,” he groaned. She felt too good. 

She smoothed his hair, kissing his forehead, “Fill me Jorah.” 

Oh how he wished he could. How he wished the barrier of latex wasn’t preventing him from actually doing so. The thought of spilling himself inside Daenerys pushed him over the finish line. He bucked his hips. 

She took his mouth for a kiss, long and drawn out until she felt him stop twitching inside of her. 

They came down slowly, the breathing getting back to a normal pace. Jorah removed the condom which she noticed was almost full. She felt desire heat her stomach again.

He walked to the bathroom to throw it away, then flopped onto his stomach, bouncing on the bed. Daenerys sat, looking at him. He had closed his eyes. 

_Well….now what?_ she thought.

This was always the part she hated about new hookups. Did they want her to leave or stay? Usually, it was leave. 

Daenerys rose from the bed and felt around for her clothes, finding her pants completely inside out. 

“Do you usually wear clothes to bed?” she heard Jorah ask. 

She turned, he was lying on his side looking at her with a bemused grin. 

“No…” 

“Then why are you putting them on?” 

She blinked, “I um...I was going to just go…” 

His expression turned to concern, “What? Did I do something wrong?” He slid over the bed to her. 

Daenerys ran a hand through her hair, “No I just…..usually men want me to leave after sex. It’s fine.” 

“Did I say I wanted you to leave?” 

“No,” she answered. 

He took her hand and pulled her back onto the bed. 

“So why would you think that?” 

Daenerys ran a thumb over his chin, feeling his beard scratch her skin, “So you don’t want me to go?” 

“Not at all. In fact, I was hoping I wouldn’t scare you away by my need for cuddling.” 

She laughed. Jorah Mormont was full of surprises. 

“I like cuddling,” she nodded. 

He lifted the sheet and she climbed in beside him. 

“You know...it’s only 7:30,” she giggled. 

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“More time for cuddling.” 

“I should warn you….I have been told I kick in my sleep,” she said. 

Jorah kissed her neck, “Good thing I know self-defense.” 

A thought suddenly crossed her mind. 

“Jorah?” 

“Yes Daenerys?” 

She turned to him, looking into those blue eyes she hoped weren’t about to dash her dreams. 

“Is this like...a one-time thing? Because I don’t want to stay if it is. I’d rather not get attached unnecessarily.” 

He reached a hand to cup her cheek, “This isn’t a one-time thing.” 

Daenerys felt his hand intertwine with hers under the covers. 

_This man_

He kissed her softly, pulling her as close as possible, wanting to feel her skin on his. Jorah was falling. Already….and he knew it. And it scared him. 

******************************************************************

Jorah usually got up early so it was no surprise when he woke before Daenerys. 

_At least it’s Saturday,_ he thought. He hoped she didn’t have plans. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her.

He watched her sleep for a bit. Even now she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. It was like she wasn’t even real. A few strands of her silver-blonde hair fell over her eyes.

_Why me when she could have anyone?_

For most women, Jorah’s money was the deciding factor. But he didn’t get that feeling from Daenerys. She truly did like him. Jorah wasn’t stupid, he knew he was a good looking man, but his age….he had never met a woman younger than 35 who was genuinely interested. 

_Maybe she doesn’t care_

As if she read his mind, Daenerys reached a hand out in her sleep, feeling for him. He scooted closer to her, welcoming her touch. 

_I need to slow down_

Jorah felt himself already becoming enamored with Daenerys. This was the type of feeling that had led him into a quick marriage and nasty divorce. He didn’t want that again. He needed to guard his heart. At least for a little while. He had been doing a good job up until he met this journalist. 

Daenerys stirred in her sleep, he could tell she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile forming. 

“Well good morning handsome,” she mumbled. 

“Good morning darlin.” 

She yawned, stretching her arms out over her chest. 

“Are you hungry? Because I know a place that does the best breakfast in all of London,” he said.

Daenerys pulled him to her, kissing him slowly. 

“I could go for some breakfast.” 

He smiled, pulling her out of the bed. They dressed quickly, Daenerys smoothing the wrinkles in her shirt from the night before, Jorah pulling on a dark blue polo shirt and dark jeans. 

“Must you look perfect in every article of clothing you wear?” she laughed. 

He chuckled, “Sorry.”

They walked out to the living room but instead of putting on his shoes, Jorah went to the kitchen and started pulling things out of his fridge. 

“Uh...what are you doing?” she asked, sitting at one of the island stools. 

“Taking you to the place that does the best breakfast in all of London,” he answered, moving to his pantry. 

She laughed, rolling her eyes at his silly game. 

“Well, now the pressure is on sir.” 

He said nothing as he cooked and she was content with just watching him. His movements were fluid and she adored the way his eyes scrunched when he was concentrating. 

In practically no time at all, he set two sunny side up eggs, bacon, and potatoes on a plate in front of her. 

“Ok...I’m impressed,” she smiled. 

“Oh! I almost forgot…” 

He rummaged through his cabinet and pulled out a bowl, spoon, and a brand new box of Froot Loops. He poured them in along with some milk and slid it over to her. 

“Just in case you wanted those too,” he winked. 

Daenerys giggled, “Did you buy these just for me?” 

He nodded. 

“So you knew I would be staying over then?” she teased. 

“I was confident, yes,” he said sheepishly. 

“Jorah Mormont you really are full of surprises.” 

“Good ones, I hope,” he said, taking a bite from his own plate. 

She winked, “Large ones.” 

He snorted and she bobbed her head, satisfied with herself. Jorah moved to his coffee maker, pressing a button to get it started. 

“Ahh I was hoping there would be coffee,” she said. 

“Your wish is my command, Your Grace.” 

“You're the royalty...I’m more like a pauper,” she scoffed. 

Jorah scrunched his face, “Not at all. How about you can be the queen and I will be your knight?” 

Daenerys tilted her head from side to side, considering his proposal. 

“I guess that could work.” 

He moved to kiss her on the nose, “Good.” 

Daenerys felt her lip tremble at the act. It was so sweet, innocent, pure. This man she had known for two days was treating her like he had known her for a lifetime. 

“Jorah?” 

“Hmm?” he said, looking up from his potatoes. “Need salt?” 

“No,” she laughed. 

He looked at her, waiting for her to finish. 

“You have a good heart.” 

He smiled, “How do you know I’m not a womanizing scoundrel?” 

Daenerys cut one of her eggs with her fork, “I just know.” 

“But scoundrels are in these days I hear.” 

She looked up at him, “I’ve had enough scoundrels for one life.” 

Daenerys moved to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

“You’re the good guy. The knight,” she winked. 

He lifted her up onto the counter, moving between her legs. 

“Can I at least be part scoundrel?” 

“Oh my god,” she laughed, pressing her lips to his. 


	4. Better than Bond

It had been a week since she had spent her Saturday with Jorah. Their schedules kept them apart, at least that’s what Daenerys hoped. Schedules didn’t prevent someone from texting at least. 

She had sent him a few flirtatious messages, to which she received no response. It confused her. She thought they had a wonderful time. Apparently, she was wrong. 

Apparently she was wrong about the type of man he was and it hit a nerve deep in her soul. He was just like all the rest, a playboy. Though each time she thought this, her mind went back to his kiss on her nose, the way he held her all night….that didn’t fit the player stereotype. 

And to top it off, today of all days was not helping. Today was the day where every year, try as she might, she could never pull herself out of a depressed state. It was the anniversary of her son’s death. Six years ago he had been born and never even taken his first breath.

_Rhaego_

She shut her eyes to keep the tears from falling. 

Drogo had gotten Daenerys pregnant when she was 21. She decided to keep the baby, thinking it might sway her boyfriend to stop messing around with other girls. It didn’t. And their son had been stillborn. For the nine months she carried him, she had fallen completely in love with the idea of being a mother. She had even decided if Drogo wouldn’t stick around, that she wouldn’t care, as long as she had her son. The whole situation had crashed and burned right in front of her eyes.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her memories. 

She unhooked the chain and opened it. There was Jorah with flowers in his hand and a smile on his face. 

_What the hell_

“What are you doing here?” 

She stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame, slightly annoyed. 

“And how do you know where I live?” 

His shoulders dropped, “I was afraid of this….” 

Daenerys narrowed her eyes, “Afraid of what? That ignoring me wouldn’t be the best idea?”

“Can I come in and explain? Please?” his eyes pleaded with her. 

_Don’t you dare Daenerys…._

“Fine,” she moved out of the way so he could walk in.

_Idiot_

She shut the door and turned to face him, “Talk.” 

“These are for you…” he held out the roses. 

Daenerys blinked. She took them from him, walked to the trash can in her kitchen, opened the lid, and looked Jorah dead in the eye before dropping them in. 

He winced. 

“Okay….Daenerys this is a huge misunderstanding.” 

He moved toward her but she took a step back. 

“You can explain yourself from there thank you.” 

He nodded, remaining still. 

“This is going to sound insane, but it’s true. Literally, my luck this week has been atrocious.” 

She waited for him to continue. 

“After you left last Saturday, I knocked my phone off the island and it shattered. And when I went to get a new one, apparently they couldn’t transfer any of my information or let me keep my number, which was maddening, not only because all my business contacts were in there...but because yours was as well. So, thank god I knew where you worked. I called and left a message. The office manager said you were out and she would give it to you.” 

Daenerys felt her blood go cold.

“I never got a message….Olenna is forgetful sometimes…” 

Jorah sighed, rubbing his face. 

“I was worried when I hadn’t heard from you in a few days. I thought maybe I had read you wrong and you didn’t want to talk to me anymore….I was confused because I thought we had a good time together. So, I chalked it up to maybe you were just busy. But with every day that passed and no response….it was eating at me. I’m ashamed to say I did a quick information search online….found your address...this was a day ago….but I didn’t want to seem insane just showing up at your door.” 

Daenerys felt a headache coming on. She felt like an asshole. 

“But today, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you….so I went to a flower shop hoping I would be able to convince you to talk to me. And here I am.”

He was looking at her like the world’s saddest puppy, hoping she wasn’t still angry. 

Daenerys sighed and walked the few steps into his arms. 

“I thought you were ignoring me. I’m sorry. I never got your message or I would have called.”

He hugged her tight, “That’s alright. You had no way of knowing.” 

She looked up at him. He looked relieved and he still gazed at her like he had before all this. They were okay. 

“Normally I wouldn’t be putting in this much effort, but….I felt something with you….I wasn’t going to go down without a fight,” he murmured. 

“I feel something with you too,” she said, running a hand over his stubbled cheek. He turned and kissed it.

She shut her eyes, grimacing. The flowers. 

Daenerys walked back to her trash can and hauled them out. 

“I guess that was premature.” 

Jorah chuckled, “Only a little. Have you eaten? Can I take you to dinner?” 

She paused. Usually, on this day she stayed in her apartment, locked up with her own sadness. But here was Jorah offering a lifeline he didn’t even realize. 

“Sure, let’s go.” 

They walked down her building’s hallway to the parking lot. Jorah slipped his hand into hers. Daenerys smiled, feeling the day’s sadness lift if only a little. 

He pressed a button on his keys and a silver Aston Martin lit up in response. 

“Of course you would have James Bond’s car,” she laughed. 

“I like to emulate him….although I think I’m much better looking.”

She glanced up at him, seeing the glint in his eye. 

“Eh…..” 

His eyes flicked down to her, “What does that mean?” 

She shrugged, continuing to tease him, “I just don’t think you should be so confident. Bond is hot.” 

Jorah frowned, opened one of the passenger doors, and dragged her into the back seat with him. 

“Don’t be mean,” he growled, pulling her onto this lap.

“Jorah Mormont are you jealous?” she giggled, evading his kisses. 

“No.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“Ok fine, I am,” he tugged at the shoulder of her light blue sweater, biting her exposed skin. She felt him hard beneath her thighs.

“Well don’t be,” she inhaled as he slipped a hand up her back to undo her bra. “You are the sexiest man I have ever met.”

Daenerys kissed him, tugging at his lip with her teeth. She heard him groan. 

“I have wanted you all week,” he uttered, grinding into her. “I thought about you. I thought about you in the shower….thought about the feeling of your hand on me.”

She smirked as she undid some of the buttons on his grey button-up, “Did you?” 

He nodded, pulling her sweater over her head. 

“Yes. I came so hard thinking about you Daenerys. It was a good thing I was in the bathroom….would have been such a messy cleanup.” 

She felt desire pour through her and put a hand over his cock. It was begging to be freed from his pants.

They struggled in the close confines of the car to pull the rest of each other's clothes off, but they managed and she retook her place on his lap, straddling him, her knees resting on the leather seats. 

“Do you have a condom?” she whispered in his ear. 

“Fuck….no. I wasn’t thinking about that when I left my place.”

Jorah felt with his hand how wet Daenerys was. It made him burn with want.

“I’ll be careful…...I promise,” his eyes flicked to hers, asking permission. 

She kissed him, nodding, and lifted her hips to take him in. 

“Fuck….I wish I could explain how amazing you feel darlin,” he groaned. “Even better now that I can really feel you.”

Daenerys smiled, he felt better this way too. It was a closeness that she didn’t mind sharing with him, in fact, she preferred it. 

She rocked her hips, riding him, pushing him deeper into her. Jorah gazed at her as she moved up and down. He watched as she lifted almost to the point of relieving herself of him, then came crashing back down forcing him deep inside. 

“I love how you fuck me Daenerys,” he gritted, trying to keep his composure. His hands gripped her waist. She knew tomorrow there would be a mark. 

She gasped, sucking in breaths of air, “You’re so big Jorah, I can feel you stretch me. I can feel your cock fill me completely.” 

“Yes,” he groaned. “We fit perfectly.” 

He took her nipple in his mouth, running his tongue around to stimulate it. It sent a tingle down her body as she rocked her hips faster. She wove her fingers through his hair, pulling on it. He groaned in approval. 

The sound of flesh meeting echoed in the car. It lit a flame in Jorah, he wanted to take her harder. He grabbed her waist, signaling for her to stop. It was his turn. 

He bucked his hips so they slammed into her. He saw her legs shake as she tried to hold herself over him. 

“God Jorah that feels so…”

He hugged her to him, her breasts pushed against his chest, his hand on the back of her neck. She turned to bite his ear. 

“Daenerys...I’m not...I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” he panted. 

“That’s okay, I’m almost there Jorah...just a little more,” she gasped in response, closing her eyes to fully enjoy the feeling of him slamming into her. 

He moaned into her mouth. Daenerys felt herself hanging off the cliff, and let go. 

She screamed his name as she fell into blissful oblivion. 

“Daenerys,” he gasped “I’m going to…” 

He pushed on her so she knew to rise. She slid off him and squeezed herself on the floor between the seats, taking him in her mouth. 

Jorah inhaled in shock, not expecting it. 

“Fuck!” 

She felt him shoot inside her, his warm seed coating her tongue. His hand was on her cheek as he panted. 

“God that was….that was…” 

“Amazing?” she answered, sitting beside him in a heap of sweat and afterglow. 

“Darlin you are incredible.” 

He put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. She turned, her forehead resting on his, their sweat mingling. Jorah leaned to kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip. 

“How do I taste?” he uttered. 

Daenerys grinned into the kiss, “Better than Bond I’m sure.” 

He chuckled, “Damn right better than Bond.”

“That should be a cologne,” she giggled. “Better Than Bond by Jorah Mormont.” 

“Mmmm I’ll propose it to my investors.” 

“Okay but you have to give me at least a 50/50 cut,” she winked. 

Jorah kissed her neck, scraping his teeth over her jugular, “I’ll give you whatever you want sweetheart.” 

Daenerys felt goosebumps appear on her flesh. 

“Do you seduce every woman like this?” she whispered. 

“Like what?” he said, his lips trailing their way down her chest. 

She inhaled sharply when he got to her breast, “Like you know they are wrapped around your finger.” 

“I’ve got ‘game’ remember?” he said slyly. 

“Mmmm, I think that will be the title of my article. Jorah Mormont: He’s Got Game.” 

His mouth moved over hers, “That might raise some questions darlin.”

Daenerys’ stomach grumbled. Jorah chuckled. 

“Work up an appetite?” 

She rolled her eyes, “Apparently.” 

They re-dressed and started for downtown. Daenerys watched Jorah shift, her eyes following each grip and bend of his hand. Him in this car was doing things to her. 

_He could’ve played Bond once upon a time_

Jorah looked at her from the corner of his eye. He took her hand and placed it on the shifter under his. Daenerys sighed, the thrill coming less from shifting an Aston Martin and more from Jorah’s warm palm. 

They arrived at a pizza place that Jorah assured would “knock her socks off.”

“Mr. Mormont! Glad to see you again sir,” a man who looked to be the owner, said. 

“Thank you Henry. Can we get a table for two please?”

The man nodded and eagerly showed them the way. 

“Do you come here a lot or does everyone just know who you are?” whispered Daenerys. 

Jorah pulled out her chair for her, “A bit of both,” he whispered. 

She felt proud to be having dinner with someone so important. To be on a date no less. 

_To be having sex…._

Daenerys glanced up from her menu, watching Jorah across from her, smoothing her eyes over every inch of him. She could see the beginning of a red mark where she had bit his neck earlier, the open buttons at the top of his shirt failing to hide it. She wondered if she had the same marks or if her face looked red from his stubble. 

She watched as he ran his eyes over the menu, wishing they were over her naked body instead. She reached under the table with her foot, wrapping her leg around his. 

Daenerys saw his smile forming. 

“Do you know what you want?” he asked, his eyes still on the list. 

“Yes,” she whispered, running her foot up along his shin. 

He let out a slow breath. 

“Is this bothering you Jorah?” she said in the most tantalizing tone.

“Not at all.” 

Daenerys slipped off a shoe and began to run her foot up along his thigh and over his crotch. 

Jorah’s eyes jolted to hers, she bit back a grin. A waiter appeared and startled the flustered CEO. 

“Can I get you two started with some drinks?” 

“I’ll just have water please,” Daenerys said, choking back a giggle. 

“And for you sir?” 

“Water thank you,” Jorah gulped. 

As soon as the water left, Jorah grabbed her hand and pulled her through the dining room. 

“Where are we going!?” she laughed. 

He didn’t answer but as soon as she saw the sign around the corner she knew. He opened the door to the bathroom that luckily no customers were in. There was a deadbolt on the handle, he turned it.

“What if someone has to use the bathroom?” she teased. 

“I don’t care.”

Daenerys had fire in her eyes and Jorah answered it by pushing her against the wall. She unzipped his pants and he fumbled with her jeans, jerking them down to her ankles. She released him from the confines of his slacks and he hoisted her up onto his hips, his mouth already on hers.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, waiting for the moment that she would feel him push into her. It was agonizing. 

“Jorah…” she begged. 

“Put your hand on me,” he growled. 

She obeyed, stroking him, loving the sound of his groans in her ear.

“Do you want me inside of you love?” he said, against her cheek. 

“Yes,” she exhaled. 

“How much do you want it?” 

“Please Jorah,” she whimpered, feeling like her skin was ablaze. 

He cupped her cheek, “Shh, you don’t have to beg darlin. You will never have to beg.” 

At last, she felt him. She wrapped her legs around his back, feeling the cool tile of the wall contrast with her skin. Jorah bucked into her, his strong arms holding her up. His thrusts were fast, they were in no position to take their time. Fireworks were going off in Daenerys’ mind, already close to release. Jorah’s scent was intoxicating. It was sweat mixed with sex and cologne. 

“Jorah, god...Jorah..” Daenerys couldn’t catch her breath. She was swimming in a world of lust, just treading above the surface. 

She bit his lip, the metallic taste of blood pricking her tongue. He groaned, his breathing getting more ragged by the second. 

Daenerys reached the edge in a daze, her body spasms the only indication she had finished. Her voice wasn’t working. 

“God that felt good, feeling you shake over my cock,” Jorah moaned. He lowered her off the wall and pulled himself out, spilling into his hand. 

His head hung as he let out shallow breaths. Daenerys pulled her pants back into place. She tilted his chin up with a finger and wiped the bit of blood that remained on his lip. 

“Sorry, I got carried away,” she said. 

He flicked his tongue over the tiny puncture, “Mmmm. You have a power over me. You know that?” he asked. 

She smirked, watching him move to the sink to rinse off his palm. He tucked himself back into his pants and grinned. 

“Now I’m hungry.” 

They went back to their table, Daenerys careful not to make eye contact with anyone. Not that anyone could have guessed what they had done. Their waiter came back and took their orders. Daenerys was going for a veggie pizza, Jorah a simple Margherita. 

He stared at her, his mouth turned up ever so slightly, his eyes soft but burning. 

“What?” she asked, sipping her water. 

“I just can’t get enough of you,” he said, his eyes moving to the tablecloth. 

“Yeah, I must say, this is the most sex I’ve had in years,” she admitted. 

Jorah blinked, “Really?” 

She nodded. 

“When was the last time before me?” he asked. 

Daenerys let her eyes roam around the restaurant, “Oh...about two years ago.” 

His eyebrows shot up. 

“Why? When was the last time for you?” she asked, feeling a tad embarrassed. After Jon, she hadn’t really met anyone she liked enough to be intimate with. 

“Almost three months ago,” he said, taking a sip of his own.

“Oh? A girlfriend? she probed. 

He chuckled, “No. A woman who my friend tried setting me up with at a party. We both quickly realized we only wanted one thing….to have sex in our mutual friend’s extravagant bathroom.” 

Daenerys snorted, rich laughter filling the air between them. 

“I’m sure he appreciated that,” she giggled. 

“Oh he did.” 

“Why so long for you?” he asked, running his thumb along her hand. 

She shrugged, “After my ex I wasn’t really interested in sex. I get attached to people and I didn’t want that for a while.” 

Jorah wondered if he had moved too fast with her. Should he have waited to be intimate? Daenerys hadn’t ever seemed opposed to his advances. 

“What made you change your mind...with me?” he asked.

She smirked, “A feeling.” 

He smiled, “You’re not getting attached to me are you?”

“Why? Would that be a bad thing?” 

He shook his head, “No. I don’t mind.” 

Daenerys rested her chin on the top of her hand. Was he getting attached to _her_? Was this just sex to him? Were they even exclusive? She wasn’t one to share her men. 

“What do you want out of this Jorah?” she asked lightly. 

He scratched his jaw, “I’m not sure….but I do know that when I’m with you, I feel a connection, more than with anyone else.” 

“But I’m not just after sex if that is what you’re asking. I want to know you emotionally as well as physically,” he continued. 

Daenerys smiled softly, “Good.” 

_That didn’t really answer my question_

She liked when people were blunt and Jorah had sort of beat around the bush. 

Their pizzas arrived and Daenerys was horrified to watch Jorah start cutting his with a knife and fork. 

He paused mid-bite when he saw her staring. 

“....what?” 

“Please tell me you don’t always eat your pizza like that…” 

He set the silverware down and picked up a slice. 

“Is this better?” 

“Yes. I almost walked out and called an Uber.” 

Jorah chuckled, taking a bite that Daenerys approved of. 

He had been right about the restaurant. It was one of the best pizzas Daenerys had ever tasted. She noticed a smudge of tomato sauce on his upper lip. 

“Jorah.” 

“Hmm?” 

She leaned across the table, motioning at him with her finger. He met her halfway and she kissed him, licking the spot away.

She sat back in her chair, satisfied at the bewildered look on Jorah’s face. 

He put a hand over his groin, his desire flaring. He already wanted her again. He ate as fast as he could without looking like he was shoving the food into his face. Daenerys had no idea what she did to him.

Jorah flagged the waiter down for the check and once Daenerys stood, took her hand in his. 

The chilly night air did nothing to cool him down. He opened the car door for her and practically ran to get into his seat. Daenerys smirked as he got in and started the car without a glance. She loved driving this man wild. It was only fair. 

She put a hand on his thigh and saw his eye twitch. She moved it farther up, stroking his pant leg. Jorah wove through traffic, grimacing at every red light they hit. He practically slid the car into a parking space once they got back to her apartment complex. 

Once Daenerys saw her front door however, the depression that she had been pushing away came crashing down around her. Jorah saw her pause. 

“What is it love?” He moved in to kiss her but she turned her head. 

“I…..I don’t think you should come in,” she blinked furiously, trying to hold it together in front of him. 

Confusion and concern flashed across Jorah’s face in a jumble.

“What? Did I upset you?” he reached for her hand. 

“No….no you’re wonderful,” she sniffed, losing her battle. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders, “Daenerys what’s wrong? I thought…”

She wiped her eyes and unlocked her door, taking him by the hand. She led him to her couch, hugging one arm to her side. Jorah waited for her to speak, totally thrown off by her sudden change in demeanor. 

“Today...October 20th….it’s hard for me every year.” 

Jorah remained silent. 

“I...I lost my son six years ago.” 

Daenerys fought tears. She hated crying, it made her feel weak. She looked up into Jorah’s blue eyes that were so filled with concern. She glanced away again, certain tears would fall if he continued to look at her like that. 

“He didn’t even get a chance. He died at birth. But every year when this day rolls around, I can’t focus on anything but grief. Before you showed up today...I was a mess.” 

“What was his name?” Jorah asked softly. 

She swallowed, “Rhaego.” 

He moved closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders that had started trembling. 

“You should go,” she whispered. “I never sleep during this night. I force myself to stay awake so I don’t dream about him.” 

“I don’t want to go,” Jorah said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I won’t be much good to you for anything,” she sniffed. 

He tilted her chin up so she would look at him, “I’m not worried about that.”

“Jorah really….I just busy myself with movies all night. You should go home, get some sleep.” 

“I like movies.” 

Daenerys bit her lip, wondering why on earth he would subject himself to her in this state. 

He rose and she thought he had decided against it. She felt sad but relieved at the same time. It was probably best if she was alone. She could suffer alone. 

“Hazelnut iced latte?” 

Daenerys' brow knitted in confusion, “What?”

“If we are staying up all night we will need coffee,” he answered. 

“Jorah…”

“That’s what your order usually is right?” 

She nodded, too shocked to do anything else. 

He bent down and kissed her cheek, “I’ll be right back. Please don’t lock me out.” 

Jorah shut the door behind him gently, leaving Daenerys to feel guilty that she had ever had a single bad thought about the man.

Twenty minutes went by then she heard a soft knock. 

There was her knight in shining armor with two coffees in hand. While he was gone she had put on a James Bond film. 

“Good choice,” he said, moving to sit beside her. 

Daenerys leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence for most of the movie. Jorah going back and forth in his head to ask a question. Finally he rounded up enough courage. 

“Can I ask you something? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

He felt her nod. 

“Where is the father?” 

“Probably still with half the college dance team,” she said sarcastically. 

“I see.” 

He rubbed her arm and went back to the movie. They didn’t need to talk, he was content with just being there for her, comforting her. He hoped it was working. Jorah desperately wanted to kiss her but he didn’t know if it would be appropriate. He wasn’t expecting anything sexual, he just wanted to kiss her, to show her he cared about her in a more personal way.

He probably should have left when he had the chance, he really didn’t want to get attached to Daenerys too quickly. But after tonight there was no going back. He had felt something in his heart seeing her so distressed. He felt a need to protect her. His mind roamed away from the film, thinking of what he truly wanted with the woman next to him. 

_I want her to feel safe_

Daenerys was the type of woman he wanted to pursue something deeper with. They had only seen each other three times but he felt a relationship with her could work. He was tired of flings, he wanted something real, something more substantial. 

He decided he would bring it up to her tomorrow. Tonight was just about her wants and needs. 

They finished three movies in silence. Daenerys was content with just feeling Jorah beside her. She absentmindedly played with his hand. Every so often he would kiss the top of her head or smooth her hair. 

It was nearing 2 a.m. and they were on their fourth Bond flick, slowly making their way through the collection. Daenerys felt Jorah’s breathing slow, realizing he had fallen asleep. She looked up at him, his head resting on the top of the couch, mouth slightly open. 

_I adore him_

She shifted, resting her head in his lap. 

******************************************************************

_Daenerys was in the hospital room, blood staining the sheets of the bed, the doctors silent. The baby she had just birthed, silent. They wouldn’t let her see him. Why wouldn’t they let her see him!?_

Daenerys woke, inhaling a lungful of air, tears streaming down her face. She sat up, Jorah was still asleep, slumped over on the couch. She choked back a sob so she wouldn’t wake him. 

She went to her bedroom, curled up in a ball on the top of her sheets, and cried. 

Jorah woke to find himself in a living room he didn’t recognize before he remembered he was in Daenerys’ apartment. Though she wasn’t there. He looked around, his eyes not finding her anywhere. 

He listened, hearing muffled sounds coming from down the hall. He followed them. 

Jorah’s heart stopped when he saw Daenerys. She looked so broken, so distraught. He stood in the doorway, unsure if he should interrupt her grief, wondering if it was his place. She hadn’t noticed him yet, her back was to the door. He could go back to the couch.

_No you can’t_

Daenerys flinched when she felt him move up behind her. She hadn’t known he was awake. She felt his chin rest on her shoulder. She didn’t say anything and nor did he. 

They lied like that for a while, the gentle rise and fall of his chest calming her. Daenerys didn’t know if he had fallen asleep or if he was just silently comforting her. Either way, she was grateful. 

She turned to face him. He was asleep. 

She felt something. She felt something stir in her heart. It wasn’t the same feeling she got when he did something charming. It was different, deeper. Daenerys knew it was the beginning of something if she wasn’t careful. It was the spark. Jorah Mormont would be a very easy man to fall in love with. 

She pressed her lips to his gingerly. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled softly, brushing a strand of Daenerys’ hair out of her face. She kissed him again. 

“You can go back to sleep,” she said. She felt him reach up to hold her face before he stood and held his hand out to her. 

She followed and he pulled the covers on her bed back, stripping down to his underwear before getting in. She did the same. 

Daenerys snuggled up to him and it wasn’t long before Jorah fell back to sleep.


	5. Eyes For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do like Margaery in the show but I felt her character would flourish in this role lol. Happy reading!

Kisses and sunlight woke Jorah up from his deep slumber.

“What time is it?” he muttered against the lips that were on his. 

“Almost 11,” answered Daenerys. 

His eyes widened, he hadn’t slept in this late since before his divorce. 

“I guess staying up took it out of you." 

He hugged her to him, “It was worth it.” He kissed her softly, neither one wanting to leave the warm confines of the bed. 

“Thank you for staying. You didn’t have to. Do you have to work today?” 

She hoped he didn’t. Daenerys wanted to snuggle this man all day if she could. 

“No, I don’t usually work on Sundays,” he answered, running his hand over her back. “I do have plans though.” 

Daenerys’ face fell, “Oh.”

“I plan,” he kissed her between each phrase. “To stay. Right here. With you. Preferably. Naked.” 

She giggled, wrapping her arms around him, “That sounds wonderful but I really need to take a shower first. I feel disgusting.” 

“You look beautiful.” 

She scoffed, “Yea I’m sure that’s a lie.” She got up and started walking towards the bathroom. 

“You coming?” she asked, turning her head. 

Jorah grinned and hopped out from the covers eagerly. 

Daenerys felt his hands on her shoulders as she turned the water on, making sure it was a suitable temperature before stepping in. She let the water cascade over her, washing away yesterday’s grime. Jorah stepped in behind her, pressing up against her back. 

“What’s that I feel?” she joked. 

He kissed her neck and she reached a hand to grab him. He groaned. Daenerys turned around, the sight of Jorah’s wet body making her chest fill with fire. 

“God, you are like the epitome of sexy.”

He chuckled, claiming her mouth as he pressed against her stomach. Jorah twirled his finger, motioning for Daenerys to turn around. His hands roamed over her back and down to her ass, squeezing. He reached down to feel her, the slickness between her legs made him groan. Jorah knew the difference between what was water and what wasn’t. 

Daenerys could feel him pressing between her thighs, teasing her. She grabbed his arm, taking his index finger in her mouth and sucking. That did it. He bent his knees to get a better angle and slipped himself inside. She put her hands against the shower wall, having nothing else to hold onto, water falling into her eyes. 

“Every time you feel better and better,” he gasped, using her hips to his advantage. He wrapped one arm around her torso, the last thing he wanted was for Daenerys to slip. This position was difficult. He had to force half of his mind to concentrate on keeping them both upright. It was taking away from the experience. 

“Jorah...I want to see you,” she said, reaching a hand behind to touch his chest. 

He pulled out and turned her around, flashing a smile before kissing her. She shut the water off and led him out of the bathroom to the living room, pulling him down to the rug in front of the couch. 

“Do you not want to dry off first?” he mumbled against her mouth. 

“No.”

Jorah propped himself up on his forearms and pushed into her. Daenerys let out a long, deep breath. The way Jorah’s hair stuck up in the back, the way water droplets kept falling from his face, it was driving her wild. She didn’t think she had ever been so attracted to someone in her entire life. 

“How long do you think you can hold out for me love?” he breathed. “I want to make this last as long as possible. You feel so good around me. I don’t want it to end.” 

“Keep going,” she whispered into his ear. 

Jorah slowed his pace, rolling his hips into hers in a more deliberate fashion, feeling every inch of her around him. He calmed his breathing and pressed his nose to hers, brushing his lips against her mouth. Daenerys ran her hands down his chest, noticing every ripple of muscle beneath her fingers. She moved to his back and then over his arms, finally coming to rest at his neck. Jorah Mormont was all feeling in every sense of the word. 

Daenerys lost track of how long they moved in their own slow dance together. She was completely lost in the man over her. His lips were like lava trailing down her throat and she felt herself begin to come undone. 

She wrapped her legs around him, securing him for the moment she reached the top of her peak. 

“Cum for me sweetheart,” he rasped. 

Daenerys couldn’t deny Jorah anything. She came in his arms, feeling every bit of muscle tension leave her in one jellied heap. Seeing the effect of her orgasm pushed Jorah over his edge. He pulled out and shot streams of cum over Daenerys’ stomach. 

“My god that is the most I've ever seen,” he huffed. He limped back to the bathroom, fetching a towel to clean her up with.

“Thank you,” she chuckled.

He threw the towel to the side and lied beside her, the hardness of the floor feeling good against his back. Jorah reached an arm out for her and she moved to his chest, her head bobbing with the rise and fall. 

“Daenerys?” 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t want you to see anyone else.” 

The thoughts of last night had been in the back of his mind all morning. Jorah needed to know if she felt the same about them. 

“You mean I’m going to have to give up Monday’s with Sean and Thursday’s with Sam?” 

He bent his head to look at her, shocked. 

Daenerys laughed, “It’s a joke Jorah. I haven’t been seeing anyone but you.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, “Oh...good.” 

“Are you going to stop seeing people too?” she said, tracing lines over his chest. 

“I only have eyes for you darlin.” 

She smiled, kissing his pectoral, “And what beautiful eyes they are.” 

“I know what you’re doing tonight, but would you like to go to the Autumn Fair with me tomorrow?” he asked. 

She sat up and moved his head into her lap. 

“Yes I would love to, but what am I doing tonight?” she asked, bending to kiss him. 

“Going to a party, with me.” 

She chuckled, “Oh? Whose party?” 

“A friend of mine’s. He has been pestering me to come for months.” 

“The friend with the extravagant bathroom?” 

“Yes,” he laughed. 

She kissed him again, biting his chin, “And are you going to show me this bathroom?” 

Jorah reached a hand to curl it in her hair, ensuring she was stuck against his mouth. 

“If you’d like.”   
******************************************************************

Jorah was taking an _actual_ shower as Daenerys checked her phone for the first time in a day and a half. She had missed a text from Missandei from the day before. 

She felt hands on her back and turned to see a very handsome looking man with just a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Why do you do this to me?” Daenerys groaned. 

He smiled, “Do what?” 

“Make me want to jump your bones every time I see you.” 

Jorah chuckled, pulling her to him, “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you just wanted my body.” 

Daenerys held his face, “That’s not true at all.”

He smiled softly. 

“But you do have a good one,” she continued. 

“So do you,” he purred, backing her up against the bed. 

“Jorah, we will be late if we do this.”

It was almost 5 o'clock, the party was at 6 and they still had to stop by Jorah’s place so he could change. 

He moved her hand down to his towel, making it come loose. 

“Tyrion won’t mind.”

“You know, if I didn’t know any better I would think we were two 16-year-olds,” she laughed, letting him lower her onto the mattress. 

“Desire isn't ageist,” he murmured as he kissed his way down to her inner thigh. 

“I mean, it kind of is,” she remarked.

“Not for me,” he answered, his nose running over her underwear that she was sure were about to come off. 

She tangled her fingers in his hair, “Oh I know honey, you could go all night.”

Daenerys felt him grin. His beard tickled. 

“I like that.” 

“You like what?” she asked, feeling her breath hitch as he slid the light blue lace off. 

“You calling me that,” his hands moved to her knees, pushing them apart. 

“I think it might be too soon, I usually save that name for later.” 

“Well keep it warm for me,” he answered. 

She gasped as she felt his tongue on her, “Of course.” 

******************************************************************

Daenerys smoothed her black dress over her legs, starting to feel nervous about the party. 

She glanced over, Jorah seemed calm as he drove to his apartment. Was he not nervous to introduce her to his friends? 

Daenerys tried to picture what they would be like. 

_Rich, rich, and more rich_ , she thought. 

She sat on his couch waiting for him to finish getting ready. Usually, she didn’t get nervous in social settings. She didn’t know why tonight was any different. 

_It’s because you are out of your league_

Jorah was successful, his friends she assumed were successful. Daenerys didn’t know if she could call herself the same. Yes, she had a good job, but she didn’t make even a fraction of the money Jorah did. She had a basic car, a basic apartment, hell even the dress she was wearing tonight only cost her 100 pounds and it was the most expensive one she owned. One sock of Jorah’s was probably worth that. 

“Brown or blue?” 

Daenerys looked up, Jorah was holding two suit jackets. 

“Oh..I like the brown one,” she answered. 

_I wonder how much that cost_

“Brown it is,” he smiled, pulling it on over his crisp white shirt. He fastened the belt that was hanging at his waist. 

Jorah held out his hand and Daenerys took it. He pulled her in front of the mirror at the end of his hallway. 

“My...we look good together don’t we?” he smirked, admiring Daenerys' figure and the way her hair curled over her shoulders. 

She had to admit, they did. 

“You’re going to make everyone jealous,” he said, kissing her cheek. 

She scoffed, “Yea in my hundred-quid dress.” 

Jorah moved her hair to the side and placed his lips on her neck, “I love a good bargain.” 

_Bargain? Of course he thinks that’s a bargain._

She forced a smile. 

_We are from two different worlds_

She thought more about it as Jorah drove. She had grown up, to put it lightly, in a white trash family who couldn’t escape tragedy. Her father driven insane by alcohol, her mother killed by drugs before she ever had the chance to know her daughter, her oldest brother shot coming back from the grocery store, and Viserys, who even knew where he was these days. 

_Probably hopped up on cocaine in some alley_

Jorah’s childhood she assumed was nowhere near what hers had been. He was born rich and he would die rich. Daenerys, on the other hand, had struggled her whole life. It was only until after college that she started treading above water. Viserys being gone was one of the reasons. She didn’t have to support him anymore, thank god. She guessed Jon had been good for one thing, scaring her worthless brother away.

The more she thought about the differences, the more she wondered what on earth Jorah was doing with her. Surely she wasn’t the most riveting woman in all of England? Why date Daenerys of all people?

His hand on her leg brought her back to the present. 

“You’re quiet,” he said.

“Just thinking.” 

He glanced over, “About?”

“You.” 

He smiled, not knowing any better. 

That was another thing, why was Jorah Mormont the way he was? 

Sweet, pure, full of grace, men like him were never this way. Men like him were arrogant, rude, brash, thinking their money made them tower over everyone, especially in the business world. 

Why was Jorah different? Or maybe he wasn’t and she just hadn’t uncovered the ugly part yet. 

She looked at him, trying to see beneath his skin. Jorah Mormont couldn’t possibly be this good of a man. Not if he was divorced. 

Sure there were two sides to every story, but it takes two to either make or break a relationship. 

_Well….that’s not always true_

Her rocky relationships were always her partner’s fault. Drogo’s cheating, Daarios’ lack of commitment, Jon’s heart that another woman had already claimed, she had never been to blame….right?

Maybe Jorah had been innocent too. 

She took out her phone, needing to vent. From what Jorah had told her, Tyrion lived on the outskirts of the city, so they had a little while yet. 

If Jorah lived in a house this is what Daenerys thought it would look like. Tyrion’s white abode like it could fit two airports inside of it.

She gulped.

“If Tyrion tries coming on to you don’t mind him, he does that with everyone.” 

_Well this will be fun,_ she thought.

“I thought you said he was married?” 

Jorah chuckled, “He is.”

He guided her to the front door, making no effort to knock. 

Laughter filled her ears as they walked through the entryway. There were probably around 100 people spread out between the three living rooms and bar area. Daenerys was glad she had worn the 100-quid dress. 

A man that came only to her hip sauntered up to them. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you Mormont. And certainly not with a woman like this.” 

Jorah rolled his eyes, “Daenerys this is Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion this is Daenerys Targaryen.”

The short man held out his hand, “The pleasure is mine. But really, why are you with this ugly bastard?” 

Daenerys laughed, feeling awkward yet at ease with Tyrion’s laid back demeanor. 

“I think it’s the eyes,” she answered, smiling up at Jorah. He winked at her. 

“Oh yes, the famous Mormont baby blues,” said Tyrion, beckoning them further into the house. 

In the span of only a few minutes, Daenerys was introduced to multiple heavy hitters in the business world. Distillery kingpin Robert Baratheon, his two brothers, and multiple others who she couldn’t recall their names after a few seconds. It was a whirlwind of handshakes and champagne being passed. 

Through it all, Jorah kept his hand on the small of her back, whispering little tidbits of information about everyone. She had to hide her laugh sometimes at some of the personal information he shared. Apparently Robert Baratheon made a fool of himself during multiple shindigs. 

She watched Jorah interact, further proving her point that he was different. These people were loud, obnoxious, proud, Jorah looked like he fit in on the outside but...he wasn’t like them at all. She wondered how Tyrion and him had become friends. Though she did like the small man. He was funny and didn’t seem like he took himself too seriously. 

Daenerys kept her arm around Jorah, proud that she was with the most handsome man there. She noticed how the women looked at him. She smirked. 

“Do you want anything from the bar?” She asked him. 

“I can get it love, what do you want?” 

She put her hand on his arm, “Standing still is making my feet hurt, I need to walk. Whiskey?” 

He nodded, giving her a kiss. 

She leaned on the bar, rolling her ankle around to get some feeling back into her foot. Heels weren’t normally her thing. 

“Is that Jorah Mormont?” 

Daenerys turned at the sound of his name. Two women were standing a few feet away, sipping wine. 

“Oh my god, that _is_ Jorah. I haven’t seen him at one of these in months,” the woman with the light brown hair said. 

“He’s looking quite fit isn’t he?” said the other. 

Daenerys smirked, finding it amusing that the two were fawning over him. 

“I’m going over there. I can’t leave the most eligible bachelor in our circle alone with no one to talk to now can I?” said the brown-haired woman as she strutted over to where Jorah was. 

Her friend just laughed, shaking her head as she was content to stand at the bar. Daenerys leaned over. 

“Excuse me, who’s that?” she asked, nodding to the woman who was approaching her date. 

“That’s Margaery Tyrell. Sorry, who are you?”

Daenerys took a sip of her drink, hiding a smile, “I’m the woman Jorah Mormont is having sex with.” 

The woman snorted, holding out her hand, “I’m Natasha and god am I going to love seeing Margaery get shot down.” 

They laughed. 

“So are you and Jorah an item or…” 

Daenerys watched as Margaery put her hand on Jorah’s shoulder. And as he politely took a step back. The girl wasn’t phased however as she continued to talk to him. 

“Yes. We are,” she answered. 

“Well you got a good one let me tell you. That man has a heart of gold. I don’t know him all that well but I’ve known Tyrion since we were kids. He has never had one bad thing to say about Jorah. And the thing with his ex-wife, god she was a nightmare, it’s a wonder he still is a decent man.” 

Daenerys kept her eye on Margaery as she talked to Natasha. 

“Oh? What happened with his ex-wife?” 

The woman shrugged, “To sum it up, she used him. She’s the reason there’s that big rift with him and his father. Real piece of work that one was. No one here ever liked her.” 

She could see the awkwardness on Jorah’s face as he tried to let Margaery down easy. Daenerys chuckled when she saw confusion flash across her face. She probably wasn’t used to hearing the word no. 

“I know you said you don’t know him well but what else do you know? I’ve only been seeing him for a week,” she asked. Daenerys was always curious to see how people talked about people they knew. 

“I know he hasn’t had many girlfriends, or at least that he’s brought. He doesn’t really come to Tyrion’s parties. I don’t think they are his style. I know almost every woman here has tried to get at him at least once, though he always seems to turn them down, like a gentleman of course. How did you meet him?” 

Daenerys smiled at Jorah as his eyes found her in the crowd. He nodded over at Margaery who was now on to another prospective conquest and made a face.

She giggled. 

“Work brought us together,” she said. 

Daenerys excused herself and retook her place beside him. He kissed the top of her head. 

“Did you see me dodging bullets?” he asked.

She rubbed his cheek, “I did. I figured you didn’t need me to save you.” 

He chuckled. 

“You’re quite the catch I hear Mr. Mormont.” 

He blushed, taking her hand to kiss it. She pulled his neck down to give him a proper one. 

“Sorry I forgot your whiskey,” she smiled. 

“That’s alright, I don’t need it.” 

“So...are you going to show me this famous bathroom?” 

Jorah grinned, giving her one last kiss before leading her down one of Tyrion’s many hallways. 

He opened one of the 15 doors and pulled her inside. 

“Okay…..this is impressive,” she said, looking around at the slab of marble that housed five sinks, the shower that looked like it could hold a choir, and the bathtub that was as big as her car.

“You are the most impressive thing in here,” Jorah said, lifting her up onto the counter. 

Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck, “Why’s that?” 

He kissed her, long and deep, lingering for a moment. 

“You are beautiful Daenerys. Every time I catch you in the crowd, every time I look at you, I feel like the luckiest man alive to even know you.” 

Her heart fluttered. 

“I’m just your average gal,” she said, pulling him back in. 

He shook his head, “You are much more than that.”

_Why would a woman ever use and discard a man as sweet as this?_

“What do you say we get out of here?” she said, brushing his hair to the side. 

“You read my mind sweet girl.” 

They walked hand in hand back to the car. Daenerys was sure to go by Margaery as they left. 

“I could go for some ice cream. What about you?” Jorah asked as he opened the car door for her. 

“Please,” she sighed, anything to take my mind off how much my feet hurt in these shoes. 

She chuckled as she buckled her seat belt, remembering the look on Jorah’s face when Margaery was trying to put the move on him. 

“What’s funny?” he asked, turning his head to look for traffic before he pulled out into the street. 

“Nothing. You’re adorable is all.” 

He smiled, reaching his hand for hers. 

“If you can guess what kind of ice cream I like I will be impressed,” she said. 

He scrunched his face in thought. 

“Not vanilla, that’s too plain for someone like you. Maybe….strawberry or...lemon.” 

“Final answer Jorah?” 

“Lemon,” he said with a nod. 

_Wow, he’s good_

“And how on earth did you know that?” she asked. This man surprised here more and more every day. 

He winked, “I can read you pretty well. What do you think mine is?” 

She reached to play with his hair at his neck, softly stroking the back of his head.

“Well since your first thought was that vanilla is plain, I’m going to say that’s not your choice either. You don’t strike me as a man who would get a fruity flavor so no lemon or strawberry for you. Maybe...chocolate?” 

He smiled in surprise, “Yes.” 

“Are you sure we haven’t met before?” she giggled. 

“It feels like we have doesn’t it?” 

“It does,” she answered. 

They ordered their frozen treats and sat outside the parlor on a bench. She shivered in her thin outfit, Jorah ever the gracious one, gave her his jacket to keep warm. 

“Thank you sir,” she said, licking the yellow mound atop her cone. 

His hand found hers once more and she squeezed it. 

There was something so endearing about seeing him with an ice cream cone. She wondered how a man could be cute, sexy, hot, and handsome all at the same time, but Jorah pulled it off. 

“Do you want to try mine?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Sure,” he answered, leaning in for a bite. But instead, Daenerys met him, swirling her tongue around his mouth. 

She started to pull her head away but Jorah held it there with his hand, continuing the kiss. 

“Yours tastes pretty good too,” she whispered. 

Jorah kissed the tip of her nose and her heart danced. She didn’t know why such a simple action had such an effect on her. Maybe the simplicity itself was what did it.

“Do you want to come over for some post-ice cream cuddling?” he asked. 

“How could I say no? Do kisses also come with that offer?” 

“I think that could be arranged.” 

There it was. That crinkly eyed smile. The one where he looked at the ground, shut his eyes, and let it shine.

The smile was the reason Daenerys knew there was no going back. 


	6. Seasons Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to do my girl Sansa like that but everyone can't be a good guy! Happy reading :)
> 
> The song that inspired Jorah’s playing https://youtu.be/5sWJiBjnLfI

Autumn was one of Jorah’s favorite times of the year. The heat of summer ebbing away to chilly nights and rainy afternoons. He was also quite fond of the festival. It reminded him of when he was a boy and such things excited him. 

He swung Daenerys’ hand in his. Content to be sharing this with her. He pulled their tickets out of his dark brown leather jacket, handing them to the worker at the gate. 

“What do you want to do first?” he asked. 

“I don’t mind. Let’s just see where the autumnal spirit takes us.” 

He chuckled and let her lead the way. 

Daenerys wove through booths, stopping to look at each thing, curious about the vendors and their stories. Jorah watched her as she talked to the sellers who were just grateful someone was interested. The woman had a light in her that she didn’t even realize. 

He watched her face light up when she saw a stand with an assortment of glass dragons. 

“Dragons are my favorite animal!” 

He chuckled, “Can they be a favorite if they didn’t exist?” 

Daenerys looked at him like he may as well have said Queen Elizabeth wasn’t real. 

“Dragons were real Jorah. Don’t be silly.” 

He rubbed her back, “Forgive me.” 

She looked through the selection, picking out red, green, and tan ones. 

“That’s odd,” she picked up a glass bear that randomly sat among the mythical beasts. “Why is this one here?” she asked the seller. 

“Dunno, I thought he fit in for some reason. Think I’ve been spending too much time making these things, going a bit mad,” laughed the old woman. 

Daenerys glanced up at Jorah, a curious glint in her eye. 

“I’ll take these three and the bear please,” she said, handing the woman her card. 

They left the tent and she presented Jorah with the bag that held the bear. 

“For you,” she kissed his cheek. 

He laughed, “I was wondering what made you buy that one.” 

“I don’t know really. I had this feeling that reminded me of you.” 

“Thank you love. I’ll display it proudly.” 

She took his hand, “You better. When I come over I better see it on a pedestal. And you have to name it.” 

Jorah laughed, “Name it?”

“Yes, I’ve already named my three dragons.”

“Oh?”

“Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion.” 

“You are strange,” he smirked, tilting his head. 

She squeezed his hand, “Come on, what’s yours then?” 

Jorah thought for a moment, not sure what was suitable for a glass bear. 

“Longclaw.” 

Daenerys took his face and kissed him, “I like it!” 

He smiled, finding this woman more and more unique with every second that passed. 

Their next stop was a jam stand. Daenerys listened as the maker described her process. Jorah listened too at first then got distracted staring at the girl who received so much joy from simple pleasures. 

That is what made Daenerys different. That is why he liked her so much. She saw beauty in things that others might have glanced over. 

He moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Where she moved, he moved. 

“It feels like I have a monkey on my back,” she laughed. 

Jorah’s chin rested on her shoulder as they wove through the crowd, “Are you saying I’m hairy?” 

She laughed, “Maybe a little.”

“Do you know what I’m thinking about?” he asked. 

“That you want to try your hand at one of the games and win me one of those god awful stuffed animals?” 

He kissed her cheek, “That wasn’t my original thought but I would be happy to.” 

The task was simple. There were three milk bottles stacked on top of each other. Knock them all down and you get a prize. Jorah stepped up to the booth, handing the teenage worker a few pounds to play. 

“Would you like a kiss for luck?” Daenerys asked. 

“But of course.” 

He smiled as her lips pressed against his and without moving, slung the ball with perfect aim. 

There was only one prize fit for his queen. He pointed to a blue dragon.

“Actually...can I have that one?” she said, nodding to a bear. 

The worker handed it to her. 

“I thought dragons were your favorite?” Jorah asked as they moved out of the way for the next people. 

“They are. But the bear reminds me of you.” 

Jorah’s eyes met hers in a tender gaze. 

“So what was your original thought?” she asked, searching for more booths to explore. 

“Oh right, that I couldn’t wait to curl up by the fire with you tonight.” 

“Today keeps getting better and better,” she grinned. 

As soon as the words left her mouth she saw someone that made her wish she hadn’t spoken too soon. 

_What the hell is Sansa Stark doing in London? Don’t look this way….don’t look this way…damnit_

Daenerys grimaced. Sansa had seen her and of course, was walking over to them. 

“Daenerys, what a surprise.” 

“Isn’t it?” she gritted, forcing a smile.

Sansa looked Jorah up and down with a grimace she couldn’t hide, “And you are?”

“Her boyfriend,” Jorah graciously extended a hand that the red-haired woman didn’t take. 

She raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know you liked older men.” 

It took every ounce of restraint for Daenerys not to roll her eyes. But she didn’t want to cause a scene, she wanted to hurry up and get out of there. 

“And I didn’t know you were so petty, yet here we are.” 

_Welp, so much for not causing a scene_

“....if you’ll excuse us,” said Jorah, guiding Daenerys away before a real scene started. 

“We never liked each other,” she grumbled. 

“Who was that?” he asked, not sure if he should laugh or take what the other woman had said to heart. He _was_ older. 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, finally giving them the exercise they needed. 

“My ex’s half-sister. They are from up North so I don’t know why she’s all the way in London.”

Jorah nodded, “I see.” 

She wrapped her arms around him. 

“So you’re my boyfriend now are you?” 

He kissed her forehead, “Is that not what I am?”

“No, you are. I just haven’t heard you say it. It sounds good.” 

He beamed, “It does. Do you know what that makes you?” 

Daenerys pursed her lips, “The luckiest woman in all of Britain? Or is it your girlfriend? I think it may be both, to be honest.”

He gave her the crinkly eyed smile. 

**************************************

Before she knew it, it was December 20th and Daenerys and Jorah had spent two months together. 

Their days were filled with texts, their evenings filled with dinner dates and cuddles on the couch. 

_Also sex, lots of sex_

She was happy that she had someone during the holiday season this year. It was meant to be shared with others. 

Even Missandei had someone. 

Daenerys' coworker, Grey, had pulled her aside one day and asked her about the woman in the photo on her desk. It was a picture of Dany and Missandei from a trip to the beach. 

“She is the most lovely woman I think I have ever seen,” he had said. 

Daenerys had excitedly set them up on a date and the rest was history. She didn’t know how she and her friend had been so lucky to find good-hearted men at almost the same time, but she thanked whatever god there was that he had made life sweeter than ever before. 

Jorah had also never been happier. 

He sat at his desk, looking over a list of clients BIP had scheduled for the coming months, smiling at thoughts of Daenerys. 

He had never been with a woman like her. She was kind, graceful, but still had an untamed wildness in her that he adored. She was slow to anger, come to think of it, they hadn’t even had an argument yet. She was supportive, unassuming, she appreciated the smallest things, like when Jorah would drop a coffee off for her at The Times. He didn’t feel the need to have to constantly go out of his way to impress her like he had with his ex-wife. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t always put in effort, however. He wanted their relationship to stay strong and healthy. 

His phone vibrated and he lifted sheets of paper to try and find it. 

He sat back in his chair, folding his hands, pondering his feelings. If they continued the path they were on, Jorah could definitely see himself falling in love with Daenerys. 

_Just don’t be the first one to say it_

Jorah had a rule. He didn’t say “I love you” first. The reason for it? His ex-wife. That’s how his heart got taken advantage of. Not that he thought Daenerys was the same as Lyn but he still wanted to be cautious.

Anway, he still had time yet.   
****************************************************************** 

“You know I hope this comes out alright,” said Daenerys, sliding a pie into the oven. 

Jorah watched her from his couch. 

“I can’t believe it’s already Christmas Eve,” he said. 

She wiped her hands on her apron, “I know! These past couple months have flown by.” 

Daenerys went to untie the smock but Jorah moved to stop her. 

“Hold on. I think you look sexy in that.”

He ran his eyes over the red cloth that hugged her curves. She laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. He sighed into her mouth.

Daenerys moved her hands down to her pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them off. Jorah felt his heart rate pick up. The apron only went down to just below her underwear. His manhood rose instantly and he picked her up and carried her to the couch, desire coursing through his veins.

“It’s not Christmas yet, you can’t unwrap your present,” Daenerys teased. 

“Please? I’ve been good all year,” he countered. 

His tongue traced her lips as he reached a hand down to feel her. 

“All year? I think there have been days when you were naughty don’t you?” Daenerys ran her hands up the back of his grey sweater, feeling her yearning grow. His brown corduroy pants were soft against her bare leg.

“I’m only naughty when you want me to be,” he quipped, lifting the fold of the apron so he could kiss there. “You, on the other hand, have been _very_ good all year Daenerys Targaryen. Would you like to sit on my lap and tell me what you want?”

Jorah’s voice was like hot mead dripping from a glass. 

“Do I get a candy cane after?” she asked.

He snorted, “Oh yes darlin.” 

He let her push him up against the back of the sofa and watched as she slowly undressed his lower half. She ran her hand up his thigh, knowing what she was doing to him, feeling him tense. She ran it over his boxer briefs, a deep red for the occasion. 

“Did you wear these on purpose?” she asked, lifting an eye. 

“I am nothing if not festive,” he quipped. 

She chuckled, pulling on them. He lifted so they could move over his legs and down his ankles. Her prize rested against his stomach.

She straddled him, careful not to let them connect just yet. Her apron covered them both. Jorah’s hands moved to her back, roaming under her shirt and down her sides. 

“Do you want to hear what I want for Christmas?” she purred. 

He nodded, his eyes smoldering with need and passion. He would give her anything she desired, anything at all. This sweet woman could have him, all of him.

“Maybe it’s best if I show you,” she finally said, sliding herself over him in a wave of warmth and wet. 

He groaned, shutting his eyes. The way she took him always made his head rush.

Daenerys moved slowly, sensually. Christmas was a time for giving and she wanted to give and give for her man. She bent her head to kiss him, first lightly pecking on the surface of his lips then moving her tongue to claim him. She felt him stand, her going with him, still over his cock, his arms under her bottom. 

He carried her to the tree adorned with silver and gold ornaments, the tree whose decorating had led to the same fate they found themselves in now. He knelt beside it, careful not to let her slip from him. She wrapped her legs around him as he began bucking into her. 

How was there anyone before Daenerys Targaryen? How had he lived life this long without her? Without this? What was this feeling growing in his chest that had not been there before? Surely it was new? He had never felt such a thing with anyone else.

Jorah held her tighter against him, lost in every sensation. He bit his tongue when he felt her cum over him, not wanting to finish just yet. With Daenerys he always wanted their coupling to last as long as possible. He felt her kiss his face, not minding it was damp with sweat. 

He felt her hands in his hair, her breath on his cheek. God how he wanted to release. 

“Jorah? Would you like one of your gifts early, honey?” she panted, digging her nails into his sweater.

She had planned to wait till tomorrow to give him this sweet moment they both had been wanting. But she couldn’t wait any longer.   
The term of endearment on her lips made him groan. Yes, he wanted whatever she was about to give him. 

He nodded, still not able to find words. His breathing growing more shallow as he crawled closer and closer to his finish. 

Daenerys took his ear in her mouth, biting it softly, “I want you to cum inside me Jorah.” 

That snapped him out of his daze. His pumps slowed and he found her eyes. 

“It’s okay. We are protected, trust me” she whispered. “Let me feel you. All of you.” 

He did. He trusted this woman more than anyone else. 

Jorah held her face in his hands, knowing he couldn’t hold off any longer. He laid her back gently on the floor and pressed his nose to hers, giving her a few more final thrusts before he spilled himself inside her walls. She gripped him, taking his mouth, kissing it tenderly as he moaned. 

He shuddered inside her, feeling more streams come just as he thought he was spent. He lied over her for a few moments, his face buried in her neck. He felt kisses being placed along his shoulder.

Worry started to trickle in at what they had just done, but she soothed him with a confession. 

“I started birth control a month ago.” 

He let out a happy sigh, relieved. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

She squeezed his ass, “Wanted to surprise you.”

They had reached a new level of intimacy. 

“I can feel you dripping out of me,” she whispered. 

He groaned, “Are you trying to make me hard again with just words?” 

“Is it working?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you going to fill my stocking again?” 

Jorah’s body rumbled with laughter. Daenerys couldn’t stop her own fit of giggles at the absurdity of her humor. They held each other for a time, chuckles fading in and out. 

He untied her apron and used it to wipe what was dripping down her thigh. He gathered her back in his arms, not caring they were still lying on the floor. She gazed up at him, adoring the way he looked at her. 

_This man looks at me like I am the sun that warms him,_ she thought. There was no denying Jorah’s soft beholding of her. She had never been looked at like this.

“What are you thinking?” she asked, curious what could be behind those eyes of his.

“That I am very thankful for you,” he said simply. “You really have made my life so sweet Daenerys.”

She smiled softly, thinking back to what Natasha had told her months ago. 

“Jorah?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You deserve to be treated wonderfully. Never let anyone make you think otherwise.”

Daenerys saw his lip tremble for a moment before he gave her the favorite smile. 

******************************************************************

“Happy Christmas Eve!” shouted Missandei as Jorah and Dany walked through her door. 

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged, Jorah had already met Missandei a few weeks ago but it was his first time meeting Grey. Daenerys knew the two would get along, like all kind-hearted people do. 

“We will leave the men to their sports talk or whatever it is they do, us girls need to gossip!” Missandei announced, pulling Daenerys into the kitchen. Before she went around the corner she blew a kiss at Jorah. He winked back at her.

Missandei poured them cups of cider. The smells of their dinner cooking filled Daenerys’ nose. 

“So, how are things with you and Mr. Handsome?” 

Daenerys smiled, “He is wonderful Missy. I have yet to see a flaw, it’s kind of scary actually,” she laughed. 

“Grey is the same. I know I’ve only been with him for a month but he really is so good to me. I wonder if they are talking about us in there?” she smirked. 

Daenerys grinned, her heart filling with joy. Her best friend was happy, she was happy, it was Christmas, it was the happiest she could ever remember her life being. She had a sudden realization. 

“Missy…..I think...I think I’m falling in love with him,” she uttered, grinning at her declaration. 

Her friend squealed, tugging at Daenerys’ arm. 

“Oh my gosh he totally is too I can tell! He adores you.” 

Daenerys felt her stomach do a somersault. It was the first time she had admitted to herself and anyone else that her feelings for Jorah were growing stronger. 

“There will be times when I look at him and he’s not even doing anything really, sitting on the couch, reading something, even driving along the road, but I look over at him and I get this feeling…”

“What kind of feeling?” Missy pressed, her face red with excitement. 

“Well….that I’m falling in love with him. It’s strange, I thought I loved Jon years ago, but...this feeling is completely different.”

“How do you mean?” 

“I’m not sure,” Daenerys continued. “Like I look at him...and it is like I’m looking at my heart on the outside of my body.” 

“Oh yea, you are totally in love,” her friend laughed. 

She didn’t know when the seed had been planted, but Jorah had been watering it in her heart for weeks, making it grow. If this is how she felt now, Daenerys wondered what it would feel like when it reached its full height.

“You two fit perfectly. I knew it the minute I saw you together,” confessed Missandei. 

“You did?” 

She nodded, “When we went to dinner that first time, you couldn’t see it because you were sitting next to him, but he kept stealing glances at you and the look in his eye….it was like he had been beside you his entire life.”

Daenerys smiled. Her sweet man. She remembered that night. Jorah’s hand hadn't left hers under the table the entire dinner. 

The two women walked back out to the living room. Jorah and Grey were discussing football. 

“Hey handsome, you doing anything later?” she said, taking her place beside him on the couch. 

Jorah chuckled, slipping his hand in hers. 

“What were you girls talking about hmm?” 

“Oh nothing, just about these two guys we kinda like,” she answered. 

Missy snorted as she kissed Grey’s cheek. 

Jorah looked around the table as they ate. He liked Daenerys’ friends, they were good to him and good to her. He couldn’t remember a Christmas where he had felt this at peace. He watched her laugh, loving the way her eyes squinted. She caught him staring and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Warmth filled his body that had been cold for so long. 

******************************************************************

They got back to Jorah’s apartment tired from the day’s festivities but it was a weariness that was filled with joy. Daenerys plopped down on the couch. 

“You know, I’ve never actually seen you touch that thing? Do you play?” she nodded to the grand piano. 

“I took lessons as a boy. I play sometimes after a long day at work,” he answered walking towards the instrument. “Are you asking me to show you?” 

Daenerys smiled, perking up, “Of course I am.” 

He chuckled, sitting on the bench, quickly flipping through his memorized song list. 

Jorah started playing a tune that she recognized. Her heart soared when he started to sing it as well. 

_“Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
_When the world is cold_  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight.”_

Daenerys had no idea Jorah’s voice could be this pleasant. It was soft and light but full of emotion. Was there anything this man couldn’t do? She watched in awe as his fingers traveled over the keys.

_“....With each word, your tenderness grows_  
_Tearing my fear apart_  
_And that laugh wrinkles your nose_  
_Touches my foolish heart…”_

He glanced over at her and smiled when he saw the look of sheer amazement on her face. He rose and gathered her in his arms. 

“You sir are simply the best. Better than all the rest.” 

Jorah nuzzled her nose, “ _You_ bring out the best in me.” 

Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck, “You should sing for me more often.” 

“Oh? You like it do you?” 

“Mhmmm. Very sexy.” 

He chuckled, “What do you say we get to bed? Father Christmas won’t come if we are awake.” 

She pulled his hand, leading him to his bedroom. 

“I hope Father Christmas can’t hear what I’m about to do to you,” she winked. 

******************************************************************

Jorah kissed Daenerys awake, eager to start their first Christmas morning together.

“Wake up darlin, wake up.” 

She stirred, smiling into his mouth, “You’re like a little boy,” she laughed. 

He smirked, hopping out of bed to throw on grey sweatpants and a soft blue longsleeve. He knew if he left the room Daenerys would follow him. 

_I haven’t been this excited about Christmas since I was a child,_ he thought. 

Daenerys sighed happily into her pillow. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and hauled herself up, finding one of Jorah’s t-shirts to cover herself with.

The sight in the living room made her burst into a fit of laughter. Jorah was sitting by the tree, his legs folded, truly looking like a boy waiting patiently for his gifts. 

_He is the most adorable man I have ever seen_

“Merry Christmas honey,” she said, taking a seat beside him. 

“Merry Christmas darlin.”

Jorah gazed at Daenerys in his shirt, hair messy from the night before, lips red and a tad swollen from fevered kisses. He had never seen her look more beautiful than in that moment. 

She reached under the tree, pulling out a small box the size of an envelope. 

“This one is your best gift but I just can’t stand to give it to you last.” 

He took it, giving her a peck on the cheek before opening. 

“How did you know this was my favorite band!?” he asked, surprised. He hadn’t thought he and Daenerys had ever spoken about music before. Two tickets to see The Unsullied’s show at The O2 sat on green tissue paper. 

“Tyrion,” she winked. “I was struggling to find a perfect gift. What do you get a man that has everything? So I took his number from your phone and he gave me the idea.”

Jorah leaned over to embrace her in a warm hug, “Thank you sweetheart. Though you are the only gift I need.” 

He reached under the tree for a box of his own, beautifully wrapped in silver and blue paper. He bit his lip, handing it to her.

“God even your wrapping is perfect,” she giggled. He smiled at the floor. 

It was a shame she had to tear it but wrapping paper wasn’t meant to last forever. She uncovered a white box and lifted the lid, inside was a silver chain necklace with three charms: a bear, a dragon, and the letter R. 

She held it up, eyes wide at its shine. 

“Oh my Jorah. It’s beautiful! My bear,” she winked at him. “And I suppose I’m the dragon yes?” he nodded. “What’s the R for?” 

He ran a thumb over her hand, glancing up at her, “Rhaego.” 

He saw her freeze and had one horrid moment of regret thinking he had made a mistake but she was in his arms in an instant, hugging him tight. 

“You have the world’s purest heart Jorah Mormont. I have never met a man so full of goodness,” she sniffed, taking his face in her hands. 

He nuzzled her, “I’m glad you like it...I wasn’t sure….if it was my place to…” 

She silenced him with a kiss, “It is your place.” 

Words caught in her throat. Words that she didn’t know if she could form together just yet. 

_I’m in love with him. I am so in love with him_

Jorah could feel the sheer emotion radiating from Daenerys body. He kissed her lightly, each peck lasting longer than the last. His heart had never been so full. He was falling in love with this woman. That is what the foreign feeling in his chest had been. It was his heart falling for her


	7. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Bolton's version of the famous song I felt fit nicely. I could see Jorah gettin down with it lol https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj-5o6aJKWY

January came and went and suddenly it was February and time for Jorah’s concert.

“Are you sure you want to take me and not someone else?” Daenerys joked, pulling on her black leather jacket. 

“You know maybe I should…..you will be quite distracting looking like that,” Jorah said, moving towards her. 

She dodged him, “Stop that or we will never make it to this show.” 

He chuckled, taking her hand in his. 

Daenerys stared at her boyfriend as they waited in line at the gate. 

_He should wear casual clothes more often_

His dark blue jeans hugged his legs perfectly. The washed grey Unsullied t-shirt he wore fell over his torso like the manufacturer had made it for him and him alone. The walnut bomber jacket added a touch of rebel with a hint of grace to his ensemble. And his boots….his boots. Daenerys glanced at his feet. The rustic suede on his feet did far more for her than any dress shoe of his had.

She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, “Do you know the things you do to me by simply doing nothing at all?” 

Jorah wrapped his arm around her. 

“Oh yes darlin, I know.”

They moved with the crowd to their seats in the arena. 

“I don’t remember the last time I went to a concert,” smiled Jorah, running a hand through his tousled hair. 

“Oh yea? When was the last?” 

“Probably in the 80s,” he said with a laugh. 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, squeezing his butt, “You need to get out more sir.” 

She saw a man walk by with the largest beer she had ever seen and kissed Jorah’s cheek saying she would be back. This was a rock concert, they needed alcohol. 

She scooted past the seated guests, trying to juggle the beverages. The venue was packed.

 _Just a few more steps_ , she saw Jorah only a few inches away. 

He looked at her and laughed, shaking his head. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” 

Daenerys winked, “This is a concert Jorah, it's what people do now.” 

He took his beer from her, slamming it in only a few gulps. Daenerys’ mouth dropped. 

“We did it back then too love,” he said with a wicked grin. 

She cocked her head, challenging him, “Think you can do it again?” she held out the other quart. 

He took the second one, finishing it effortlessly. 

“Okay….I’m impressed….and turned on,” she laughed.

Jorah pulled her to him, “Let’s see if you still think that once it hits.” 

The band came on stage and Daenerys' ears suddenly couldn’t hear anything but guitars and pianos blaring over amplifiers. The Unsullied were edgy and had a funky twist to their melodies. If she had to describe it she would’ve said Arctic Monkeys meets Rolling Stones. 

Almost nobody was sitting, including Jorah who had begun swaying to the beat in some sort of dance. 

Daenerys beamed, she had never seen him like this. He moved to stand behind her, hands on her waist. 

“I’m assuming it's hitting you now?” she joked, feeling him move her body along with his. 

He whispered in her ear, “How can you tell?”

She danced with him, he looked as young as he ever had. She started to picture what a teenage Jorah Mormont might have been like. A rebel? A rock groupie?

Daenerys jumped with him, pointing in the air. She was definitely going to be the one driving home tonight.

She was in love with the man she had come to know, but she also adored this side of him too. 

_He should let loose more often_

They walked back to the car after the encore, surprisingly Jorah was sure on his feet….his speech not so much. Daenerys hid a smile. She had never seen him drunk before, it was funny. 

“That was one of thebest concertss I’ve ever been to,” he slurred, swinging her hand in his. 

“I’m glad you liked it. It was fun.” 

He twirled the keyring on his finger, handing it over, “For you darlin” 

“Yea it’s a good thing you taught me how to drive a stick shift.” 

He chuckled, sliding into the passenger seat. Daenerys felt his hand move over her leg. 

“Sir, no distracting the designated driver,” she quipped. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, stifling a laugh. 

“You’re so beautiful Daenerys and you’re so good to me. I adore you darlin, do you know that?”

She smiled, “Yes I know Jorah.”

“Do you adore me?”

She glanced over, “What do you think?” 

He nodded, “I think you do.” 

“You would be correct sir,” she reached a hand to smooth his cheek. 

Jorah looked over at Daenerys. His mind was a bit fuzzy but it didn’t make what was in his heart any less true. He opened his mouth to confess his feelings but a bell went off in his head. 

_Stop, what are you doing?_

His brow knitted. Right, his rule. Blasted little thing.

Joah unlocked his front door after a few tries, pulling Daenerys to the couch. 

“I’ve wanted you for hours,” he said against her mouth. He shrugged off his jacket, taking her hand and putting it against his chest. 

“Mmmm music gets you in the mood huh?” she responded, sliding her hands down his torso. 

He laid her back gently, moving over her, “No darlin, _you_ get me in the mood.”

Jorah kissed her neck while Daenerys’ fingers found his zipper. 

“Do you mind that I’m a bit drunk?” he asked, pausing his advances to look her in the eye. 

She raised an eyebrow, giggling, “What?” 

He kissed her forehead, “Some women don’t like it. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

She took his face in her hands, “Jorah Mormont you are positively the sweetest man. And no I don’t mind, thank you for checking though.” 

There it was. The phrase he almost said again. Instead, Jorah resumed kissing the woman who had his heart. 

  
Daenerys played with Jorah’s hand, cuddled up on the couch after their rock n roll themed sex.

“Were you ever in a band?” she asked. 

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head, “No. Do I look like I would’ve been?”

“I mean, tonight you did.” 

He slid off the couch, pulling on his jeans, and sat down at his piano. 

Daenerys burst into laughter at hearing the first few notes, his voice slightly raspy from drink.

_“Like a fool I went and stayed too long_   
_Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong_   
_Oo baby, here I am,_   
_Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours_   
_Then that time I went and said goodbye_   
_Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry_   
_Oo baby, here I am,_   
_Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours...”_

Jorah rocked his body to the tune, it was the greatest thing she had ever seen. She got up and started dancing, one would think it was her who was drunk. 

_“...Seen a lot of things in this old world_   
_When I touched them they did nothing, girl_   
_Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered,_   
_I'm yours, oh I'm yours_   
_Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire_   
_That's why I know you are my only desire…”_

He looked up at her, hitting the keys without missing a beat. She kissed him. 

“Maybe I should’ve been in a band,” he smiled. 

Daenerys pulled him down to the floor where they rolled around in a fit of laughter. She drew her lips over his, wanting to taste him. 

“Your singing voice does things to me.” 

“Mmmmm it’s the ace up my sleeve.” 

She looked into his eyes that were a saturated blue. She loved Jorah. She loved the man with all her heart. She loved the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his hair looked in the morning when he first woke up, the way his northern drawl came out when he got excited, his gentle touch and his passionate kiss, his heart of gold, and most of all, the way he gazed at her. 

“What is it?” he asked, smoothing her hair. 

“Remind me to tell you tomorrow,” she grinned. 

He squinted quizzically, “Alright...”

She rolled over him, “Now sir, take these pants off.” 

******************************************************************

To Jorah’s surprise, he only had a slight headache from the night before. He rolled over and found Daenerys wasn’t there. He frowned, looking around the bedroom. There was a note on his bedside table. 

_Had to go to work and didn’t want to wake you, I assume you needed the sleep xx_

He smiled and fell back onto the pillow. 

Daenerys stood on the corner waiting for Missandei to pick her up for lunch. There was a new Thai place in town they both had been dying to try. 

Daenerys watched as Missandei sat at a stoplight in her yellow Mini Cooper. She watched in horror as the light turned green and a silver Land Rover ran the red and slammed into the passenger side, flipping the yellow car into the middle of the street. She heard people scream, it almost sounded like they were down a long tunnel. 

  
Jorah had just sat down with a cup of coffee when his phone rang. 

“Hey love, I thought….” 

His stomach churned as he heard Daenerys sob into the phone, telling him there had been an accident, telling him she was at the hospital with Missandei. 

“I’ll be right there, everything is going to be alright.” 

He hung up and threw on the first clothes he saw in his closet, not caring if they matched or not. Had Daenerys been in the car? Was she hurt? She hadn’t said. Jorah started to sweat, feeling like someone had drugged him. 

_Calm down, she’s alright. She called you didn’t she?_

He ran to his car and sped towards the hospital. The route took him by where the accident happened. Police and tow trucks were still cleaning up the debris. He made the mistake of looking. Missandei’s car was completely mangled on the passenger side, the door bent in a shape that made him feel sick. 

_If Daenerys had been sitting there…._

“Stop it. Stop it,” he said aloud. 

He dashed through the hospital doors, seeing Daenerys immediately in the lobby. His heart unclenched and took her in his arms. 

“Are you alright?” he gasped. 

She nodded, shaking, “Yes...I wasn’t...I was waiting...I saw it happen...Jorah it was so awful I couldn’t…” 

“Shhhh,” he soothed, feeling tears come to his eyes. “Is Missandei alright?” 

Daenerys shook her head, “I don’t know...no one has said anything yet. I followed the ambulance here.”

“Has someone called Grey?” he asked, hugging her tighter, making his mind shut out images of what could have been. 

Daenerys inhaled, “Oh my god no….Jorah I need to…”

He stopped her, “I’ll call him ok? I’ll call him, you sit down.” 

She nodded, still in a daze. 

Jorah gritted his teeth, taking her phone from her. 

They waited silently in the lobby. Jorah tried to calm Daenerys but nothing was working, so he just held her. Grey hadn’t said anything since he had arrived. The air in the room felt toxic. It felt like they all were sinking in a pit of black tar. Jorah hated waiting. 

Finally, after a few hours, a doctor came over to them. 

“Are you here for Missandei?” he asked. 

They all nodded eagerly. 

“She’s awake. She has a bad concussion and a few broken bones that we had to set, but she is going to be fine.” 

Jorah heard Daenerys and Grey exhale, choking back tears. He let out a breath of his own. 

“Can we see her?” Grey asked. 

The doctor nodded, leading the way for them. 

He watched as the two spoke softly to Missandei, telling her they loved her and that they were there for her. He watched as Daenerys put on a smile for her friend even though he knew seeing her like this was killing her. 

“I think we should give them some time alone,” she said, taking Jorah’s hand and leading him outside. 

They stood in the cool evening air. Daenerys covered her face with her hands, letting the adrenaline slowly ease its way out. 

Jorah enveloped her in a hug. 

“I was so scared. I didn’t know if you had been in the car….” he said softly. 

“No...no I wasn’t,” she sighed. 

He felt tears welling. He didn’t know why. She was right there in front of him, safe. But it was the image of the car that kept pushing its way in front of his eyes. 

He rested his chin on the top of her head, “Daenerys….I saw it...if you had been sitting…” 

Now it was her turn to comfort, “Jorah, but I wasn’t. It’s okay.”

“I know.” 

He took her face in his hands. Daenerys had been lucky. Had it happened any other way….had Misandei picked Daenerys up a second sooner, a second later, it could have easily been a different scenario. Grey could be out here with Missandei instead. 

“I love you.” 

He didn’t care about his stupid rule anymore. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Daenerys before he ever got the chance to say it. 

Her eyes flicked up to his.

“I love you too Jorah.” 

He kissed her softly, pouring all his love, all his emotion into it. 

“You have my whole heart Daenerys. It’s yours. I am so in love with you, I have been for months.”

For the first time that day, he saw her smile. 

“There has never been a man I have loved like I love you Jorah Mormont. In fact, I don’t think there has been anyone before you, not really.” 

He held her close like she would slip away from him if he didn’t keep a tight hold. 

He felt her start to laugh. Confused, he held her out from him. 

“What is it?” 

She sniffed, “I’ve just noticed that your shirt is inside out.” 

He looked down and sure enough, his forest green henley had the seams sticking out. 

“I wasn’t paying attention, I just pulled it on,” he let out a shaky laugh. 

“Well at least you put pants on,” she joked. 

“Yes, at least there’s that.” 

Jorah tilted her chin up and kissed her. 

They walked back inside, saying goodbye to their friends. Daenerys leaned down to give Missandei a careful hug. 

“Can you not ever scare me like that again,” she said. 

Missandei flashed a pained smile, “I’ll try.” 

Jorah walked Daenerys to her car, “Stay with me tonight?” she asked. 

He nodded, “Of course.” 

He followed her to her apartment feeling a rush of relief wash over him. Relief that she was okay, relief that they had confirmed their love for each other. 

As soon as they walked through the door, Daenerys pulled him into her arms. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” 

He picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. She undressed him slowly, wanting every opportunity to run her hands over his skin, to take her time with him. He laid her back on the bed, crawling over her, feeling overwhelmed by the feeling in his heart. 

Jorah took her in his arms, cradling her head in his hands. 

“You have no idea how much I love you.” 

She smiled, “Yes I do.” 

He kissed her slow, as slow as he ever had. Her hands ran up his back, resting softly on the back of his neck, stroking his hair there. He kissed her brow, going softly over her eyelids. He was going to make love to Daenerys for the first time. 

Her hands reached to hold his face, a smile curling. He had never looked at her like this before, and she was sure he had never looked at him like this either.   
Jorah slipped her underwear off, removing the last barrier to his love. He touched his nose to hers, slipping inside slowly. Daenerys pressed her lips to his, whispering her love for him. 

He gripped her thigh, flooded with emotion. He had never been with a woman that made him feel this deeply. He rocked into her, unhurried, going as gently as he could. Jorah wanted Daenerys to feel at every point where they touched, just how much he loved her. Her eyes found his as their breathing synced. 

He placed a hand on the headboard, needing to hold onto something. Daenerys ran the back of her hand along his cheek. 

The only sound was their whispered declarations. 

Daenerys felt herself reaching a point that had previously been unattainable. She felt her body tense in preparation of the sensation about to overtake her.

“Jorah…” 

He nodded, nuzzling the side of her face. She didn’t need to say anything more. 

She trembled from the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

Jorah felt himself at his tipping point too. He kissed her, groaning into her mouth as he spilled himself inside her, “I love you.” 

He held himself there as his breathing slowed. He didn’t want their connection severed just yet. 

Daenerys placed light kisses along his jaw. Jorah’s beard scratching her lips. He moved to pull out but she hugged him against her chest.

“Hold on,” she whispered. Not wanting any part of him to be away from her. The feeling they shared between them was heavy in the air. 

She stroked his hair, it was soft through her fingers. 

Finally, she released him and he moved to his side, gazing at her. They didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“Is this what making love is like every time?” she smiled. 

He brushed a strand of her hair that was falling, “I hope so.” 

She felt his hand trail along her back, feeling exhaustion hit her. He saw her yawn and pulled her up against him. Daenerys pushed her cheek against his chest. 

“Jorah?” 

“Yes?” 

Daenerys thought for a moment, trying to find the words to explain what she was feeling in better detail. 

“I’m trying to think of how to say I love you in a much more detailed way,” she laughed, her brain not working. 

“Let me try," he moved back so he could look at her. 

“Do you remember that day at the festival?” 

She nodded. 

“I watched you speak to people like they were good friends you hadn’t seen for a time, though they were strangers. I watched your face light up when you saw dragons. I saw the look in your eye when you said bears reminded you of me. And every day after that I have seen the joy you give and the grace that you carry yourself with. I have never looked at anyone the way I look at you and I don’t think I ever will again. You are my world Daenerys. My entire world wrapped up in one beautiful woman. And I can’t imagine what my heart would look like if you hadn’t found it.” 

Daenerys hadn’t realized she was holding her breath, but as soon as Jorah finished it all came out in a whoosh. This man always put into words his every feeling, in such a way that it made her feel like she was reading it from a poetry book. 

She looked at him with nothing but love. And when she went to open her mouth to try and echo his admission, he kissed her. 

“I know.” 


	8. Too soon? Too late?

Daenerys felt her chest tighten with anxiety when Jon caught her eye. The last time she saw him was their ill-fated wedding day.

“I need to talk to you,” he said, voice low. 

“You absolutely do not need to talk to me,” she quipped, turning her eyes back to her screen. 

“Please Dany.” 

Jon looked at her like she was the only one left in the world. She didn’t care. She had nothing to say to this man and she sure as hell didn’t care about anything he had to say to her. 

“You need to leave Jon.”

He looked at her, jaw clenched, and nodded before finally walking out the door. 

“You okay?” Grey asked over his computer. 

“Fine.” 

_What in the fuck does he want?_

Daenerys had not heard one peep out of Jon since he had left her at the altar. From what she understood he had run off with his ex and they lived happily ever after. Apparently the happily was missing. Why else would he show up here?

She gripped a pen, nearly snapping it in half. Why was it that every time her life got good something barreled in to give it some stress?

Daenerys was uneasy. She hadn’t told Jorah yet about Jon’s sudden appearance. She didn’t know if she should, nothing happened. She didn’t even know what she would say. 

_Oh hey my ex-fiancé showed up at work today and I told him to leave and he did, just so you know_

Bringing up Jon would cause anxiety and stress Jorah didn’t need. Daenerys just wanted to forget it had ever happened. 

_Let’s see how that goes_

Jorah was supposed to pick her up for dinner soon. Would she be able to hide this from him? Was it bad to hide it? What even was it? 

_Jon fucking Snow is what it was_

“Ungrateful bastard,” she muttered. 

She heard a knock at her door. Jorah was early. 

_Welp, here we go._

Though standing on her doormat was not the man she loved. 

“Dany, can I please talk to you?’ 

“What the fuck are you doing here Jon!? No you may not talk to me!”

He pushed his way in anyway. 

“Sansa told me she saw you a couple months ago…”

Daenerys stood with her mouth open, still not believing the man’s audacity. 

“Jon it’s been two years, did you forget you left me on our wedding day? What’s it to you if I’m with someone? Seriously you need to leave.”

“I made a mistake,” he said softly. 

“Yeah damn right you did, get out.”

He reached for her, “Dany, hear me out.”

She stepped back, “Jon, I swear to god if you touch me….look, I don’t know what sort of closure you need but I have my own life now and you are not going to be a part of it.”

Another knock on her door sounded like a bomb going off. 

_Oh you have GOT to be kidding me. No no no_

“Stay exactly where you are,” she hissed. 

Daenerys cracked the door open. 

“Hey love, are you ready?” 

Jorah noticed the paleness of her face, something was wrong. 

“Daenerys...is everything…”

“I’m not ready yet honey….um just wait in the car I will be right out,” she said, hearing Jon start to walk towards her. 

Before she could stop him, Jon swung the door open. 

“And you are?” asked the younger, dark-haired man. 

Shock, hurt, and anger flashed across Jorah’s face as he looked from Daenerys to the man standing behind her. 

“Her boyfriend,” he answered. 

“Look mate can you give us a second to talk?” 

Jorah blinked and for a second Daenerys thought he might lunge at Jon. 

“I already told you we have nothing to talk about Jon,” she spat. 

Before the dark-haired Northman could utter another syllable, Jorah grabbed him by the collar and pulled him outside. 

“You need to leave,” he growled. 

If there was one thing Jon was good at, it was realizing when things would not go in his favor. 

He glared at the both of them, before turning on his heel. 

Words failed Daenerys as Jorah turned to look at her. What could she say? She didn’t even understand what had happened. 

“Jorah…”

He stared at the ground, “How long has he been here?”

“Not long, look he just showed up and I had no idea what he wanted. Earlier at work, I thought I had gotten through his head that I had nothing to say to him.” 

Jorah looked up, “He came to your work? We’ve been messaging all day and you didn’t tell me that.”

_Fuck_

“I didn’t know what to say….Jorah I’m just as confused as you are…”

“You hid it from me,” his voice sullen.

“No...I didn’t...I..”

He shook his head, his eyes defeated, “You hid it from me Daenerys.”

She reached for him, “I didn’t mean to...nothing happened Jorah if that’s what you think. I love you, you know that.” 

Daenerys pleaded with him, hoping she was in a nightmare and would wake up. She couldn’t stand to see Jorah looking so hurt. Hurt over nothing, no less. 

He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling, “I...I need to think.” 

Her stomach dropped, “What!? Think about what? Jorah don’t go, wait a minute…”

She saw him consider it for a moment but she knew she had lost when he brought his eyes back to the ground. 

“I need to think.”

She grabbed his hand, “I’m not letting you leave. Lock yourself in my bathroom if you want but I am not letting you leave.” 

“Stop it,” he choked, tearing his hand out of hers.

“Jorah…” her voice cracked. Daenerys knew if he left it would only make things worse.

“I’ll stay if you can answer one question.” 

She nodded, blinking back tears. 

“Why didn’t you tell me he came by earlier?” 

Daenerys shook her head, trying to find the words, trying to find the reason she had hid it. 

_I don’t know_

“I….he….I don’t know Jorah but I swear to you…” 

He shut his eyes and turned to walk towards the parking lot. 

Daenerys tried to run after him but no muscle in her body was working. It was like she had suddenly become paralyzed. She watched in horror as he got into his car. She watched in horror as she stood there doing nothing.

  
Jorah sat on his couch, his head in his hands, a glass of whiskey to the side. Everything was all too familiar. 

_Daenerys isn’t Lynn…_

His heart knew that, but his head didn’t. Not when it was filled with toxic memories of a past relationship gone bad. 

It had been a few hours since Jorah had seen Daenerys. Unsurprisingly he had around 20 missed calls and text messages, all saying the same thing. He had stopped reading them. His chest hurt. His actual heart hurt.

How could Daenerys not see what she had done? Her ex-fiancé had shown up at her job and she didn’t even think to mention it to him? All day. They had been talking all day like everything was fine. Had they not had dinner plans he never would have even known the man was at her apartment. It was the blatant secrecy that was hurting him. The blatant need for her to hide Jon. 

Had anything happened between them? He had no idea. Daenerys had said he hadn’t been there long before Jorah arrived but who knew if she was hiding that too. 

_She loves you_

He knew she did, which made it hurt even more. Maybe he had spoken too soon. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her he loved her first. 

Jorah laid back on the couch, his head pounding from stress and anxiety. He couldn’t be with another woman who hid things, it would destroy him from the inside out. He felt empty. 

  
Daenerys had not gotten one second of sleep. She hadn’t expected Jorah to answer any of her calls but it still hurt. This was the first time she had spent a night alone since she had met him. She didn’t like it. She felt hollow. 

She glanced over at the clock, it was 6 a.m. 

She wanted to go to him but wasn’t sure if he still needed space. 

_Fuck space_

Daenerys hauled herself out of bed and grabbed her car keys. She was going to fix this. She was not going to let the man she loved fall out of her life. 

The sound of construction slowly pulled Jorah out of his drunken doze.

Who the hell is hammering at this hour?

He squinted, a faint light was streaming in through his windows, it had to be early morning. 

The construction sounded like it was in his own apartment. He sat up, feeling like someone was slamming a sledgehammer to his head. 

He realized it was not the sound of construction but of someone knocking on his door. It could only be one person. He laid back down, shutting his eyes. He was in no state to talk. 

The knocking persisted. 

He sighed, managing to stand and move towards the door. 

“What Daenerys?” he said, his voice raw. 

“We need to talk.” 

She pushed past him. 

He rubbed his face, “Now isn’t a good time.”

The worst hangover he had ever experienced combined with the pain in his heart was not going to make for a good conversation. 

“Jorah...please,” Daenerys said, her voice barely audible. 

He had known her long enough to know she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Though he could feel the sick rising in his stomach. 

“Alright...sit, I’ll be back,” he said, stumbling to the bathroom.

Daenerys lowered herself onto his couch, cringing at the empty whiskey bottle she saw and the sounds she heard. She got up, going to the kitchen to fill a glass of water.

Jorah was on the floor in front of his toilet, spitting up all of last night’s sorrow.

“Leave me alone,” he said, hearing the door open.

Daenerys said nothing. She moved to kneel beside him, handing him the water. His face was pale and his back was damp with sweat. 

“Drink it,” she said softly. 

He took one pained sip before turning back to expel it. He groaned, leaning against the seat. It was bad enough Daenerys was here. 

“You need to eat something,” she said. “I doubt you had anything last night.” 

His silence was her answer. 

She put a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. It almost made Jorah start to cry. Why was she here? She could’ve just waited in the living room.

_She loves you_

He felt her lips press against the back of his head before she walked out. 

Daenerys heard the toilet flush just as she removed two pieces of bread from the toaster. She heard him sit at the island. 

“Here.” 

She placed a cup of water and the toast in front of him. It only made his heart hurt more.

Daenerys looked at him. She had never seen Jorah look so undone. It made her want to sob. All she wanted to do was hug him and tell him how sorry she was. She hated herself. She hated that she had done this to him. She hated that she had made him doubt her love. How she wished she could go back in time. She would’ve done things differently. She would’ve just told him as soon as Jon had left her work. 

She went to speak but choked back tears came instead. She inhaled trying to find words but nothing but squeezed sobs came out. Jorah looked away and she crumbled. She slid down the side of the island, feeling like everything was against her. Angry at her own stupidity. 

Jorah couldn't bear seeing Daenerys like this. He could never just stand by and watch her cry. He didn’t have it in him. He knelt down beside her taking her in his arms. She hugged him as tight as she ever had.

“I love you,” he whimpered. “God I love you Daenerys which is why I don’t understand.”

She sat back so she could look at him. 

“I love you Jorah, I would never do anything to hurt you or betray you. Hiding Jon from you was stupid and to be honest the reason I did it was because I thought it would cause a bigger problem. I didn’t know why he showed up. I haven’t talked to him in two years. I didn’t understand anything that was happening because I never let him get a word in. I don’t care about anything he has to say and I don’t have a single thing to say to him. So when he left I thought that was the end of it and I could just forget it and go on with life….but then he came to my apartment and everything from there went to hell. He was there for maybe five minutes before you came. Nothing happened Jorah I swear to you. I’m sorry, I should have just told you, I realize that now.”

Her eyes begged him to believe her. She pressed his hand to her cheek. 

He nodded, pulling her to him once more, “I believe you.” 

“I’m so sorry Jorah, please forgive me. I didn’t mean anything by it, I wasn’t unfaithful or…” 

He kissed the side of her head, “I know.” 

He felt her sigh, feeling her sniff against his shirt.

“Maybe I overreacted,” he said, taking her face in her hands. 

She shook her head, “You didn’t. It was my fault.”

He sighed, feeling all the tension and stress leave his body. The body that felt like he had been hit by a train. He had been stupid drinking all that alcohol. 

“Did you sleep at all?” he asked. 

“No.” 

“Me either,” he pulled her up from the ground and led her to the bedroom. 

Daenerys curled up beside him. His body against hers had never felt so good. Their touch was a cure for any ailment. She felt herself relax. This is where she was meant to be. She felt him kiss the top of her head and wrapped her arm around him tighter. 

“I love you,” they whispered simultaneously. 

They slept until the sun was setting, arguments and stress at the root of their exhaustion. Daenerys woke first, her stomach growling interrupting her REM state. 

She carefully slid off the bed, so as not to wake Jorah. His toast was still sitting uneaten, cold and crusty from the morning. She dumped it in the trash. Daenerys looked through the pantry, she wanted to cook something for them. Jorah would need food in his stomach once he woke up. 

She settled on chicken with a lemon sauce. At least he had everything she needed. Cooking was therapeutic for her when she wasn’t feeling a bowl of Fruit Loops. She remembered the days when her and Missandei would cook in their dorm room. Her friend had taught her everything she knew. 

Jorah was still not awake when Daenerys had finished plating the food. It wouldn’t be good reheated. 

She went back into the bedroom, sitting beside him. 

“Honey?” she kissed him lightly on the forehead. 

He stirred but still didn’t wake. Daenerys smiled. She loved watching Jorah sleep. He looked peaceful and cute. She adored him. But he needed to eat. 

She rubbed his arm, kissing his face again. This time his eyes opened. 

“Hi,” he whispered. 

She laughed softly, “Hi. Come eat, love.”

He titled his head, sniffing, “Did you cook?” 

“Yes, I know how to do more than just pour cereal.” 

Jorah reached a hand up to caress her face, “Lay with me for a minute.” 

Daenerys frowned, “There will be plenty of time for that. But you need to eat and it won’t be good cold. You need to taste my masterpiece while it’s fresh.” 

He chuckled and allowed her to pull him up. Jorah realized she was right as his head felt like it was filled with air and his stomach felt like it was decaying from the inside.

They ate in silence simply because they were starved.

“That was very good darlin.” 

Daenerys smiled, leaning to kiss him, “I’m glad you liked it.”

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her for longer than he normally would. She knew what he meant by it. 

“I love you,” she said. 

He kissed her nose, “You cooked, I’ll wash.”

Daenerys found her marveling at even the simplest things the man did. There she was gazing at him as he rinsed the dishes. She moved to stand behind him, enveloping him into a hug. Jorah made no move to untangle her from him as he made a few steps to load the dishwasher. 

He lifted the door closed with his foot, his hands preoccupied over hers. They put on a movie, cuddling under a blanket on the couch. Daenerys ran her fingers along his hand, wondering if he had forgiven her enough to be intimate. She would let him make the first move when he was ready. Though, she did turn his head to her for a kiss. It was the first they had shared in a day and a half. It was like taking a long sip of water after being dehydrated. Jorah made no effort to pull away, so Daenerys knew it was alright. She kissed him slowly, without fire. Instead, it was the type of kiss that was heavy with something deeper than lust. She wanted him to know through it that she was sorry, that there was no one else but him for her. 

Daenerys pressed her ear against his chest, listening. 

“What are you doing love?” Jorah asked. 

“Listening to my favorite sound, your heartbeat.” 

He hugged her tight, resting his chin on her head. They sat like that for a time, content with their own form of intimacy. 

Daenerys started yawning and knew they should get some sleep. Another late night was not needed, even after their nap. Jorah allowed her to take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. However he said he wanted to shower first, which was understandable after the morning he had. 

She undressed and got under the covers to wait for him. Her eyelids were starting to droop. Daenerys wanted to at least stay awake until Jorah returned but exhaustion was taking over. She drifted off after only a few minutes. 

Jorah couldn’t help but smile when he saw Daenerys fast asleep. The past 24 hours had been tumultuous for both of them. He removed the towel from his waist and scooted carefully next to her so not to disturb. Daenerys however seemed to have a sixth sense whenever he was near and reached an arm out. He took it, pulling her against his side. Without opening her eyes she looked up, wanting a kiss. He obliged, trailing his fingers down her cheek. 

“I love you Daenerys.” 

Her hands started roaming and he felt himself stir under the sheets. 

“Aren’t you tired?” he smiled. 

To answer him she put her hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. 

“We need to make up,” she whispered. 

Jorah tugged on her lip with his teeth, “We have.” 

“Mmmmm, not entirely.” 

He moved over her, tossing away the sheets. Daenerys eyes were open now and they looked at him with so much love he wondered how he had even doubted her fidelity. Jorah had no patience for foreplay this time. He wanted to make love to his girlfriend and he wanted it now.

He moved into her folds, groaning at the sensation that always sent a jolt of electricity through his nerves like the first time.

“Pound me Jorah,” Daenerys gasped. 

There was a time to be rough and there was a time to be sweet and Jorah knew it was the latter.

“I don’t want to fuck. I want to make love,” he said against her mouth. 

Daenerys felt warmth travel down from her head to her toes. How she loved this man. The thought of how deep her feelings were made tears sting her eyes. 

Jorah rolled his hips into her as he kissed her softly. Daenerys wove her fingers through his hair running her thumbs along the sides of his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” she exhaled, still feeling a shade of guilt. 

“Shhh, I’ve forgiven you, sweetheart,” he said. “Look at me.” 

Daenerys met his eyes and he pushed as deep as he could go. 

“I love you with all my heart,” he thrust into her again, lining his movements up with his words. “Every. Single. Part. Of it.”

She pulled his head down to her chest as she came. Jorah was pressed so tightly against her body that his hips had to do all the work. He finished with a yell, his legs shaking with exhaustion. Daenerys made no move to release him.

“Love, if you don’t let me move I may fall asleep like this,” he breathed. 

“Would that be a bad thing?” she mumbled. 

He chuckled, “I’m not sure.” 

She relented and he rolled onto his back, feeling sleep already approaching. He reached a hand for hers, wanting contact before he drifted off. 


	9. False Alarm

Daenerys tried to focus but she had been staring at the same sentence she had typed over 40 minutes ago. She was worried. The type of worry that gathered in your chest. Her period was two weeks late. 

She hasn’t told Jorah yet. Her period had been late on occasion….but never _this_ late. And besides, she was still on birth control.

 _It’s not 100 percent effective_

That was true. There was still a chance every time she had sex that she could get pregnant. A small one, but a chance. 

Daenerys told Jorah she was going to Missandei’s for a bit after work….which wasn’t a lie, she was. Just not to catch up. 

The pregnancy test in her purse felt like it was burning a hole in it as she drove. What would she do if it was positive? Would Jorah be mad she hadn’t told him first? She didn’t want to sound the alarm if it was negative. 

Though her friend was right, she and Jorah needed to have this talk just in case something happened down the road. 

_Just not today God. Please not today_

Her heart was pounding as she walked through Missandei’s door. 

“I’m shaking,” said Daenerys. 

“Calm down, you don’t know anything yet. Go take it.” 

She nodded and went to the bathroom. The door looked like it shut in slow motion. She pulled the test out of her bag. The pink and white box told her it was supposed to be pretty accurate. Daenerys said a silent prayer and opened it. 

“How long has it been?” asked Missandei, biting her nails. 

Daenerys looked at her phone, “Three minutes.” 

“Ok, you need to go look at it.” 

“I can’t,” she choked. 

“Do you want me to look? 

Daenerys sighed, she needed to stop being a chicken. 

“No...I’ll go.” 

Missandei paced in her living room. She was nervous for Daenerys but something deep down kept telling her it would be a false alarm. 

That feeling evaporated when she saw the look on her friend’s face. 

“I’m….I’m pregnant.” 

Daenerys felt dizzy. 

“Okay….okay let’s not overreact…” started Missandei. 

“Why should I not overreact!?” 

Daenerys felt tears coming. Why? Why did her life constantly have to be in turmoil?

“You need to tell him Dany. The sooner the better. I’m sure he will make you feel at ease…”

Daenerys shook her head. Scenarios started flashing through her mind and none of them were comforting. 

_Stop it you’re being stupid. Jorah loves you. You know him, he would never say anything to upset you_

“Are you okay to drive? I can drop you off….”

“Of course I can drive, I’m pregnant not paralyzed,” she snapped. 

Missandei rolled her eyes.

“Sorry…” Daenerys felt bad.

“It’s alright, this is definitely not something you were expecting today,” said her friend.

“No. No, it wasn’t.” 

“What’s wrong love, do you not like it?” 

Daenerys had been twirling the pasta Jorah had made. She hadn’t taken a single bite. 

“I’m not hungry I guess…” 

Jorah frowned, sensing something was wrong. Daenerys was never not hungry.

“Are you alright?” he asked, covering her hand with his. “Do you feel sick?” 

_Not yet,_ she thought. 

She looked up and saw Jorah’s eyes flooded with concern. It killed her. She felt her lip start to tremble and forced herself to look back at her plate. 

“No, I feel fine. I just had a big lunch.”

“Oh….okay.” 

Jorah knew there was something she wasn’t telling him. But he didn’t want to pry. He knew she would tell him whenever she was ready. Whatever it was. 

They cleaned up silently. The tension hung in the air. They could both feel it. Daenerys knew she wasn’t being fair. She knew Jorah sensed something was wrong. He wasn’t stupid. But she just couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Every time she thought it was time, they caught in her throat.

Did she want to keep the baby? Would he want to keep the baby? The thought of having another stillbirth scared her beyond anything she could imagine. She couldn’t go through that pain again, especially not without being married at least. What if they did keep the baby and then ended up breaking up? Or maybe Jorah wouldn’t want to keep it. Could Daenerys go that route? Would she have the heart?

She hadn’t realized tears were streaming until Jorah was grabbing her shoulders. 

“Daenerys? Daenerys, tell me what’s wrong right now.” 

She could hear the fear in his voice. 

Jorah led her to the couch so they could sit. He put a hand on her leg and urged her to talk to him. 

“Sweetheart whatever it is you can tell me. But you’re scaring me.” 

Daenerys gripped his hand. She needed to just get this over with. 

“I’m pregnant Jorah.” 

He blinked, not sure he had heard her correctly, “W-what?” 

“I’m pregnant,” she said again, looking at him for a reaction. 

He gulped, “How...how do you know...I thought…” 

“My period is two weeks late so I took a test today….that’s why I went to Missandei’s. I was scared.” 

Jorah knew birth control wasn’t 100 percent effective. But he had never known anyone that it had failed for. 

“Please say something,” she whimpered. “Are you mad? I’m sorry Jorah I didn’t…..”

He wrapped her in his arms before she could finish, “Of course I’m not mad.” He took her face in his hands, “I’m not mad.” 

Daenerys looked at her legs. She couldn’t bear seeing the look in his eyes. She was embarrassed, ashamed, for what she didn’t know. It wasn’t her fault she had gotten pregnant….well it was but...it wasn’t _only_ her fault. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked softly. 

She shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Jorah knew this must be harder for her than it would be for most women. What she went through with Rhaego must be playing some part in her emotions. 

_What are you feeling?_ he asked himself. 

Was he happy? Was he scared? He didn’t feel dread in the pit of his stomach but he didn’t necessarily feel joy either. Jorah hadn’t thought about having children in years. He wanted them, he knew he did with Daenerys but he also knew now probably wasn’t the best time. They hadn’t even been together for a year. Not that it diminished his love for her, but still. 

“Daenerys...look at me.” 

Her watery eyes met his. 

“I love you. And if we decide to keep this baby, I will love it just as much.” 

Daenerys sniffed. Somehow Jorah always said the right things. 

“Do you want to keep it?” she asked, her voice wavering. “We have never talked about children.” 

He brought her to his chest, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. 

“I don’t know. What do you want?” 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. 

She loved Jorah. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. He had shown her just how much love she was capable of giving. Daenerys knew he would be a great dad. For a moment the image of him holding a baby made her heart swell. The fact that he was the father of the child growing inside her made her feel something she couldn't quite describe. 

“We don’t have to decide anything right this second,” he soothed. 

Daenerys nodded. 

Jorah didn’t know what to say, so he told her he loved her again. He had never been in this situation. He heard her start to cry and his heart broke a little. 

“I don’t know why I’m crying….should I be?”

He kissed her head, “I don’t know….did you cry the last time?” 

She thought back to when she had found out she was pregnant with Rhaego. Tears had definitely been there. That time in her life felt like a thousand years ago. 

“Yes.” 

“Maybe it’s normal then,” he said. “But…..I don’t want you to cry Daenerys.” 

He moved her chin to look at him. 

“Don’t cry. I think….I think it’s kind of wonderful. That baby inside you….it’s because of our love,” he smiled tenderly. 

Daenerys cupped his cheek, “That’s true. I’m just not sure about what to do….are we ready to be parents? We aren’t even….it hasn’t even been a year…” 

Daenerys didn’t want this to force Jorah to propose to her. When and if that time came she wanted it to be because he wanted to do it, not because he felt like he had to. 

“I want what you want,” he declared. “Whatever you want to do, I will support you and of course love you.” 

She shut her eyes, “Why are you such a good man?” 

Daenerys felt his lips on hers. He kissed her slow and deep, his hand on the back of her neck. The image of a blonde-haired boy with Jorah’s eyes suddenly flashed in her mind. 

“Move in with me,” he whispered. 

“What? Jorah I don’t want this to force you…” 

“Nothing is forcing me. I want you to. I’ve wanted it for some time now.” 

“But….it’s only been…” 

“Daenerys, I am aware of how long we have been together thank you,” he chuckled. “It doesn’t matter.” 

She smiled sheepishly, “I guess I am over here most nights anyway.” 

“You are.” 

“Come on. Let’s go to _our_ bed. We can talk about what to do tomorrow,” he said. 

They laid in silence for a few moments. The sound of the television provided a distraction. 

Without even realizing he was doing it, Jorah reached a hand and placed it on Daenerys’ stomach. He only knew what he had done when he felt her hand over his. They turned to look at each other. 

Jorah’s eyes were tender. The ghost of a smile was on his lips. Daenerys gazed at him and felt overcome with love. 

“I think we know what we are going to do,” she said. 

He beamed, rolling over her and bombarding her face with kisses.

“I love you so much. I love you both so much.” 

Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. All her apprehension was gone.

_What the hell…_

Daenerys was getting ready for work the next morning….and what looked to be her period had started. 

_What is happening?_

She walked back into the bedroom, Jorah instantly knew something was wrong when he saw the confused look on her face. 

“I think I just got my period….”

Jorah blinked, “How?”

“I’m not sure...I know there is such a thing as a false positive but…”

“You need to make a doctors appointment to find out for sure,” he said, rubbing her shoulders. 

Daenerys nodded. 

Jorah drove her to the appointment. His hand in hers. They hadn’t spoken about how they felt yet. 

Last night they had been through so many emotions. Fear, uncertainty, and then finally joy. Now that all could be for nothing. 

They walked up to the nurse at the front desk. When she asked Daenerys if Jorah was the father she almost started crying. Yes, at first the thought of being pregnant had felt like her whole world was crashing down around her but after she told Jorah...her perspective had changed. She knew he was excited after last night’s talk, both had warmed to the idea of raising a child together. 

Daenerys sat on the cold examination bed, the sanitary paper crinkled under her legs. 

“How do you feel?” Jorah asked. His face showed no emotion. 

“There’s no pain….I feel as if I have started my period.” 

He nodded. 

The doctor came in and drew blood. If Daenerys was pregnant or had ever been pregnant they would know in a few minutes. Somehow something so monumental felt like it should take more than a few minutes. 

“Miss Targaryen, your blood work shows you aren’t pregnant. I know you said you took a test and it was positive, but that isn’t uncommon, change in hormone levels can cause a false result.” 

Daenerys should have felt relieved that her life wasn’t going to be turned upside down, but all she felt was sadness. 

“What causes a change in hormone level?” asked Jorah. 

“Stress, sleep schedule, anything really, it’s normal,” the doctor answered, writing something on his clipboard. 

Jorah nodded. He took Daenerys’ hand. He didn’t know what she was feeling. He knew what he was feeling, he felt disappointed. It hadn’t even been 24 hours but he had already fallen in love with the idea of being the father of Daenerys’ baby. 

Daenerys still hadn’t said anything as they got back into the car. Jorah wanted more than anything to tell her everything was okay and that it didn’t matter, but he didn’t know if that would upset her further….and it did matter. It mattered to him. 

_You can try again. This isn’t the end of the world. This wasn’t even planned_ , he thought. 

Maybe this was for the best. Daenerys had been right, they hadn’t even been together for a year. Jorah wanted a pregnancy to be something they were ready for on all cylinders. Ideally, he wanted to be married before they had a child. It had only been six months but Jorah knew there would never be anyone else for him. Though marriage was a big step, a step he had taken before. He didn’t want to rush anything and a baby definitely would have. 

He sighed. 

Daenerys looked over. Jorah looked strained. He looked like he was deep in thought. 

_This is all my fault. If I had just waited a day before taking that damn test_

She shut her eyes to keep frustrated tears at bay. She felt embarrassed. She felt guilty. 

As soon as Jorah opened the front door, Daenerys mumbled how she had to go to the bathroom. She nearly sprinted, not daring to look at his face. She locked the door behind her and slid down. Finally letting tears flow. 

_I am so stupid_

She rested her arms on her knees and hid her face, trying to muffle her sniffs. 

Jorah loosened his tie and moved to the coffee maker. He felt like they had just had an argument but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. He should’ve said something. He should’ve comforted her. But for the first time, he hadn’t known what to say. Jorah wasn’t angry, it hadn’t been anyone’s fault. It had been an honest mistake on Daenerys’ part. If he was angry at all, it was at the pregnancy test company. 

Jorah was in shock, he supposed. The shock of finding out he would be a father combined with the shock of finding out there had never even been a baby. They were both in shock. 

Once Daenerys had been in the bathroom for more than 10 minutes he knew she was crying. He couldn’t hear her but he knew. Did she think he was mad? Did she think this was her fault? Jorah was horrified that she might be feeling those things. 

“Sweetheart…..are you alright?” he knocked. 

“I’m fine.” 

Jorah rested her forehead on the door, “Can I come in?” 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” 

He nodded though she couldn’t see him. 

He needed to busy himself with something, so he started making breakfast. He called his secretary and told her he wasn’t coming in today. BIP could handle things without him for a few hours. 

Daenerys gave herself 20 more minutes to compose herself before making her way to the kitchen. She sat at the island, Jorah was making eggs and his back was to her so he hadn’t seen her yet. She couldn’t stand it anymore. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. 

“Hi,” he turned, smoothing her face. 

“I’m sorry,” she choked. 

He held her, “No shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for Daenerys.” 

“But….”

Jorah shook his head, kissing her face, “But nothing. It’s alright. We can….it wasn’t our time. We will have our chance.” 

She nodded, staining his clean shirt with tears. 

“Maybe it is a sign we weren’t ready,” he whispered. 

Daenerys had thought the same. 

“I love you,” she told him. 

“I love you Daenerys. I will never not love you.” 

She moved to sit down again, “Don’t you have to get to work?” 

Jorah turned back to the stove, “I’m not going today.” 

Her heart clenched. She had already called her editor telling him she had an appointment and wouldn’t be coming in, but there was no reason Jorah had to stay home. Daenerys would be fine. 

“Jorah you don’t have to….” 

He placed a plate of food in front of her. 

“I want to be here with you.”

She nodded and started eating. 

“Maybe we can start moving your things today?” he said between a bite of bacon. 

Daenerys looked at him, confused, “What?” 

“From your apartment.” 

“You...you still want me to move in?” 

She had thought the offer was because she was pregnant. 

He frowned, “Of course I do, love.” 

Daenerys nodded, a smile forming. This day wasn’t all bad. She pulled him by the tie and kissed him. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, cuddling up to her, his mouth still on hers. They laid on top of the sheets content with just this. Jorah kissed the entirety of Daenerys’ face and then he let her do the same to him.

“Jorah Mormont, you fill every second of my life with love,” she said.

“I have never done anything as important as loving you,” he responded.


	10. Blast from the Past

Daenerys had a nightmare day at work. One of her interviews had canceled and she had to pull some other story out of thin air. She had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off all day. She couldn’t wait to get home and just have Jorah fuck her into next week. She needed to relieve some tension. 

She walked into their apartment and surprisingly he wasn’t there yet. 

_That’s weird he usually always gets home before me._

Daenerys didn’t put too much thought into it. It was Friday night, traffic was probably atrocious. She sent him a text asking if he wanted her to start dinner or if he wanted to go out somewhere. 

A little while later she heard the door opening, turning from her seat on the couch. 

“There you are,” she smiled. She hopped up and bounced into Jorah’s arms. 

“Sorry I’m late, something came up at work.” 

She kissed his cheek, dragging her lips slowly across it, “That’s alright. Speaking of work…..I had a _day._ ”

“Oh?” he asked, shrugging off his suit jacket. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to talk about it. I want you and me and no clothes.” 

She pulled him towards the bedroom. He sighed into her mouth as they tumbled onto the mattress. Daenerys quickly fiddled with his shirt buttons noticing he looked distracted. 

_Work was probably as stressful for him as it was for me_

She kissed up his neck, leaving a trail of saliva. Jorah let a deep groan and pulled her harder against his lap. Daenerys ground her hips into him as he captured her mouth. 

She noticed after a few minutes that nothing was happening….. _down there_ , for him. 

Daenerys slid off Jorah’s lap and knelt on the ground in front of him, undoing his belt. She took him in her hand, spitting to give it some lubrication. He groaned in approval but something still wasn’t right. Usually, it didn’t take this long. 

When he realized nothing was happening he pulled Daenerys up and laid her back on the bed. He pulled off her skirt and ran his fingers over her. She pulled him to her, biting the space where his neck met his shoulder. 

“I want you,” she whispered. 

He paused, looking a little nervous. Daenerys had never seen him look anything but confident during sex. It was throwing her off. 

“Are you okay, my love?” she asked, glancing down. 

He swallowed, “Yes….I must be more stressed than I thought...” 

She smiled softly, “Lie back, honey. Let me de-stress you.”

Jorah obeyed and let Daenerys have her way with him. He averted his eyes as he realized nothing she was doing was having an effect. He felt his face flame. He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“I’m sorry….I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

Daenerys kissed his back. She was confused and her pride was a little hurt. 

_Does he not find me attractive anymore?_

She realized she was being an idiot and that Jorah probably was feeling a lot worse than her. 

“It’s okay. You’ve had a long day…” 

Jorah turned his face to the floor, ashamed that he wasn’t able to perform. Ashamed that he knew the reason why but couldn’t say anything. 

He rose, saying he wanted to take a shower, that maybe it would help. Daenerys just nodded, telling him she would start dinner. 

Jorah let the water run over him, leaning against the cold shower wall. He tried stroking himself but even that wasn’t working. 

_Jesus Christ_

He thought back to the text he had received today. An unknown number with only four words attached. 

_Haven’t forgotten the money_

Though the message was vague he knew exactly what it meant and exactly who it was from, though it was impossible. That person was supposed to be in jail for life. Jorah’s father had made sure of it. 

He felt a chill roll down his spine. Maybe it wasn’t him and someone had just gotten the wrong number. 

Jorah took his time washing himself. He was embarrassed and didn't want to face Daenerys. He had never not been able to get hard before. That sort of thing was like a blow to the stomach for a man. He tried not to be too hard on himself knowing the stress of the day was what was causing it. Try as he might he couldn’t shake the clouded feeling of doom. 

He pulled on a black long sleeve shirt and track bottoms, slowly making his way to the kitchen. Daenerys instantly saw the look on his face, though Jorah tried to hide it. 

She kissed him, rubbing his back lightly in support. It only made him feel worse. She pitied him. God, what if she thought it was because of his age?

 _Stop it, you’re making it worse,_ he thought.

“Are you hungry? I made…”

“No,” he uttered, filling a glass of water for himself. 

Daenerys paused, he had never been curt like that with her before. 

_Look I know he’s embarrassed but he better check himself…_

She let out a slow breath, the last thing this situation needed was an argument. 

He sat down on the couch and Daenerys walked up behind it, placing a kiss on his neck before going to sit at the island. She was hungry and she was going to eat.

Jorah sighed, he felt bad. He shouldn’t have snapped like that. Everything was just overwhelming. He heard Daenerys’ fork scrape her plate. It was the only sound besides the news program he wasn’t watching. 

“Do you want to tell me about your day?” she asked, sitting beside him. 

He clenched his teeth, “No.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes, becoming more frustrated. If he didn’t talk about it, how was he to feel any better? Clearly something major had happened. Was some celebrity suing BIP?

He looked rigid sitting there like he didn’t want anything to do with her. 

“Well you don’t have to take it out on me,” she quipped. 

“I’m not taking anything out on you,” he snapped. 

“Yes, _clearly_ ,” she retorted, glancing at his crotch. 

Jorah felt like he had been slapped in the face. He deserved it. 

Daenerys got up and grabbed her keys. 

“W-where are you going?” he asked, his heart starting to race. He had handled this entirely wrong. He knew that. 

“Missandei’s. You can sit here and brood but I’m not going to be a part of it. I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.”

Daenerys was fuming. Jorah was acting like a child and she had no idea why. Surely whatever it was couldn’t be that bad?

“Daenerys, wait...I’m…”

He heard the door slam before he could finish. 

  
Daenerys was still annoyed as she drove home. She looked at the clock in her car. Midnight and Jorah hadn’t sent a single text or call to try and apologize. 

The apartment was dark signaling he was in bed. Daenerys contemplated sleeping on the couch but she would be damned if it was _her_ that was going to be inconvenienced. She didn’t know if he was awake or not as she slipped off her clothes and got into bed, but she stayed as close to the edge as she could, not wanting to touch him whatsoever. 

Jorah blinked in the dark. He had wanted to give Daenerys space. He realized that he had fucked that up too. 

_I should have called_

He didn’t like the tension in the room, he was already tense enough as it is. He turned and scooted up behind her, placing a kiss on her neck. 

“I’m sorry.” 

_He’s not getting off that easy_

Daenerys made no move to turn to him or acknowledge his words.

Jorah pulled her closer to him, “Daenerys, I’m sorry.” His tone was pleading.

She turned to face him and he kissed her forehead. 

“I’m sorry,” he said once more, against her skin. 

She sighed, unsure if she wanted to forgive him or drag this on. She hated feeling angry. Daenerys hadn’t been angry at Jorah since she thought he was ignoring her all those months ago. 

She wanted him to talk to her, to tell her what was wrong but she realized it was a conversation that was better suited for morning. She kissed him softly, letting her lips work lazily over his. She felt him tense as the kiss deepened. 

“I’m not going to be able to….”

“I don’t care about that Jorah,” she whispered. “I care about this,” she put a finger on his heart. 

He hugged her to him, burying his face in her hair, the shame of the day easing away. 

“You’re still tense. You won’t be able to sleep,” she could feel his muscles shaking. “Let me help you..” 

He nodded slowly, hoping she wasn’t expecting much. Daenerys flipped on the bedside lamp so they could see each other. 

Jorah looked exhausted. She started kissing down his cheek, to his chest, to his hips and down his legs. She heard him let out a breath. Hopefully this was taking his mind off whatever was troubling him. 

“Do. You. Know. Why. You. Are the. Sexiest. Man. Alive?” she asked, moving back up towards his lips. 

He chuckled, “Why darlin?”

Daenerys shoved her tongue in his mouth and he brought a hand up to the back of her neck, sending shivers down her body. She moved his hand so he could feel her goosebumps. 

“That’s why.” 

His eyes were grateful. 

“I adore you,” she whispered in his ear.

“I adore you more.” 

“Not possible sir!”

Jorah rolled over her, trapping her beneath him with kisses. She put a finger in the waistband of his underwear and made it snap against his skin. 

“Ow! Not fair!”

“All is fair in love and war,” she giggled. 

Jorah pinned Daenerys’ arms above her head and nipped at her neck. She wrapped her legs around him, squeezing as hard as she could. 

He laughed, “That doesn’t hurt.”

“Mr. Mormont if I wanted to hurt you I would.” 

“Oh is that so Miss Targaryen?” 

“It is so,” she kissed him, running her hand down his chest. 

Jorah moved against her, wanting to make love to her. He shut his eyes and tried to focus only on the woman beneath him. 

He felt Daenerys’ skin on his, her lips on his, her nails taking softly over his skin. He reached his hand to feel her. She gasped when his fingers touched her. Jorah groaned in want, pulling off his boxer briefs. Daenerys grabbed him, giving an encouraging smile. 

“We can take our time, no rush.” 

He nodded. 

They kissed slowly. Daenerys whispered I love you’s in his ear. She pressed his hand up against her, wanting him to feel how wet she was. 

“Oh love...God I want you,” Jorah growled.

“Then take me.”

Jorah’s breathing sped up. He took her hand and placed it on himself, hoping that something would kick into gear. Daenerys gripped him, slowly moving her hand around his shaft. She felt him frown into her mouth. 

“It’s okay, relax honey.” 

He sighed. She could tell he was trying. Daenerys smoothed his hair and bit the tip of his ear, working her hand around him. She knew he was getting upset when his lips stopped moving. 

“Don’t you dare stop kissing me sir,” she teased, trying to lighten the mood that had suddenly darkened. 

Jorah sighed in defeat lowering his head into her shoulder. Daenerys rubbed his back, not knowing if she should say something or stay silent. 

“Don’t worry about it, hun.” 

“How can I not? It’s embarrassing,” he mumbled. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, “I don’t think it’s embarrassing. You had a bad day, you’re stressed, it’s normal I’m sure.” 

Daenerys hoped this would trigger him to tell her what was wrong but it didn’t. 

“I want to be able to please you, to satisfy you.”

She took his face in her hands so he had no choice but to look at her.

“You do. One night isn’t going to change anything.” 

Jorah hoped it would only be one night. He hoped sleep would cure him of this annoying hindrance. But he knew what he was worried about, what he was truly worried about wouldn’t be gone tomorrow. It wouldn’t be gone until he found out who had sent the text.

Daenerys knew he was deep in thought. Jorah needed a good night's sleep and he wouldn’t be able to get that worrying. She forced him to lay his head on her chest as she started brushing his hair with her fingers. 

“Have I ever told you what was going through my head the night you took me to Tyrion’s party?”

Jorah shook his head. 

“I kept wondering how a man as successful and wealthy as you could still carry himself with so much grace. You weren’t like any man of power I had ever met. I wondered why you would be with someone as ordinary as me.” 

Jorah looked up at her. 

“Seeing you around those people only confirmed that you were a good man. They were loud, you weren’t. They were boastful, you weren’t. In fact, don’t think I’ve ever heard you brag about anything and when you do, you’re joking.” 

He intertwined his fingers in hers, waiting for her to finish. Feeling his stress lessen with each word she said. 

“Have I told you about the moment I knew I was in love with you? It was Christmas Eve. Missandei and I were talking in the kitchen and I told her. Sometimes I find myself just marveling at you Jorah. You don’t know how wonderful you are. You really are my knight in shining armor.” 

Jorah went to speak but Daenerys kept going. 

“What I am saying is that you don’t have to tell me right now what is troubling you, but when you do, you don’t have to be afraid that it will change my view of you Jorah. Nothing could ever change your good heart or the way I feel about it.” 

Jorah kissed her, he gathered her in his arms and he kissed her. 

“You are the queen of my heart Daenerys Targaryen. I would go to the ends of the earth for you.”

She smiled, “What about through downtown London in rush hour traffic?” 

Jorah laughed, “Yes, even that.”

******************************************************************

Daenerys and Jorah had agreed to wait to talk until they got home from work. Jorah sat in his office, feeling slightly less nervous than the day before but still not anywhere near at ease. 

Jorah sighed, rubbing his face. Roose Bolton was unpredictable. If he was a free man there was no telling what he would do. He would come after Jorah that much was clear. 

_And Daenerys_

God, if Bolton found out about Daenerys….

He shut his eyes. 

Jorah typed Bolton’s name into his computer, checking for any recent news articles. Nothing. The most recent one was from six years ago when this whole mess had gone down. 

CRIME LORD SENTENCED TO LIFE.

Jorah’s father had made sure their names had stayed out of the press. Even though they were the reason Bolton had been arrested. Even though Jorah and Lynn were the reason. 

Nobody knew apart from the Mormonts and the Lannisters. Nobody knew the dark and gritty details behind Jorah’s divorce. As much as Daenerys liked to believe and tell him as such, he was not perfect. He was far from perfect. 

Daenerys snapped a few photos of the ribbon-cutting. Some big corporation was having its grand opening and her editor had sent her to get the images for the story. She didn’t mind, it was a nice day out, sunny. 

There was a good amount of spectators. She looked around for any interesting photo opportunities. Though she was sure there were hundreds of eyes on her, Daenerys couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. 

She walked around the crowd, feeling uneasy standing in one place. 

Her eyes locked with a dark-haired man. He looked to be her age if not a little older. His eyes were the palest blue she had ever seen. They were almost silver. She looked away quickly, not sure where the feeling of dread was coming from. The man was just a random passerby, here for the event. 

Daenerys had felt uneasy since seeing the man in the crowd. It was nearing five o'clock and she couldn’t wait to get home to Jorah, even if they were going to have what she assumed to be a stressful talk. Just seeing her boyfriend would put her at ease. 

She quickly said her goodbye to Grey and walked to her car, looking over her shoulder. 

_You are being paranoid_

Jorah looked at his watch. It was 5:40 and Daenerys still wasn’t home. He couldn’t ignore the fear creeping in. 

_Relax, she is probably stuck in traffic. She’s been late before_

He leaned up against the kitchen counter, folding his arms. As if this evening wasn’t stressful enough. 

_I should have just told her this morning_

He should have, but they were both in a rush trying not to be late for work. Staying up later than they normally would have the night before had backfired. 

Jorah’s worry burned hotter as the minutes ticked by. 

_6:00_

_6:15_

_6:55_

Something was wrong. Jorah dialed the number for The Times but no one picked up. Why would they? It was after hours, everyone had probably gone home. His heart started to pound. He called Daenerys but she didn’t answer. She hadn’t responded to any of his texts within the past hour either. 

He called Tyrion, hoping he would put him at ease with news from Jamie. Though it still wouldn’t have explained why Daenerys was late and not answering him. 

_Is she mad at me?_

He thought back to last night. They had made up, he was sure of it 

Tyrion answered on the last ring. 

“Hey it’s me, have you…” 

“Jorah….Jamie talked with the prison and Bolton is still there but he did find out something that is concerning.” 

Jorah’s stomach filled with bile, “What?” 

“Did you know he had a son? Apparently Scotland Yard has been looking for him for years.”

Jorah’s brow knitted in confusion, “Not that I have ever heard.” 

“Well, he does. Apparently the bastard is a piece of work too. Maybe that’s who the text was from. Trying to scare you to fuel a drug habit or something?” Tyrion said. 

Jorah felt sweat pooling at his neck, “Tyrion….I don’t know where Daenerys is.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know where she is?” 

“She isn’t home yet and she isn’t answering any of my calls,” Jorah breathed, he started pacing the living room. 

“I’m coming over. Don’t do anything stupid yet.” 


	11. Will You Still Love Me?

Jorah had a bad feeling. It was the type of feeling you get when watching a horror movie and the vile music starts playing. The type of feeling you get when the camera inches towards a dark corner and you know, you just know. 

He took out his phone. For a moment remembering the Find My Friends app and feeling the first tingling of elation. 

_Please let Daenerys have it turned on. Please_

She did. 

He zoomed in on her pinpointed location. A faint blip that hopefully represented the blip of her heartbeat as well. She was on the outskirts of the city, in an industrial area. The grim feeling returned. 

There was no doubt in Jorah’s mind that this son of Bolton’s had her. Why else would she be in the middle of warehouses after dark? 

He bounded to his closet, thrusting away a rack of clothes to reveal a safe. 

“Mormont where are you!?” shouted Tyrion from the door. 

Jorah walked out to see his friend pacing the living room. 

“We need to call the police,” he said. 

Jorah shook his head, “I’m going after her.” 

It was Jorah’s fault Daenerys’ life was in danger. And he didn’t trust anyone to take it as seriously as he would. 

Tyrion’s eyes went wide, “What the fuck are you going to do!?”

He led Tyrion to the safe, “You forget I used to actually work for BIP.” 

Jorah opened the locked box and pulled out a black 9mm handgun and two matching clips. 

“You can’t just storm in and play Bond rescues damsel! You were a glorified security guard Jorah, not a secret agent!” 

Jorah loaded the gun and stuck the extra ammo in his inner suit pocket. The click made Tyrion flinch. 

“My father trained me. I’ll be fine.” 

Tyrion grabbed his arm, “You know what police are right? Guys that handle this every single day.” 

“And what are we supposed to tell them Tyrion!? Hello, I would like to report a missing person who hasn’t even been gone for four hours!?” Jorah lost his patience. He was trying to keep his panic at bay and Tyrion was only making it worse. 

Tyrion looked at the ground, clenching his fists, “You can’t go alone. Bolton is insane, who knows what his son is like.”

“I’m sure just as bad,” Jorah breathed. 

Tyrion ran a hand down his face, “I’ll drive. If you get blown to hell someone will need to get your ass to a hospital.” 

“It’s too….”

“If you’re about to say it’s too dangerous I will kick you in the sack Mormont.”

Jorah pursed his lips. Arguing would only waste time. 

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” Tyrion asked as he put his car in drive.   
Jorah’s heart was pounding. 

“No.” 

Tyrion let out a shaky laugh, “Wonderful.” 

Jorah tried to calm his mind on the way over to Daenerys’ location but that was like putting out a forest fire with a dropper. 

Was she hurt? Who had her? Was it really Bolton’s son? Why?

Was she...alive?

He thought back to his teenage years. His father back from a war Jorah never understood had hammered reconnaissance and weapons training into the young boy who just wanted to please. In all his years working as a personal security agent for BIP, he had only ever drawn his gun once. Though he would’ve been able to shoot to kill. 

He traced the cool metal inside the shoulder holster. It had been years since he had worn a gun. He knew after today it would be permanent. 

Once they were close to Daenerys’ location Jorah told Tyrion to park. They couldn’t have the sound of his car giving them away. Tyrion grabbed his arm before he could get out. 

“Mormont...be careful.” 

Jorah nodded. 

“I’d rather not have you bleeding all over my leather seats.” 

Jorah smirked, “Or dead.” 

“Or dead.” 

  
Jorah crouched as he followed the blue pinpoint. The night air was oddly quiet. It was cold, he should’ve worn something then just his suit jacket but he hadn’t been thinking of such things. 

The warehouse Daenerys’ signal was coming from was dark. Inside and outside. It looked out of place among the more industrial looking ones. Jorah slid his back up against the wall, taking out his gun. He pulled the hammer back and took a deep breath. 

The door wasn’t locked and if he had been thinking clearly he would’ve realized that was a bad sign. But in he went, taking cover behind steel pillars and steel tarp-covered boxes. He crouched behind one, listening. Silence. He glanced down at his phone. He should be right on top of Daenerys. 

Jorah peeked his head over the crate. Moonlight shining in from the windows high above him gave the area a faint glow. He didn’t see anyone. He stood, walking towards the center of the room, his gun held out in front of him. He almost fired when he heard a crunch, startling him. Jorah looked down and saw he had stepped on a cell phone, Daenerys’ cell phone. 

Everything went black. 

  
Jorah came-to in a haze of blurred vision. His head was pounding, his wrists hurt like hell. For some reason and he couldn’t remember what had happened. 

_You were in the warehouse. Daenerys…._

He squinted, trying to see a clear picture. There was someone standing in front of him. 

“Jorah,” he heard. It sounded like Daenerys. 

He forced his head to look up but it wasn’t her, it was a man. He heard his name again but the man’s lips hadn’t moved. 

Jorah realized he was tied to a chair, he looked to his left and realized Daenerys was in the same predicament. 

“Daenerys…” he choked, his head still feeling like it was splitting open. 

She was crying, her eyes blazed with fear and worry. _She is beautiful,_ he thought. She was alive. 

The man finally spoke, getting so close to Jorah’s face he could see the pores in his skin. 

“This was easier than I thought it would be.” The man smirked, licking his lips. 

“What do you want?” Jorah asked, trying to wriggle his wrists free to no avail. 

The man twirled a Bowie knife in his hand. The hilt caught a glint in the moonlight.

“I want my father’s money.” 

“Bolton,” Jorah breathed. 

“That would be him yeah.” 

“Ramsay Bolton,” he held out his hand. “Oops, forgot you probably can’t in your predicament,” he said, pulling it back with a grin. 

“Jorah what is he talking about?” Daenerys quivered. It seemed to delight the young man. 

“Oh Jorah you haven’t told her? She doesn’t know? This is even better than I thought it would be, mate.” 

Jorah closed his eyes, feeling despair and anger wash over him in one colliding rush. 

“I’ll get you the money if you let her go.” 

Ramsay circled Daenerys slowly, “Now why would I do that? I haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.” 

“I swear to God if you touch her,” roared Jorah. It only made Ramsay’s grin expand.

“What is going on!?” yelled Daenerys. “Jorah who is this!? What money!?”

Ramsay crouched in front of her, “My dear, I don’t like when people shout.” 

Daenerys gulped. 

“Shall we recount our families’ history Jorah?” he asked. 

“Leave Daenerys out of this. She has nothing to do with it.” 

Jorah didn’t want this to be the way she found out about his past. If this was how they were to die, he couldn’t face her last look of him being one of disgust. 

“Oh, but she has _everything_ to do with it. She is everything to you, that makes her a very large part of it.” 

Daenerys felt like she was in a dream. One minute she had been walking to her car the next she had felt something fall over her head. She had been thrown into a car and left here, tied to a chair in the middle of an abandoned building. She had waited for hours, screaming for help, wondering if whoever had kidnapped her was going to reveal himself. And he had. It was the man she had been paranoid about. 

Jorah had come a short while later and now they were arguing about some family history and money. What in the world was going on!? Surely this was a nightmare? Surely this scene straight out of a Godfather movie had nothing to do with the man she loved?

Dread broke down the barrier she had been holding up. Jorah wasn’t the man she had thought he was. Had everything he had told her been a lie? Who was the man sitting across from her? Because it wasn’t the one she had fallen in love with.

“If you hurt her, you will never see a dime,” growled Jorah.

Ramsay licked his blade, “Oh I am sure we can come to an agreement.” 

Jorah felt his blood go cold. 

“Daenerys, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault,” tears filled his eyes.

He looked into her eyes, guilt overtaking him. She looked at him in confusion, fright, and most haunting of all, love. She shook her head. 

“Who are you?” 

That killed him. Ramsay Bolton could torture him but Jorah would never forget that look in Daenerys’ eyes. He would never forget how it stabbed through his heart. 

Ramsay knelt behind Daenerys, running the flat of the blade along her hand.

“How about we play a game? Every finger I take represents a year that my father had to sit behind bars without his money.” 

“Stop it!” Jorah yelled. 

Daenerys wanted to scream but no sound would come. The feeling of the cool metal against her fingers had stolen her voice. 

“Take mine instead,” Jorah pleaded. 

“How many years has my father been in prison, Jorah?” 

He gulped, “Six.” 

Ramsay faked a frown. The sight made Jorah want to bash the bastard’s face into the ground. 

“Will you still love her Jorah? Will you still love her when she isn’t able to grip your cock?” 

Rage filled Jorah and he tried to wrench his arms free but it was no use. He only made himself fall back, cracking his head against the concrete. 

Daenerys screamed as she clenched her fists. 

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” 

Ramsay winked as he pried Daenerys’ hand open. Jorah could only watch in horror. He was going to kill Ramsay Bolton. If they got out of this alive, he was going to kill him. He made himself watch. This was his punishment for getting Daenerys involved. He needed to see what he had done. He needed to see how he had failed to protect her.

Daenerys screamed as she felt the blade slice into her pinky.

Jorah thought he was hallucinating from a sure concussion when he saw Tyrion behind the unsuspecting Ramsay. He heard the sound of bone cracking as Tyrion swung a bat at the man’s knees. 

Ramsay screamed and fell to the ground. Tyrion grabbed the knife and cut Daenerys free, moving to Jorah next. He hopped up and wrenched the bat away from his friend, moving to stand over the man who had dared hurt the woman he loved. 

He swung. The sound of ribs connecting with aluminum echoed. 

“Jorah we need to go now!” urged Tyrion. 

He could barely hear him. Jorah’s eyes and ears were filled with hatred. He spotted his gun in the waistband of Ramsay’s pants. He pulled it out and pointed it straight at the man’s heart. 

“Jorah…” Daenerys whimpered, holding her bloodied hand. 

“He won’t stop Daenerys. He won’t stop, he will keep coming!” he yelled, his voice cracking. He saw blood streaming from her finger. She needed a hospital. 

Ramsay groaned, trying to crawl as he held his side. 

Tyrion grabbed Jorah’s arm, “If you shoot him it won’t do you any good! I’ve called Jamie, he is on his way here. He won’t get away.”

Jorah could hear the sirens in the distance. He fired a single shot into Ramsay’s kneecap, knowing the bone and cartilage exploding would ensure his capture. 

Daenerys screamed. 

“We need to be gone before they get here,” Tyrion said, leading them outside to his car. 

Jorah reached for Daenerys but she wouldn’t look at him as they piled into the backseat. 

“Let me see,” he said gently, reaching for her hand. Her shirt was stained with blood where she was holding it. 

Tyrion sped towards the hospital, not saying a word. 

“Daenerys….I’m so sorry, please,” he begged, trying not to choke on his emotion. 

She was crying silently and he pulled her to him. She was safe. Even if she hated him, she was safe. 

He took her hand softly and inspected the damage. The cut on her little finger was so deep you could see the bone. 

He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her hand. 

“Keep pressure on it. You will be okay we are almost there,” he soothed. “Daenerys please look at me,” he couldn’t help the tears this time. 

She looked into the eyes she had come to love with every fiber of her being and she saw someone she didn’t recognize. What had he done to make someone do this?

“What did you do?” she said, her voice hollow. 

“I’ll explain everything, I promise I will,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “All that matters right now is that you are safe. I love you Daenerys. I love you so much.” 

She didn’t answer. Whether it was from shock or from loss of blood, she started to feel dizzy. 

Jorah noticed her start to slump and held her up in her seat, “Hey, stay awake love. Stay awake.” 

She mumbled something he couldn’t hear before she fainted. 

Tyrion skidded to a stop in front of the hospital and Jorah gathered Daenerys into his arms. 

“Where did you get the bat?” Jorah asked, his head in his hands. 

“I keep it in my trunk. Someone like me, you learn to have an equalizer.” 

The two sat in chairs outside Daenerys room, waiting for the doctor to finish stitching her up. 

“You should get looked at,” Tyrion said softly. 

“I’m fine.” 

“If fine means you have dried blood on the back of your head.” 

Jorah knew he was right. He wasn’t fine. His head felt like it had been kicked around like a ball. It hurt to focus his eyes on something for too long. His heart hurt worse. Guilt gripped it and kept squeezing. 

“How did you know something was wrong?” he asked. 

“Well, when you were gone for nearly an hour I figured that couldn’t be good.” 

“You could have waited for Jamie.” 

Tyrion shook his head, “No, and I’m glad I didn’t.” 

Jorah offered a small nod, thanking the man who had continuously stayed by his side. 

If Daenerys had suffered anything worse….he didn’t know what he would have done. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself. 

“I know that look….” said Tyrion.

“It’s my fault.” 

“No it’s not.” 

“It is. How will she ever stand to look at me again?” 

Tyrion sighed, “She loves you Mormont.” 

“For how much longer?” 

The door opening interrupted them. Daenerys walked out with her hand heavily bandaged. Jorah stood, moving towards her, pausing when he saw her tense. 

“I’ll get the car….” Tyrion muttered as he walked towards the exit. 

“Are you alright?” Jorah said, his voice cracking. 

Daenerys nodded. 

She didn’t know what she was feeling. She loved Jorah, she loved him as fierce as the sun burns, but today had thrown a mighty wrench at her heart. She loved him but she no longer trusted him, not until he explained himself. 

Daenerys wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms. To kiss him, to hug him, she had been terrified she might never see him again, sitting there alone in the warehouse. And he had saved her life. He had come for her. If he hadn’t, her fingers would’ve probably been in the mail. 

“Daenerys….” 

Jorah’s eyes begged her to say something. Begged her to reassure him. His voice sounded like she wasn’t standing here in front of him but if she died. 

“We need to talk,” was all she offered as she followed Tyrion. 

The car ride was silent. Nobody knew what to say, sept when Tyrion uttered that his brother had arrested Ramsay Bolton. He dropped them off and before Daenerys turned to follow Jorah into their apartment, she went to the driver’s side window. 

Tyrion rolled it down. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

He smiled softly, “I’m sorry my timing wasn’t better.” 

“I owe you my life Tyrion.” 

“That’s what friends do, save each other.” 

She smiled, nodding. 

Daenerys went straight to the couch, wanting to waste no time in getting to the bottom of the night. 

“Start talking,” she said. 

Jorah took a deep breath, realizing this may be the last time she looked at him. After she heard his story, she might walk out of his life. 

“You know I was married before. My wife….she liked money, expensive things, everything but me it seemed. Spending money was like a sport to her, an addiction almost. She started gambling. When I found out what she was doing I went ballistic. How could she waste hard-earned money like that? I was working as a guard at BIP, I didn’t have all this yet,” he said, motioning to the room. 

Daenerys waited. 

“To calm me down she manipulated me, said that I should try it sometime, it might bring us closer….that’s all I wanted was to please her, to live a normal life as a husband and wife should. So I did. I started gambling with her and things only got worse. We got into a deep hole, one that I couldn’t begin to pay off with my salary even if I worked for 100 years. I couldn’t go to my father, he would disown me for acting in such a way. I couldn’t go to Tyrion, I was ashamed at having to beg, so I went to Roose Bolton. I had heard of him from some of BIP’s clients.” 

Jorah ran a shaky hand through his hair, pausing when he felt the crunch of dried blood. 

  
“...I took a loan from him...promising to pay it back. When my wife found out she got scared, saying she didn’t want anything to do with a man that dealt with a crime lord, ironic. She was the one that had started the habit. She left me and for a while I tried to scrounge up enough money to cover the loan but I knew it was useless. I had to go to my father. When he found out he called the Lannisters. Our families have always been close. They made it go away, pulled some strings, got Bolton stuck in prison. But my father hasn’t talked to me since. He sent me an email the day he decided to make me CEO. All it said was it was my chance to earn back the money I should be glad I never had to pay. I got a text the other day from Ramsay, that's why I was stressed.” 

Daenerys looked down. While Jorah was no longer the perfect man she had thought him to be, he was still the man she loved. And she couldn’t help but feel for him. He had started gambling to get his wife to love him. Her heart broke. 

Jorah held his breath, waiting for her to say something, to look at him, anything. He knew what was coming. He knew she would look at him in disgust and walk out of his life. He shut his eyes, waiting for the words. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before,” she said softly, reaching for his hand.

He opened his eyes in surprise, “How could I? How could I even introduce that?” 

“I don’t know….but you could have told me Jorah. I would have understood. It really wasn’t your fault. You were pressured.” 

“I was stupid.” 

She nodded, “Yes, but you were also a man that wanted to be loved by his wife.”

He felt tears coming to his eyes. He hated that he had let Lynn use him. He hated that he had ever thought his heart had loved her. Jorah knew now nothing was even close to the way he felt about Daenerys. 

“It’s my fault you were in danger,” he choked. “God I was so scared...if anything had..”

Daenerys finally closed the gap between them and hugged him. She hugged him tighter than she ever had. She felt him shake. 

“You came after me.” 

“I shouldn’t have had to. You shouldn’t have been put in that position Daenerys. I would hate me if I were you,” he whimpered. 

She kissed him softly, letting her lips calm the both of them. 

“I love you, Jorah Mormont. Nothing you say could ever make me not.” 

“I would give my life for you Daenerys. I would give it away without a second thought.” 

She held his cheek, smoothing his beard with her thumb, “I know.” 

Jorah leaned his forehead against hers, feeling a weight lifting. 

“You are my life. Nothing else in this world matters except you.”

Daenerys kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, careful of her bum hand. He kissed her like it was the last time he ever would, with as much feeling as he could muster. He poured his heart into that kiss.

She felt his matted hair, “Jorah….you’re hurt,” she frowned against his mouth. 

She made him turn his head, a decent sized gash had bled and dried out. 

“Jorah! Why didn’t you see the doctor?” she gasped. Surely his head must be killing him? 

He held her gaze, “All that mattered was you. I blocked out the pain.” 

As soon as he said it, he felt it all rush in. His skull felt like it was being smashed with a sledgehammer. Who knew? Maybe Ramsay had used one to knock him out. 

Daenerys saw him grimace and went to the bathroom, shaking out a handful of mild painkillers, the best they had. She handed them to him along with a glass of water. 

“Thank you.” 

“You probably have a concussion,” she said. 

“Probably, but that is the last thing I am thinking about,” he responded, pulling her back into his embrace. 

All Jorah cared about was holding this woman all night. 

“Does your finger hurt bad?” he asked, afraid of the answer. 

Daenerys shook her head against his shirt, “A little. What about your head?” 

“Feels like I got kicked by a horse.” 

She stood and held out her good hand, “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” 

She drew a bath and Jorah helped her undress. They got in, the tub big enough for two. Daenerys rinsed the blood from his hair, careful to go over the gash gently. The act made Jorah tear up. What had he done to deserve such a woman? 

“Your turn, love,” he said, careful not to get any water on her bandages. Daenerys leaned back into him, the feeling of his skin on hers was calming. That’s when the exhaustion hit her. Adrenaline crescendoing into one big yawn. 

Jorah kissed the side of her face as he ran soap over her arms. When he was finished he stepped out, holding a towel for her to wrap herself in. He dried off quickly, wanting nothing more than to fall onto their bed. 

Daenerys cuddled up next to him and he trapped her head underneath his chin. Jorah’s arm had never felt so protective around her. 

“Jorah?” 

“Yes, love?” 

She turned to face him, his eyes still showed guilt as he glanced down at her bandaged hand. 

“You are still the greatest man I have ever known.” 

His face softened. 

“I love you my brave knight.” 

Jorah kissed her before he crumbled. He wrapped his arms so tight around her that she had to tell him to ease up. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

She ran a hand along his back until he fell asleep. Daenerys was exhausted but she wanted to make sure Jorah would be okay. Only once she felt the slowing of his breathing and saw him drift off, did she allow her eyes to close. 


	12. None More Worthy

  
Jorah woke with a gasp. He wasn’t surprised he had a nightmare but it still chilled him to the bone. And his head was killing him. 

He sat up, careful not to wake Daenerys. After the day they had she needed all the sleep she could get. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the image out of his head. In his dream, Tyrion hadn’t come. In his dream, Daenerys had no fingers. And he had heard every scream as if it had pierced his ears in real life. 

Jorah’s heart was still pounding. He looked over at Daenerys, trying to calm himself. She was safe. She was right there. He laid back down, scooting up to her. He put his arm around her carefully and fell back into a restless sleep. 

******************************************************************

It had been two weeks since Daenerys had been kidnapped and life was starting to feel normal again. 

She had gotten the last of her stitches out this morning which gave her the opportunity to finally put what had happened behind her for good. No more reminders. 

She felt lighter. 

Daenerys wanted to take Jorah out for a much needed night of letting loose. She knew he hadn’t been sleeping well, that nightmares had been keeping him up. She could see it in his eyes. Dark circles rested underneath them. He tried to put on a brave face for her, telling her it was the effects of the concussion keeping him up, but she knew it wasn’t true. Sometimes she heard him muttering in his sleep. Sometimes she woke in the middle of the night to find his side of the bed empty and the TV on in the living room.   
Daenerys had offered to talk to him about it but he had said he didn’t want to bring up the memories for her. He wanted to suffer alone. 

_Well tonight he is going to have fun_

She smiled, she had a lot planned for them. 

  
“Who wants to see my new and improved hand?” Daenerys said, prancing through the door. 

Jorah walked out from the bedroom, loosening his tie, happy that Daenerys was home early. 

She came over to him and held out her finger, a thin but prominent scar now adorned it. 

“I think it adds character,” she said. 

Jorah smiled softly and kissed it. 

“How was work?” he asked, enveloping her into a hug. 

“Good, nothing too crazy to report. How was your day?” 

He smirked, “Nothing too crazy.” 

Daenerys wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt his hands travel down to her waist.

“I hope you don’t have anything planned for dinner tonight because you’re going on a date with me, sir.” 

“Am I?” he smiled against her mouth. 

“Mhmmm.” 

His hands roamed over her ass and she felt heat rush between her legs. They hadn’t been intimate since everything had happened. They had both been too emotionally drained from the ordeal to even think about sex. But now, Daenerys was definitely thinking about it. 

She kissed him slowly, letting her tongue explore Jorah’s mouth. Her hands traveled down his back to his waistband. She untucked his light blue shirt, sliding her hands underneath his boxer-briefs. 

Jorah groaned into her mouth, bringing his hands up to her face. He felt himself harden, relieved that everything was back in order. He had missed sharing this closeness with Daenerys. He had missed worshipping her. 

He undid the top three buttons of her blouse, pushing her up against the doorframe. 

“Mmmm not yet honey, this is dessert,” she whispered, pulling away from him. 

He reached for her, “Daenerys don’t tease me…” 

She grinned, bouncing away to the closet. 

“Get changed, we are going to dinner.” 

Jorah shook his head, smiling. The wait would only make their love-making sweeter. He could be patient.   
He changed into a black button-down, dark wash jeans, and the brown bomber jacket Daenerys loved. He waited for her in the kitchen, his breath stolen from him when she walked out. 

She was wearing a low cut, tight, maroon long-sleeve shirt with a black mini skirt and stockings that showed off her legs. Jorah had half a mind to say fuck dinner and carry her to the bedroom, but he knew she had planned tonight so regained his composure. 

“In all seven continents there is no woman more beautiful than you,” he uttered. 

Daenerys smirked, she had hoped this outfit would make his mouth drop. Mission accomplished. She ran her eyes over him, he looked just as good. 

“You know what that jacket does to me,” she smiled. 

“Oh I know,” he breathed against her cheek. 

Daenerys brushed her lips against his as an invitation. He took it. She pushed him up against the counter, tugging on the front of his jacket. Jorah slowed her advances. 

“Remember, this is dessert love,” he winked. 

She sighed, “Oh alright” 

Jorah kissed the tip of her nose and she melted. 

  
The restaurant Daenerys picked was dimly lit, romantic, just what Jorah needed to unwind. He knew she had picked up on his sleepless nights but he didn’t want to worry her so he kept it to himself. They were only nightmares. 

_Bad ones,_ he thought. 

He felt the exhaustion in his bones. Jorah wasn’t a man who needed a lot of sleep but he needed more than he had been getting for the past two weeks. The promise of a good night, however, was giving him newfound energy. 

Jorah watched Daenerys as she looked over the alcohol list, smiling as she bit her lip in thought. He adored all of her little quirks. His eyes roamed down the cut of her shirt. He glanced at her hand resting on the table. He could see the scar on her finger faintly in the candlelight. He put his over it. 

“I love you.” 

She smiled, “I love you too. Should I get my usual or something crazy?”

He chuckled, “What would something crazy consist of?” 

Daenerys flipped the drink menu over, “A tequila-based passion fruit sensation.” 

Jorah raised his eyebrows, “Go with that one, sounds wild. 

She laughed, knowing he would stick with his usual whiskey number. She turned her attention to the food menu, trying to decide between pasta or steak when she felt his eyes on her. 

“You’re staring at me,” she smiled, still reading. 

“Yes.” 

Daenerys looked up. His eyes were almost glowing in the light bouncing off the candle. His thumb rubbed over her hand. 

“You are a very handsome man Jorah Mormont. Has anyone ever told you?” 

“I’ve heard it a few times, yes.” 

“Do you know what you’re going to get?” she asked, still deciding between her two dishes.

He nodded, still holding her gaze. She felt her heart rate quicken. She knew that look. That was the look he gave when he was about to sweep her off her feet. 

_God I want to kiss him_

It was like Jorah had her in a trance. A minute ago she had been trying to decide between fettuccine and filet mignon and the next she was trying to decide if she should pull the man across from her to the bathroom.

Daenerys watched as he ran his eyes along her shoulder, up her neck, round her face and back down to her cleavage. She got up and stood behind him, leaning to kiss his neck. 

“I’ll be right back, going to the bathroom.” 

She let her lips linger for a minute before trailing her hand over his chest. 

Jorah turned to watch her go. His cock hard under the table. 

Daenerys leaned against the wall outside the restroom, hoping Jorah picked up on her message. She decided she would wait three minutes. When she saw him come around the corner she grinned and pulled him to her. 

“Good job, boy wonder,” she said against his mouth. The little alcove the restrooms were in provided perfect privacy from other guests. If one of the doors opened they would be behind it. 

“I know when you want me, Danerys,” he growled, grinding against her. 

She could feel him through her skirt. 

Jorah captured her mouth, clasping one hand in his, the other around her waist.

“I can’t wait to get you home, make love to you properly, slowly,” he whispered. 

Daenerys felt her knees go weak. Maybe planning a whole night out was a bad idea. She wanted nothing more than to spend hours in bed with her man. She pulled away. 

“We haven’t had dinner yet, can’t have dessert.”

She winked as she walked back towards their table. Jorah rested his head against the wall, a smile forming. 

  
“What do you have planned after this?” Jorah asked between a bite of his salmon.

Daenerys twirled noodles onto her fork, “I had planned to take you to get gelato but now I’m not so sure.” 

“Oh?” he cocked an eyebrow. 

She blushed, “Now I just want to take you home.” 

Jorah flashed the crinkly-eyes smile she adored. 

Daenerys decided to forgo her sugary plan and have Jorah drive them back to the apartment instead. She knew that’s both what they really wanted. They needed each other. 

When they walked through the front door, he told her to wait in the living room. Curious, she sat on the couch. 

_What in the world is he doing?_

Jorah had gone into the bedroom and shut the door. She heard muffled rummaging, making her even more curious. After a few minutes, Jorah returned and picked her up bridal style.

“What are you doing?” Daenerys laughed. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he carried her to the bedroom. She released his mouth to see what he had been doing in there, candles adorned every corner, basking the room in a soft flickering glow. It was something so simple yet it made emotion pool in Daenerys’ chest. 

“Do you like it?” Jorah asked, nuzzling her cheek. “I want tonight to be perfect.”

Her answer was to pull him in for a kiss once more. 

“Every night with you is perfect, Jorah.” 

He placed her gently on the bed, kneeling before her feet to slide off her shoes. 

“I can do that,” she giggled. 

Jorah made no motion to stop. He reached to unbutton her skirt, pulling it over her legs slowly. He felt Daenerys’ hands in his hair, her fingers brushing through it. The sight of her legs in the thin, see-through, stockings made him burn with desire. He ran his hands over them, hearing Daenerys audibly inhale. Jorah pulled from where they began, dragging the tips of his fingers over her skin. He trailed his hands up her bare legs as he rose, moving towards her shirt. 

Daenerys held her arms above her head, making Jorah chuckle. He leaned to kiss where the cut of her shirt revealed skin. 

“Jorah, you are going painfully slow,” she breathed. 

“I want to take my time with you, Daenerys.” 

He drew the fabric over her head and tossed it to the floor. He motioned with his finger for her to stand. Daenerys placed her hands on his chest as he unhooked her bra. 

“My turn,” she said as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. 

Jorah’s eyes drank in her naked figure as she undressed him. Daenerys undid every shirt button with a kiss. She sank to her knees to unfasten his jeans, leaving a kiss on his thigh as they slid down. Jorah tilted his head back, his skin was radiating. 

The deep blue of his boxer-briefs couldn’t hide the enormous bulge. She ran her hand over it, teasing. Jorah groaned. 

She tugged the silky fabric off and took him in her mouth. 

“Daenerys,” Jorah gasped, he hadn’t been expecting that. 

She ran her tongue over the head of his shaft, teasing him, tasting him. She felt his hand cup her jaw.   
Daenerys stood with a smirk, catching a glimpse of the fire that danced in Jorah's eyes before he pressed his mouth to hers. He pushed her back on the bed, dragging his lips down her stomach to the top of her sex. Jorah’s hands ran up her legs as he placed light kisses around her folds. She groaned in anticipation. 

He took her hand in his as he slipped his tongue into her. She gripped it tight, the sensation overtaking her body. There had never been a man that made Daenerys feel the way Jorah did. Everything he did to her body made her tingle. He was gentle but strong at the same time. She knew there was nothing he did that was without feeling. 

Each gasp Jorah heard from Daenerys poured gasoline onto his already raging desire. 

She tugged at his hair, signaling she wanted him to move up. 

“Jorah please,” she gasped. 

He could deny her nothing. 

He crawled on his forearms to meet his mouth with hers. Her feet pushed his ass so close to her, he almost slipped inside. 

“You’re impatient,” he grinned, biting her lip. 

“Patience is overrated.” 

He nuzzled her nose, the candlelight throwing a soft yellow glow over Daenerys’ skin. She snaked a hand down, gripping him. She watched as he shut his eyes, trying to hold onto _his_ patience. Jorah buried his face into her neck as she stroked him. 

Finally, he could stand it no longer, he sat back, positioning himself in between her legs. He took her hand and kissed her scared finger before moving inside her. They both gasped. 

He rolled his hips. Daenerys and he had made love countless times but he was sure this was the best she had ever felt around him. He rested his forehead against hers as he thrust long and deep. Time slipped away. Had it been minutes? Hours? Jorah didn't know. He only knew of the woman beneath him. That was his reality. 

“I love you,” she breathed, 

He pulled her into his arms, sitting back on his knees. Jorah groaned as she fell deeper onto his cock. It was all he could do to form a sentence. 

“I’m yours,” he uttered. 

The love he felt was intoxicating. In all his years he had never felt something so powerful. Jorah had never believed in something as finite as soulmates but he knew that Daenerys was his without question. She completed him. Life before her was a mere faded memory. 

He wrapped his arms around her as she ground her hips into him. He wanted to tell her how he felt, he wanted to explain how deep his love was for her but he didn’t think there were words in the English language that would do it justice. 

“Daenerys,” he breathed, looking into her eyes. 

He took one of her hands from around his neck and placed it over his heart, holding it there. 

Daenerys' eyes softened in understanding. She took one of his hands and did the same. 

Jorah Mormont was her world. Daenerys had never had a true purpose in life before she met this man. She had wandered through her years, hoping to dedicate herself to work or other men, but nothing had truly felt right. When she was with Jorah she felt a profound sense of understanding. What is the meaning of life? It was a question that many a philosopher and scientist had tried answering, but all Daenerys had to do was look at Jorah Mormont to know the answer. 

The meaning of her life was to love and be loved by this man. It was a revelation that seemed as if it dated back thousands of years. 

Jorah pushed her gently onto her back. He still went slow, sliding in and out with sensual pleasure. They breathed into each other's mouths as they kissed. Daenerys held his face in her hands, running her thumb over his light beard.

Daenerys felt herself inching towards her climax as she pulled Jorah tighter to her. 

“I want us to cum together,” she whispered. 

He nodded, concentrating on his movements. 

“Jorah…,” she uttered in warning. 

“Let go, love, I’m there.” 

They both tensed as they reached their release. Jorah felt her walls clench around him as he spilled all his love inside her. He was still hard after a few moments and began moving again. Daenerys gasped in surprise. 

She wrapped her legs around him as he continued, shuddering at each groan that slipped from his lips. 

Jorah wanted to cum inside her again. He felt it rising. He wanted to fill her so much that it poured out when he removed himself. Daenerys felt him release once more. She pressed his body into her with her hands. He collapsed onto her with a heavy breath. 

“That’s never happened before,” he gasped. 

She grinned, kissing his temple. 

He stayed like that for a few moments, needing to catch his breath before he rolled off. She snuggled up to his chest, kissing his pectoral. His arms felt strong around her like they meant for nothing more than to hold her. 

“I have never been loved the way you love me,” she said.

Jorah smiled down at her, running his hand along her arm. 

“I love you, and that’s the beginning and end of everything,” he said against her mouth. 

“F. Scott Fitzgerald?” 

He nodded. 

“There is no one more worthy of love than you, Jorah Mormont.” Daenerys proclaimed.


	13. Family Matters

“If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?” Daenerys asked, tracing circles on Jorah’s chest. 

He pulled the covers tighter around them and wrapped his arms around her, “I already have everything I could ever want.”

She turned, kissing his chin, “I’m serious.” 

“So am I.” 

She smiled softly, “Jorah come on, there isn’t anything you can think of?”

His brow furrowed in thought. Daenerys watched the wheels in his mind turn. She was genuinely curious to know his answer. 

“I would want the respect of my father,” Jorah said calmly. 

She watched as his eyes fell. 

“Why don’t you call him?” 

Jorah shook his head, “He doesn’t want to speak to me.” 

“You don’t know that…”

“I do.” 

Daenerys frowned, “But Jorah if…”

“Love, I don’t want to debate this,” he said, kissing the top of her head. 

“What would you want? If you could have anything?” he asked. 

She looked up, running her hand along his jaw, “For you to have that.” 

Jorah’s eyes softened. He kissed her slow and sweet, his chest filling with emotion. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Daenerys nodded. 

Jorah rubbed her arm, his hand brushing lightly over her bare skin. 

“Why haven’t you told me about your family?” he asked softly. 

They had been together for nearly eight months and Daenerys had never spoken a single word about her parents or her siblings. All Jorah knew was that they were dead except for a brother. He didn’t know any backstory or anything else. 

Daenerys breathed in, wondering why exactly herself. 

_Because it’s shameful. You come from filth_

She didn’t want to subject Jorah to her family’s sob story. And truth be told she was embarrassed. Daenerys knew Jorah didn’t care about things like status and wealth, he loved her, but she was still ashamed of her childhood. 

“It’s not a pleasant story,” she said, running her fingers over his chest hair. 

“You can tell me. You don’t have to hide anything, Daenerys. You know I love you.” 

She looked up at him. His eyes always told her everything he was feeling. Jorah wanted to know her in every way possible. 

“I know.” 

“I didn’t have a childhood like yours. We were always struggling for money,” she continued. “My dad….there was something wrong with him. At least that’s what my brother Viserys told me, I was still young when he died, I don’t remember much of him. Dad was crazy, everyone in town knew it, made it hard for him to get a job. My mum had to provide for us. Three kids, a husband, and a shit paying job wore on her.” 

Jorah smoothed Daenerys hair, giving her the strength to keep going. 

“She….she got hooked on heroin...then the job of bringing home money fell to my oldest brother Rhaegar. I remember flashes of him. He was kind, sweet to me. He would bring home lollipops whenever he had an extra bit of money. He was shot walking home one day. We lived in a rough neighborhood. It drove mum mad losing her eldest boy. She died when I was four, dad not long after that, alcohol poisoning.” 

Daenerys looked up, Jorah was gazing at her in support. She felt his fingers mesh with hers. 

“And your brother Viserys?” he asked. 

She grimaced, “He wasn’t like Rhaegar. Viserys was cold, selfish. He raised me after that if you could call it such a thing. He kept me alive, barely. Once I was old enough to move out I did. College was my escape, cocaine was his.”

“Have you heard from him?” 

Daenerys shook her head, “Not for years. Dunno if he is even still alive. Not that I care…..he….” she paused.

“He what?” 

She met his eyes again, not sure if Jorah would think less of her if he knew what Viserys had done to her. The memories filled her stomach with hatred and disgust. Daenerys snuggled into his chest more. 

“He what, hun?” Jorah asked once more. 

She let out a breath, “He...hit me. And not just once. There were times when I wouldn’t come home at night because I was so scared he would be in one of his moods.” 

Daenerys kept her eyes on Jorah’s chest, not wanting to see his pity. 

Jorah felt instant rage at this brother he had never met. Thinking that anyone had ever laid a hand on Daenerys made him sick to his stomach. The image of a scared little girl alone in the cold flashed across his mind. It tore at his heart. 

He hugged her tighter to him. 

“For a long time, I thought all men were like Viserys. I never had boyfriends growing up, not until college. Even then, they never hit me but there was always a thought locked-up in the back of my mind that said they might, that they could if they wanted to.” 

Jorah leaned back, forcing Daenerys to peek up at him. 

“I would _never_ hit you Daenerys. I hope you know that,” he cupped her cheek in his hand. 

“I know. That thought has never existed with you, Jorah.” 

He bent his head to kiss her. Not one of lust but of love, of caring, of protection. 

“If I ever meet Viserys though, I can’t promise I won’t knock his head off.” 

Daenerys let out a faint laugh, “You have my permission.” 

“Sometimes I wonder why you aren’t with some respectable woman,” she teased, though deep down it was something she was insecure about. Jorah deserved to be with someone who was as good as him. 

He rolled over her so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. 

“You are respectable. You are not your family Daenerys. You are you.” 

“I know but…” 

“You are the woman that has captured my heart. The woman who doesn’t know how extraordinary she is though I’ve tried to show her,” he smiled. 

Daenerys caressed his face, his copper stubble tickling the pads of her thumbs.

“I wish you could see inside my heart. I wish I could do a better job explaining how deeply I love you, how I marvel at you,” he spoke softly, brushing his lips over hers. “There are times when I look at you, and still can’t believe you are real.” 

Daenerys ran her hands up Jorah’s back, “I’m real.” 

He kissed her forehead, moving down her nose to her mouth. 

“You’re real,” she breathed. 

He nodded slowly. 

“This is real,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Jorah kissed her softly, taking his time running his tongue over her lips and into her mouth. Daenerys ran her hands over his back and shoulders. They kissed like that for hours, each giving and taking in a rhythm that was effortless. 

Daenerys loved sex with Jorah but she also loved this. This close intimacy that had nothing carnal about it. When they were like this it was as if time stood still. I love you’s were whispered and smiles were shared. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys had spent all day trying to track down Jeor Mormont’s contact information. She found he was an incredibly private man despite his prowess. 

She glanced over at her editor, making sure he was busy with something before dialing the number. She knew he didn’t approve of personal conversations at work but work was the only place safe enough to have this one. 

“Mormont speaking,” a gruff and weathered voice answered. 

Daenerys faltered for a second. Should she really be doing this?

_It’s for Jorah_

“Hello Mr. Mormont, my name is Daenerys Targaryen and I was hoping you might have a moment to chat?” 

“About?” his voice was stern like she was already wasting his time. 

Daenerys held her ground, “Your son.”

“I don’t have a son, I have an employee.” 

Daenerys was so taken aback by the comment that she let silence float between them for a few moments. Suddenly everything she had planned to say went out the window. She was flying by pure emotion now. 

“You have a son that almost died a few weeks ago. You have a son that is the kindest, bravest, most pure-hearted man I have ever met,” she snarled. 

Jeor did not respond and for a minute Daenerys thought he might have hung up. 

“Who is this again?” 

“Daenerys Targaryen. Your son risked his life for me.” 

“And why would he do that Ms. Targaryen?”

Jeor’s voice was so cold that she didn’t believe it could possibly be Jorah’s father. How could someone that shared his blood be so unlike him?

“Because he is a man of honor, contrary to your idiotic belief.” 

_Ok, tone it down Daenerys…_

She heard him scoff. It only made the fire she felt burn hotter. 

“You’re disgusting,” she said, slamming the phone down on its receiver. 

_Well, that didn’t go to plan_

Daenerys sighed, her hands shaking with rage. How could Jorah’s father be so callous, so stone-like? Jorah was nothing like that. There was nothing Jorah did without feeling.

She had planned to talk to his father. To tell him of the man his son had become, the good man. She had hoped to set up a meeting between them. Jorah needed his father’s forgiveness, he deserved it. 

_Jeor does not deserve a son like Jorah_ , she thought. 

  
Daenerys tried to hide her sullied mood as she and Jorah were walking through the park. They had met for lunch and she had thought she was doing a good job of whisking the conversation with Jeor out of her mind, but Jorah could always read her like a book. 

“Something is wrong,” he said, reaching for her hand. 

“Nothing is wrong, honey,” she smiled up at him. 

He smirked, “Daenerys, your eyebrows give you away.” 

“My eyebrows?” 

He stopped, turning her to face him, “Yes. They come together. You may be smiling but your eyebrows are definitely not.”

Daenerys felt her face flush. She hadn’t realized. 

Jorah continued along the path, swinging her hand in his. She stole a look at him, trying to keep her eyebrows under control. The swing of his suit jacket exposed the crisp white shirt tucked into his slacks. No man could wear a suit like Jorah. For a moment Daenerys forgot about what was troubling her. 

“So are you going to tell me? Or will I have to pry it out of you later,” he winked, a naughty gleam in his eye. 

Daenerys brought their hands to her lips, placing them along his knuckles. 

“I like the idea of later.”

“Do you?” 

“Mhmmm”

They came to an empty bench and he pulled her onto his lap. 

“Jorah! Stop, this is a public place,” Daenerys laughed. 

He peppered her face with kisses, holding her so she wouldn’t slip. 

“I’m not undressing you, Daenerys,” he chuckled. 

She let him kiss her, not caring if passerby stared. They were a man and woman in love. How could a man as sweet as this come from someone like Jeor Mormont?

“Are you really not going to tell me what’s troubling you, darlin?” 

She bit her lip, “You might hate me…”

“Daenerys, you could rip my heart from my chest and eat it right in front of me and I still wouldn’t hate you.” 

She wrinkled her nose, “Ew.” 

He chuckled, running the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Daenerys felt the first twinges of panic. She hadn’t really thought this through. Would Jorah be angry that she had contacted his father? Would he see it as a breach of privacy? Of trust?

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

His eyes were so patient that she started to feel a horrible sense of shame. 

“I…..I called your father today.”

Jorah squinted in confusion, “What?” 

“I talked to your father today. I….I wanted to try and propose a reconciliation between you two, but that didn’t go as planned…”

Daenerys kept her eyes on his chest. 

He moved her off of his lap and stood. She watched him run a hand through his hair and could already sense the tension. Yes, this had been a bad idea. 

“Why would you do that?” his voice was flat. 

She moved to stand beside him, placing her hand on the dip of his back, “Because I love you. I know what this rift between you two does to you…”

He stepped away, “Daenerys it’s not your place.” Jorah was trying to keep a hold on his temper but anything concerning his father made him bristle. 

Daenerys felt her own temper rising, “Why is it not my place? I thought you and I were something a little stronger than just boyfriend and girlfriend.” 

The statement made Jorah glance down at her. She held his gaze. 

“I don’t even know what that means Daenerys, but it doesn’t give you the right to go behind my back and call my father.” 

_Is he joking?_

Her anger rose to her lips, “Normally boyfriend’s don’t almost _die_ with their girlfriends. And I don’t know about you but I have never felt the way I do with any other man I have ever been with. I thought what we had was stronger….I thought you could feel it too. I guess I was wrong.” 

She walked away, hurt. How could he say she had no right? He had certainly taken some liberties concerning Rhaego. 

_That’s not the same and you know it. You are being a bitch_

She felt him grab her shoulder. 

“Don’t turn this around on me,” Jorah spat. “I’ve told you about my father. You should have asked me first. And now you’ve gone and meddled and he probably thinks I told you to do it.” 

Daenerys wrenched her arm away. How had trying to do something for Jorah turned into such a nightmare?

“I did it for you! Can’t you see that!? I want you to have a relationship with him, Jorah. I told him what kind of man you are, honorable with a heart of gold!” 

She saw his expression soften. 

“What….what did he say?” 

She averted her eyes to the ground, “I don’t think you want to know. He wasn’t pleasant. I hung up on him.” 

He sighed, dragging a hand over his face. 

“I need to get back to the office.” 

Daenerys clenched her jaw, “So do I.” 

For the first time in their relationship, she felt awkward around him. She didn’t know what to do or say. 

“See you at home then,” Daenerys uttered. 

Jorah nodded. 

Daenerys expected him to offer some sort of truce, an “I love you,” or a touch. But Jorah did neither. Instead, he went his separate way to his car. She felt her anger dissipate and in its place was hurt and shame. Jorah’s words rang in her ears.

_It’s not your place..._   
_I don’t know what that means Daenerys..._   
_You don’t have the right…_

Despite her hurt, Daenerys knew she was in the wrong. She shouldn’t have called Jeor without asking Joah first, it’s just she knew what he would’ve said. He would’ve said absolutely not.

“She did what!?”

Jorah sipped his drink, “She called my father.” 

Tyrion groaned, “I’m sure he loved that.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Jorah grimaced. 

After he left BIP, Jorah had come to Tyrion’s needing some advice before he saw Daenerys again. He didn’t want to continue fighting but he didn’t want to just brush this off either.

What she had done had hurt his pride. 

“Do you know what they talked about?” 

Jorah shook his head, “No, but I know they didn’t speak for long. Daenerys said she hung-up on him. 

Tyrion scoffed, “Sounds like it went well then.” 

Jorah massaged his temples. His father was a hard man and while some of his disdain towards Jorah was valid, Jorah knew that he was worthy of forgiveness. 

“Am I wrong to be angry with her?” he asked. 

Tyrion shook his head, “No, but I also see where she is coming from. She wanted to help you. Not anyone would take on Jeor Mormont, especially knowing the history between you two. That woman loves you. It’s as strong a love that I have ever seen.”

Jorah swirled the whiskey in his glass. Now he started to feel regret creep in. He had let words get away from him today, he knew they had stung her. 

“What should I do?” 

Tyrion took the glass from him, “I think you should go home and talk to her. I think you shouldn’t let your father, of all people, come between you. And I think you should give her a good fuck.” 

  
Daenerys waited to hear what Missandei would say. She had gone to her place after work, not wanting to see Jorah just yet. She needed a second opinion. 

“Well you shouldn’t have called his father….but I understand why you did.” 

“I messed up, Miss. I know I did but….he said things today that still stung.” 

“He had a right to be angry, Daenerys,” her friend replied. 

She nodded, “I know but...he made it seem as if I wasn’t someone in his life that could be trusted with important things….I don’t know.” 

“Dany….the man risked his life for you. If he didn’t consider you the most important person in his life, I don’t think he would’ve done that.” 

Daenerys knew Missandei was right. She knew Jorah’s love for her was something some people don’t even experience once in their lifetime. 

“What should I do?” 

“I think you should admit you were wrong and let him know you understand that you hurt him. And don’t let your temper get the better of you, even if he’s still angry.” 

  
Daenerys’ stomach was in knots. Jorah wasn’t home yet. She didn’t like waiting. She decided a shower might help calm her nerves. 

She let the warm water wash over her skin. The sound of the drops hitting the floor was oddly calming. Daenerys washed herself slowly, trying to form the words she was going to say, the apology. She wanted it to be perfect. Of course, since she had been in the shower she hadn’t heard him come in. She almost jumped when she walked into the bedroom and saw him there. 

“Hi,” he said. 

“Hi…” 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his expression told her nothing. It was the first time Jorah’s eyes hadn’t given him away. 

Jorah watched as she put on sweats, feeling the tension in the air like it was tear gas. 

_Keep your composure Daenerys, don’t cry,_ she thought. 

The problem was if Daenerys wasn’t letting herself get angry then tears would start to come. She couldn’t help it. Like Jorah, she was emotional. 

Finally, she turned to him. 

“Jorah….I know what I did was stupid. It was wrong and I should have consulted with you first. But know that I only did it because I see how the rift between you and your father weighs on you. I know that you want his approval and more than anything, I want to give you that. I wanted to help. I wanted to help because I don’t understand how a man as good as you could not be loved and adored by everyone who knows him.” 

She felt a tear slip off her nose. 

“I understand if you can’t forgive me. I crossed a line that wasn’t mine to cross. But just know that I love you and I would do anything to take every bit of sadness away from you,” she choked on the last part and forced her eyes to look at him. 

Jorah’s heart clenched. He held out an arm. 

Daenerys shuffled slowly over to him, standing between his legs. He took her hands in his. 

“Of course I can forgive you Daenerys. You mean more to me than a silly estrangement.” 

He rose and took her in his arms, feeling her sniff against his chest. Jorah took her face in his hands and kissed her, further proving his forgiveness. 

“And yes, we are more than just the average couple. I know what you meant and I am sorry for being so callous. I know it hurt you, and I hate that it did.” 

“It’s alright,” she said, hugging him once more. 

“What do you say we order a pizza and cuddle on the couch?” he asked, kissing the top of her head. 

“Yes please.” 

They debated whether to get just pepperoni or pepperoni and olives for the better half of 10 minutes, finally concluding to get both toppings. It was a silly bickering, one that further eased them back into normalcy. 

As they waited for the delivery man, Jorah led Daenerys to the couch. Pulling a blanket over them for added comfort. 

“I want you to know something,” he said, putting an arm around her. 

“What’s that?” 

“I want you to know that no matter what we fight about, I will always search for a way to remedy it. That I will always forgive you and that I will always love you. No matter what.” 

She felt her lip tremble. 

“Jorah Mormont….I have no words to describe you.” 

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

“Every beat of my heart is for you,” she whispered against his lips.

She moved onto his lap, straddling him. The blanket fell to the floor. Jorah slipped his hands under her sweatshirt, feeling the smooth skin of her back. 

“I was broken before I met you,” she said, in between kisses. “I was broken and had never experienced true love. But you mended every piece of me with your kind heart. With every kiss and every touch, you claimed your place as the man I had always dreamed of, as the man I want forever.” 

Jorah hugged her to him. Daenerys always managed to make him feel like a king. Like he was the noblest of men. 

“Daenerys I have not loved anyone the way I love you. This might sound weird but…..when I met you...I felt this pull...almost like gravity, I suppose. I don’t really believe in fate or destiny or things like that but….I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I was made to love you.” 

Daenerys kissed him before she started crying. His words had touched a part of her heart that she had no control over. She wanted to feel him. 

He apparently felt the same as he flipped her onto the couch, moving over her. She fumbled with his pants, pushing them down his legs. He kissed the inside of her neck, reaching to tug her sweats off. 

The doorbell rang, startling them both. 

“Christ almighty!” he breathed. 

Daenerys chuckled, pulling her pants back on to pay for their dinner. 

She set the box on the island and rummaged through the cabinets to get plates. Jorah came up behind her with other ideas. 

“Mmmm, don’t start that or the pizza will be stone cold.” 

She felt him slide her pants off once more. 

“I can’t help myself,” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. 

His cock was between her legs, begging to be let in. She spread them and he wasted no time accepting the invitation. Daenerys braced herself against the counter, feeling her knees go weak with pleasure.

Jorah groaned into her ear, “I want you and only you. Forever. I never want to taste another.” 

“You have me,” she gasped. 

“God Daenerys….I’m not going to last long, you feel so warm, so _tight_ …” 

“Do you want to fill me, Jorah?” 

“Yes,” he gasped, his breathing growing more ragged by the second. 

She felt his hands grip her ass as he came. He leaned against her back, catching his breath. 

Daenerys turned and felt his wet cock slide over her legs. She pulled his face to her.

“We better eat. We are going to need our energy tonight.” 

Jorah felt himself stiffen again. He picked Daenerys up and carried her to the bedroom before she could even think of doing anything else.


	14. Surprises

Tywin Lannister folded his hands. Whenever he got a call from Jeor Mormont it usually meant bad news. 

“Hello, old friend.” 

Jeor wasn’t a man for pleasantries and wasted no time, “What do you know about a Daenerys Targaryen?” 

“The name means nothing to me, why?” 

“She’s involved with my son.” 

Tywin scoffed. Why was Jeor concerned with who Jorah brought to bed? Such things were trivial. 

“Are you asking me to find out about your son’s girlfriend? I am not a teenage girl.” 

“There is something about her Tywin. She told me Jorah risked his life for her. Something happened and I want to know what. I can’t have my son fucking his life again.” 

Tywin’s interest peaked, “You spoke with her?” 

“Barely. She called me a few days ago, spoke some nonsense, then she hung up.” 

Tywin rolled his eyes.

 _I wonder why,_ he thought.

“I’ll see what I can find. We can’t have another Lynesse.” 

“No, we most certainly cannot,” grumbled Jeor. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys couldn’t believe it had been almost a year since she and Jorah had met. That day in October seemed so long ago and at the same time, like it was only yesterday. She wanted to do something special for him for their one year anniversary but first, she had to figure out what to do for his birthday tomorrow. 

Daenerys had an idea. A crazy one, but it had potential. She hoped Jorah wasn’t afraid of heights. 

  
“Happy birthday to youuuuu. Happy birthday to youuuuu.”

Jorah opened his eyes to find Daenerys whispering into his ear. He chuckled. 

“You’re up early on a Sunday.” 

She kissed his cheek, “It’s my favorite day. The day the man I love was born.”

He groaned, “The day the man you love is a little closer to 50.”

Daenerys straddled him and ran her hands through his tousled hair. 

“You’re the sexiest 47 year old in all the land.” 

“Are you going to give me my gift now?” Jorah lifted his hips into her and winked. 

“Who says I got you a gift?” 

Jorah’s hands roamed over Daenerys’ white sweater and jeans. He found the button and popped it loose. 

“Do I get to unwrap it?” he said, his voice dripping with early morning lust. 

Daenerys knew they had no time to fool around. She had plans for Jorah and they did not include sex until later. 

She hopped off of him, much to his disappointment. 

“Get dressed, I have a surprise.” 

Jorah chuckled. He hoped Daenerys hadn’t planned anything too extravagant. If it were up to him he would be happy just to spend the day in bed with her, though he did appreciate her wanting to make the day about him. No one had ever really paid much mind to his birthday. 

He pulled on the dark green pants Daenerys said "made it hard to keep her hands off his 'perfectly formed ass,' wondering if he could somehow entice her for at least five minutes. 

Jorah walked out to the kitchen, smelling some sort of aroma waft through the air. 

“Did you make breakfast, darlin?” he said with a smile. 

“Aye,” she said, imitating his drawl. “I think you are a tad undressed sir.” 

She ran her eyes over his chest. That damn chest. 

Jorah raised an eyebrow, closing the distance between them. 

“Nuh-uh! Stay back! Put a shirt on, we don’t have time for anything other than eating and leaving.” 

He flashed the crinkly eyed smile. 

“But I’m starving for only one thing,” Jorah whispered in Daenerys’ ear. 

She turned to pick up the plate she had made, thrusting it into his hands. 

“Yes, and it better be pancakes and bacon.”   
  
Jorah’s eyes smoldered but he relented. He pecked her on the lips. 

“Smells good sweetheart, thank you.” 

Daenerys grinned. Her chest filled with love as she watched him nod his head, a signal the food was good. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I’m going to get you a shirt so you stop distracting me, birthday boy.”

He smiled behind a mouthful of food and winked. 

She came back holding a grey flannel, knowing layering would be essential for this outing. 

“Daenerys is this necessary?” Jorah laughed as she tied a blindfold around his eyes. 

She helped him into the passenger seat of the car. 

“Yes, it’s a surprise. Don’t you dare peek or you won’t get the rest of your gifts tonight,” she warned. 

Daenerys drove them out to the countryside, every so often peeking over at Jorah to make sure he still couldn’t see. The weather gods had been kind to her today. It was cloudy but not raining, a rarity in England. 

She saw the bright red destination and grinned, feeling her heartbeat pick up. She had never done this before and didn’t think Jorah had either. It was exciting. 

“Are we in a field?” he asked as they walked towards the surprise. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“The way it feels under my feet,” he quipped. 

Daenerys stopped and took off his blindfold. 

“I guess now is a good time to ask if you have a problem with heights?” she smiled. 

Jorah’s eyes widened at the hot air balloon. Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly hadn’t been this. 

He beamed, squeezing Daenerys’ hand, “No, heights are fine.” 

The aeronaut started the burner with a rush. Daenerys breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried that Jorah might not want to go up. That would have been a disaster. But as she saw at the gleam in his eyes, the boyish look of wonder, she knew she had done good. 

“This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me,” Jorah grinned. 

They rose from the ground, Daenerys wasn’t at all nervous. She had done tons of research in the span of a day. They were completely safe. Once they started getting higher and she could see over treetops, she actually felt a sense of calm. As if the skies were where she belonged. 

She stuck her hands in Jorah’s back pockets, “Happy birthday, honey.” 

That smile was her reason for being. The one that reached all the way up to his eyes, so much so he was almost squinting, his dimple prominent. It made her heart do acrobatics. 

“I love you. This is definitely the best birthday I have ever had and it's not just because of the balloon,” Jorah said before he kissed her. “Though I do love the balloon.” 

Daenerys twisted her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck.

“It’s peaceful up here,” she said. 

“Aye, it is.” 

Jorah ran his eyes over the sprawling green fields. He had grown up on an estate in the country. He lived in the city now but he would always be a country boy at heart. One day he hoped to take Daenerys to his childhood home. 

There was a chill in the wind as they floated along. Jorah saw Daenerys shiver and wrapped his arms around her. He always ran warm. She had told him so many times in the middle of the night when blankets weren’t enough. 

“My own portable heater,” she teased. 

Suddenly Jorah had a thought, it was the first time it had popped into his mind. 

_This would have been a perfect proposal setting_

It made him smile into Daenerys’ hair. 

“Too bad Mr. Pilot is here, could’ve joined the mile high club in style,” he whispered in her ear. 

She giggled, “Jorah, he is an _aeronaut_.”

“Oh, sorry,” he teased. 

They were silent for most of the ride. The views were too incredible to mar with words. Jorah placed light kisses along the side of Daenerys’ face, fully in the moment with the woman he loved and who loved him. 

“I hope you’ll be with me for every birthday,” he said softly. 

“I don’t know how I will ever top this,” Daenerys exhaled. 

Jorah hugged her tighter to him, “That’s not what I meant.” 

She felt him nuzzle her cheek, his beard making a light scratching sound against her skin. She turned into him, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

Their trip was coming to an end. They descended slowly, the wind ruffling Daenerys’ hair. 

“That was the most wondrous thing I have ever done I think,” Jorah said, sliding into the driver’s seat now that he could see.

Daenerys grinned, “It was amazing, wasn’t it? You know that feeling you get when you’re up there in the clouds, looking down on the world and a sense of tranquility washes over you?” 

He chuckled at her lavish description, “I do.” 

“That feeling that secures you in the moment, as if nothing else in the world is going on,” she continued. 

“Mhhmm.” 

“Well, that’s what I feel every time I look at you, Jorah.”

His hand paused as he fed the key into the ignition. He looked over at her. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you, Daenerys Targaryen?”

His eyes started to well. Daenerys adored those eyes of his that portrayed his soft heart so well. 

“I do. That’s what makes you such a good man Jorah, your ability to show it effortlessly.” 

He got out of the car and for a moment she was confused before he opened the passenger door, pulled her out, and hoisted her up into his arms. Jorah kissed her deeply as she wrapped her legs around his torso. 

“Leaning over wouldn’t have been enough,” he chuckled. 

She nuzzled his nose. 

“There are no words to describe how you make me feel Daenerys. I wish….I wish I could…”

She pressed her lips to his, “You don’t have to explain it to me Jorah. I know. Believe me, I know.” 

He set her down on the grass. He was going to try anyway. However, before he could utter a word it started pouring. They leaped into the car in a tangle of laughter. 

  
Daenerys had asked Jorah if he wanted to go out for dinner but he opted for a night of take out and staying in. Nothing was better than having Daenerys all to himself, no distractions. 

They ordered Chinese, reminiscent of the night nearly a year ago. 

“I almost forgot I have another gift for you,” Daenerys said, her mouth full of sesame chicken.

She hopped up from the couch and skidded into the bedroom, bringing back a small, neatly wrapped box. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, darlin.” 

“Jorah, it’s your birthday. You have to have at least one actual present to unwrap.” 

He chuckled, pulling on the gold ribbon. 

Inside was a Damascus steel pocket knife. The blade was such a dark shade of grey it looked almost black. The wooden handle had threads of gold woven into it. 

“Daenerys it’s beautiful. It almost reminds me of a medieval sword,” he grinned, folding it back into place.

After she had been kidnapped Jorah had taken to wearing his gun under his suit jacket, a fad that Daenerys had put an end to immediately. Guns scared her. She knew Jorah was just being careful after what they had gone through but she had told him to stop wearing it all the same. She figured a knife would be more suitable. 

“I’m glad you like it,” she kissed his cheek. 

“I shall pocket it proudly, Your Grace. I pledge my sword to you,” he kneeled. 

She giggled, pulling his face to hers. 

“Just one more thing to unwrap tonight, Sir Jorah.” 

His eyes bounced to hers and he carried her to the bedroom, dinner be damned. 

Jorah tugged off Daenerys sweater in one swift movement, wasting no time on her jeans either. 

  
“My you’re eager,” she grinned, fumbling with the buttons on his flannel. 

“I didn’t get my morning romp.” 

She smacked him on the shoulder as he tumbled over her in a fit of giggles. 

Daenerys sighed into his mouth. Every day with Jorah felt like it was the first. The sparks had not dulled at all during their relationship and she knew they never would as long as they were together. 

He entered her slowly and then all at once, making her gasp. Daenerys gripped his golden curls, tugging on his hair just enough to make him groan. 

She silently thanked whatever gods there were for bringing this perfect man into the world. 

Their lovemaking was fast and hot. And before long, they were at it again for round two. 

“How many times do you think we can go in one night?” she breathed against his neck. 

“That sounds like a challenge I am willing to take on,” Jorah moaned as she fell over his cock. 

Round number two was going to end all too soon if she kept rolling her hips over him like that. He flipped her, the tip of him teasing her entrance. 

“Do you have a record?” he breathed, looking at her in a way that made her shiver. 

“Five. How about you?” 

“Ten.”

Daenerys’ eyes widened, “God, you were a party boy weren’t you? 

He chuckled, finally giving them what they both wanted. Daenerys was so wet they could hear it as Jorah pushed into her.

“A little,” he smirked, his teeth scraping against her cheek. 

She pressed him into her, holding him there with the backs of her ankles, “I think we can beat ten.” 

Jorah huffed as he rolled to his side, spent once more. He felt Daenerys rest her head on his chest, certain his heartbeat was thundering in her ear. 

He reached for her hand, intertwining her fingers with his. 

“I was interrupted by a torrential downpour today before I could say what I wanted to say.”

He turned so his forehead was resting against hers. Daenerys locked her eyes with his. 

“When I look at you, I see every happy memory. Hugging you, touching you, feeling your head against my chest, or your arm around my waist in the middle of the night feels like home. I haven’t been home since I was young and I didn’t consider London my home, it’s never really felt like it...until I met you...” 

Daenerys watched as his eyes started to fill with tears.

“Jesus,” he chuckled, trying to rub them away.

That was one more thing on her extensive list that she loved about Jorah. His heart was so full of emotion it brimmed over in his eyes.

He continued, “I have never felt so complete with someone. If I had to describe the love I feel for you, that’s what it would be.” 

Daenerys blinked back tears of her own.

“I usually don’t like speaking in absolutes, but my heart will never love another as it loves you. Never,” she proclaimed, taking his cheek in her hand. 

Jorah kissed her knowing he would never love another for the rest of his life. Daenerys was it for him, he was sure of it. 

He had said all he had in him and yet he still felt an urge that he hadn't said enough. Words now wouldn’t do it justice. 

Jorah pulled her up against him, his body aching for the feeling of her skin on his.

“Ready for a few more rounds?” Daenerys grinned. 

******************************************************************

Jeor gave Tywin two weeks before he called again. 

_Two weeks should be more than sufficient enough for him_

Tywin Lannister was a handy friend to have. A seasoned politician of 40 years, he knew how to get information, keep information, and hide information. 

Jeor had met the eldest Lannister during the war. They had become fast friends, both no-nonsense type of men, both prioritizing family and duty over lesser feelings. 

“What do you have for me?” 

Tywin looked over his spectacles at his computer screen. 

“She is a reporter at The Times. No family except for a drug-addict brother. Parents and eldest sibling all dead. She has no criminal record and seems to be quite ordinary despite her family’s less than reputable history.”

Jeor stroked his beard. He had only spoken to her for a few minutes, but he was sure Daenerys Targaryen was not ordinary. 

“There is something else….”

Though Tywin and his son Tyrion were not close, some might even say their relationship was colder than the top of Mt. Everest, his eldest Jamie could be swayed to release bits of information. 

“A few months ago, Roose Bolton’s son was arrested. They found him in a warehouse with a bullet through his kneecap and a few broken ribs,” Tywin continued. 

“I had no idea Bolton had a son,” Jeor said. 

“Neither did I, but police also found things that made it seem like he had been holding people captive.” 

“What does this have to do with the Targaryen girl?”

Tywin leaned back into his chair, Jeor heard it creek through the phone. 

“The Targaryen girl was one of the captives, so was your son.” 

Jeor was a man that hardly ever was surprised, but this piece of information came as a shock to him. 

“How is that possible? I heard nothing about it in the news. I heard nothing about it from anyone.” 

“My two idiot sons made it go away, kept the press out of it,” responded Tywin. “I’m sure Tyrion slid money into the hands of more than a few officers.” 

Jeor let out an exasperated sigh. Should he be glad or worried that Jorah hadn’t come to him?

_Maybe he has finally learned how to handle his own_

“That’s concerning.” 

“Yes it is, especially the lengths we went through with Roose before,” Tywin agreed. “It also seems that the girl is living with your son, so it’s more serious than you might have thought.” 

******************************************************************

Jeor decided that he needed to meet Daenerys Targaryen. He liked to judge people as they stood in front of him. He could see when people were lying just as plainly as one could see the sun in the sky. 

What was she after? Why was she with Jorah? There must be some reason she would stick around after a scare from the Boltons. 

He made no call to announce he was coming, a man like Jeor Mormont walking into The Times, which had done countless articles on him and BIP over the years, needed no appointment. 

Jeor went straight to the editor’s desk. It was a newer one he hadn’t met before though he wasn’t worried. 

“I’d like to speak with Daenerys Targaryen.” 

The man glanced up, “She’s not here, on vacation for the next week I’m afraid.” 

“Might I ask where?” 

“Paris, she will be back next Tuesday though if you would like to leave a message.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Jeor said, already walking towards the door. 

_Oh Christ_

“I still can’t believe you pulled this off,” Daenerys beamed, as they boarded their flight. 

“What? That I surprised you or that we are going to Paris?” Jorah responded, guiding her by the small of her back to their seats.

“That you surprised me.” 

Jorah grinned. He had been planning the trip for nearly a month, knowing he wanted to do something special for their anniversary. And where was more romantic than the city of love itself?

He had set it up with Daenerys’ editor weeks ago, making sure she would have the time off. This morning he let her get ready for work, saying he would drop her off on the way to BIP. It didn’t take long for her to know something was up when he started driving towards the airport and not towards The Times. 

Jorah had taken care of everything, right down to Daenerys’ suitcase he packed himself. 

He let her have the window seat, knowing her fascination with flying. 

“I love you more than dragons love cooking their meat,” Daenerys said, kissing his cheek. 

He chuckled, “I don’t think dragons cook, darlin.”

Daenerys gave him _the look_. The look that was half, “what did you just say?” and half “are you insane?” 

“Jorah, trust me. I know more about dragons than you,” she stated. 

Her tone was so serious that Jorah almost laughed. Daenerys and her love for dragons was one of her many quirks that he adored. He would let her have this battle. Though he couldn’t help but snicker picturing a dragon scorching its kill. 

“Hey….you want to follow me to the bathroom in a few minutes?” Daenerys whispered in his ear. 

His mouth hung open. Surely she didn't mean….

“Is that a no?” 

“Daenerys we can’t,” he said, darting his eyes around to make sure no one was listening. 

She grabbed his hand and maneuvered it up under her skirt. He needed to feel her desire. 

Daenerys watched his face as he felt her. She had him. 

“See you in three minutes,” she winked. 

Jorah gulped and covered his already rising member with his hands. The last thing he needed was a flight attendant to ask him if he wanted a drink and see his glaring hard-on. 

Against his better judgment, he glanced down at his watch, watching the seconds tick away. He looked over the seats to see if anyone was watching, not that he was doing anything suspicious. He was simply going to the bathroom. Surely no one had paid attention to the woman who hadn’t come out yet….

Before he could talk himself out of it, he squeezed into the door and was met with Daenerys’ hands on his belt. 

“This is insane,” he whispered. 

“Shhh.” 

She silenced him with a kiss as they tried not to bang against the wall. The space was entirely too cramped but Daenerys was determined to join an exclusive club. She made Jorah sit on the toilet, figuring the easiest way would just be to sit on him. 

Daenerys pushed Jorah onto the toilet seat, his pants around his ankles. She stepped out of her skirt and took him immediately, knowing they only had a few minutes. 

“ _God_ Daenerys.” Jorah’s desire coursed through him. In a matter of seconds, his apprehension was gone and its place was his carnal need for her. 

She rocked her hips as best she could without slamming her knees into anything. Jorah’s arms wrapped around her back, his hands on the back of her neck. 

“I love the way you fuck me, darlin,” he growled. 

Daenerys smiled, biting his lip. She was so close already. 

“You’re going to make me cum Jorah.” 

He groaned into her ear. He loved when Daenerys talked like this to him. He felt her contract and he bucked his hips into her. Jorah bit down on her shoulder to keep from yelling as he spilled into her walls.

“Mmmm,” Daenerys kissed his forehead, tasting the salt of his sweat. 

She rose off of him, a moan escaping from his lips. He needed time to gather himself so Daenerys walked out first, trying to hide the grin from other passengers. Jorah slumped into his seat beside her after a few moments. She bit her lip to hide a grin. He looked over from the corner of his eye.

“You’re insatiable, Ms. Targaryen.” 

“Welcome to the club, Mr. Mormont.” 


	15. Locked With You

Daenerys couldn’t take her eyes off the Parisian streets during the cab right to their hotel. It really did look like every movie she had ever watched. 

“Have you been here before, Jorah?” 

“A few times.” 

She smirked, “Ever take anyone here?” 

Jorah kissed her palm, “Just you, darlin.” 

Once they got to the Cour Des Vosges, Daenerys’ mouth dropped. It looked like a whole estate. It was unlike any hotel she had ever seen. It was historically royal with views that overlooked the Louis XIII gardens, according to Jorah. 

She didn’t even want to think about what he was paying for their stay. Though it was pocket money to him. 

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” she said, feeling even more amazed once they got to their room. If she had imagined a five-star authentic Parisian hotel this is definitely what her mind would have conjured up. Pale shades of blue, tan, and pink were the theme. The room had a living area with velvet couches, a massive window that overlooked the courtyard, the bathroom was a mix of modern and industrial with a steel tub. The bed looked like the softest she had ever seen. 

Never in her life had Daenerys ever imagined she would be staying at a place like this. 

“It wasn’t any trouble at all,” Jorah said, rousing her from her wonder. 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. 

“Happy anniversary, love.” 

“I’m so lucky that I am the one that gets to love you, Jorah.”

She felt him smile against her lips.

He backed her towards the bed, her fingers were already working on his black button-up. Jorah lifted her gently, toeing off his shoes, sliding hers off with his hands. He went for her skirt next, letting it fall to the floor along with her pink lace. 

He settled his face between her legs. He could already see that she glistened for him. His tongue licked at her entrance and he felt her fingers immediately travel to his hair. The feeling of her tugging on it made him itch with desire. 

He kissed her sweet folds, maneuvering his tongue to trace what was his and his alone. Daenerys’ moans of pleasure made him tense in anticipation. His hand moved slowly along her thighs. She let out his name in a shaky breath as she tumbled over her first climax.

He crawled over her, his hair was ruffled at the top and Daenerys felt a pang of love and longing. The littlest things about Jorah turned her into a puddle. His tousled hair was one of them. 

She eagerly pulled him to her, needing to kiss and be kissed. She felt him slide over her stomach and reached to wrap her hand around him. 

“ _Ohhhh_ , I love it when you stroke me,” he groaned.

“Do you?” she whispered, gripping him tight. She moved her hand slowly up his shaft, squeezing the head as she went over it. 

“Yes,” he gasped. 

“Are my hands better than yours, Jorah?” she purred. 

He nodded, words failing him. Daenerys watched his body shake as she continued to jack him off. 

“Daenerys stop….stop!” 

He pulled away from her, huffing. 

“I want to finish inside you.” 

She smiled and motioned for him to retake his place. He settled himself between her legs and slid into her warm embrace. 

“What was our record? Thirteen?” 

Jorah flashed a naughty grin, “Lucky number 13.” 

He moved his hips into her, holding himself a little longer than he usually would before sliding out. 

“Mmmm, that’s new,” she whispered. 

“Do you like it?”

Her answer was to trace the shell of his ear with her tongue, biting it gently. She liked it. 

Daenerys had been certain Jorah had already perfected sex yet here he was making it go from 100 to 110. 

“You feel so _fucking_ good,” she gasped. Daenerys rarely cursed but when she did it warranted something momentous. 

Hearing it made Jorah stiffen even more inside her. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm traveling up his cock. He pulled completely out of her, pausing once more. 

Daenerys looked at him in confusion. She knew when he was about to cum. She knew the face. What made him stop? 

Jorah saw her expression. 

“I….I didn’t want it to end yet,” he chuckled, closing his eyes. He forced himself to take deep breaths. 

“I want it for as long as possible,” he continued, his eyes burning as they met her gaze once more.

Daenerys smirked. She was aching for him. She wanted to feel his release but she also wanted their lovemaking to last as long as it could. 

She motioned for him to lie on his back and took him in her, sliding over his shaft gently to ease back into their rhythm. 

Jorah’s head tilted back in pleasure. Daenerys took the opportunity to lean down and bite his neck. 

“Ooofff, if you keep doing that I won’t last much longer.” 

Daenerys braced herself, placing her palms on his shoulders. Jorah’s hands cupped her ass as she swirled her hips. She felt herself reaching the top of her journey and let herself fall. She shook as she let the orgasm overtake her. 

Jorah knew he wasn’t far behind. God, he wanted a release so bad. In one swift motion, he flipped them, pulling out once more. 

He laid beside Daenerys, slipping two fingers inside her to feel the effects of her orgasms. Feeling how slick she was almost made him finish right there on the bedsheet. 

“That’s all for you,” she groaned into his ear.

Daenerys’ skin tingled as Jorah dragged his fingertips over her stomach, leaving wet trails. He took her breast in his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple. He was teasing her. Two could play that game. 

Daenerys pulled him off the bed and pushed him against the wall, turning abruptly, forcing his hands on her waist. Jorah let out a gravelly moan as she backed onto his cock and then moved off of it again, stepping a few feet away from him. 

He moved to follow her but she placed a hand on his chest. 

“No. You keep your back against the wall.” 

It wasn’t a suggestion. It was a command. 

Jorah licked his bottom lip, obeying. The cool paneling of the wall was a stark contrast between his shoulder blades. 

His manhood twitched, waiting for Daenerys to envelop it once more. He looked down, it was shining with her. 

“Daenerys….please,” he groaned. Now he was regretting holding off for so long. All the muscles in his body were strained with need. 

She looked over her shoulder at him, her lips parted ever so slightly. The gaze was meant to be one of seduction. One to fan the already roaring flame in the pit of Jorah’s stomach. 

She turned, walking slowly toward him. He reached an arm for her and she took his hand, kissing his fingers, sliding each one into her mouth. Her other hand found his cock that was begging to be buried inside her once more. Though he tried to hide it, Jorah’s face showed pure agony. He wanted her and he wanted her now. She could tease him no longer. She put her back to him for the second time, bending over as his green light. 

Jorah wasted no time. 

He pulled her hips to him, hunching his legs so he could find her entrance. When he did she heard him quickly inhale. Jorah thrust himself into her, the yearning for slow and deliberate gone. Now his desire was scorched. 

The sound of flesh slapping echoed in the room. Jorah watched himself pound in and out of Daenerys, her ass bouncing against his stomach. She was certain he was about to find his release. The vigor in which he moved was starting to give way to a pleasurable pain. 

He walked her to the bed, careful to keep their connection. He tugged on her hair so she would rise to his lips. 

“Lay back,” he breathed into her ear. 

Now it was Daenerys’ turn to obey. 

She watched with bated breath as Jorah slid his hands over the bed, his knees following. He trapped her between his arms and claimed her mouth as he moved into her. Jorah’s kiss was hungry. Daenerys could feel his pent up orgasm threatening to break free. He could have taken it a few moments ago in animalistic fashion, with nothing but pure fire. Instead, he slowed his kiss and his movements, meeting his eyes with hers. 

His thrusts were long and deep. Their first time in Paris was not to end in a rough fuck. She felt his hand glide up her thigh as he breathed into her mouth. He took both her hands and laced his fingers with hers, holding them above her head. Daenerys was sure they had never made love like this before. It had been a tournament of give and take, of rapid and steady. As she looked into the blue orbs of the man whose heart she held in her hands and who held hers in his, she knew he felt it too. 

His gentle kisses told her what words couldn’t say. 

Daenerys had lost track of time, she was only counting by the times Jorah had held off. His stamina and discipline were impressive. But now she yearned to feel him inside her. She wanted to watch the tale his face told as he gave her the most intimate gift. 

“Jorah,” she purred, feeling another release of her own coming. 

Daenerys cupped the side of his face, telling him that she was going to tumble once more. They groaned into each other’s mouths as he finally let himself climb over the edge. 

Jorah felt his seed shoot in thick streams. He pressed further into Daenerys, certain this was the most he had ever cum. 

He was so spent by the last twitch that he fell on top of her, his full weight pressing Daenerys into the bed. She didn’t mind. She hugged him to her. 

“If you weren’t on the pill, you would most certainly be pregnant tomorrow,” he breathed into her neck. 

Daenerys smiled into his hair that was damp with sweat. 

She nuzzled the side of his face, “Would I now?”

He lifted his head, nodding into her lips. 

Something passed unspoken between them. A yearning? A feeling of hope? Daenerys wasn’t sure. 

Jorah thumbed her cheeks. The thought of having children with Daenerys made his heart flutter. After their scare months ago he hadn’t really thought about it again, until now. 

For a long time, he had tried to take his relationship with Daenerys day by day, not wanting to dive in too fast as he had with Lynn. But as they flourished together he had quickly realized that Daenerys was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. Now that they had a year under their belt, he felt the topic could be broached. It was a conversation they had yet to have and it was one that scared him a little.

How did Daenerys feel about marriage? He didn’t know. 

Was Jorah truly ready to take on the role of husband again? 

_Yes_

With Daenerys, yes. 

Daenerys could tell he was deep in thought. 

“What’s going on in that handsome head of yours?” 

“Thoughts of you, darlin.” 

Daenerys ran her fingers through his hair, waiting for him to elaborate. 

“Thoughts of me…..”

He smiled softly, kissing the tip of her nose. Nerves stole any bit of courage Jorah had to ask Daenerys her thoughts on a more long term arrangement. So he fibbed. 

“Thoughts of you and that enormous shower and bathtub.” 

Daenerys giggled. No matter how many times they made love, Jorah always wanted more. That was fine with her, so did she. 

Though they could fool around later. 

The night was still young, the sun barely having set. Their most arduous lovemaking yet had left her with actual hunger. As if on cue, her stomach growled. 

Jorah chuckled, shifting to his side, “Work up an appetite?” 

Daenerys pulled his chin to her, “How could I not after that?” 

“Mmmmm.” 

They kissed for a few moments, still relishing in the closeness and afterglow of their coupling. 

“I never thought the most significant moment in my life would be to have a woman spill coffee on me,” he said. 

Daenerys grinned, though her eyes were soft. 

“Most significant, really? Being handed the keys to BIP seems like a pretty important milestone.”

Jorah brushed her hair to the side, “My life would be for nothing if it weren’t for you.” 

She placed her hand over his, turning into his, “So would mine.” 

A year ago had someone told Daenerys she would be strolling through the streets of Paris with the man of her dreams in search of the perfect crepe, she wouldn’t have believed them. 

She squeezed Jorah’s hand. He looked down at her lovingly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to give her a swift kiss. Yes, she was one lucky gal. 

Though Paris was a popular city like London, it didn’t have the hustle and bustle feel, at least not to Daenerys. The rich history the buildings showed simply by their architecture gave the city a calming feel. 

It wasn’t as cold here either. 

She had changed into jeans and a light long sleeve striped shirt. Jorah, wearing a soft grey cardigan and the green pants she loved so much. Daenerys pinched his butt and he smirked in response.

He led her down the streets, promising her a tasty delight. Daenerys loved that he seemingly knew his way around the city. There was nothing the man did without his full effort. 

They came to a small cafe. The smell of coffee and savory delights filled the air around them. 

“Ooooo coffee sounds amazing right now too,” Daenerys uttered, watching the barista pour espresso into a cup. 

“Yes, caffeine will be most essential tonight,” Jorah winked. 

They sat outside, people watching. The lights of the city created a yellow haze on the horizon. Off in the distance, Daenerys could see the Eiffel Tower, a stop she was sure Jorah had planned sometime during the week. 

“What was your opinion when you first met me?” Jorah asked, taking a bite of his ham and cheese crepe. 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, “You mean when I spilled on you or when I came to your office?” 

“My office.”

She smiled, biting her lip, remembering how mortified she had been seeing him of all people behind the desk. 

“Well, after I was done internally dying of embarrassment, it surprised me how calm you were, how easy it was to talk to you. I mean, the subtle flirting also surprised me.” 

Jorah chuckled. 

“But when I left, I thought you were gentle and charming, which hadn’t been what I was expecting at all.” 

The corner of his mouth turned, “Why not?” 

Daenerys sipped her latte, smiling over the top of the lid with her eyes. 

“Usually incredibly wealthy men are charming without the gentle. You were glaringly different. I was expecting a short interview, one that you would rush because your time would be better spent doing other things.” 

“And now here you are,” he grinned. 

She reached for his hand, “And now here I am.” 

“What about you? What was your opinion of me?”

Jorah scratched the underside of his chin, “I liked the way you carried yourself. You were witty and unafraid to chat with me once you realized I was flirting. You had an air of confidence around you, which I found alluring. Usually, women either were throwing themselves at me or afraid to show the full capacity of their brain. You did neither. Once we broke the ice, we talked as equals. It felt right.”

Daenerys ran her thumb over Jorah’s knuckles. She remembered that day well of course. The almost magnetic pull between her and the prominent CEO. 

“Do you know what I did that night?” she asked, hiding the grin that was making its way across her face. 

The expression on his face made Daenerys roll her eyes. 

“No, not that,” she laughed. “I looked up pictures of you.” 

He tilted his head, “Why? You knew what I looked like.” 

“Exactly.” 

Understanding fell over his face. 

“I see,” he winked. 

  
Daenerys’ mind was full of thoughts as she watched the man next to her sleep. Jorah always looked so peaceful. She loved watching him whenever the chance arose. 

She smoothed his hair, careful not to wake him. A year, a whole year with this perfect man had passed. Daenerys imagined what their next year would look like and the one after that. 

_And the one after that, and that,_ she thought. 

The notion of marriage had crossed her mind in fleeting thoughts before. The idea of being Jorah’s wife thrilled her and filled her chest with pride she had never experienced before. 

Did he feel the same? 

When they had started dating she remembered him telling her his fears about another relationship. Of course, they were warranted, his last one going up in flames. 

How long were couples supposed to wait before popping the question? Not that Daenerys was in a rush to be married but….she was ready to commit herself fully to this man. 

His joking confession about pregnancy earlier had sparked something in her. She imagined children with Jorah, just as she had months before. Daenerys wanted that, maybe not right now, but soon, at least within the next few years.

More than anything she wanted him to know she was ready to give her life to him. She knew in her heart that Jorah was the end and beginning of all things. He had become that the minute she spilled coffee on him. 

******************************************************************

Daenerys woke to Jorah’s lips softly on her cheek. 

“Good morning, darlin.” 

He was already dressed, standing above her like he had been awake for hours. 

“What time is it?” she asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“Breakfast time,” he answered, holding up a box and a coffee cup. 

The smell of pastry now filled her awakened nose. 

“What have you brought, good sir?”

Jorah smiled, running his eyes over Daenerys’ naked form as she pulled on a t-shirt. 

“Freshly baked croissants from the bakery round the corner.” 

Daenerys pecked him on the lips, taking one of the pastries from the box. The bread was still warm as it melted over her tongue. 

“Ok…..wow.” 

He nodded in agreement. 

“You are straight out of the romance books, Jorah Mormont.”

He chuckled. If Daenerys thought simply picking up food was romance then he needed to enlighten her. 

And what better way to do it than one of Paris’ most famous attractions. 

  
“Where are you taking me?” Daenerys said, her arm looped around Jorah’s. 

He fiddled with something in his jacket pocket, making sure it was still there. For a moment in the room, he thought he had forgotten to bring it on the plane. Alas, it was hidden underneath a pair of socks in his suitcase. 

“You’ll see, sweetheart.” 

They walked along the River Seine, Daenerys recalling the Abba song _Our Last Summer_ with fondness. 

She could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Boats floated down the river, the sun made the water sparkle. Daenerys stole a loving glance at Jorah. His hair was blowing lightly in the breeze. How she adored this man. She forgot where she was for a moment, looking at him. 

They came to a bridge that was overtaken by padlocks. 

“Oh my! I have heard of this,” Daenerys said excitedly, reading all the tourist’s promises of love. 

“You have?” smiled Jorah. 

“Yes! People come here with a lock engraved with their and their partner’s name and secure it on the bridge. It is supposed to represent love and commitment to one another.” 

Jorah wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. 

“Do you know how much you mean to me Daenerys? How much I love you?” 

She held his face, “Of course I do. And do you know that no man has ever held my heart the way you do?”

He nodded, nuzzling her nose. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold padlock of his own. 

“When did you get that!?” gasped Daenerys. 

“I bought it in London, took it to an engraver, and now it’s here.” 

He held it out to her and she took it in her hands. Both of their names were on it just like the tradition. 

“You certainly are a planner,” she grinned. 

“Maybe I wanted you to know you’re stuck with me,” he joked. 

Daenerys laughed, already looking for an empty spot they could place it. 

“There are other ways you could let me know,” she teased, winking. 

Jorah paused, it was the first time Daenerys had ever mentioned anything close to what he thought she was talking about. 

He wanted to broach the topic more but before he could say anything she took his arm and led him to an open space she had found. She handed the lock back to him with a smile and he shook his head. 

“Let’s do it together.” 

Jorah covered her hand with his and crouched in front of the open space. He felt Daenerys turn his cheek to her, kissing him as they clasped the metal to the bridge. 

“Now you’re locked with me for all eternity. It is known,” she whispered. 

“Eternity and hopefully a few hundred years after that,” he responded, feeling his heart soar with the promise of the future. 

They stood and Daenerys wrapped her arms around the man that was so thoughtful, so passionate in his love for her. 

“Oh gosh, I’ll be looking quite old and grey in a few hundred years, are you sure you want to be stuck with me that long?” 

Jorah’s eyes crinkled in a smile, “Daenerys, I will love you no matter how old you get, how grey your hair turns, or how many lines appear on your face. I will love you just as strongly and with as much devotion as I do now.” 

She had meant it as a joke but Jorah’s words had turned serious, making her heart melt inside her chest. 

“I love you Jorah.” 

She pulled his neck down for a kiss, snaking her tongue inside his mouth. He drew her to his chest. The sounds of cars, boats, pedestrians, fluttered around them but all Daenerys could hear was the pounding of her heart and fireworks inside her brain. All she heard was Jorah Mormont. 

Their eyes met in a quiet symphony of adoration. 

“Come on love, we have a certain piece of history to see,” Jorah said, hailing a cab. 

The Eiffel Tower was even more enormous in person. After years of seeing photos, seeing the monument in movies, Daenerys was beholding it with her own two eyes. 

They took the elevator to the top. It was cramped with other tourists but Daenerys didn’t mind. Being squished against Jorah was one of her favorite pastimes. She felt his lips on the top of her head. 

They stepped out and instantly Daenerys’ breath was taken away by the view. It was like they were back in the hot air balloon, that’s how high they were. 

“Doesn’t it feel like we are in the clouds?” she asked in wonder. 

When she heard no response she turned around to see Jorah on one knee. 

_Oh my god_

Of course! Now the lock bridge made even more sense. Of course, Jorah would pick one of the most romantic places in the entire world to...

“What did you say, love?” he asked, finishing the bowtie on his shoe. 

Realization slammed into Daenerys like a semi-truck. Her face flushed red. 

“I um….I…”

Jorah cocked his head in confusion, Daenerys suddenly looked incredibly uncomfortable. 

“What’s wrong, hun?” 

“Nothing,” she smiled, dying inside. 

_Jesus Christ Daenerys,_ she scolded herself.

Jorah knew it wasn’t just “nothing.” He saw the way her face had turned. It was almost as if she had done something wrong.

“Daenerys….” 

To shut him up, she took his face and planted one on him. Hoping her cheeks would turn back to their normal shade quickly. 

She squeezed his butt, “I just can’t believe we are really here.” 

“Oh,” he smiled. “It is quite a magnificent view isn't it?” 

He led her to the railing, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

Daenerys hated that her over-eager mind had ruined this outing. Try as she might she couldn’t shake the feeling of embarrassment, even if Jorah hadn’t caught on. She did her best not to show it, knowing he would be able to catch on if something was amiss. 

Jorah looked over when he heard gasps coming from a few fellow spectators. A man was proposing to his girlfriend a few meters away. Daenerys saw it too and shut her eyes. 

_You have got to be kidding me._

“How high up do you think we are?” she asked, wanting to create some sort of diversion from the scene unfolding next to them. 

“I would say about 900 feet,” answered Jorah, still looking over at the couple. The man down on his knee, a similar position to the one he himself had just been in. The woman said yes. 

_Oh_

He suddenly knew what had caused the look on Daenerys' face. 

Jorah didn’t comment on it. He didn’t want to make Daenerys feel even more embarrassed than he was sure she already was. A wave of sadness suddenly hit his chest. 

_That should have been us_

His eyes widened at the thought. Daenerys had wanted it to be. His heart started pounding. 

Jorah wrapped his arms around her, kissing her long and deep. He took her face in his hands, she was avoiding direct eye contact. 

“Hey,” he soothed. 

She met his gaze. 

_Fuck, he knows,_ she thought. 

He said nothing, just gave a tender smile. 

_Does he know? Maybe not…._

After a few moments, he started pointing out various landmarks. She was in the clear. She had gotten away with it. Daenerys let out a sigh of relief. 

  
For the rest of the day, their silent misunderstanding had been on both Jorah and Daenerys’ minds. Though neither knew. 

Jorah wanted to let her know that he wanted her. That he wanted her the way that man on the Eiffel Tower wanted his now fiancee. 

When they got back to the hotel room, Daenerys desperately wanted to slyly introduce the topic, as if relating it to something else, to gauge Jorah’s thoughts on marriage without revealing she was actively trying to seek them. 

Without knowing what else to do, she pulled him to the bed and sloughed off his jacket. 

“Let’s make a baby,” she whispered against his mouth. 

“Daenerys!” he laughed. 

“What?” she flashed a grin that was both innocent and not. 

Jorah pulled her onto his lap, “Certain things have to happen before that,” he chuckled. 

“Hmmm, like what?” 

She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, revealing the chest she so adored. Her lips swept over his skin, placing kisses along his collar bone. 

“Things,” he mumbled against her lips, taking her bottom one between his teeth. 

He tugged her shirt off and unhooked her bra in one fluid motion. Jorah knew Daenerys was teasing but the thought still lit his desire. 

He laid her on her back, unzipping her pants and then stepping out of his own. He moved over her, feeling how slick she already was with his hand. 

Daenerys pressed her head into the pillows as Jorah’s fingers slipped inside. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his face to hers.

“Care to elaborate on those things?” she bit his jaw, her heart pounding in her ears. 

Jorah tried not to stumble over his words but he failed. 

“W-Well, your birth control.” 

“Oh is that all?” Daenerys exhaled, sliding her hips down so his tip poked at her entrance. “I don’t have to take it tonight.”

He let out a nervous laugh. His desire was growing hotter by the second. 

“Do you not want to make a baby, Jorah? I hear it’s quite fun.” 

She let her lips travel down his jaw, brushing over his before claiming his mouth. His tongue found hers and she pressed her hands against his ass, signaling she wanted him and she wanted him now. 

“You know I do,” he said with certainty though still with an air of jest. She had to know they couldn’t. Not yet at least. 

“I hear a ‘but’ in there somewhere.” 

Jorah gave a tender smile and gathered her in his arms. The feeling of her skin on his always sent a jolt of electricity through him. 

“But, like I said, things have to happen first.” 

She frowned, “Jorah the birth control is easily…” 

“Not just that, Daenerys. Where did this come from?” he asked softly, though he suspected he knew. 

_Shit_

She hadn’t expected him to ask this. Her foolish and cowardly plan was failing. 

“I’m just horny,” she offered as a cop-out. 

“I see...” he growled as he finally pushed into her. 

She gasped, Jorah always stretched her at first. It was a pleasurable sting that gave way to molten satisfaction. 

He circled his hips, burying himself deep inside. He lifted her legs so they rested on his shoulders, pushing so far into her that her knees almost touched her face. 

“Fuck, Jorah. Don’t stop,” she whimpered, her hands gripping the pillows around her. 

Their bodies collided. Jorah had never felt himself get so deep. She felt so warm around him, so wet. Every time he pulled out to begin another stroke, he found himself instantly wanting to be fully encased again. So he held himself there for a moment, allowing her to feel the full girth of him inside her. 

Daenerys took the opportunity to push Jorah onto his back and straddle him. She slid along his cock as a tease. It was slick from her and she was dripping still, so her clit easily glided along his shaft. 

Jorah’s hands reached for her waist, but she intercepted them and pinned his arms above his head. 

He watched her as she moved along his cock, yearning for her just to take him. He needed to be back inside her. 

“Daenerys….please,” he moaned.

She gave him what he wanted and watched as his eyes rolled back. All of a sudden he sat up, keeping her on his lap, his hands on her back holding her to him. His teeth grazed her neck and she circled her hips around him. The position afforded no leverage, just pure connection.

It wasn’t long before they both yelled in ecstasy. Jorah fell back and Daenerys went with him, their bodies damp with sweat. 

Jorah looked over, a grin spreading lazily over his face. 

Now that the distraction of sex was over, Daenerys found herself once again thinking of the events of the day or lack of. 

_Either bring it up or forget it_

“Jorah….”

“Yes, love?” 

She bit her lip in apprehension, “Where do you see yourself in let’s say….five years?” 

He pulled her to him and kissed her slowly. 

“Right here.” 


	16. Ponderings and Pain

_Daenerys couldn’t understand why she was walking through London in the middle of the night by herself._

_Surely it’s past midnight? She thought._

_Where was Jorah? Where was she going? Daenerys tried to remember the reason for her stroll but try as she might, logic escaped her._

_She came to a building she vaguely recognized. Why did she recognize it?_

_Without knowing why she walked inside._

_Her foot slipped in something. She looked down._

_Is that blood?_

_She continued through the abandoned building, following the trail of red. It looked like someone had dragged a dying animal by the amount._

_Was she on assignment for The Times? Why were her feet carrying her forward when her mind was screaming for her to stop?_

_She saw the outline of a body on the floor as she moved further through the room. Horror galloped through her stomach. It was Jorah._

_Daenerys rushed to his side, blood covered his shirt from multiple wounds. She tried to scream but when she opened her mouth she was met with silence._

_She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her, wanting to tell him to hang on and that she would get help. His lips sputtered, more blood._

_God, why was there so much!?_

_She looked around to see if the person responsible was still here. Jorah gripped her hand and she couldn’t stop the tears that flowed. Why wasn’t she calling for help? Where was her phone?_

_“No, no no no!” she said, her vocal cords finally doing their job._

_She saw the light leave Jorah’s eyes. Daenerys shook him by the shoulders, begging him, begging him to stay with her._

_“Don’t you dare leave me Jorah Mormont! Jorah! Jorah!.......”_

Daenerys felt hands on her shoulders as she kicked off the bedsheets. 

“Wake up hun! Daenerys, wake up!” 

She gasped, opening her eyes to see Jorah’s scared face above hers. His face that was alive. 

She inhaled gulps of air, looking around. Her eyes recognized the hotel room. She had been dreaming. It had just been a dream. 

Daenerys threw her arms around Jorah’s neck, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“Shhh. It was just a nightmare. You’re alright. Everything is alright, honey,” he soothed. 

Jorah had woken to the sound of Daenerys’ cries. He instantly had been on alert hearing the utter distress in her voice. She had been calling out for him. 

He felt her tears on his chest so he rubbed small circles on her back, trying to calm her down. Whatever she had dreamt about had certainly shaken her to the core. Jorah tried to pull away so he could look at her but she hugged him tighter. 

He kissed the top of her head. He would hold her for as long as she needed. 

“Jorah….Jorah...you...you were…” Daenerys tried to force the words out but she couldn’t catch her breath.

_Am I having a panic attack?_

She sat back, running her eyes over his torso, feeling along his skin for any sign of blood as she hyperventilated. 

“Daenerys I’m alright, calm down sweetheart, breathe.” 

She shook her head, “No you weren’t alright. Jorah you...you were…”

Daenerys couldn’t bring herself to finish. She started to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen intake. The bed started to spin. She shut her eyes and tried to draw in a deep breath. 

“Come here,” Jorah soothed, lying back and taking her with him in his arms. 

He pressed her to his chest and Daenerys was glad for the close contact. She needed to feel his skin, she needed to feel his heartbeat. Jorah placed light kisses on her forehead, not knowing what else to do. She was scaring him. He had never seen Daenerys this distraught after a nightmare. In fact, he couldn’t even remember a time when she had had one. 

Jorah heard Daenerys’ breathing start to return to normal. Her sniffles became further apart. Her eyes met his for the first time. Though it was dark he could see how red they were, how red her nose was from crying so hard. 

“Oh love.” 

He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. 

Daenerys’ lip trembled as she tried to return his kiss. Jorah nuzzled her cheek. His hand ran along her arm, offering a comforting squeeze. She met his eyes once more. 

“You died Jorah. You died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do. And the blood….God, there was so much of it,” Daenerys choked. 

His heart broke seeing her like this, knowing that she had to go through that, however fake it was. 

“I’m okay. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare, hun” 

She nodded, pressing her mouth to his. 

“Jorah….don’t….I couldn’t bear it. Please don’t…” her voice cracked and Jorah felt tears start to prick his own eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere for a very long time Daenerys.” 

She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. The worst part of the nightmare had been the thoughts that flashed across her mind as she watched the life leave Jorah’s eyes. The flashes of all the things they had yet to do. Of all the things they would never have. 

The man she would never marry. 

The children they would never raise.

So much love left unsaid and stripped from them. 

It made her start to cry again and Jorah was helpless to do anything but wait patiently and do his best to comfort her. How he wished he could take the pain she was feeling away. How he wished it had been him that the nightmare had plagued. 

Daenerys knew it had just been a dream but she couldn’t push away the feeling of loss, of regret. She gripped him tighter. 

Jorah smoothed her hair, kissing lightly around her face. 

“You’re stuck with me, remember?” he whispered, taking her hand.

She nodded. 

They cuddled for a few hours. Jorah was in no danger of falling asleep again, not until he knew Daenerys was okay. They hadn’t spoken in some time. Jorah thought she might have drifted off until she started to kiss him. 

It started softly at first and then grew more fevered, more desperate. 

Jorah felt Daenerys’ hand move under the covers. He didn’t stop her but he did wonder if she was in the right state for this. He put a hand on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. 

Daenerys stroked him and it wasn’t long before he was hard. Yet, he made no move to advance things. She noticed. 

“Do you not want to?” she murmured, downhearted. 

Jorah brushed a strand of hair from her face, searching her eyes. 

“I need to feel you. I need to be close to you, like this,” she whispered. 

He nodded and moved over her. 

Daenerys’ mind had quieted since the nightmare but not fully. She needed to _feel_ that Jorah was alive. 

He kissed her slowly, lovingly, cradling each lip between his. Daenerys ran her hands down the side of his face, moving them up and through his hair. 

Jorah moved into her gently, both inhaling at the same time. He rolled his hips slowly, continuing to kiss Daenerys with as much tender affection as he could pour. 

She swept her hands along his back, his arms, his shoulders, feeling the muscles move, feeling the life. Jorah was her heart and soul. If anything ever happened to him she wouldn’t be able to go on. One can’t live without their heart. 

“I love you,” they exhaled. 

She wrapped her arms tighter around him. 

Daenerys’ release rose slowly then came all at once in a rush of emotion that cleansed her body. She could feel her anxiety and stress of the night leave her as she contracted. Jorah wasn’t far behind. He spilled himself in her with a soft grunt, placing another kiss to her head. 

As she lay snuggled in his arms once more, she knew she needed to get both the dream and something else off her chest. 

“We were back in the warehouse.” 

Jorah squeezed her hand in support. 

“Only this time it was me who was coming to save you I think. But I got there too late. You were…” she gulped. “You had lost so much blood. There was a trail from the door. I nearly slipped in it. I tried to call out, for help, for someone, but I couldn’t. All I could do was watch the life leave you. And the worst part was that I was filled with so much regret. So much regret that it was suffocating.” 

He rubbed her back, “Regret about what, hun?”

Daenerys looked into his eyes, wanting him to know how serious she was. 

“That we didn’t get to do so many things, Jorah. There are so many experiences I want to share with you…..”

“I want you,” she continued. “I want you forever. You and me.”

“You have me,” he assured. “Eternity and a few, remember?” 

Daenerys smiled in agreement.

She finally felt sleep start to reclaim its way back into her mind. Her eyes began to droop and soon she was back in a deep slumber. Jorah remained awake, making sure Daenerys wasn’t going to have any more nightmares. He would wake her the second he saw distress. He would protect her. 

Jorah let Daenerys sleep in longer than he would have. She needed it. Truth be told, he did too. He didn’t know how long he had kept vigil. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the pale light of morning peeking through the curtains. 

He continued to watch her. He ran his eyes over her face, seeing no lines of distress or worry. Though Jorah had seemingly calmed her last night, he still felt guilty. Guilty that he had been the cause of her distraught. 

_It was a nightmare, you aren’t responsible_

He knew that, yet he still felt liable all the same.

Jorah touched his nose with hers, letting the sound of Daenerys’ breathing lull him into a doze. He felt her shift and his eyes fluttered open, instantly on alert once more. 

Daenerys opened her eyes to see Jorah’s looking back at her, concerned. 

“Good morning,” she smiled. 

He reached to smooth her cheek, “How did you sleep?”

“Good, I didn’t have any more nightmares.” 

“I know,” he smiled softly. 

She frowned, “Have you been awake this whole time?”

Jorah pulled her to him, “I dozed off here and there. I wanted to make sure I could wake you up if need be.”

Daenerys’ chest filled with adoration. Jorah consistently put her needs above himself even with the simplest of things. 

“You didn’t have to stay up. Are you tired? Get some sleep, honey,” she kissed his jaw. 

“I’m fine. We have plans today.” 

“We do?” 

He smiled, trailing a hand under the sheet and over her back, “Yes. More history.”

“Well at least let me get us breakfast this time. You stay, rest for a bit longer.” 

Daenerys rose and started pulling on her clothes. 

“Let me go with you. Really, I’m not tired,” Jorah urged, a yawn escaping. 

She leaned over the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his chest. 

“Stay. I’ll be back faster than you can say _Khaleesi_.”

“What does that mean?” 

“I think it means queen in some language. I don’t know, Missandei told me about it back in college. She was a linguistics major.” 

She kissed him, pressing him back into the mattress as further encouragement.

“Don’t get lost,” Jorah teased, pinching her butt as she turned. 

Luckily the cafe was just around the corner or Daenerys most certainly would have gotten lost. She wasn’t the best with directions. She ordered three croissants, two plain, one chocolate for Jorah, he deserved a treat for being her knight in shining armor and coffee of course. If Daenerys had to guess, the two of them consumed more coffee than most. 

She was glad she was able to shake off the nightmare. Now it was merely a faded sleepy memory. Paris was not meant to be marred by such things. 

Jorah was not in bed when she returned. Daenerys set the box down on one of the circular marble tables, venturing towards the sound of the shower. 

The frosted glass prevented anyone from seeing in or out. She quietly slipped off her clothes and stepped in to join him. She kissed along his back, licking the water as it rolled down. 

“Mmmmm.” 

Jorah turned and Daenerys was surprised to find he was already at full attention. 

“My….what were you doing in here sir?” she teased. 

“Waiting for you.” 

He backed her against the tile, kneeling before her. The water fell over his eyes but he didn’t mind. He didn’t need to see, only feel. 

Jorah kissed at Daenerys’ folds, squeezing her ass with his hands. He felt her fingers find their usual place in his hair. He loved tasting her, feeling her shudder at the touch of his tongue. It made him burn. It made him itch with desire. Daenerys was made to be worshipped, worshipped by him. The sound of her moans made his wave of desire crash upon the surface. The soft whines of his name made his cock ache. 

He felt Daenerys’ hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him up. She was impatient. 

“Jorah….please…” she huffed, water falling from her lips. 

He rose and took her mouth in his. Her hand snaked around his shaft, pulling him towards her entrance. Jorah wasn’t the biggest fan of shower sex. It was hard to find a good position and make sure they didn’t fall at the same time. 

He rubbed himself over her clit, teasing her. Daenerys tried to take him but the height difference prevented her. Jorah reached behind her back and shut the water off. He grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapped her up, and carried his love to the bed. 

Daenerys giggled, bouncing on the mattress as he let her fall. 

“Come here my glorious knight.” 

“As you command, _Khaleesi_.”

  
Jorah took Daenerys to see the Notre-Dame. He recalled her telling him once about her favorite Disney movie. 

“I can’t believe you remember that,” she laughed, as they walked through the cathedral. 

“I remember everything you tell me, darlin.” 

She rolled her eyes as she flashed a grin. 

The medieval architecture was even more magnificent in person. It was the type of place that made you feel insignificant yet lucky to be alive at the same time. To witness so much history made Daenerys’ mouth gape in wonder. 

“It’s glorious,” she whispered. The stained glass windows alone were enough to take anyone’s breath away. 

Jorah squeezed her hand. He had been here before and recalled the same amazement in seeing it for the first time. He loved that he was getting to share these experiences with Daenerys, that he was able to give them to her. Money had never really meant much to him. Sure he liked it, and it was convenient to be in a position where he never had to worry about bills, but he had never really taken pride in being wealthy, until now. He wanted to give Daenerys anything and everything. And their future children, one day. 

As they walked through the cathedral, Jorah spouted facts, pieces of history some well known, some long forgotten. Daenerys hung on his every word. An intelligent man is a sight to behold.

“How is it that I am surrounded by all this brilliance,” she gestured towards the walls, “And you are the thing that is taking my breath away the most? You are simply spectacular Jorah Mormont.”

He blushed. 

“Excuse me,” a fellow tourist touched Daenerys on the arm, “Would you or your husband mind taking a photo for us?”

Daenerys paused, too stunned by the title thrust upon her to respond. Jorah, ever the gentleman, took the woman’s phone from her hand and obliged. 

He glanced down, offered a nervous smile. Daenerys had a curious look on her face, one that he couldn’t quite place. 

They said nothing but continued to walk through the line of pews. 

“Has a nice ring to it,” said Daenerys, taking Jorah’s hand. 

“Hmm?”

“Husband.” 

He squeezed her hand, “Aye.”

Daenerys was slightly off-put at the unenthusiastic reaction. Now it was awkward. 

Jorah realized he had taken too gruff of an approach. He kicked himself. Too ashamed to try again, he let it go. 

  
Wanting to make up for his earlier misstep, Jorah booked them a table for two at a restaurant along the river. A candlelit dinner with sounds of water lapping, that would make up for it, right?

He felt like an utter shite head. Daenerys had seemed fine the rest of the day, so fine he almost forgot his callous, truly northern, _aye_ , but not quite. 

The black dress she wore hugged her curves, her hair looking even paler against the dark material. It did not escape Jorah that he was a very lucky man indeed. 

_I should have bought a ring instead of a lock_

He rubbed his jaw, trying to keep the gnawing regret at bay. He had time. It wasn’t like he needed a ring right this very second. Daenerys wasn’t going anywhere. 

“What’s on your mind, handsome?” 

It didn’t escape Daenerys that Jorah was more quiet than usual. She could tell he was deep in thought by the lines on his forehead. The glowing flicker made his white shirt seem golden. 

“I….” he wanted to apologize for being an arsehole earlier. Did she think he had been? Or was this feeling all in his own head? 

The waiter interrupted his anxiety, placing their food in front of them. 

  
******************************************************************

They had been back in London for a week. The relaxing air of their much-needed vacation slipped away into their daily routine. While at work Jorah had taken to browsing pictures of engagement rings, his secretary always startling him with a note or a phone call. 

He didn’t know why he had so much apprehension. He knew he wanted to marry Daenerys and he knew if he asked she wouldn’t say no. 

_Hopefully_

But buying a ring was a big deal. Jorah wanted to get something she would like but he also wanted it to be a complete surprise. 

He didn’t remember putting this much thought into asking Lynn to marry him. 

_That should have been a bad sign_

For the past couple of days, he had a dull pain in his right side. At first, he chalked it up to stress from looking for a ring, but when it persisted it started to worry him. Though he kept pushing off going to the doctor. It was probably one of those things that would sort itself out.

By the time he got home that night, the dull twinge had turned into a sharp throbbing. 

Jorah poured himself a glass of whiskey, hoping it would help. He hated hospitals if he could cure whatever this was himself he would. 

Daenerys walked through the door to find him lying on the couch, half of his shirt buttons undone, hair ruffled. 

“You okay honey?” she asked, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. 

“Yes, just have a stomach ache is all.” 

She frowned, “Do you want me to get you anything?” 

Jorah raised his glass, “That’s okay darlin, I’ve got it covered.” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. 

_Men_

She gave him one last kiss and said she would make dinner. He probably just needed to eat something. 

  
It seemed Jorah had lost his appetite as he pushed around the potatoes on his plate. The ache in his side was not subsiding, in fact, it was getting worse by the hour. 

_Relax. You’re stressed out_

Daenerys noticed he hadn’t taken a single bite and the usual conversation that flowed was very un-flowy tonight. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad does it hurt?” she asked, growing concerned. 

Jorah ran a hand through his already tousled hair. In actuality, he would say it was an eight and fastly approaching a nine, but he didn’t want to worry Daenerys. 

“About a four, maybe five.”

She gave him a sympathetic smile, “Maybe you ate something bad at lunch.”

“Maybe...”

Daenerys put their dishes in the sink, she would wash them later. What she cared about now was taking Jorah’s mind off his unfortunate belly ache. 

He had retreated back to the couch, absentmindedly watching whatever was on the television. He couldn’t focus. 

_This damned pain,_ he thought.

Daenerys came over and straddled him. He grunted, not sure if this was a good idea or not. But he wanted a distraction and he always wanted her. 

“Do you think this will help?” she whispered against his mouth. 

Jorah’s hands moved over the curve of her ass and up her sides, snaking underneath her shirt. 

“I think it might,” he responded as he kissed between the cut of her blouse. 

He felt her fingers fiddle with the rest of his shirt buttons, exposing his torso. She kissed along his chest and he saw her pause. 

“You feel hot.” 

“That’s usually what happens when we start to fool around,” he chuckled, putting a hand on her neck to draw her to him. 

She let him kiss her, instantly forgetting her worry. His tongue danced around her mouth and she felt her desire dampen her underwear. She slid off him so she could pull off her pants. Jorah lifted his legs, signaling he wanted her to help him out as well. 

She giggled. 

He shrugged off his shirt and pulled Daenerys’ up over her head. The sight of her body made him twitch as it always did. She was a goddess. 

She lied back on the couch and he moved over her, wincing when his side argued. Daenerys noticed and went to say something but he stopped her with a kiss. It was hot and it was heavy, and it was full of lust. 

Daenerys stroked him and he groaned both from her hand and from blasted pain. He pushed it out of his mind as he settled himself between her legs. Usually, he would tease her, prolong their sweet connection, but tonight he needed it quickly. 

He moved into her and began to roll his hips as best he could from their precarious position on the couch. He felt Daenerys’ hands run along his back. It made his skin tingle with fire. Sweat was already pooling on the base of his neck. 

“Honey…” Daenerys exhaled. 

“Hmm?” he grunted, desperate to find his release. Desperate for his body to feel something positive. 

“You’re really hot…”

He smirked, his eyes shut in concentration, “So are you, darlin.” 

“No Jorah, I mean….” 

He didn’t hear what she said next. All he heard was the sound of skin slapping and his own groan as he finished. He collapsed on top of her. The pain in his side now even more apparent. It felt like someone was slicing him open with a blade.

“Something is wrong,” he gasped. 

Daenerys felt panic sweep into her stomach. Jorah’s body was burning and she knew it wasn’t from the sex. She helped him sit up. 

“Where does it hurt again?” 

He clenched his teeth, motioning to the right side of his stomach. 

“Jorah, that could be your appendix,” Daenerys said, realization hitting her. She should have paid more attention when he told her the first time. If it burst they would be in a load of shit.

He ran a hand through his hair, “Christ on a bike!”

She helped him put his clothes back on and grabbed her purse off the counter. He was going to the hospital whether he liked it or not. 

“Daenerys….” he exhaled as they waited in the elevator.

She looked over, his hands were gripping the rail so hard his knuckles were white. 

“I feel like I’m going to pass out.” 

Fear coursed through her. She couldn’t carry him and they didn’t have time to waste. Who knew how long this had been bothering him for? Knowing the male species, probably awhile. 

“Well can you wait to do that until I get you in the car?” 

Jorah offered a pained grin, “As you command _Khalessi_.”

The fact that he still could joke eased Daenerys’ worry but only slightly. The walk to the car seemed like it took 10,000 years but she finally breathed a sigh of relief as they slid into the seats. 

Jorah prayed to whatever god there was that the traffic wouldn’t be bad. He was starting to see stars. The pain had exceeded a 10. He reached over for Daenerys' hand, needing something, anything to comfort him. She squeezed as she wove through the streets. 

His breathing became more rapid. Beads of sweat started to roll down his face. If Jorah could pick a way to die, he really would prefer it not to be in the middle of downtown London from a ruptured organ. 

“You still with me, handsome?” asked Daenerys, her voice shaking.

Jorah patted her leg, reassuring her he was still awake. 

“I love you. We are almost there.” 

He nodded, black clouding the edges of his vision. 

Daenerys skidded to a stop in front of the hospital doors and raced around the car to help Jorah out. He was in such bad shape that he needed to put an arm around her to walk. 

“He needs to see a doctor now!” she yelled at the woman at the desk. 

The worker looked up, startled, “What’s wron…”

“Look, I am fairly certain it’s his appendix and if you don’t get him in right this second I will burn this place down with everyone in it.” 

Jorah gulped, he had never seen Daenerys so angry, so panicked. He tried to offer the poor woman an apologetic smile but he felt the world start to spin. 

The next thing he knew he was being rushed into a room. He heard Daenerys tell him she loved him before he finally allowed himself to pass out.


	17. In Sickness and Health

Jorah awoke to the sound of sniffles. He blinked, not recognizing where he was. The walls were white, room bare. 

Oh, he was in the hospital. 

He looked down, he was in a gown, an IV stuck into his arm.

The sniffling was Daenerys, sitting in a chair at his bedside. Head resting on her arm, one hand in his. 

Jorah ran his thumb over it. She jerked her head up and he saw worry plastered over her face like a Halloween mask. 

“You’re awake! How do you feel?” She asked, wiping the wetness from her eyes. 

He smiled, “Like shite and onions.” 

Daenerys brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

“Why are you crying, darlin? I’m alright. Was it my appendix?” 

She nodded. 

Jorah didn’t know what the fuss was about. Appendicitis was a routine procedure. He hated seeing Daenerys upset. It tore at his heart. 

“It burst Jorah. They said if we hadn’t gotten here when we did….how long had it been bothering you?” 

He looked down, “Couple days, but I thought it was nothing.” 

Daenerys' eyes widened. Anger and surprise flashed across them. 

“A couple days? Jorah!” 

She sat back in her chair, trying not to get too angry. He just came out of surgery, she should cut him some slack. But she still felt fury in her chest. How could he be so stupid? 

“I’m sorry, love. Honestly, it didn’t hurt that bad until tonight.” 

Daenerys bit down on her tongue, not wanting to lash out. Did he have any idea what he had put her through the past hour? Hearing the doctors say his appendix had burst, knowing what that meant, her overactive imagination making a highlight reel of the worst-case scenarios. And all because he had neglected himself. 

Did all men do this? Surely not? Though Daenerys had seen first hand that it was not just a stereotype. 

Jorah waited for her to say something. He reached for her hand again and that seemed to soften her. 

“I don’t like seeing you like this,” she whispered. “Seeing you lying there, in a hospital, it feels like someone is kicking my teeth in.” 

Tears began pushing their way out and she swiped the back of her hand furiously across her face. The dream she had in Paris had been rewinding in her head. 

“Sweetheart, I’m alright. You don’t have to feel like that,” Jorah urged. 

“But the fact is you easily could have _not_ been. The fact is you could have died tonight Jorah. You can’t push things away like this, especially when it comes to your health!” 

He frowned, yes, he knew he should have gotten checked out sooner but he honestly had thought it wasn’t serious. Obviously, if he would’ve known he would have come in straight away. 

“Next time my appendix starts throbbing I will be sure to hail a cab,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Daenerys stood, turning her back to him. It hadn’t worked. 

“Daenerys, I’m sorry.” 

Jorah saw her shoulders start to tremble. She was reacting this way because she loved him, he knew that.

“Sit down, hun.”

A nurse walked in and saved Daenerys from having to extend the conversation. 

“How are you feeling Mr. Mormont?” 

“Like I'm down one organ.” 

The woman chuckled, telling him they were going to keep him overnight to make sure there was no infection or complication from the procedure. He wanted to argue but he felt it best not to with Daenerys standing there. 

“Ma’am if you want to stay we can wheel in a cot for you. Just let us know,” said the nurse, walking back out. 

The room fell silent again. 

“You don’t have to stay. It probably won’t be comfortable,” Jorah said, glancing up. 

“Yeah. I’m going to go home and get some sleep.”

Jorah blinked, he hadn’t been expecting her to leave. He wanted her to go back to their apartment but he thought she would’ve put up more of a fight about it. It hurt. 

Daenerys could barely look at him as she leaned down to give him a kiss goodbye. Half from anger and half because seeing the man she loved in a hospital bed made her feel like the world was collapsing around her.

He reached a hand to cup her face, “I love you. I’m sorry I scared you. I hate...I hate that I did.” 

Daenerys stole a glance and was met with those damned eyes of his. Those damned eyes that wrote a book on how much Jorah loved her. She wanted to tell him it was alright, that it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t chosen for his appendix to stop functioning. But he had chosen to ignore it. 

“I love you too.” 

She slung her purse over her shoulder, feeling guilty for leaving things like this but she couldn’t stay here. The setting made her so uneasy that she felt like she was drowning. For as long as she had known Jorah, he had always been a pillar of health. He was in good shape, no problems. 

This scared her even if it was something relatively normal. 

“Daenerys wait….can we talk more about this,” Jorah breathed. He didn’t want to leave things as they were. The air was tense between them and he knew she was still upset. 

She shook her head, “I can’t be here Jorah, we can talk tomorrow.” 

_Coward_

Daenerys left him blinking. 

  
As soon as she got through the front door she broke down. Her dream which had been forgotten was now taking up residence in her mind.

_What if we hadn’t gotten there in time? Jorah would be dead. He would be dead and there would have been nothing you could have done to stop it_

“You don’t know that,” she said aloud, trying to calm herself. 

Her phone buzzed with a text from Jorah, asking if she had gotten home alright. 

She sent a simple “yes.”

Her emotions caught in her throat. Anger, fear, love, worry, all were trying to elicit a sob. She wasn’t just mad at Jorah. Daenerys was mad at herself too. 

_You should have stayed. What kind of girlfriend are you?_

How must Jorah feel? The woman he loves can’t even stay the night for him in a hospital. 

Daenerys bit down on her shame. She couldn’t. Though she knew Jorah would be okay, she didn’t want to see him like that. She wanted her strong, perfectly fine image of him. And a hospital bed didn’t provide her with that.

_You are being selfish. Incredibly selfish_

She was, she knew she was. It made it sting even more knowing that Jorah was the most selfless person she had ever met. If roles had been reversed, there is no way he would have left her side. 

She slid down to the floor, wishing she was strong like him. God, how she loved him. It was because of how vehement her love was that she was reacting like this. If it had been Jon, Drogo, even Daario in that bed, she could have easily stayed. She wouldn’t have been this scared.

But Jorah, seeing him hurting completely destroyed her, completely ripped her heart out of her chest. 

Daenerys made her way to the bedroom, hoping sleep would claim her so she wouldn’t have to think. The bed felt empty without Jorah beside her. 

_How can you even think of marriage when you can’t even stand by him in this?_

The thought made her breathing halt. 

For better or for worse, that’s what they said right? In sickness and in health?

Daenerys wasn’t doing a very good job with either right now. 

_Get a fucking grip! He had his appendix removed. It’s not like he has cancer_

If she was reacting like this now, how would she be if anything truly serious ever came up? 

Regret hit her like a tsunami wave. It filled her senses and rushed out of her pores, sweeping away any bit of fear. 

How could she have left? 

Horrified, Daenerys hauled herself up and sprinted back down to the car. 

Jorah tried to sleep but he couldn’t. Luckily, they had him on a drip for the pain so at least that was taken care of. 

But he had a feeling in his chest. A gnawing ache around his heart. Had he and Daenerys had a fight? Could you call it that? 

He knew he disappointed her and he was irritated at himself for letting this situation unfold. It could have been prevented. 

The look on her face….it killed him. 

It hurt even more that she could barely look at him. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and assure her he was okay, that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him if he could help it. Daenerys’ dream a week ago was not lost on him. 

Jorah tried to push away his own disappointment. His own hurt feelings that Daenerys had left him here. 

_You wanted her to_

He had, but if it had been her lying in this bed, he would never have gone home. 

_She’s scared. You probably traumatized her_

Jorah understood her aversion to hospitals, he had them himself. Even seeing Daenerys with a bandaged hand all those months ago had eaten at him. 

He hated that he let the thought creep in but…..would Daenerys stick with him down the road if something else happened? He was older than her by more than a few years. Their age difference had never been a problem before but maybe it would be now. 

_Appendicitis has nothing to do with age_

Jorah was healthy. He went in for a checkup every year and hadn’t found any problems yet. But he was three years from 50, surely they might start to arise? 

Love conquers all suddenly didn’t seem so true. 

“Hi….”

Jorah looked to the door and all his worry was erased. 

“Daenerys I….”

She took his face in her hands and kissed him soft and slow, a physical apology. 

“I’m going to stay here with you whether it’s for one night or 70.” 

He smoothed her cheek, nodding. 

“If it makes you uncomfortable to be here you don’t….”

Daenerys shook her head, “I was more uncomfortable away from you. I overreacted, maybe from adrenaline I don’t know. But Jorah, I never want you to think that I would ever, _ever_ , leave if things were less than perfect. I was selfish. I put my feelings over yours. Can you forgive me?” 

Jorah drew her to him for another kiss, “There is nothing to forgive.” 

She stroked his hair, their eyes holding each other’s in a promise. 

“I’m sorry I ignored it,” he said. 

“I know.” 

He took her hand and pressed his lips over her ring finger. 

******************************************************************

Jorah was on doctor’s orders to take it easy for the next two weeks. No strenuous activity allowed. 

He was beginning to go stir crazy sitting in the apartment all day. The highlight being when Daenerys got home from work. 

He snuck out a few times, going into town to look at rings. Surprisingly he already had narrowed it down to two options. 

Daenerys couldn’t no-show this interview but she could send Jorah a little something that might help his... _predicament_. She shut the bathroom door behind her and unbuttoned her blouse, snapping a picture. 

************************************************************************************

“It’s infuriating that I can’t do anything,” Jorah muttered against Daenerys’ mouth. 

“Mmmmm just a few more days and we can go at it,” she giggled. 

Jorah ran his hand down her side, taking the bedsheet with him. 

“I don’t like being told I can’t make love to my girlfriend.” 

His heart fluttered, girlfriend for not much longer. He had chosen a ring and picked it up yesterday. It rested safely in his desk drawer at BIP. Now he just needed to figure out when and how to propose. 

“You can last a few more days,” Daenerys teased. 

Jorah claimed her mouth, “Not possible.” 

“I love you more than all the stars in the sky. More than all the blades of grass in Hyde Park,” he continued, kissing over her face. 

“That’s a lot of love, sir,” she giggled, trying to find his lips. “I love you more than all the times we have had sex.” 

He snorted, “That’s an outrageous number for sure.” 

She drew her fingers through his hair. The golden strands still shone even with grey mixed throughout. 

“I always want to tell you how much you mean to me but I can never find the words,” she whispered. “None could truly articulate what I feel.” 

Jorah rested his forehead against hers, “I think 'I love you' is enough.” 

“It’s not. Because I don’t just love you Jorah I….” she struggled to pick a definition. “I….”

He waited. 

“God,” she let out in exasperation, choosing actions over words as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. 

Daenerys felt him smile. 

“I really want to fuck you right now.” 

Jorah let out a hearty laugh, “Agreed.”

He let his hands roam over her curves, inching towards the source of her desire. 

“It’s nearly been two weeks…..” he uttered. 

“Doctor said a full two.”

Daenerys felt his fingers slide over her thighs, she bit her lip. 

“I’m sure we can find a not-so-strenuous position for me,” he whispered. 

She thought for a moment, pondering their options. Missionary would definitely not be ideal. She didn’t want to sit on him either. 

“Stand up.” 

He obeyed, throwing his legs over the bed. 

Daenerys scooted to the edge so her butt was almost hanging over it. She raised her legs and Jorah caught on. He stepped forward and held her ankles against his shoulders. 

The sight of her spread for him like this made his cock twitch. He knelt down, wanting to taste her on his tongue. He felt her heels slide over his shoulders. 

Jorah licked at her, moving his tongue around her clit at a glacial pace. Daenerys’ legs tensed. 

He relished in the feeling of her hands in his hair. It was one of his favorite things. He could feel how he was doing by the way she tugged at his curls. He could feel her body’s reaction. 

Jorah slid his hands up her torso, taking both breasts in his hands. She moaned in approval. He felt her thighs tremble against his cheek and he knew she was close. He released her from his mouth and slipped a finger inside, curling it. 

Daenerys moaned his name as she tumbled over the edge. 

Jorah stood, moving between her legs. 

“Wait.” 

She slid off the bed and knelt, taking him in her mouth. 

Jorah tilted his head back. The feeling of her lips on him made his whole body rock with longing. Her hands on the back of his legs felt like they were searing him. He tried not to buck into her but he couldn’t help it, the sensations Daenerys was causing to course through him were too much. 

He felt her falter for a moment and instantly felt bad. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

She stood, pulling his neck down to her, “It’s okay.” 

Her kiss snaked around his mouth like a predator. Jorah tried to cement it in place but Daenerys was teasing him, goading him. He could hardly stand it.

He gripped her ass and pushed her towards the bed. She fell back, taking up her original position. Jorah moved in between her legs, resting her ankles on his shoulders once more. When he pushed into her, Daenerys grabbed the backs of his thighs and held him there. 

He started moving in and out like a man starved. He was starved. They hadn’t made love since his surgery. 

“Take it easy cowboy,” Daenerys breathed, not wanting him to overdo it. 

Jorah smirked, he felt fine. In fact, he felt amazing. 

Daenerys reached her arms over her head, gripping the sheets. She didn’t know why this time felt so different but it did. The way Jorah was sliding in and out made her vision fuzzy. 

“God Jorah, I love you. I need you. Don’t you dare stop. Don’t ever stop.”

He kissed the side of her leg, “Never.” 

Jorah wanted to hold her, to kiss her as he came. This position didn’t afford that.

He swung her body around by her legs so she was vertical on the bed, then crawled over her. 

“Jorah your…”

“I’ll be fine,” he answered with a kiss. 

He gathered her in his arms and continued rolling his hips. He went slow, having some regard for his recently stitched side. 

Daenerys wrapped her arms around him. This is where she felt most at home. In his arms, their bodies touching, making love to the man who occupied every space of her heart. 

“I am so in love with you Daenerys,” he breathed. “Utterly. And. Unconditionally.” 

She felt herself galloping towards the finish line. Hearing his words, feeling his body, the sheer love that invaded her every cell was too much to hold off her orgasm. She shouted his name as she came, feeling herself contract around him. 

Jorah pressed his lips to hers as he followed, whispering once more how he loved her. Oh, how he loved her. He would’ve proposed right then and there had he the ring. 

He wondered if anyone had ever popped the question during sex. The concept made him chuckle. 

“What?” 

Daenerys kissed the corner of his eye. 

“Nothing, darlin.” 

“Your giggle is the sweetest sound I have ever heard, Jorah Mormont.”

******************************************************************

Jeor finally had the time to make the trip down to London again. He hated the city. The hills of Scotland would always be far above the overpopulated mecca, especially on a god awful Friday. 

He walked into The Times, strolling up to the editor as he had done before. 

“I’d like to speak with Daenerys Targaryen.” 

The man glanced up. Jeor saw the flash of recognition in his eyes. 

“She left early today. Can I give her a message for you?”

“Christ, does that woman ever come to work!?”

Jeor noticed the editor’s look of annoyance and reigned in his anger. 

“Will she be here Monday?” 

“She will.” 

Jeor nodded, “Good.”


	18. A Hike to Remember

To celebrate Jorah’s full recovery, they were taking a weekend trip up to Scotland. His homeland.

Jorah hadn’t been back since the estrangement with his father. He was eager to see the hills again more than anything. The green of the countryside where he and his mother would hike. She had loved the outdoors. 

It was through her that Jorah had the epiphany of the perfect proposal. Through her words from long ago. He had forgotten them until the other day. How he missed her. How he wished she could have met Daenerys. 

Jorah drove along the winding road through the highlands. The ring was safely tucked inside his jacket’s zipped breast pocket. He looked over at the woman it was destined for. 

A light smile graced Daenerys’ lips as she looked out the dash at the ever-rolling hills. Her fingers were playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. It was something she did often when Jorah drove. He adored it. Such a simple thing but full of love. He felt his heart start to pound against the metal. 

_Relax. No use getting nervous until the moment_

Jorah wasn’t nervous to propose. Well, he was. It would be a huge moment in both of their lives and he wanted everything to go perfectly. He knew Daenerys would say yes. That part he was certain was already taken care of. 

_Don’t jinx it_

He felt her hand move from his neck and travel up his thigh. It found its way to his waistband, undid the button, then pulled his zipper. 

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth but he kept his eyes on the road. 

He heard Daenerys’ intake of breath. 

“Since when do you go commando?” 

“Since today.” 

She bit her lip, “Mmmm. I like it. Less trouble.”

Daenerys reached and pulled him out of his confinement, beginning a slow stroke. Jorah gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

“Love, that’s quite distracting,” he chuckled. 

“So get distracted.” 

He clenched his teeth. He was already hard in her hand and it was beginning to ache. 

“I’m driving.”

“So pull over.” 

Jorah glanced at her. Daenerys was giving him the look. The look that made her eyes shine in a burning dance. One that was meant for him and him alone. 

He pulled to the side of the road. It wasn’t a very busy one, they were in the middle of nowhere. They could afford a quick romp. 

“Come here,” he urged with a naughty grin. 

They tumbled into the back seat in a flurry of legs. Daenerys wasted no time tugging her pants off. She pulled down Jorah’s a little more so she could straddle him. She sank onto his shaft in one smooth movement. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “How are you already so wet, darlin?”

“Jorah, I have been watching you for hours. I don’t think you understand what you do to me.” 

He twisted his hands through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. She circled her hips, feeling his cock against her walls. Daenerys bit Jorah’s lip, feeling lust take over completely. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling on it harder than she usually would. 

“Mmmm, you’re rough today,” he teased. 

“Must be the full moon,” she panted. 

He groaned, “Is it?” 

She grabbed his face, “Fuck if I know,” she pressed her lips against his, searching for his tongue. 

Jorah bucked his hips in rhythm with Daenerys’ movements. He slapped his hand across her ass, the sound echoing through the car. 

“Mmmm that feels good,” she breathed. 

He nipped at her neck, feeling his desire surge. He felt her teeth at his ear. She took it in her mouth and sucked. It sent a shiver down his body. 

Jorah wasn’t going to last long but that was alright. This wasn’t meant to be a slow burn. 

He snaked his hands under Daenerys’ sweater. The warmth of her skin felt good against his palms. He realized in that moment that he was going to be able to do this forever. Everything with Daenerys was for forever. By tomorrow, they would seal it with the ring in his pocket. 

“You know what I want?” She purred, rocking her hips in a way that made Jorah’s toes curl in his boots. 

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to see a sparkle on a certain finger. 

“What do you want, darlin?”

She placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth. 

“I want you to drip out of me.” 

Jorah moaned into her mouth, “What has gotten into you?” 

Daenerys was certainly more raunchy than usual. Maybe it was a full moon? Was that a thing?

Whatever it was, it made Jorah’s heart hammer in his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her torso, pushing her harder onto his cock. The extra pressure made Daenerys catapult over the edge. She gripped his hair so hard it hurt. Her little whimper in his ear made Jorah spill. 

She continued to rock her hips as he came and still after. 

“Daenerys….stop...good lord..” he gasped, feeling lightheaded from the sensitivity. He dug his fingernails into the leather seat. 

She made no move to stop. Instead, she kissed him slowly as she swirled around him. 

“Daenerys….” Jorah could barely draw a breath in. His whole body was tingling. 

“Trust me, honey,” she whispered. “Does it feel good?”

He swallowed, nodding his head was all he could manage. 

“When I said I wanted you to drip out of me, I meant it,” she groaned against his neck. 

Jorah didn’t know if he would be able to orgasm so quickly after his first. It had only happened once before when he was in control. 

Though he didn’t feel himself soften. He was still hard. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you all night long,” she whispered as she rose and fell over his cock. “We should try that sometime. Going all night. No sleep.” 

Jorah inhaled sharply, the thought made him amorous. He forgot they were on the side of the road in the car. All he saw was the woman on top of him. All he felt was her around him. 

He bit down on her shoulder as he felt more himself pump into her once more. 

Daenerys nibbled at his jaw, sighing in approval. When she did remove herself from him, she got what she had wanted. 

“We need a towel,” he chuckled. 

She gave him a look down her nose before sliding to her knees between the seats and cleaning it up herself. 

Her tongue licked him clean. Around his shaft, down to the small of his stomach where some of it pooled. The sight made all thought rush from his mind in another wave of desire. 

Daenerys wiped her bottom lip with her thumb before flashing a smirk. Jorah tugged her sweater, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Mmmm. Whatever has gotten into you, I like it.” 

“You’ve gotten into me,” she answered. 

Since he couldn’t take her to the home he grew up in, Jorah was taking Daenerys to a chalet he had on the Isle of Skye. He hadn’t been here in years, not since his divorce from Lynn. He had rented it out on Airbnb for years. Allowing tourists and the like to utilize it. Truth be told, he had forgotten about it. London and running a multi-million dollar company will do that to you. Make you forget small comforts. 

Once thoughts of his mother had surfaced a few days ago, so had the vacation home. 

Jorah took it off the booking site and had his secretary send someone over to prepare it for their arrival. Of course, he had to let her know the reason. The woman who had worked for him since he took over BIP was very intuitive and kept pestering him. 

She had openly voiced her excitement for his plans. 

_“Congratulations Mr. Mormont. I must say this past year is the happiest I have ever seen you. Joy suits you.”_

The declaration had touched him. He was proud that everyone could see how Daenerys had impacted his life. 

They pulled up to the home. The gravel under the tires made a satisfying crackling noise. 

“Well this is impressive,” Daenerys said. 

White wood with a dark roof, no neighbors, long glass windows. Yes, it was. 

“Why have we never been here before?” she continued, helping take their suitcases out of the trunk. 

Jorah shook his head, “Honestly, I forgot about it. I have had no one to bring here. Coming by myself never really crossed my mind either.” 

Daenerys chuckled in amazement, “Oh the life of the wealthy.” 

He rolled his eyes. 

“My you have thought of everything,” Daenerys said as she opened the fridge. 

“I had someone stock it for us. Otherwise, we would be eating the couch cushions.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Have I ever told you that I love how much of a planner you are?”

Jorah shook his head, his eyes on her lips. 

“Well, I do. I admire it. I have always been a fly by the seat of my pants kinda gal.” 

He kissed her forehead, “I know you are. Though hopefully some of my organization skills will rub off on you.” 

“What else do you hope rubs off on me?”

_My last name_

He smirked, already seeing the look again in her eye. Wishing he could say his thought but knowing it would give everything away.

They cooked a simple but hearty meal of beef stew and potatoes. Settling by the fire he made in the hearth. 

“I think there are board games or puzzles in a closet somewhere,” said Jorah, swirling his glass of whiskey. 

He was nervous about tomorrow. 

“Well, then I shall go on a quest to find them.” 

Daenerys hopped up and ventured down the halls. The first cupboard she opened proved fruitful. She smirked. This would be fun. 

Jorah laughed as soon as he saw what she had chosen. 

“I haven’t played Twister since I was in primary school.” 

“Oh my dear, you have not _lived_ your adult life if you haven’t played drunk,” she said with dramatic flare.

Daenerys spread out the mat, placing the spinner to the side. 

“Getting drunk are we?” Jorah asked, sipping his already full glass. A glint in his eye. 

Daenerys poured one of her own, slamming it back, “Yes. Drink up.” 

His eyes widened. 

_This should be fun,_ he thought as he polished off the amber liquid. 

Daenerys poured herself another and wasted no time once more. Jorah followed, feeling his nerves slip away. Before he got too trashed he excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom. 

Instead, he went to the bedroom, hiding the ring in his suitcase. Better safe than sorry. A drunken Twister proposal was not in the cards. 

“Alright handsome, you spin first,” said Daenerys as he slid back to the rug on the floor. 

Right hand green. Easy enough. 

Daenerys handed him another drink and he obliged, holding himself up. 

She spun. Right foot blue. Drink in hand, she picked the spot closest to Jorah. Of course. 

He gave her a wink. Feeling the rush of Jameson among other things. 

It didn’t take long for them to become tangled in each other. Wobbly, from both the strain of their muscles and alcohol. Daenerys started to giggle, which of course made Jorah start as well. 

“Stop that or I’m going to fall!” he laughed. 

“I don’t even know what’s so funny,” she grinned, her face inches from his. 

He reached for the spinner. Left foot red. 

Jorah reached his leg under Daenerys’ stomach, straining to touch his toe to the colored dot. 

The bottle was nearly gone after 30 minutes. No one had relented, both wanted to be the winner. 

“I didn’t know you were this competitive, darlin.” 

It was a wonder Jorah could still hold himself up. His vision was starting to sway. A warm stupor filled his head. 

Daenerys was trying to maneuver over Jorah’s torso. Left hand yellow or bust. 

Her face hovered over his. Her tongue darted out to graze her bottom lip. 

Jorah quite literally, fell into the trap. 

He leaned to kiss her and tumbled.

“Aha! Winner!” whooped Daenerys. 

“Why you little!” 

He grabbed her, rolling over the mat, spattering a mess of kisses over her face. 

“Now, now, dear sir, don’t be a sore loser,” slurred Daenerys. 

“You did that on purpose,” he growled, nipping at her neck. 

“Twas only strategy.” 

He chortled, his head swimming with amusement. 

Daenerys drew his mouth to hers. She tasted the whiskey on his tongue, or was it on her own? Both probably. 

Sex on a Twister mat. A college bucket list item she was sure would be crossed off tonight. 

“Since you lost I think you should take those pants off.” 

“Oh is that my punishment? Doesn’t seem like a punishment to me,” Jorah retorted. 

Daenerys trailed the tip of her tongue across his jaw, “You’re right. Tell me a secret Jorah Mormont.” 

“I have no secrets from you. You know that,” he answered, running his hand up her leg. 

_You have one_

He pushed the thought away. His brain screaming it was a bad idea to blurt it out. Why was it a bad idea again? 

“There must be something you haven’t told me?” asked Daenerys. She could feel the bulge in his pants. It was pressed against her thigh. 

She had gotten many a man to blurt out embarrassing facts during her days at university. 

Jorah’s eyes tried to focus on her face. Were there two of her? Lucky him. 

“I haven’t told you how much I love you today. It’s a lot. A very hefty amount.”

Daenerys giggled, “That’s no secret.” 

“Hmm okay. The days when you’re running late to work….it's because I let you sleep in on purpose, so I can continue to gaze at you.” 

Her mouth dropped, “Jorah Mormont!” 

He let out a laugh, catching her hand that was trying to swat him. 

“Your turn.” 

“My turn what?” she said against his lips. 

“Tell me a secret.” 

“That’s not how it works. I didn’t lose. I’m the winner.” 

He rolled his eyes. Bad idea. The floor spun. 

“Come onnnnn.”

Daenerys reached her hand down his pants, earning a groan. 

“Hmmmm fine,” before she knew what she was doing the liquor had found its voice. “I think about marrying you quite a bit. Like every day practically.”

 _Wait, should I have said that?_ she thought. 

She felt no apprehension. Only a sweet fog. 

Jorah may have been drunk but he still recognized the weight her words carried. 

“You do?” 

He smoothed her cheek. 

She nodded, “I think about more than that actually. You, me, a golden-haired little boy who has your eyes. Maybe a dog. Haven’t quite decided on the breed yet.” 

_Daenerys!_

A nag at the back of her head was sounding an alarm. She paid it no mind. 

Jorah’s lip trembled. He had never felt his chest swell with so much love. 

His mind suddenly went to his suitcase. Why? What was in his suitcase again?

“What if I want the boy to look like his mother?” he said.

She rested her chin on his chest, flashing an intoxicated smile, “But his daddy is so handsome.”

He gazed at her, his eyes soft, his heart full. 

“I love you, Daenerys.” 

They both were completely wasted but the look of understanding that passed between them was entirely sober. 

Daenerys woke with a pounding in her head, her mouth feeling like she had licked sandpaper. 

_No more Jameson for me. Ever_

She looked over at Jorah, still fast asleep, his head turned into the pillow. She padded into the kitchen, needing water. A trail of their clothes went from the living room to the bedroom. She smiled. 

Daenerys didn’t remember much of last night. She remembered the Twister, the drinking, but everything after that was black. It had been a good night though. Her body felt sore in the most delicious way. 

She was surprised she was able to walk. She hadn’t gotten that drunk in years. 

_Must be the added endorphins_

She brewed some coffee. Lord knows they would both be needing it. 

When she returned to the bedroom, Jorah was still asleep. She held one of the mugs under his nose. 

“Mmmm, I love you,” he grumbled. 

“How’s your head?”

He opened one eye, testing his vision. 

“Not bad.” There was no splitting headache yet. 

Daenerys chuckled, resting her back against the headboard. 

“I want to take you on a hike my mother and I used to go on. Do you think you’re up for it?” he asked. 

“Sure. I think sweating out the alcohol will be a good thing.” 

The Quiraing was a landslip that Jorah had always felt transported him back to a time when dragons could have roamed the skies. He knew Daenerys would feel the same. 

“Oh my. How far up are we going?” she asked, the site daunting already. 

Low hanging clouds made the top of the cliffs misty. 

“It’s about six kilometers. The view at the top is incredible from what I can remember.”

The rolling green hills gave Daenerys an odd sense of comfort as did the sound of their shoes crunching on the terrain. It was nice to get away from the city. Just her and Jorah in the middle of this vast landscape. It felt intimate. 

“Slow down honey, what’s the rush?” she panted. Daenerys was in shape but Jorah was walking so fast he was almost sprinting. 

“Sorry,” he smiled. “Just anxious to get to the top. I haven’t been since before my mother died.” 

For the hundredth time that day, he put a hand over his jacket pocket, making sure the ring was still secure. It was. 

Daenerys intertwined her fingers with his. 

“It feels like we are in another world,” she said. Looking out to a lake nestled in the distance. 

“That’s why I liked it. As a boy, I was always outside. Dreaming of adventures.” 

Daenerys grinned. 

The wind whipped at her hair, stinging her cheeks. It was cold but thankfully not raining. 

It took them nearly two hours to get to the spot Jorah remembered. He looked out. Memories bombarding him. A certain one, a special one, the reason for the day. 

“This is beautiful. It almost feels like there should be a castle out there. It looks like we have gone back in time,” Daenerys breathed. 

Jorah took her face in his hands, placing a shaky kiss on her lips. 

“My mother told me something once, he whispered. “One day we came here on a welcome journey into the countryside we both loved so much. It was my first long hike and I wanted to impress her, to show her that I would be able to keep up. When we got to the top, the view took my breath away. I told my mother it was the greatest thing I had ever seen, the hills, the cliffs, the way they dipped and bent into each other. I felt like we were in a world from long ago. I told her I didn’t want to leave, that I wanted to stay up here in the clouds forever.”

Daenerys brushed a wild strand of hair from his forehead, relishing in his childhood story. 

“She told me something then, words that have stuck with me. Words that I know were meant for you, even then. She said one day Jorah, this feeling you have, the plunge of wonder that snares your heart and leaves you breathless, one day you will feel it when you look at the one you love. Remember this feeling and when it comes again, you take her here and you show her.” 

His face had a look Daenerys couldn’t quite place. One of love but more serious. She had never seen Jorah look at her like that before. He rarely talked about his mother. Daenerys knew she had died when he was a boy. Hearing him open up to her, sharing the private memory, it meant a great deal. 

Jorah got down on one knee, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out a box. A box that could only be one thing.

He opened it and Daenerys gasped. An oval-shaped diamond ring rested on the black velvet. 

Jorah felt tears threaten to blur his vision. He blinked them back, wanting a clear view of Daenerys’ face so he could remember the moment for the rest of his life. 

“Daenerys Targaryen, I love you more than words can ever express. You are that feeling of wonder. Will you marry me?” 

She gazed down at the crinkly eyed smile she adored so much. At the man who was the beginning and end of all things.

“Yes!” she gasped, tears making their way down her cheeks as her heart overflowed with love, shock, and joy.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, wasting no time to gather her in his arms and pour every bit of his love into their kiss. 

“I love you. I love you so much,” she uttered, in a daze of wonder of her own. “I won’t ever let you go a day without feeling like the most loved man on earth.” 

Jorah kissed her like it was the only thing in the world that he was meant to do. 

Daenerys pulled away so she could stare at the new sparkle on her finger. 

“Did I do good?” he sniffed, wiping away the tear marks on her cheeks. 

“I have no words, Jorah,” she smiled. “It kind of looks like a dragon egg.” 

He chuckled, “I know.” 

“When did you get it?” she asked, entranced by the way the diamond caught the light. 

“I started looking when we got back from Paris.”

Daenerys nodded, a knowing grin tugging at her lips. 

“I have never felt so complete with someone,” he said, nuzzling her nose. “I wanted to ask you last night but had this plan and didn’t want to ruin it.” 

Her mind flashed back to their drunken Twister game. 

“Oh gosh. I said I thought about marrying you quite a lot didn’t I?” she shut her eyes. 

He chuckled, “You did.” 

“It’s all coming back to me now,” she giggled. 

“Do you remember what else you said?” 

“Mmmm. About the golden-haired boy?” 

Jorah nodded, his eyes tender. 

“Have you got one of those hiding in your pocket as well?” she teased. 

He grinned, “Not yet.”

She brushed her lips against his, placing chaste kisses, “I’m going. To get to say. My husband. Is Jorah Mormont.”

He beamed. 

  
Daenerys couldn’t stop staring at her finger the entire drive back to the house. The rose gold band sparkled with diamonds of its own. It truly was the ring she had always pictured as a girl dreaming of her prince. Of her knight in shining armor. 

Jorah glanced over every so often. He had done good. 

As soon as they walked through the front door they met in a kiss. Wasting no time moving to the bedroom. 

“Come here fiancé of mine,” Daenerys said, beckoning with her finger. 

Jorah lowered his shoulders in a sigh of complete adoration. Of complete disbelief. How had his life turned into such a perfect picture? 

“What is it, honey?” 

He slid over her on the bed, “Nothing. I just can’t believe how lucky I am Daenerys. Loving and being loved by you, knowing that I will get to have that forever.” 

“An eternity and a few more,” she sniffed. Seeing Jorah get choked up with such happiness was the purest thing. 

He nodded, “An eternity and a few more.” 

She brought his head down to her, kissing him with as much passion as she ever had. Her husband-to-be. She was the lucky one. Lucky to have such a tender-hearted man, a fierce protector. 

There wasn’t a single bad aspect of Jorah Mormont. She only wished she had met him sooner in life. Daenerys wanted as much time as possible with her love. No amount of time could ever be enough. 

They took turns pulling shirts and pants off each other. Their lips locked the entire time. 

“You are gorgeous,” he gasped, kissing up her stomach. 

He pinned her hands above her head, the metal of her ring left a satisfying coolness against his fingers. 

“You are the man of my dreams, Jorah Mormont.” 

He slid into her slowly, “All I ever want is to be yours. You own my heart Daenerys.”

“I’ll take perfect care of it,” she breathed as he rolled his hips into her.

They fell into a trance of such love and adoration that the room felt charged. Daenerys swore she could hear Jorah’s heartbeat. No amount of him was enough. She needed him closer. 

She pressed her lips to his, capturing his mouth. He tried to move to her neck but she held his cheek in place. Needing his kiss. Needing the feeling of his beard against her face. 

He groaned as she held him tight with her legs. 

“I’m going to give you everything Daenerys. Everything you could ever want. I’ll give it to you,” he gasped, as she contracted around him. 

Her fingers tugged on his hair and he gripped the headboard, feeling his orgasm approaching. 

“You. Just you,” she responded, her body trembling 

Jorah sat back, bringing her into his lap. He wanted to be as deep as possible. Daenerys wrapped her legs around his torso and swirled her hips. His mouth dropped in ecstasy, head falling back. 

He pumped himself into her, moaning her name.

They collapsed in a heap of sweat and skin. 

“I think it gets better the longer we have loved each other,” she panted. 

Jorah wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, “God. I can only imagine when we have been married for 20 years then.” 

They gazed into each other’s eyes with excitement. 

  
Curled up in front of a fire was one of Daenerys’ favorite places to be. Especially with her sweet man’s arms wrapped around her, cuddled under a blanket. 

They had taken a hearty nap after their lovemaking, made dinner with a newfound elation, and had settled on the couch. Daenerys had never felt so content in all her life. 

“I almost forgot. I brought something here to show you,” she said, hopping up to go rummage in her suitcase. 

She came back with a deep green notebook. 

“What’s that love?” Jorah asked. “I didn’t know you kept a journal.” 

Daenerys retook her position in his lap, pulling the blanket tighter around them both. 

“It’s not really a journal like you would think. It’s all about you.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “Me?” 

She smiled, “It’s everything I love about you.”

Daenerys had started writing down aspects, characteristics, little quirks she loved about Jorah, months ago. Thinking it would be a sweet gift down the road. Now seemed like an appropriate time to show it to him. 

“Number one, he’s handsome.” 

Jorah chuckled. 

“Number two, he’s a babe.” 

Jorah’s laugh tickled her ears, “I promise it gets better,” she giggled. 

“Love isn’t an object. You can’t see it. But when I look at Jorah, I can. I can see it as plainly as I see this paper I’m writing on. I can touch it. I can feel it against my skin. He is love embodied.” 

He turned her chin, “You wrote that?” 

She nodded, continuing. 

“There has never been a man as selfless or as gallant as Jorah Mormont. Everything he does, he puts his whole heart into. He does things not for himself, but for others. And that, that is the mark of a good man.” 

He hugged her tighter. Daenerys always made him feel like he hung the moon. 

“How many more of those do you have?” he asked, trying not to get choked up for the second time that day.

She looked up, “Honey, the whole book is full.” 

“You are who every storybook hero is molded after. No one can convince me otherwise. And I am very lucky to get to marry you,” she continued. 

Jorah had never felt so appreciated, so loved, so adored by any other person. 

“We are both lucky,” he said. “My heart was meant for you. It has always been meant for you. Every point in my life was simply a step towards you. I fully believe that Daenerys.” 

“Don’t try to outdo my sweetness right now mister” she teased. “Do you want to hear more from my Jorah Journal?” 

He kissed her cheek, “Of course.” 

“Ok, last one, this one’s a goodie,” she said against the corner of his mouth. 

“Jorah is the most loyal friend, lover, man. Look up loyalty, look up goodness in a dictionary and there you will find a picture of a blue-eyed man with golden curls.” 

Daenerys closed the notebook and hugged him under the blanket. 

“Believe me there are more but it would take all night. And I have other plans for you.” 

She ran her hand along his cheek, he turned into it, kissing her palm. Daenerys took his hand and led him to the bedroom, pulling back the covers and motioning for him to get in beside her. 

He took her in his arms. She cuddled up to him, content with just this. Somehow this felt more intimate than anything else in the moment. His chin rested on the top of her head. The rise and fall of his chest against her back. This was forever. Eternity and a few more.

 _I can’t wait,_ she thought with a smile as she drifted off. 

**_The ring_ **


	19. Dragon Queen, Golden Knight

Jorah sipped his coffee, the steam running up into his nose. 

For a moment when he woke this morning, he had feared yesterday had only been a dream. Those fears put to rest when he saw the ring on Daenerys sleeping hand. 

Her notebook, or “Jorah Journal” as she lovingly called it was sitting on the table, begging him to pick it up. He smiled. 

He flipped it open, his eyes scanning over the entries Daenerys had already read him. 

**_I love the way Jorah looks when he first wakes up. His eyes still clouded with sleep, his hair a ruffled mess. It’s in those fleeting moments that I first began to realize I loved him._ **

Jorah felt an overwhelming sense of warmth. He loved the same about Daenerys. 

**_Would I choose my life knowing what I know now? Would I choose my childhood that stole any innocence? Would I choose my teenage years filled with struggle and stress not meant for one so young? Would I chose a miscarriage and the black hole it left inside of me? Yes. I would choose it a thousand times over because everything led me to Jorah. One small change, one misstep and I may never have met him. He is worth everything and anything. I will always choose him._ **

He bit his lip to keep it from trembling. Daenerys had endured a life filled with more hardship than most but it had not stolen her gentle heart, her light. Jorah wished he could go back in time and save her from all of it. 

He would choose her too. Endure a loveless marriage, bankruptcy, the scorn of his father. He would do it again and again if it meant he would always find Daenerys. 

He continued reading, knowing that by the end of it he would be a blubbering mess. He used to be a tough guy, not anymore. Daenerys had melted the cold ice that had formed a wall around his emotions. Lynn had tore him down, building the wall in the process. Daenerys had lifted him up and over it. 

**_Are you reading this? I wonder. Did I leave it out on the table? Did I finally know the perfect moment to give it to you?_ **

Jorah grinned. He could almost hear Daenerys’ voice through the pages. He glanced down the hallway towards the bedroom. She was still asleep. 

**_In any case, hello sweet man. Let me take you back to the moment I saw your heart for what it was...gold. It was our first night together. You remember. Too much food, sesame chicken. I asked you to kiss me and you did, which led to other things I shall not put to paper. You told me to stay and I did. You quieted any fear I had about a one night stand from the simple feeling of your arm around me and your chin on my shoulder. I don’t think you know this, but you fell asleep far before I did. Not once did you make a move to sever contact. You held me the entire night. We had only known each other for a little over a day and already I knew that your heart was as pure as they come. They don’t make ‘em like you anymore Jorah Mormont. I snagged a limited edition model._ **

He let out a teary sigh, his chest filled with the fuzzy feeling of gratefulness and love. 

The pages were covered, no line left unattended. When he got to the end he heard feet padding down the hallway. 

“Whatcha doin, honey?” Daenerys said, coming up behind him to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Reading. I don’t deserve you Daenerys,” he sniffed, holding up the journal.

She sat in his lap, taking his face in her hands, wiping away the stray tears. 

“You most certainly do. You deserve to know and be told just how wonderful you are. Every second of every day.” 

The fact that Jorah felt so deeply touched Daenerys’ soul like nothing else. She had meant the journal to be a lighthearted, sweet, display of her love for him. She should have known it would be much more than that once he read it. 

“Did you see the one about your ass?” she winked. 

Jorah’s eyes squinted in a slow breath of laughter. 

“I did. In need of constant pinching is it?” 

Daenerys gave a curt nod, “Yes. Yes it is.” 

  
  
  


Daenerys was really trying to wait until she saw Missandei in person before she broke the news, but she couldn’t stand it any longer. They wouldn’t be back in London until tomorrow. That simply would not do. 

“Prepare your ears for screams,” she warned her now fiancé. 

Jorah lifted his eyes from the book he was reading, “....why?” 

She held up her phone, “I’m going to Facetime Missy.” Daenerys plopped herself beside him on the couch. 

“Do you think she will be excited?” he teased, his arm snaking around her shoulders. 

“Like I said, prepare your ears.” 

It didn’t take long for her friend to answer. 

“Dany! How’s Scotland?” 

“It’s beautiful here Miss. I don’t think I’ve seen as much green as I have the past couple days. Jorah is right here, say hi.” 

Missandei waved, “Hi Jorah! Does it feel good to be back home?” 

“It does. I didn’t realize how much I missed Scotland….” 

He glanced over at Daenerys, wondering when she was going to confess. 

“I bet it is a world apart from London. But don’t you dare move there and take my best friend hours away,” she joked. 

Daenerys turned the camera back to her. Twirling a piece of hair with her left hand. 

“Gosh it’s been raining non-stop here. Dany, the other day I nearly killed myself slipping on the steps to my…..what’s that?” 

Daenerys bit back a grin. 

“Dany….what is that!? Oh my god!” 

She could hold back her laughter no more. 

“Jorah asked me a little something yesterday.” 

The screams began. 

“Awww!!! Dany oh my god I’m so happy for you! Let me see it, hold it up! God it’s beautiful! Jorah did you pick that out yourself!? How did he ask you?! Tell me everything!” 

Jorah chuckled, placing a kiss on Daenerys’ cheek. Pride filled his chest. 

“He picked it out all by himself,” smiled Daenerys, thumbing his cheek. 

She recounted the story to Missandei, who of course nearly fainted from the sheer romance of it all. 

“Jorah Mormont you are the luckiest man alive, don’t you ever forget it,” said Missandei. 

“Oh I know,” he said, hugging Daenerys to him. 

“And Dany don’t you ever forget that this man is legit _made_ for you. In all my years, well, the 27 of them, I have never seen two people more perfect or more in love with each other. It’s sickening really,” she joked. 

Daenerys batted her eyes at the man beside her, “You were made for me. You hear that? I should send a glowing review to the manufacturer.” 

Jorah snorted, “Please don’t.” 

He left the girls to discuss whatever it was women did after an engagement. As he drove into town to pickup a few things for dinner, he couldn’t help but reminisce about the past year. So much had happened. 

At times, Jorah felt like he had known Daenerys for years. They were so attuned to one another that he could look at her and instantly know what she was thinking. She did it to him too. 

“Have you thought yet when you want the wedding to be?” asked Missandei. 

Daenerys shook her head, “I haven’t thought of any details yet. But I do know I don’t want to wait too long….I want to start making babies as soon as possible.” 

Another scream erupted. 

“Dany!!! Oh you will have the cutest kids. And I have always wanted to be an aunt! Yes, hurry up and get married so I can babysit and spoil!” 

Daenerys laughed, her own excitement mirroring that of her friends. 

“I am so incredibly happy for you. To see how far you have come, to finally see a man treat you like the queen you are, to see you excited about life again. It’s wonderful Dany, it really is.” 

She nodded, thinking back to the time before Jorah. Sort of a dark one. The whole fiasco with Jon, college and a miscarriage, Missandei had seen it all and stood by her side like a true friend. 

  
  
  
  


Jorah scanned the shop windows, grocery bag in hand. Though he hadn’t been back in years the shops remained the same. It was comforting to know that some things could withstand the test of time. 

He nearly dropped the uncooked contents of their dinner when he saw a painting in one of the windows. 

It was of a woman, blonde hair so light it was almost silver, like Daenerys. Though she was in a medieval looking white gown. She was looking out to sea and behind her stood a man in armor, gazing at the woman with an expression that could only be described as complete adoration…..it looked exactly like Jorah. From the color of the eyes and hair to the structure of his jawline, Jorah was looking at an image of himself. 

_What in the world…._

Pictured in the sky, three dragons hovered. 

Curious and a little unnerved, Jorah walked into the art gallery. 

“Excuse me….that painting in the window, who is it by?” he asked the grey haired curator who looked to be ancient herself. 

“That one is mine dear. ‘Bout four years ago I painted it. It’s sat there ever since.” 

He gulped, wondering if she could see the resemblance between the knight and him. 

“Is it based on someone?” he asked, wondering if it was some historical princess or queen. That would make sense. 

She shook her head, “No. Just came to my mind’s eye.” 

The woman smiled, noticing Jorah’s surprise. 

“It’s just….my fiancée looks exactly like her,” Jorah uttered, glancing over to the painting once more. 

“Is that so?” smiled the woman. 

He nodded, pulling out his phone to show the picture he had as his lock screen. One Daenerys took of them on an early date. 

Jorah cocked his head when he noticed the woman didn’t seem surprised. 

“She does resemble the dragon queen.” 

“The dragon queen?” 

She nodded, “That is what I call her. She is someone I have painted multiple times. Always with her dragons, always with her knight nearby.” 

Jorah was starting to feel like he was being pranked. Surely the dragons couldn’t be another coincidence? 

“I see…...is it for sale?” 

The woman paused, pondering for a moment. 

“Take it,” she waved her hand. 

His brow knitted in confusion, “Let me pay you…”

There was no way Jorah was going to let her give it to him for free. It was beautifully done, surely it had taken her days to complete. He couldn’t let hard work go without reward. 

She shook her head, “Tis a gift for you and your dragon queen.” 

“I couldn’t possibly….”

“Tell me this,” she said, cutting him off. “You say she is your betrothed?”

He nodded, finding it odd she used such an bygone term. 

“What do you feel when you are with her?”

Jorah, growing more bewildered by the minute, took a moment to think. 

“I feel….,” he set his jaw, an overwhelming sense of calm coming over him. “When I look at her, when I’m near her, all I want is to be a good man. I want to protect her from any bit of sadness. Every time I look at Daenerys, my heart feels like it is seeing her for the first time. Love doesn’t even begin to describe my devotion to her.” 

The woman grinned. 

“That! That is what I wanted to portray in the knight’s eyes. Take it, take it please. It was meant for you.” 

Jorah’s mouth hung open in surprise. He tried to protest, to offer the woman _something_ but she refused. Realizing it was a battle he was destined to lose, he relented and accepted her gift. 

“Thank you for your kindness,” he said. “I didn’t catch your name….” 

“I didn’t give it,” she smirked as she walked to the back of the store where he couldn’t follow. 

He loaded the painting carefully into the trunk of his car. His mind circling around what had just happened. He took out his phone and called his secretary. 

“I want you to write a check for me,” he told her, looking up at the store sign. “Address it to…”

  
  
  


  
Daenerys giggled when she saw Jorah carry in a rather large painting. 

“You go to the market for pasta sauce and garlic and you return with a piece of art?” 

Once she saw what was depicted, she understood why. 

“Oh my….is that us!?”

Jorah propped it up against the armchair in the living room. 

“That’s what I thought too….I met the artist, she said it’s a dragon queen and her knight.” 

Daenerys’ eyes widened, “So it’s us.” 

He put her arm around her, “It would seem so.” 

“Hey, he’s kinda sexy,” she winked, pointing to the armored man. 

“Really? My eyes are drawn to the silver haired beauty,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Mmmmm you know what I’m hungry for?” 

“Hopefully the ingredients I bought to make spaghetti,” he chuckled. 

Daenerys moved from his arms and walked over to the long wooden table in the dining room. She heard Jorah follow. 

Without saying a word she pulled her sweater over her head and reached back to unhook her bra, letting both fall to the floor. She saw the match light in Jorah’s eyes. In an instant he was on her, pushing her back onto the table and taking her nipple in his mouth. 

She reached her hand down to feel his cock under his jeans. It was begging to be let out. 

Jorah pressed her hand up against it, urging her to undress his lower half. 

She obliged, sliding his pants down to his ankles. He lifted her onto the table, moving between her legs

“Take me, my golden knight,” she groaned. “Take your dragon queen.” 

Jorah bucked his hips into her, his movements hard and fast. His senses filled with Daenerys. He could smell the shampoo she used last night, he could feel the heat radiating off her body. Whenever they made love Daenerys always ran hot, though she hardly ever sweat. 

“If I was your queen, Jorah, what would you do?” she breathed. 

“I would worship you,” he answered, biting her shoulder. “I would never leave your side.” 

“Would you fuck me in every room of the castle?” 

His lips moved to her neck, “Every one of them.” 

The table creaked with the force of their fucking. Jorah needed a better angle. He picked Daenerys up and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down in front of the bed, turning her so her ass was to him. 

“Bend over,” he growled, kneading her breast with his hand.

She didn’t need to be told twice. She loved when Jorah took control like this. When he was so aroused the animal came out. 

Before he moved back into her, she reached around, guiding him towards her ass. 

“Have you ever wanted to take me this way?” she purred. 

Daenerys had never had the urge but she was so turned on and wanted something different, something slightly racey. 

“Yes….” 

She heard the strain in his voice. It was dripping with untamed desire. 

“Fuck me, Jorah.” 

He placed his hands on her hips, “If it’s too much, tell me and I’ll stop.” 

Jorah had never needed a woman this way but he had to admit, the thought made him burn. Plus, it was something they had never tried before. 

He pushed slowly, almost getting discouraged when he heard Daenerys whimper. She felt him pause and urged him to keep going. 

When he finally was to his hilt, he let out a groan. He had never felt anything so tight around him. His legs shook. 

“God Daenerys...you feel, every part of you feels...” 

“Amazing,” she finished for him. 

The feeling of him this way was foreign but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

Jorah moved in and out as slow as he ever had, careful not to hurt Daenerys. 

“Harder,” she breathed. 

He hesitated at first but lust overtook his control and his thrusts became more vigorous. He watched as her ass bounced over him. He reached his hand around so he could slip a finger inside of her, stimulating her clit. Daenerys groaned in approval. 

“Don’t stop,” she gasped. The feeling of him in both parts of her was making her eyes roll back. She was his. She was completely his. 

“Jorah...you’re going to make me….you’re going to make me cum.” 

He would be the first to make her finish this way. 

Daenerys’ words nearly made him spill right then and there, but Jorah held off by sheer discipline. He wanted to feel her tighten over his fingers. He wanted to cum in her ass as she was having her own orgasm. 

He could tell by the way she tensed that it was fast approaching. 

She screamed his name and he let go, unleashing his seed. 

Daenerys fell forward onto the bed. Jorah collapsed next to her. His head was spinning. 

She looked over at him and grinned, letting air whoosh out of her lips. 

“Tell me about your mother,” Daenerys said, tracing circles on his chest as they lie in bed. Their bodies still warm from lovemaking. 

She knew being back in Scotland had made memories surface. She wanted to know the woman who had given life to the man she loved. 

Jorah kissed the top of her head lightly, drinking in her scent. 

“She was the epitome of grace. I remember people would tell me there was no one who had ever met my mother that did not like her.” 

“Sounds like someone I know,” Daenerys said, kissing just above his heart. 

“We did everything together,” he continued. “She was an elegant woman, yet still loved to get dirty in the backyard, swinging toy swords with me. My father would join in sometimes, pretending to be an evil wizard who had captured the beautiful queen.”

He ran his hand along her back, “My father adored her and she him. I don’t recall ever seeing them have an argument.”

“He was never an overly soft man but when she died, he changed. He still loved me of course but something in his eyes had hardened. Even as a boy I could tell.” 

Daenerys smoothed his hair, “How did she die?”

“Drunk driver. I was 13.”

“I wish I could thank her for raising the man of my dreams. I wish I could tell her that her son is a man to be proud of.”

Jorah felt his eyes start to sting, “I wish too, love. You remind me of her. The way you are with people. Kind, helpful, she was like that.”

Daenerys kissed him softly, wishing she could bring back the dead. Wishing she could fill that part of Jorah’s heart that would always remain empty. 

She realized they both didn’t have much family left. With Daenerys’ parents dead, Jorah’s mother and the estrangement of Viserys and Jeor, the two really had no one but each other. She wanted to start their own little family now more than ever. 

“Jorah?”

“Hmm?”

“You know what I’m looking forward to the most about life with you?”

He bent his head, lips hovering over her nose, “Pinching my butt as much as you want?” 

He flashed a smile and she giggled. 

“No silly.” 

She straddled him and reached to cradle his face in her hands. He cupped her cheek. 

“Starting a family with you,” she said.

Jorah’s heart melted. He desperately wanted that too. Ever since his trainwreck of a marriage and his father’s resentment, he had yearned of having a family again. A loving one. 

“Our own little family,” he smiled. “Made with love.” 

“Oh so much love,” she agreed, leaning to brush her lips against his. 

His hands trailed up her sides, the bedsheet falling away. 

“We should probably start practicing,” he breathed, his voice husky with growing desire.

She grinned, biting his chin, “Isn’t that what we have been doing the past year?”

“Mmm, suppose you’re right,” he arched his back as she rubbed herself over his shaft. “When would you like to start trying for real?” 

Daenerys pulled his hand so he could feel how wet she was. He groaned. 

“We have to be married first don’t we?” she asked, finding it hard to concentrate. 

Jorah tried to slip into her but she moved forward, teasing him. 

“Is that a rule?” 

“Usually,” she whispered against his mouth. 

“Such a silly rule,” he uttered as she continued to slide her clit across him. It was making his toes curl in anticipation. 

Daenerys kissed him passionately. It was so fevered that Jorah flipped them and moved over her. 

The head of his cock tickled her entrance and she moaned his name in a carnal beg. He pushed into her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him near. 

“The second we say I do...” she gasped. “I am dragging you to a room and we are making our baby.” 


	20. A Father's Love?

Mondays always dragged. 

_Especially Mondays after a weekend getaway….and an engagement_

Daenerys smiled, feeling like the world was at her doorstep. A world where she and Jorah lived happily ever after with a few golden-haired kids and a white picket fence. 

“Dany! Someone’s here to see you,” she heard her editor call out. 

She looked towards the door. Daenerys had never met him but she had seen pictures. It was Jeor Mormont. 

He walked over to her with purpose. It was almost threatening. 

“May we talk, privately?” 

Though Jeor phrased it as such, it was not a question. It was a demand. 

Too startled to form a sentence, Daenerys nodded and led the man into the conference room. 

Anger started to burn through her nervousness. She thought back to their conversation months ago. The way he had spoken about Jorah. The way he had spoken about his son. 

“What the hell do you want?” she spat. 

Jeor was not phased by her lack of courtesy. 

“For you to remove yourself from Jorah’s life.” 

Daenerys was taken aback. How dare this man have any word to say about her relationship. 

“Are you joking?” 

“Not at all.” 

He glanced down at Daenerys’ hand, spotting the ring. 

“Most certainly, not at all,” he said. “My son fucked his life once for a woman. I won’t let him do it again.” 

Daenerys almost laughed. This whole situation was so preposterous her head felt like it was going to explode. 

“So he is your son now, is he? And don’t you dare compare me to his ex-wife. You don’t know me. You don’t know me at all.” 

Jeor folded his arms, “I know a lot more than you think I do Miss. Targaryen. I know how your parents died, I know how your brother died, I also know that Viserys has a penchant for drugs. You are from a white trash family and I will not have you tarnishing Jorah with your lack of upbringing. You women are all the same, money-hungry. My son always seems to fall for the weak.” 

Daenerys felt like she had been slapped. Fire filled her bones, rage consumed her every thought. It took everything in her not to grab the paperweight off the desk and bash the arrogant man’s head in. 

“I am not my family. I don’t know who you think you are…” 

He took a step forward, “Who do I think I am? Who I am is a father that is not going to drag his son out of another mess. I am the founder of a multi-million dollar business that can and _will_ remove Jorah from his position with the flick of a finger. Miss. Targaryen, I am the man that is telling you to leave my son alone or I will leave _him_ with nothing.” 

Black dread filled her stomach. 

“You...you wouldn’t…” 

“I would.” 

Daenerys saw from the coldness in his eyes that he was serious. 

“Jorah doesn’t need distractions. That is what got him into trouble the first time.” 

She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her panic at bay. 

“I am not a distraction. I love him. You have no idea how much I love him. Money has nothing to do with how I feel about Jorah.” 

“Money always has something to do with everything, Miss. Targaryen.” 

She looked to the floor, tears beginning to form behind her eyes from the lies Jeor was spouting. He had her all wrong. 

Her head snapped up and she stepped so close to Jorah’s father their bodies were almost touching. How dare he make her feel insignificant. 

“I am not Lynn. I am Daenerys Targaryen, the woman who is going to marry your son, the woman who will stand by his side through thick and thin, the woman who would die for him...and the woman who is telling you to fuck right off.” 

In the first display of emotion, Jeor’s eyes widened. No one had ever spoken to him like this before, certainly not a common gold digger. 

“You’ll be the woman who costs him his job. All the trust I let him have with BIP. That will be gone. All for what? Love?” 

Daenerys faltered for a moment but held her ground. 

“Your wife would be disgusted,” she said. 

She saw his face redden with anger. 

“You know nothing about her!” 

“I know enough. She was kind, she was good, and she would be disgusted with how you let your relationship with Jorah deteriorate. You are his father. Act like it.” 

Jeor had never been stunned into silence but for the first time in his 72 years, he had no words. An odd flicker of respect snaked its way into his brain. Daenerys Targaryen was certainly nothing like Lynn. She put up a fight. 

“I will give you 48 hours to consider my proposal. Leave him or BIP will find a new CEO. You have my number.” 

With that, Jeor turned and stalked out of the office. 

Daenerys tried to keep calm on the way to BIP. Jeor’s threat kept ringing in her ears. 

She didn’t want to be the reason Jorah lost his position but there was also no way she would bow to Jeor’s outlandish demand. 

_Jorah will know what to do. He always knows what to do_

Though she did worry about how he would handle the news. Anything involving his father pushed him to the edge, made him bristle with anxiety. 

“Hello Daenerys, congratulations on the engagement!” smiled Jorah’s secretary. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, “Is he in his office?” 

“Yes, you can go on in.” 

Daenerys nodded, saying thank you again, feeling her anxiety start to kick back into gear.

“Well this is a surprise! Are you here to take me to lunch, darlin?” beamed Jorah from behind his desk. 

Her shoulders fell, she hated that she had to burst his happy mood. 

“I wish I was….your father paid me a visit today.” 

Jorah stopped what he was writing and let the pen drop, “What?” 

Daenerys fell into the chair across from him, feeling exhausted already even though it was only midday. 

“He came to my office. He threatened to remove you from BIP if I didn’t break up with you Jorah.” 

Her voice caught in her throat, the weight of Jeor’s threat sinking to the bottom of her stomach like a poisoned anchor. She felt tears once again start to prick her eyes. She hated that when she was overwhelmed she started to cry. It made her feel weak. 

Jorah’s face darkened with silent rage. 

“What are we going to do? I don’t want you to get fired,” she sniffed. 

He stood and went to the window, hands in his pockets. She could see the outline of balled fists. 

“Why the hell would he care if you and I were together?” he asked, trying to keep his anger at bay. 

She fiddled with the hem of her blouse, “He thinks I only want you for your money, called me white trash. He is worried that I am like your ex wife…”

Jorah heard the shame in her voice. It made his heart break in two. Once he had longed for his father’s approval, for his respect. No longer. Not after what he had done to Daenerys.

He was at her side in an instant. 

“You and I both know none of that is true,” he said softly. 

She nodded, “I know. But Jorah….he is serious. He is going to replace you. He’s not bluffing.” 

Daenerys thought back to Jeor’s eyes. He definitely wasn’t bluffing. 

“I don’t want to be the reason you lose your job, everything you have worked for, everything you have built here,” her lip started to tremble. 

Jorah cupped her cheek, “So I get fired. BIP isn’t my life Daenerys, _you_ are.” 

“And besides,” he continued. “If my father thinks I will have nothing to say about this, he is sadly mistaken. I’m not going down without a fight.” 

  
Jorah dialed his father’s number later that night. Fully intending to strangle the old man through the phone. It would be the first time they had spoken in six years. 

“Jeor Mormont.” 

“How dare you threaten Daenerys. How fucking dare you!” 

“Hello son.” 

Jorah loosened his tie furiously, “Don’t call me that. Not after today.”

Daenerys winced from her position on the couch, hugging a pillow. 

“If you want to talk, we will talk as men, in person,” said Jeor, giving Jorah the address of the hotel he was staying at. 

He clicked off before Jorah could respond. 

“What did he say?” whispered Daenerys. 

Jorah sighed, feeling a major headache coming on. He didn’t trust that he could control himself in front of his father. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. 

“He wants me to meet with him.” 

“Well I’m coming with you,” she said. 

“Daenerys….you don’t have to. I feel like I should do this alone.” 

She held his gaze, “I’m not just going to sit here. I am going with you. He needs to see us as a united front.” 

Jorah’s eyes flicked to hers. He had never experienced a woman like this. Yes they were lovers but also partners. It made him feel a surge of confidence, which he never felt in dealing with his father. A knight and his queen.

“You’re right,” Jorah nodded, holding out his hand. “Let’s go.” 

  
The elevator ride up to Jeor’s suite was silent. Daenerys felt anxiety pool in her stomach. Could she really live with herself if she was the reason Jorah and his father never reconciled?   
As if reading her mind, Jorah reached for her hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. 

“I love you. Whatever my father says, whatever he does, it’s you and me. Eternity and a few more.” 

She nodded, feeling a brief sense of calm. 

Of course, the elder Mormont had booked the biggest suite offered. A year of dating Jorah and she still felt out of place in rooms like this. 

She saw Jorah visibly tense when he met his father’s gaze as he opened the door. His jaw clenched, his back straightened. 

“I wasn’t expecting the both of you,” Jeor said. 

“Get used to it," Jorah pushed past him.

Daenerys offered the snowy-haired man a piping glare. 

“You will speak to me with some ounce of respect,” Jeor retorted. 

Jorah laughed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Respect? Respect for what? Certainly not the father you have become.”

Jeor’s finger snapped up in a pointed warning, “Watch your tone _boy_. Do not forget all I have done for you. For our family’s good name.” 

The air felt singed. Daenerys, not knowing what to do with her hands, wrapped her arm around Jorah’s waist. 

She saw Jeor’s eye twitch and smirked. 

“I made a mistake. One time in my goddamn life and you hold it over my head. I have done everything to try and regain your trust!”

Jorah was trying not to lose his cool but it was no use. The whole debacle with Lynn and Bolton had been horrendous and shameful on his part but since then he had done everything he could do to try and make his father proud of him again. 

“One mistake? One mistake!? Yes it was one mistake but it was a bloody big one, Jorah!” roared Jeor. “Do you have any idea what I risked to keep that shit quiet? And to think my own son was weak enough to let a bimbo of a woman fool him.” 

Jorah recoiled. Everything his father was saying was true. He couldn’t deny it. 

Daenerys, however, was not going to stand there with her mouth shut. 

“The past has nothing to do with Jorah and I. It has nothing to do with my character. And if you think it does then you are an old fool.” 

Jeor opened his mouth to argue but Daenerys held up a finger of her own. 

“Your son is the most selfless, courageous, good-hearted man I have ever and will ever know. He is the kind of man every father would be proud to have as a son. So Mr. Mormont, you can make all the threats you wish. But you will never, and let me be crystal clear, _never_ , convince me to discard a man like Jorah. I am honored to even know him and you should be _severely_ ashamed at the way you treat him. Like I said, his mother would be utterly disgusted.” 

Jorah’s eyes softened. His father could tear him down with a single look but Daenerys was there to keep him from crumbling. 

Jeor wasn’t sure what it was about the Targaryen girl, but for the second time that day, he was speechless. She had a fire in her. A fire that he couldn’t deny, or sense any malintent. He started to think he had read her all wrong. 

Unless, he just hadn’t given her a good enough offer. 

“I can pay you.” 

Daenerys’ eyes narrowed, “Excuse me?” 

“I can pay you to leave him. If that would make it easier.” 

Jorah took a threatening step forward but Daenerys put a hand to his chest. 

“Mr. Mormont,” she began, taking a step of her own. “You could offer me anything in the world and I would take it and shove it up your godforsaken ass.” 

The father and son’s mouths both dropped. 

“We are leaving,” Jorah said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll have my resignation letter sent out tomorrow.” 

Jeor blinked as he watched the girl he thought he had figured out and the son who he had never been more proud of, walk out hand in hand. 

_Well I’ll be damned,_ he thought. 

Jorah rubbed his temples as he poured glasses of whiskey. Daenerys slammed hers back. 

“Christ almighty, he is a piece of work,” she sighed. 

“I know. I’m sorry you were dragged into this.” 

She took the cup from his grasp, setting it down on the counter behind them. 

“You didn’t drag me into anything. I’m sorry your father doesn’t recognize the man you are.” 

Daenerys kissed him softly, wanting to smooth all the worry lines from his face. Wishing that this mess could be resolved, knowing it wasn’t up to them.

She sighed. 

Jorah took her face in his hands, “This isn’t your fault you know.” 

She nodded. Understanding but not fully believing him. He would still have a job if it wasn’t for her. 

“I’m costing you…”

“Nothing Daenerys. You are costing me nothing. All I need is you. All I want is you and me and our little family. I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” 

She hugged him, resting her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It always calmed her. 

“I think we need some cheering up,” he whispered. “How does a double scoop of lemon ice cream sound?” 

Daenerys looked up into the eyes that were so innocently pure, “That sounds wonderful, husband-to-be.” 

  
Daenerys wondered how Jorah did it. He should be freaking out, he should be a ball of worry, stress, anxiety, but as they walked to the ice cream parlor downtown, he looked as carefree as she had ever seen him. 

He swung her hand in his, glancing down lovingly every so often. She knew he was doing it for her. She knew deep down he must be upset yet he wasn’t showing it. Ever her protector. 

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his arm tugged behind him from the sudden halt. 

“What is it?” he asked, confused. 

Daenerys grabbed the lapels of Jorah’s jacket and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply, needing the closeness. The love and respect she felt was overpowering. 

A crowd of people walked by them but Daenerys paid no mind as she felt Jorah’s hands reach to cradle her face. She didn’t need anything to cheer her up but the man in front of her. 

Jorah knew this kiss was different. He could feel it. It was a promise, a commitment. He made no attempt to pull away and neither did she. Daenerys started to lead him back to their apartment and he followed without a word. 

Time slowed as they walked through the door. There was no rush as was usual in their heated lovemaking. This time everything slowed. 

They sank onto the bed knowing they had all the time in the world. Jorah caressed Daenerys’ lips with his. He felt her hands stroke the back of his neck. Their gentle embrace made no move to rip clothes off. 

I love you’s were whispered between the moments of silence that became too heavy. 

Daenerys felt her mind quiet. There was nothing else going on in the world except for the heartbeat of the man she loved. Tomorrow they could face what Jorah’s new life would look like, but tonight was about devotion. 

She knew Jorah would be nothing like his father when the time came. When they were blessed with a child, whenever that may be, Daenerys knew he would be a shining example of unconditional love. He already was. 


	21. All Good Things

Jorah tried not to let the sadness seep in but he couldn’t help it. He had loved BIP. As he typed the last sentence of his resignation letter he tried to find the silver lining. 

At least he was in a position where he wouldn’t have to worry about money. He had enough in his bank account that he wouldn’t have to work for years if he wanted. He could do anything. 

Jorah had always figured he would take over his father’s business, so all his life he hadn’t really thought of anything else. Now he could. 

A knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. 

His father walked in. 

“Son?”

Jorah clenched his teeth, “Don’t worry, I’m leaving.” He stood, not bearing to look at the man. 

“Sit down, Jorah.” 

He recognized that tone. It was the tone that took him back to boyhood when his father would tell him to sit still at the table. Try as he might, Jorah still couldn’t resist it. He lowered himself back into his chair. 

“You are really willing to give up all this for Daenerys?” his father asked, his voice was surprisingly soft. 

Jorah met his father’s eyes, the same blue as his. He saw confusion. He saw the want to understand. And for the first time in years, he saw respect. 

It made the anger he was feeling dissipate. 

“Do you know where I proposed to her?

Jeor remained silent. 

“I took her to mother’s spot. 

“The Isle of Skye?” Jeor asked, surprised. 

Jorah nodded, “Yes. I hadn’t thought of the place in years. Not with Lynn, not with anybody, until Daenerys. She brought that memory back.” 

Jeor looked to the ground. He hadn’t been to the place in years. But he remembered many happy trips. 

“When I’m with Daenerys...it feels like we have known each other for forever,” continued Jorah. “Not in the sense that we have a strong friendship, but in the sense that….that….”

He struggled to find the words to describe the feeling. 

“That if there are past lives or future lives, you will always somehow find your way back to each other,” whispered Jeor. 

Jorah’s eyebrows raised in shock, “Y-yes….how did…”

“I felt that with your mother. “Why do you think I never remarried?”

Sadness filled Jeor’s voice but he looked at Jorah with a bonded understanding.

“There was never going to be another for me. Until we meet again one day.” 

Silence filled the space between them. 

“Daenerys was right,” Jeor sighed. “Your mother would be ashamed of me.” 

Jorah looked to the ground, “Of me too.”

“No son, you have done your part. I haven’t.”

Years worth of sorrow and abandonment left Jorah’s body at that moment. His father finally was looking at him like his son again. 

“BIP needs a man like you at its helm. You have done a wonderful job son, I’m sorry it took so long for me to see it.”

Jeor put a hand on his shoulder and Jorah stood to embrace him.

Even after years of resentment on both ends, the bond between a father and son was still there. It wasn’t completely broken. 

“I owe Daenerys an apology,” Jeor mumbled, ashamed.

“Come for dinner tonight,” said Jorah. “I want you to meet her. To _really_ meet her.”

Tears filled the older man’s eyes, “I would love to son. I would love to.” 

Daenerys knew Jorah would need some cheering up when he got home. So she had a little surprise for him. 

And by little, she meant a little black lace. 

She looked at the time. He would be home any minute. She laid out on their bed, trying to find the most provocative position possible. 

She heard the click of the front door. Jorah called out to her. Daenerys would let him find her. 

“Mmmm, don’t you look delectable,” Jorah leaned on the doorframe, licking his bottom lip. 

She spread her legs.

“I figured I could take your mind off things,” she purred. 

He loosened his tie, sliding over her on the bed. 

“About that…” he whispered against her skin. “My father came to see me today.” 

Daenerys sat up, her mood shifting. 

“What did he say?” 

Jorah smiled softly, “I’m not getting fired. And for the first time in years, I have a father again. He’s coming over for dinner tonight.” 

“What!?” 

“He wants to get to know you Daenerys. He wants to start fresh.”

Jorah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She felt guilty at the anger that constricted her heart. Jeor may have fixed things with Jorah but she still didn’t like the man. 

“I’m happy you two reconciled….but...I don’t know if I can welcome him with open arms just yet.” 

“That’s alright,” Jorah said softly, a hand on her leg. 

She sighed, feeling nerves get the better of her. 

Jorah pushed her gently back onto the bed. Pulling off the tie from around his neck. 

Daenerys averted her eyes to the ceiling. She wasn’t in the mood anymore. Not when Jeor Mormont would be in their home in the next hour or so. 

“Jorah…”

“Shhh. Let me help _you_ destress.” 

She swallowed, nodding. 

“These are new,” he growled, kissing his way around her underwear. 

“They are,” she responded, her breath hitching when he slid them off with his teeth. 

Daenerys heard him remove his clothes and felt desire start to rush through her veins.

She felt his beard against her thighs as he licked at her, swirling his tongue around her bud. His hands slid up her legs. Daenerys loved the feeling of his hands on her. They felt possessive. They felt gentle. 

“Jorah, kiss me,” she begged. She could never go long without his kiss. 

He obeyed, moving to take her in his arms. He reached for the tie.

“What are you doing?” she exhaled as she felt him twist it around her wrists. 

“Something new,” he said against her mouth. 

Jorah finished the knot and pushed her arms above her head. 

Daenerys had never been restrained before but she had to admit it made her body ignite with even more honeyed fire. 

“Do you like tying women up?” she teased, tugging on his lip with her teeth. 

“Just you.”

Jorah pushed into her with a groan. Out of habit, Daenerys tried to wrap her arms around him. He smirked, pushing her two hands back over her head. 

The feeling of having a little control stripped from her filled Daenerys with a slight feeling of exhilaration. The fact that she trusted Jorah completely had something to do with it too. She wasn’t sure if it had been anyone else she would've liked it.

Jorah rolled his hips. His movements were like a wave. Slow, then curling into a faster pace, then slow again. 

He pulled her up onto his lap, moving her arms over his head, locking their bodies together. 

“God,” she gasped. 

His hands gripped her ass, pushing it onto his cock. 

Daenerys looked into his eyes and she knew he was close. She saw the desire, the need to release. 

Jorah’s thrusts became more erratic as he put a hand out behind him to steady himself on the bed. 

Small groans puffed out of his lips, which Daenerys covered with her own. 

“Daenerys….I’m going to cum,” he moaned. “God...I’m going to cum _hard_.” 

“Not until I tell you to,” she whispered. 

If he could restrain her, she could do the same. 

Jorah tilted his head back in agony. She nipped at his neck, feeling her own orgasm about to crescendo. 

She shuddered over him as it overtook her. His eyes were pleading. Begging for her to allow him to do the same. 

“ _Daenerys…_.” he growled. 

“Not...” she gasped, riding out the last of her waves. “Until I tell you.” 

“I can’t hold it,” he moaned.

“Yes, you can.” 

He pushed her back onto the mattress. Her head hit the pillows with a satisfying thud. Her arms were still locked around his neck. 

She saw the muscles in his neck strain. Sweat made his chest glisten in the fading sunlight. 

Jorah cupped her cheek with his hand. His eyes searched hers, imploring for her to give him what he wanted. 

She knew by the tremble of his body that it was now or never. 

“Okay Jorah. Cum for me.” 

He let out a soft roar and let go. 

Daenerys pushed him in deeper with her heels. 

Jorah rolled over her, feeling lightheaded. 

“Help me sir,” she said, holding her wrists out. 

He chuckled, freeing her hands. 

Daenerys pulled him to her, relishing in the touch, running her fingers through his hair. 

“I love you,” he exhaled, his breathing starting to slow. 

“And I love you.”

They gazed at each other. The silent moments after they made love were some of Daenerys' favorites. 

“If your father is coming we can’t fall asleep,” she said, already feeling the effects of the afterglow. 

Jorah nuzzled her nose, “I know.” 

“I really am happy for you Jorah.” 

She thumbed the side of his face. Daenerys would put aside her lingering anger if it meant she and her future father-in-law could get along. 

“He is going to love you,” Jorah said, kissing the tip of her nose. “He knows what you mean to me.” 

“And I will show him what you mean to me.” 

He chuckled, “I think you have.” 

“You played a tremendous part in my father seeing me as his son again. I can’t ever repay you Daenerys.” 

She touched her forehead to his, “You don’t have to repay me Jorah. You know I would do anything and everything for you. Anything you need, anything you ever want.”

“Hey, that’s my job,” he smiled. 

Daenerys pressed her lips to his. 

“No. That’s _our_ job. All I want is to see you happy. To see us happy,” she continued. 

He nodded, pulling her tighter to him. 

“Every day I fall more and more in love with you Daenerys Targaryen.” 

“Not for long.” 

He opened one eye in confusion, “What do you mean?”

She brushed his face. 

“I won’t be Daenerys Targaryen for long.”

Jorah’s eyes lit in understanding. 

“Daenerys Mormont,” he whispered. 

She smiled against his mouth, “Daenerys Mormont.” 

His hand trailed up her leg under the sheet. 

“We need to start planning that.” 

“I know,” she answered. “I don’t want to wait long.” 

“I don’t want you to rush it,” he said, kissing her chin. “I want you to have the wedding you always dreamed of.” 

Daenerys took his hand and moved it between her legs. He groaned as he felt how slick she was. 

“Only one thing needs to be there for it to be my dream wedding,” she said softly. “You.”

Jorah tore away the sheet and pushed into her. 

“Shouldn’t we be preparing for your father?” she gasped, shutting her eyes in ecstasy. 

Jorah took her face in his hands, smoothing the sides of her hair, reeling in the feeling of her around him once more. 

“We have time.” 

“Mmm can’t…,” she gasped. “...can’t get enough of me, huh?” 

“Never,” he groaned. “If I could spend every waking moment inside you, I would.”   
  
Daenerys pushed him to the side, taking her place on top. He looked up at her in complete wonder. His eyes worshipped her every curve. 

She rode him at an agonizing pace, lifting her hips slowly over his shaft then crashing back down. 

Jorah’s hands went to her breasts but she grabbed them and pinned them over his head. 

“Your turn,” she grinned. 

He pushed his head back into the pillows, gritting his teeth in the most intense pleasure. 

“Let me touch you,” he begged. 

Daenerys lifted herself far enough for him to fall out of her. Jorah whimpered in disapproval. 

“Do you not want to follow my rules, Jorah?” 

She released his wrists and his hands instantly went to her hips, sliding up her torso, making her skin tingle. He tried pushing her back onto him but she squeezed her legs together in defiance. 

“Put your hands above your head, sweet sir,” she purred.

His eyes danced with lust but he obeyed. 

Daenerys took him again, slowly, and he bucked his hips, pushing further into her. She leaned over him so her nipples skimmed his chest, tantalizing him even more. 

She pulled his lip with her teeth, sucking on it until he groaned from the slight sting. 

“Are you close?” she breathed. 

He gulped, nodding his head was all he could manage. 

“Remember, not until I say.” 

“Daenerys…. _.please_...I can’t,” he begged. Jorah didn’t know if he could handle another bout of this extreme sexual discipline. 

She brushed her lips over his jaw, “You can. Don’t cum without my permission or I shall be very cross with you, Sir Jorah.” 

His toes curled. Every muscle in his body tensed, trying to stave off his orgasm. She was his queen in all things. He had to obey her.

“I’m going to cum, Jorah. I’m going to cum and you’re going to _feel_ it,” she gasped. 

Daenerys rocked her hips faster, feeling her climax building. Jorah bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. He wouldn’t release. He would obey her. 

He felt her tighten around him, shuddering, pulsing, it took every ounce of restraint he had not to spill himself inside of her contracting wall but he felt himself slipping. 

Daenerys sensed his impending release and moved off him, watching his cock twitch against his stomach in yearning. 

“Not yet,” she warned, cupping his cheek. 

Jorah had never been pushed so close to the edge before. His whole body was already spent without a release. 

He forced his eyes closed, trying to regain a hold on his breathing. His orgasm was there. It was at his tip. It was so close he could feel the start of the tingle. 

Daenerys watched his face contort in delicious agony as he forced discipline upon himself. She was impressed. Jorah would do anything for her, even in the bedroom. 

It was time to reward him. 

She hovered over his cock, teasing the head with her clit. 

His eyes opened and she saw utter devotion in a darker shade of blue. 

She lowered herself onto him once more and he moaned, spilling his release in seconds. 

“I’m sorry,” he panted. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t….I couldn’t hold it.” 

His gasps were sharp as he choked on the air. 

Daenerys gave him a tender kiss, letting him know it was alright. 

“Shhh, my love,” she whispered. “You did well. You lasted longer than expected,” she grinned. 

“God,” he breathed, hugging her body to his, “I wanted to show you I could.”

“You did.”

He smiled between his lungfuls of air. Daenerys could see the flash of pride in the grin.

She watched eyelids grow heavy, fluttering shut. 

“No, no. Your father is coming, remember?” she kissed him awake. 

“Yes. Heavens I’m so tired. You completely spent me Daenerys,” he reached a hand for her. 

She brushed his hair to the side, feeling such tenderness in her heart.

“Okay. You rest, I’ll cook. Take a nap sweet man.” 

Too tired to argue, Jorah nodded and drifted off almost immediately. Daenerys trailed her lips lightly over his face before she hauled herself up and began racking her brain for a recipe that might impress her future father-in-law. 

  
Jorah woke to the smell of garlic. His head was still fuzzy from sleep but he forced his eyes open, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. He needed to get up.

His body hummed with a gentle soreness as he pulled on khakis and a deep green sweater. It was oddly relaxing. He smiled when he caught sight of Daenerys. She was humming softly, moving her hips to music playing softly from her phone. 

He moved silently behind her, placing his hands on her hips, his lips barely touching the back of her neck. 

“You should have woken me. I would’ve helped.” 

Daenerys turned, holding a spoon up to his mouth for a taste. His eyebrows rose in approval. 

“You needed your rest,” she winked. “Besides, I’m a wife-in-training. I should be able to handle cooking dinner on my own.” 

He chuckled, “I’ve never heard someone use that term for fiancée before.” 

She turned the stove down to a low simmer, covering the creamy garlic chicken with a lid.” 

“I am your wife-in-training, Jorah Mormont,” she uttered, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Do I get to grade you after you’ve completed this training?” he whispered in her ear. 

Daenerys bit back a grin, “Mmmm, of course. I will be expecting a very _long_ and _thorough_ report card.” 

Jorah hoisted her into his arms, setting her delicately on the island.

“We don’t have time for this,” she giggled. 

“There is always time for this,” he responded, kissing up the side of her face. 

She let her hands roam under his sweater, feeling the soft skin of his back. Daenerys felt his hands at the button of her jeans and pulled away. 

“Jorah really,” she laughed. “Your father will be here any minute.” 

“So we will be fast,” he said seductively.

A knock at the door stopped his advances. He let out a happy sigh. 

“Saved by the bell.” 

Daenerys hopped to the floor and smoothed her shirt, smacking Jorah on the ass as he walked to answer the door. 

For the first time in his life, Jorah saw his father look nervous. 

“I brought wine,” he said, holding up a bottle.

Jorah offered an encouraging smile, “Thank you.” 

“Miss Targaryen….” 

Daenerys stopped stirring and took a deep breath before turning around. 

“Hello, Mr. Mormont.” 

Jeor’s eyes flicked to the ground. 

“Thank you for welcoming me into your home.” 

Jorah gave Daenerys a hesitated glance. He knew she still was angry, he didn’t blame her. 

“The father of the man I love is always welcome here,” she said softly. 

Jeor looked at her for the first time. He looked at the woman who was showing him a surprising amount of grace despite the way he had acted. 

He bowed his head in a silent thank you. 

Daenerys put the finishing touches on their meal and began plating it, Jorah moving beside her to help. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

She brushed her thumb over his cheek, kissing his shoulder. 

Jeor watched silently, fiddling with the cork on the wine bottle. 

Daenerys and Jorah rarely used the dining table but tonight seemed appropriate. She took her place next to her love, a hand sliding over his leg. 

“This looks marvelous, Daenerys,” said Jeor. “Where did you learn to cook?” 

She smiled, relieved at the easy conversation topic. 

She told Jorah’s father about her time in college, how Missandei had shown her dishes from around the world. The table discussion grew from there, Jeor asked about Daenerys’ work at The Times and how she met his son. 

Through it all Jorah offered his own tidbits of information, beaming at the woman who had accepted the hard man that was his father. Jorah had never doubted that Daenerys loved him but at that moment, he knew. He knew with a resounding feeling of gratitude that she wanted the same things he did. 

Jeor felt a cooling sense of relief. He had been expecting Daenerys to come at him with a fire that he would try his best to extinguish, but she hadn’t. The conversation flowed easily, not without some awkward pauses, but not nearly as bad as he had feared. He saw the way Jorah looked at her. He saw the way they moved around each other. He saw their love. It was something he had never seen between Jorah and his ex-wife. 

After they had finished their meal, Jeor asked to speak with Jorah privately. They went out onto the balcony. 

“Daenerys is quite a woman, son,” he said, noticing the way Jorah still gazed at her through the window. 

“She is. She likes you father, I can tell.” 

Jorah had seen the slight witty banter between the two. Daenerys only engaged like that with someone if she was warming to them. 

Jeor felt his cheeks redden. He didn’t deserve Daenerys’ forgiveness but he would gladly take it. 

“I’ve never quite seen anything like it,” he said. 

Jorah glanced at him, “Like what?” 

“You two. The way you are around each other. Never more than a few feet apart, never out of eye range. You gravitate towards each other.” 

Jorah looked at his father, then back to Daenerys, smiling. 

“I love her.” 

Jeor put a hand on his shoulder, “And she loves you. She is good for you son, a perfect match.” 

“I’m glad you can see that,” Jorah said.

“I was a fool.” 

“That’s in the past. A fresh start, father,” the younger Mormont urged.

Jeor nodded, thankful he had such a gracious son. He got that from his mother. 

They went back inside and Jeor asked if he could speak with Daenerys next. She looked at Jorah first but he gave an encouraging nod. 

She shut the sliding glass door, hoping she wouldn’t have to throw Jorah’s father over the balcony. 

_Relax, he probably wants to apologize_

Dinner had gone smoothly, there was no reason for him to start another war. 

“I owe you an apology. My actions were repulsive and for that, I am sincerely sorry. You are a good woman Daenerys. A woman of honor, I can see that. I can see how deeply you love Jorah. That is all a father wants for his son, to have a loyal woman by his side. To help him grow, a partner in life. It is what I had with his mother and it is what I see when I look at you two.” 

The remaining bit of irritation she held onto slipped away. 

“I adore him, Mr. Mormont. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I cherish Jorah.” 

“Jeor please, dear girl. And you don’t have to explain. I know, believe me, I know.”

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” he asked. 

Daenerys smiled, “Without you...” she looked through the window at the love of her life, “...this man wouldn’t exist.” 

Jeor held out his hand, “I am honored that you are going to be a Mormont.” 

Daenerys glanced at it then pulled him in for a hug instead. 

“Handshakes aren’t for family.” 

Jeor said his goodbyes for the night, his heart full for the first time in years. Family was everything to him and he was excited at the one he was blessed to regain. 

Jorah walked him down to his car, leaving Daenerys to plop down on the couch. The night had gone extremely well but she was exhausted from the whirlwind of the day’s emotions. 

She heard the door reopen, Jorah kneeled beside her, taking her face in his hands. His eyes were watery. 

“What is it honey?” she asked. Had something happened in the few minutes his father and him were alone? Surely not. 

He kissed her in the most tender and loving way. His thumbs brushed over her cheekbones. His nose nuzzled hers. 

“You have given me everything I have ever wanted,” he choked. 

She pulled him to her, hugging him tight. Daenerys didn’t know why the man always blew her away with his tender heart but he did. Jorah deserved nothing less than all good things the world had to offer. 

Daenerys made room so he could lie beside her. They cradled each other, light kisses and loving gazes took up the rest of their night. 


	22. Care For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntuVM3JxZYo
> 
> Don't mind me just sobbing.

“Do you think I’m getting fat?”

Jorah whipped around to face Daenerys. 

“What are you talking about?” he chuckled.

He finished knotting his tie and moved to stand behind her. She was eyeing herself in the mirror. 

“I just feel like I look bigger,” her mouth scrunched as her eyes surveyed her body. 

Jorah kissed her cheek, “You look the same as when I met you, sweetheart.”

“That’s not an answer.” 

He rolled his eyes, “You’re going to be late for work. Come, I’ll drop you.” 

In the back of her mind, Daenerys knew she was being ridiculous. But her heightened emotions due to the certain time of the month were convincing her otherwise. She couldn’t wait to get home to Jorah. And have her answer.

  
Jorah knew he shouldn’t have eaten sushi from a grocery store. His stomach had been in knots for hours. He had been in a hurry, a quick trip to the Waitrose two doors down to get food, needing to be back in the office for a conference call. 

He should have just skipped lunch.

He thought back. Had he even checked the expiration date?

The thought made his throat tighten. 

Jorah pushed the nausea out of his mind. He still had work to do. 

However, it kept coming back. Rising up his throat. He shut his eyes, opening the mini-fridge near the door of his office and slowly sipping some water. God, he hated feeling nauseous. Jorah was the type of person to do everything he could to keep from vomiting, even knowing just getting it over with would probably make him feel better. 

He massaged his temples, trying to find something to occupy his thoughts with. He looked over the spreadsheet in front of him. Client names and revenue did nothing to distract him. 

_Oh Christ_

He rose and made his way to the bathroom, feeling like this battle was one he was about to lose. He stood over the toilet, clenching his teeth. Feeling the queasiness fade, he gripped the sink and splashed cold water on his face. If he could just make it a few more hours, he could leave. But first, he was needed at a board meeting.

Daenerys practically sprinted through the door eager to put her worried mind to rest. 

“Jorah?” 

She saw his shoes but no man.

She walked to the bedroom he was lying on his back, his tie on the floor, shirt unbuttoned, arm over his eyes. 

She smirked. 

_So he does want me_

Daenerys crept up beside him. Moving her hand lightly over his stomach and up around his chest. 

He inhaled, removing the arm barring his vision. 

She pressed her lips to his cheek, making her way to his mouth with butterfly kisses. 

“Daenerys....I’m not feeling well,” he moved his head away from her. 

_Since when? He had been fine this morning…._

“Well, let me make you feel better, honey.” 

She resumed her advances but he grabbed her wrists gently.

“I’m serious. I think I ate something bad. I’ve been trying not to see it again all day.”

Daenerys’ irrational portion of her brain instantly fed off the self-conscious topic of the morning. 

“Are you not attracted to me anymore?”

Jorah’s head jolted in bewilderment. 

“Are you serious?”

She nodded, averting her eyes to his chest. 

He felt his stomach take another dive and responded harsher than he intended. 

“Don’t be stupid, Daenerys.”

He saw the instant change in her demeanor and felt bad. But he kept his mouth shut for fear of his lunch making a reappearance. He reached a hand out for her instead but she stood, walking silently to the living room. 

Normally Jorah would go after her, calm her preposterous notion, but as soon as he sat up the world spun. He rested his head back on the pillow, cursing the seafood industry. 

Daenerys sulked on the couch, turning on a trashy reality TV show. She put a finger between her waistband and her stomach. It didn’t feel that much tighter.  
She was surprised Jorah hadn’t followed her. He had to know she was upset. 

_Will you snap out of it. Honestly, you are being dumb_

She knew she was. She knew Jorah wasn’t the type of man to lose any sort of love for her, even if she were to gain weight. 

She sighed, knowing her monthly uptick in irrational had gotten the better of her. 

Jorah ventured out, looking strained. 

He sat down beside her. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. You’re beautiful Daenerys. Don’t ever think you are anything less than perfect. And no, you aren’t getting fat, for Christ’s sake.” 

Daenerys turned his chin to her and kissed his forehead. 

“I was being stupid. I’m sorry. How are you feeling?” 

He shut his eyes, “Like I am never eating anything from Waitrose again.”

She raised an eyebrow, “What did you have?” 

“Sushi,” he said through gritted teeth. 

She grimaced. 

Oh yea, bad choice. 

Daenerys leaned back on the arm of the couch, making Jorah lie between her legs, the back of his head against her chest. She stroked his hair, knowing it always seemed to calm him.

Jorah felt himself relax. Though his stomach was still staging World War III, he began to focus on the feeling of Daenerys’ touch. 

Her other hand moved to his open shirt, rubbing small circles over his chest. 

“That feels nice,” he said.

She kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you, sweet man.” 

“And I love you, gorgeous girl.” 

Jorah was beginning to fall asleep when he felt bombs go off. He had won the battles throughout the day, but he was about to lose the war in dramatic fashion. He shouldn’t have waited this long. He shouldn’t have tried to keep it at bay. 

He hauled himself off of Daenerys and stumbled towards the bathroom but not before he hurled the spicy tuna roll all over the hardwood floor. 

Daenerys’ eyes widened. She felt terrible she hadn’t believed Jorah earlier. She had been through her fair share of food poisoning in college and it was not fun, nor pretty. 

She filled a glass of water and followed him to the bathroom, careful not to step in his lunch. 

Daenerys made a mental note to never, _ever,_ eat sushi from a grocery store. Not even after an all-night bender had she seen someone be so violently sick. She waited until there was a lapse in his heaves. 

“Here hun,” she set the glass down, kneeling beside him. “Can I get you anything else?” 

Jorah groaned, coughing up bits of vomit. 

“Yeah, can you knock me out?”

Daenerys offered a sympathetic smile. 

“I’ll be in the living room, let me know if you need anything okay?” she rubbed his back. 

Daenerys grimaced at the bright orange pile decorating their floor. It was a good thing puke didn’t really phase her. She searched the cabinets for cleaners, grabbing a roll of paper towels from under the sink. 

She winced at the noises coming from the bathroom. She hated seeing Jorah sick. Even something so simple tore at her heart. 

He returned after an hour of torment. His stomach had quieted slightly and the bathroom floor was getting uncomfortable. He retook his place between Daenerys legs. 

“I could’ve cleaned that,” he said, motioning to the newly scrubbed section of the floor. 

Daenerys kissed the top of his head, “Don’t be silly. Love means cleaning up each other’s puke.” 

He chuckled but regretted the action as soon as his stomach gurgled. 

“Do you need anything? Whenever I have an upset stomach I drink peppermint tea,” she suggested. 

“I don’t really like tea. I know, very un-British of me,” he joked. “My mother would give me ginger ale when I was a boy.” 

“I can go get you some.” 

Jorah glanced at his watch, it was getting late. 

“That’s okay. It’s almost 10.” 

Daenerys squinted, “And?” 

“It’s late, sweetheart.”

“I’m still not seeing your point.” 

He squeezed her leg, “I’ll be fine.” 

“Jorah, it’s no trouble for me to go to the store. Silly man.” 

She kissed the side of his face, rising slowly. 

“I can go with you,” he urged, feeling bad she was going to all this trouble for him. 

“Honey,” she laughed. “Why are you acting like me going and purchasing ginger ale is a big deal?” 

Jorah looked at the floor, “I don’t know….I hate feeling helpless.” 

“You're not helpless. You have food poisoning.” 

“I know but…” 

Daenerys put a hand on his knee, “You don’t have to be a gallant knight 24/7.”

He scoffed, feeling his cheeks redden. 

“Here is what we are going to do. _I_ am going to the store. _You_ are going to take a shower and relax.” 

Jorah nodded, feeling his heart swell with love. It felt good to be taken care of. 

Daenerys scanned the aisles for Jorah’s request, smiling to herself. He clearly wasn’t used to having someone care for him when he was sick. The thought made anger surge momentarily. She was sure his ex-wife had let him fend for himself. 

_That’s not what marriage is_

Well, Jorah had better get used to Daenerys coddling him. He deserved to be the center of her attention, rain or shine, sick or not. 

She realized neither of them had eaten dinner. What would be good for an upset stomach?

She turned her cart around, knowing the perfect thing. 

Jorah was nowhere to be found when she returned. Daenerys sighed, knowing that meant he was sick again. She put the ginger ale in the fridge to cool and started chopping the ingredients for her soup. Jorah needed to try and keep something down. 

She let the broth simmer, throwing carrots and celery into it. Nothing crazy. 

When she opened the bathroom door she found him slumped over the toilet, looking utterly pitiful. 

“I guess I don’t have to ask how you are feeling,” she said, stroking his hair. 

“This is horrendous,” he groaned. He looked exhausted. 

Sweat stained the back of his shirt. She kneeled, pulling it over his torso. 

“You don’t have to…”

“Shhh,” she kissed his cheek. 

Daenerys went to his closet and grabbed a fresh Tshirt, pouring a glass of ginger ale while she was at it. She checked the soup, it smelled good. Hopefully Jorah would think so, but she wasn’t holding her breath. He had it bad. 

She set the cup on the sink and told him to hold up his arms. 

“Daenerys I can dress myself.” 

“I know you can. Hold your arms up.” 

Too tired to argue, he obeyed. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. 

She handed him the soda and he took a sip, feeling the carbonation calm the thunderstorm that was his stomach. 

Jorah expected her to return to the living room and leave him to be consumed by the rotting fish at the bottom of his gut but Daenerys did no such thing. She sat back against the wall, urging him to lean back into her. 

“I’m not a child,” he said, feeling embarrassed. 

“I didn’t say you were. But I’m sure that position is hardly comfortable.” 

Jorah felt shame flush his face. He really did appreciate the lengths Daenerys was going to for him. He loved her dearly. If roles were reversed he would be doing the same. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just not used to someone being here...or wanting to be here when I’m less than 100 percent.” 

Daenerys kissed his cheek, “Haven’t you learned by now that I’ll never leave your side Jorah Mormont?” 

He nodded, taking her hand in his, “I know.” 

They sat in silence. Daenerys continued to stroke Jorah’s hair, placing soft kisses on his neck every so often. 

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered. 

She returned a few moments later with a bowl of soup. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to keep this down?” 

He shook his head. 

“Will you try, honey? You need _something_ in your stomach.” 

He relented, knowing she was right. 

“Did you make this?” he asked, seeing the hearty helping of vegetables. 

“Of course.” 

Jorah felt his heart clench, “You could’ve just gotten canned...” 

“Jorah, first of all, canned soup is gross. Second of all, I love you. What is it about you being sick? Me taking care of you shouldn’t come as a shock, hun.” 

She moved back to her spot behind him on the wall, wrapping her arms around his chest. She smiled when she saw him put the spoon to his lips. 

“Past experiences gave me PTSD I suppose,” he admitted. 

Daenerys kissed the curve of his ear, understanding. 

They sat in silence until Daenerys started to nod off. Jorah recognized it by the change in her breathing. 

He turned, running a hand over her cheek, “Go to bed, love.” 

“Are you coming?” she yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“I don’t trust myself yet. Maybe in a couple of hours.” 

He still felt ill but not as bad as earlier. 

“Well then I’m staying with you,” she said, leaning her head back against the wall. 

“Don’t make me carry you,” he said. 

“You wouldn’t, not in the state you're in,” she yawned once more. 

He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, “I would.” 

She frowned, knowing he was probably telling the truth. He was her knight after all. 

“Fine.” 

Daenerys stood, leaning to kiss the top of his head. Before she settled in for the night, she brought him the bottle of ginger ale. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. 

Oh, how she adored him. 

It was nearing 4 a.m. when Jorah finally padded into the bedroom. His stomach felt immensely better despite the early hour. 

He slid under the covers and cuddled up next to his love. To his everything. Jorah felt his heart constrict watching Daenerys puff away in her sleep. The love she continued to show him made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

Jorah felt tears prick his eyes. Daenerys had single-handedly patched every broken section of his heart.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, knowing she couldn’t hear him, hoping his words would find their way into a pleasant dream. 

“My heart is perfect because you are in it, Daenerys,” he felt himself drifting off and he snuggled closer. Her hair tickled his nose but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all. 

  
Daenerys was glad to see Jorah next to her when she awoke. He looked peaceful. 

She noticed his hand was intertwined with hers. Smiling, she brought it to her lips. 

Jorah stirred and wrapped his arm around her, burying his face into her neck.

She tried to release herself from his grasp but the more she squirmed the tighter he held. 

“Jorah, I have to pee,” she chuckled. 

He sighed and released her. 

Once he heard her come back he lifted his arm once more, motioning for her to rejoin him in a morning doze. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” She asked. 

He grimaced, “No, I want you to cuddle me.” 

She giggled, slipping back under the covers. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked? Kissing his chest. 

“Better, I think it’s passed. Thank god.” 

She ran a thumb over his eyebrow, “I’m glad the toilet will no longer be stealing your affections.” 

He laughed. 

“Thank you for last night. Really,” his eyes grew tender. 

“Of course. I am your nurse for life now.” 

He brushed his mouth over hers, delicately fluttering his lips. 

“Maybe we should play doctor.” 

She grinned, “Oh? What ails you now Mr. Mormont?” 

His fingers skimmed over the bend of her hip and up along her spine. He grabbed her hand and placed it around his hardened cock. 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” She giggled. 

Not even eight hours earlier had he been incapacitated. 

“Well, don’t throw me around the room,” he chuckled. 

“So what you’re saying is…” Daenerys lifted a leg over him, his cock sliding between her folds. “...be gentle.” 

Jorah inhaled, giving a slow nod. His hand reached to cup her ass. 

She pressed her own over the small of his back, pushing him further, “I can be gentle.” 

His hips gave an ardent thrust.

“Do you want me to make _slow_ , _sweet_ , love to you, Jorah?” 

He nodded, his eyes shut in concentration. 

“Just _tantalizingly_ slow? May take hours to reach the end?” 

Her voice dripped with velvet seduction. 

Jorah groaned, moving over her. 

“The things you do to me,” he whispered, kissing her. 

“Mmmmm. I love being yours, Mr. Mormont.” 

He began rocking his hips, shuddering at how tight Daenerys felt around him. 

“I love that you’re mine, future Mrs. Mormont.”

****************************************************************

Daenerys played around with her Pinterest board titled, “Make Me a Mormont.” A wedding was a stressful and detailed affair but at least modern technology made it easier. It had been a month since her and Jorah’s engagement and she wanted to start December by planning the big day. 

She started browsing pictures of color schemes, flower arrangements, bridesmaids dresses, groomsman attire, table decor, literally everything to do with a wedding was available to scroll through on the website. 

She found herself spending most of her time looking at how women had dressed their bridal parties. Specifically, the men. Daydreaming about Jorah standing at the altar had become her favorite thing to do to pass the time. 

Would he look best in a three-piece suit? Just a shirt and suspenders? Tuxedo? 

Daenerys imagined her golden-haired cutie in every ensemble she saw in her scrolling. 

What she really needed to do was decide on the colors of the wedding. She needed to do that before anything else. 

She was thinking a deep forest green and maroon would go nicely together. Jorah would look fantastic in a green suit. It would bring out his eyes. 

“Honey, can you come here for a minute!?” she called out. 

He emerged from the bedroom shirtless in grey gym shorts whose material left nothing to the imagination. 

“Well, what are you about to do?” she asked, the corner of her mouth turning up in a grin. 

Jorah kissed her cheek, chuckling, “I’m about to go for a run, darlin.”

“Mmmm, I should come and jog behind you,” she winked. 

He shook his head, flashing his signature crinkly-eyed grin. 

“What do you think of these colors?” she asked, turning her laptop to him. “I think you would look so handsome in green.” 

Jorah looked at the pictures of maroon bridesmaid dresses and green suits Daenerys had compiled. He had to admit the colors did go together quite well.

“Green is my family’s crest color,” he said. “I like them sweetheart, good choice.” 

Daenerys had caught the planning bug and now she was even more excited seeing Jorah’s approval. She showed him different flower arrangements, cake styles, themes she liked, themes she hated. Daenerys wanted a wedding that was elegant yet rustic. It would go with the venue she had in mind. 

She had expected Jorah to just nod along, the usual absentminded answers men give, but he was as immersed as she was in the Pinterest board. Before they knew it, they had spent two hours scrolling through ideas together on the couch. 

Jorah told her that he would wear anything she wanted him to, but she could tell from his expressions that he fancied a three-piece suit the best. She jotted down a note in her wedding journal. 

He glanced over, reading what Daenerys had made notes of so far. He frowned when he read multiple things that said **_$$$ too expensive!_**

“Daenerys?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You know we can afford anything you want right? You don’t have to settle.” 

She brushed his cheek, “Weddings are expensive Jorah, I’m helping pay too.” 

His brow knitted together in confusion, “No you’re not.” 

Daenerys glanced over at him, “Um...yes I am. I work too ya know.” 

He closed her laptop, turning to face her fully. 

“Daenerys….I could pay for five weddings right now and it wouldn’t even make a dent. You don’t have to contribute anything.” 

She knew Jorah was only being sweet but Daenerys still felt a twinge of annoyance. 

“It’s not going to break my bank either. I can afford to help.” 

“I know you can but you aren’t going to.” 

She scrunched her mouth, “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” 

“I will if you’re being foolish,” Jorah retorted, his voice rising. 

“I get it you’re rich, Mr. Millionaire, but I’m going to help pay for my own wedding.” 

Jorah felt his irritation start to bubble. Daenerys was taking this all wrong. How could she think he would let her spend even a pound? 

“Yes, I’m wealthy, you aren’t, so I’m paying.” 

She glared at him, “What is that supposed to mean!?” 

“It means I make in a day what you make in a year, Daenerys.” 

She paused, taken aback. 

“You’re being a dick,” she spat, rising from the couch. She couldn’t stand to even look at him. How dare he. 

“And you’re being idiotic,” he responded, slamming the front door. 

A run would clear his head. A run would give Daenerys time to realize how simple-minded she was being. 

Daenerys clenched her fists. 

_Who the hell does he think he is!?_

She hoped his little run would give him time to think about what an arsehole he was being. 

She took out her phone and Facetimed Missandei. Was she really being that unreasonable? 

“Hey Dany! What’s up!? Whoa….why is your face so red?” 

“Jorah and I had a fight and I’m fuming.” 

“Since when do you guys fight?” 

She threw her hand up in the air, “Since today apparently. He thinks he is going to pay for the wedding.” 

Daenerys saw her friend’s eyes dart to the side, “Well…..why wouldn’t he?” 

“Really? Because I want to help. It’s _our_ wedding.” 

Missandei took a careful breath, realizing she would have to maneuver around Daenerys’ hurt feelings. 

“Yes it is….but Dany….he can afford to…” 

“It’s not about what he can afford!” she interrupted. “It’s about me wanting to not feel like I’m mooching off him.” 

“Dany, you’re marrying him. You’re not mooching off him.” 

She fell back onto the couch, feeling a headache start to come on. 

“ I know but...look...all my life I have never been able to afford anything nice, and now I can and he won’t even let me help.” 

“Well did you tell him that?” asked Missandei. 

She sighed, “No. We just started screaming. I got defensive.” 

“Of course you did.” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. 

“He still was a dick about it though.” 

“I think you both need to cool off. Planning a wedding is one of the most stressful things you can do. I also think you need to explain to him, calmly, why you want to help pay. Jorah is a good man, he will understand.”

Ever the voice of reason, Daenerys knew Missandei was right. 

Jorah made his way back to the apartment trying to push away the regret that started to seep in. 

_I could’ve handled it better_

And he shouted. He never shouted. 

He opened the door slowly, peering inside. Daenerys was still on the couch. 

He saw her tense as he walked in, which elicited another wave of irritation. Couldn’t she see he was doing this for her?

He walked straight to the bedroom without saying a word. 

Daenerys heard the shower turn on and clenched her teeth. If he thought she would be the one to apologize first he was sorely mistaken. 

She fiddled with her necklace. It was something she did when she was nervous or trying to maintain her composure. She stopped. 

_My necklace…._

She glanced down at the silver chain Jorah had given her for Christmas last year. The one with the bear, the dragon….and the R.

Her heart constricted, remembering the sweet moment. 

Jorah was everything she had ever wanted in a man. She began to feel sadness creep in. They hardly ever fought. He really was the perfect partner. 

_Kind, giving, selfless, generous…_

“Fuck,” she said aloud, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. She hated this. She hated the feeling of her and Jorah at odds. 

She moved to the island, her back towards the bedroom, not wanting Jorah to see her crying when he came out. She busied herself scrolling through Facebook, trying to stop her sniffles. 

Jorah had been expecting more tension but when he saw Daenerys’ shoulders shake, he stopped in his tracks. His heart began to ache. He hated seeing her cry. He hated it more than anything.

He went to the piano, wanting to do more than simply apologize. 

Daenerys heard notes start to play. 

_“Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you”_

She exhaled, feeling the tension leave the room, feeling her heart go out to the man whose voice she adored. 

_“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you”_

_“Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be”_

Jorah and Daenerys’ eyes met and he smiled softly as she walked slowly over.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you”_

Jorah’s sweet rendition shattered any chance of Daenerys plugging her tears. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. 

“I’m sorry Daenerys. Don’t cry, honey.” 

“I’m the one that should apologize. I shouldn’t have reacted like that,” she sniffed. 

“We both could have handled it better. I hate that I raised my voice,” he said, stroking her hair. 

She leaned back to look at him, taking his face in her hands. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. 

“I know you can afford to pay. I know you want to help because that’s just the kind of person you are. But sweetheart, I only meant…..I only meant that I want to give you everything. Because you are worth everything.” 

Daenerys placed soft kisses over his face, “I know. I took it the wrong way. But...what _I_ meant was that for the first time in my life, I can actually afford to pay for something nice….and I want to. I want to contribute to our wedding because it will be the most important day of our lives and I want to take pride in knowing I made some of it happen.” 

Jorah nodded, understanding washing over him.

“Okay. You can help. But I still don’t want you to settle.” 

She ran her thumb over his beard, “I won’t be settling, Jorah. I promise.” 

He nodded, taking her face in his hands.

“I love you Daenerys. Even when we argue, even when we fight, I want you to know I never stop loving you with anything less than my entire being. Not even for a moment. Not even for a second.”

Moved by his words as she always was, Daenerys pressed her lips to his. 

“Jorah Mormont you are a literal walking, talking, romance novel.” 

He chuckled, “I’m going to give you two options, darlin.” 

“Okay….”

“Do you want me to take you to dinner?” he said. 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, waiting for the second option.

“Or do you want me to take you to our bed?” 

She giggled, “I am kinda hungry…”

Jorah tried to hide his disappointment. Of course he had been hoping for the second option but he could wait. All that mattered was they had made up. 

“Okay, go get changed,” he said, giving her a quick peck. 

She hopped up and skipped out of the room. 

He waited by the door, scrolling through a list of restaurants on his phone, wondering what Daenerys would be in the mood for. Thai maybe?

“Ready, handsome man of mine?” 

He grinned, holding out his hand, feeling surprised when she took it and pulled him to the bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” 

Daenerys turned around, tugging on his shirt to crash her mouth against his. 

“Did you really think I would choose food over making love to you?” 

Jorah beamed, hoisting her up into his arms and tumbling onto the bed. 


	23. Operation BM

“I miss you so much. It feels weird not having you home every night,” said Daenerys, looking at Jorah’s face through her phone. 

He had been gone on a business trip for a week. It was the first time they had been without each other since they had met. 

“I miss you too. I almost feel ill being away from you. My body feels weird,” he said. 

She giggled, “Okay, that’s a bit dramatic.” 

“Yes, but I do feel weird. Anxious I suppose would be a better term.” 

“Your body isn’t used to the...um... _withdrawals_ ,” she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Jorah’s laugh rumbled over the speaker. Daenerys loved it when he really let go. His laugh was adorable. 

“Since I have been gone a week, I think we should get to stay holed up in the bedroom for a week,” he grinned. 

“Mmmmm, don’t tempt me sir. I have no qualms about calling-in sick.”

Jorah winked, “Just a few more days and I will be coming home to you, darlin.” 

******************************************************************

Daenerys hated, _really_ hated, that she wouldn’t be there when Jorah got home, but one of London’s biggest socialites had died of an overdose and of course, her editor had chosen her to go cover it. 

_Just think, he will be waiting for you when you walk in the door_

Her heart soared. Five o’clock couldn’t come soon enough. 

Jorah practically sprinted through the airport. Even knowing it would be a few more hours until Daenerys got off work, he still felt eager to get home. It had been one of the most challenging business trips he had ever been on simply for the fact that they were apart. 

Not that he needed any more convincing that Daenerys was the one for him, but the sheer emptiness he had felt every night not having her next to him was telling. He needed her just as badly as he needed water and he knew she felt the same. 

Most nights they would fall asleep on the phone together. That started after Jorah went almost two days without sleep. He was so used to having Daenerys beside him that it felt alien when she wasn’t. After telling her how he had nearly nodded off during a meeting, she had come up with the idea to sleep virtually together. 

Of course, it wasn’t nearly good enough, but it did help Jorah get some hours in. 

He could tell the separation was affecting Daenerys as well. Jorah could hear the sadness in her voice and see it in her demeanor. He couldn’t wait to just plant a million kisses all over that beautiful face. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he walked through their front door. Just being back where they shared their life made him feel at ease. It’s funny how the simple comforts of home made such a difference in morale. Jorah was especially looking forward to showering in his own bathroom. 

He let his clothes fall to the floor, contemplating sending a picture to Daenerys. They rarely sent these types of photos only because they were always around each other. 

He closed his eyes, picturing her naked body underneath him. His hand didn’t need to do too much as Daenerys had said, he was suffering from withdrawals. 

Jorah snapped the photo, chuckling. 

He rubbed his jaw, looking at himself in the mirror. He should shave before she got home, his beard was a little longer than she liked it. He rummaged around the drawers for a can of shaving cream, finding a brand new one. As he took the plastic seal off and tossed it into the trash can, something caught his eye. 

Jorah felt his stomach drop when he pulled out the pink box. A pregnancy test box. 

It was a good thing Daenerys was in the privacy of her car when her phone dinged. An image of a naked Jorah, a certain large part of a naked Jorah, popped up on her screen. She bit her lip, feeling desire already starting to pool. 

  
Jorah paced the living room, his mind racing. 

_Why hadn’t she said anything? When did she take a test? Is she pregnant? Surely she would’ve said something…._

Did he want her to be? Their wedding was in five months. They had both agreed to wait until after to start trying for a baby. 

_Why didn’t she tell me?_

Now the way Daenerys had looked over Facetime the past week and a half, made more sense. Not only was she missing him but also dealing with this...alone. 

He wanted to call her but knew she was busy. He would wait till she got home. Even if his heart hadn’t stopped pounding since he found the damn thing. 

Knowing Daenerys she had probably kept it to herself not wanting to worry him. There wasn’t anything he could’ve done from miles away. Jorah’s heart clenched. He hated that she had been here by herself. No matter the result, he wanted to be there. He didn’t want a repeat of last time.

  
Daenerys was sure she had just run a red light. Her excitement to see Jorah seemed to be affecting her driving. She took a deep breath, letting a smile take over her face. A few more minutes and she would be in his arms. 

Jorah whipped around when he heard the front door open. His heart giving its own sigh of relief at the sight of his love. Daenerys bounded into his arms, almost knocking him over. 

“God, I missed you!” she smiled. 

He hugged her tight, taking her face in his hands and giving her a week’s worth of kisses. 

“Daenerys….” he mumbled, between her onslaught of pecks. “I need to ask you something. And before you answer, I want you to know I’m not upset. I love you.” 

His eyes held a tender gaze. 

Daenerys felt a flash of confusion. 

“Um...okay?” 

Jorah led her to the couch, taking her hand in his lap. 

“What is going on?” she said. 

“I found something in the bathroom trash…..honey...did you take a pregnancy test?” 

Daenerys felt embarrassment slam into her chest. She had. 

Her period had been late again and like the last time, she had started to freak out. Though this time the test had been negative. She had seen no reason to tell Jorah about her dramatics since she wasn’t pregnant. Actually, she had told herself she needed to take the trash out a few days ago so this exact situation wouldn't happen. 

“Oh Jesus…..okay...I can explain that. My period was late so I took one as a precaution, but it was negative.” 

Jorah nodded, “Why didn’t you tell me? When did you take it?”

She looked at the floor, “I didn’t want to sound a false alarm again. I took it two days after you left. Of course, my period started hours later.” 

He turned her chin to him, “You could have told me. I don’t want you to worry alone about things like this, sweetheart.” 

“I know...but...I wasn’t worried...not really. Actually…” Daenerys took a breath before finishing. “...actually I was disappointed when it turned out to be negative.”

Jorah squeezed her hand, “You were?” 

She nodded. 

“I thought you wanted to wait?” he asked softly. 

“I do. At least I think I do….I don’t know Jorah,” she sighed. “Part of me just really wants us to start trying.” 

She glanced up at him, afraid of what he would say. Was she insane? 

He thumbed her cheek, “Who says we can’t?” 

She shrugged, “Social norms I suppose. And I don’t really want to be five months pregnant at our wedding, that sounds miserable. I know it’s selfish but….I don’t know.” 

Daenerys realized Jorah hadn’t been opposed. 

“Wait….do _you_ want to start trying?” she asked. 

He smiled softly. 

“I want what you want.” 

She frowned, “Honey...tell me. You can have an opinion too ya know.” 

Jorah waited a few moments before responding. He hadn’t really thought about this. He had just assumed trying to get pregnant was something they would do after they were married. They had talked about it.

_What did you feel? Think man, what did you feel when you found the box?_

He had felt excitement. A few seconds ago when Daenerys had told him the test was negative, he too had felt disappointed.

She cupped his cheek, urging that it was okay for him to speak honestly. 

“Yes, I want to start trying. But I understand not wanting to be pregnant at our wedding….”

Daenerys pictured herself trying to squeeze into a wedding dress but she also pictured the moment when they would make love for the first time, knowing it was more than just sex. The moment she would tell Jorah they were having a baby, the look on his face when he would learn he was going to be a father, the feeling she would get knowing their baby was growing inside her. 

All of that trumped some rounded wedding photos. 

“Let’s start.” 

Jorah blinked, “W-What?”

She smiled, taking his face in her hands. 

“Let’s make a baby,” Daenerys whispered against his lips. 

His eyes darted between hers, “Are you sure?” 

She nodded. 

Jorah picked her up and twirled her around the room, feeling so overcome with emotion, tears started to prick his eyes. 

******************************************************************

Despite her excitement, Daenerys felt nervous. 

She was a few weeks off birth control. Tonight was the first time they would actually have a strong chance, per her doctor. 

_Our baby could be conceived in a matter of hours_

She tried not to get her hopes up, obviously knowing nothing was guaranteed. It could take days or it could take months. 

Operation Baby Mormont was underway. 

She looked over at Jorah, a small smile graced his lips as he drove. He knew too. Which is why he insisted on coming with her today. 

“What is it hun?” she asked, noticing he kept trying to fight a bigger grin. 

He reached over, taking her hand in his. 

“I’m excited. I’m so excited, Daenerys. I’ve never felt like this before,” he grinned. 

She squeezed his hand. Jorah had the purest soul. 

“Neither have I, my love.” 

They had barely walked through the door before Jorah picked Daenerys up and carried her to the bedroom. 

“My, you’re wasting no time,” she laughed. 

He smiled against her mouth, moving his lips ardently over hers. She could feel his love radiating. Something had changed. They could both feel it. Something had unlocked another level of devotion and love between the two of them. The hope of the future. 

Jorah laid her gently on the bed, sliding over her. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Daenerys felt his hands roam under her shirt. In one fluid motion, he unhooked her bra. 

“You’re getting good at that,” she giggled. 

“Mmmm.” 

Clothes came off slowly. Each taking their time running hands over each other’s bodies. 

They may not have been married yet, but Daenerys felt the commitment to each other stronger than it had ever been before. 

She trailed her lips over his jaw, feeling the tip of him at her entrance. 

“I love you,” she breathed. 

He lifted his head to look into her eyes. There he saw everything he had ever hoped to see. Love, hope, a future. 

“I love you, Daenerys.” 

She smiled, smoothing his cheeks with her hands. 

He pushed into her with a sharp inhale. She groaned, feeling him stretch her in the most satisfying way. 

Jorah gripped the bedsheet, thrusting so deep he nearly came in a matter of minutes. 

He exhaled, a moan escaping. Daenerys had never felt so warm around him. 

He placed soft kisses around her face, whispering his love, nuzzling her nose. She wrapped her legs around his back, drawing him even closer. 

Daenerys’ fingers glided over Jorah’s back, finally coming to rest on the base of his neck, gently stroking the hair there. His movements were possessive. Each thrust was meant to show she was his. And he was hers.

His hand traveled down to her bud, massaging in circles. Daenerys inhaled, shocked at the sudden jolt of sensation. 

“That feels good, don’t stop,” she gasped. 

Jorah obeyed as he always did. He would do anything to make her skin light aflame. He loved to reduce her to a puddle in his arms. He locked his left hand with hers, pinning it above her head.

The small shudders that racked her body made his own tingle with pleasure. 

How had he gone the majority of his life without knowing love like this? There was nothing before Daenerys. Nothing before her mattered but everything after was all he wanted. 

“Jorah,” she whispered. 

He opened his eyes, continuing to rock his hips. 

She said nothing, just simply pressed her forehead to his. Daenerys didn’t have to say anything. He knew. 

Jorah cradled her face with his hand as she pushed her head back into the pillows. She was close, that always meant she was close. 

He pulled her into his arms, settling her body on his lap as he bucked into her. 

Daenerys groaned. She loved the feeling of no space between them, of just them. She swirled her hips in time with his thrusts. 

Jorah looked into her eyes, their consciousness seeming to meld together. There was nothing else but her. His mind filled with the sensation of Daenerys around him, his skin felt scorched in the most delicious way. She brought him back to earth, placing a kiss on the bridge of his nose. The reason for their coupling, the reason for the rest of Jorah’s life announced itself back into his heart. 

He started to feel overwhelmed, emotion overtaking him. He loved so greatly and so deeply. The woman in his arms had given his existence new purpose, new meaning, new joy. Only a year ago had he been walking through life with bland acknowledgment. 

Daenerys saw Jorah’s thoughts in his eyes and slowed her motions. Her hands skimmed over his chest. She nuzzled his nose with a tender smile, feeling the weight of his emotion seep into her heart. The weight of what they were doing.

She felt his muscles start to shake, knowing he was approaching his finish line. She was as well. She had been fighting it off, wanting to be in sync. 

They crescendoed together, their muscles like jelly as they fell back onto the mattress.

Jorah held her to him, his lips forming kisses against her neck as he regained control of his breathing. Daenerys had never felt as close to him as she did in that moment. She pushed back his hair, watching the golden locks as they fell. 

He gazed at her. Daenerys had grown accustomed to Jorah’s tender looks. The man always looked at her like she was the sun that warmed him. It was one of the things she loved most, his gaze. 

She couldn’t wait to call him her husband. Jorah was the most husband-material man she had ever met. 

Husband material. What did that comprise of? 

Loyal? Check.

Devoted? Check.

Sweet? Check, check. 

Loving? A whole life’s worth of checks. 

“I just realized Christmas is in two weeks,” she gasped. 

“It is,” Jorah smiled. 

“Gosh, I have been so preoccupied with planning our wedding and thinking about babies, it slipped my mind.” 

He kissed her chin, “Well, those are two very good things to be distracted by.”

“I was thinking we could go up to my father’s,” he continued. “I know he will be thrilled to have some company for the holidays. And I have always wanted to take you to the house I grew up in.” 

She smiled, “That sounds wonderful, honey. A Scottish Christmas.” 

***************************************************************

Now that they were actively trying to get pregnant, Jorah and Daenerys’ already rampant sex schedule was even more impacted. Not that either of them minded. It was an added thrill. 

Jorah would come home from work, a grin already plastered on his face knowing Daenerys was about to pull him to the bedroom. Sometimes they didn’t even make it that far. The couch had seen its fair share of go-rounds. Even the dining room table had gotten more usage. Albeit not in its intended use, but still. More usage. 

Jorah was somewhat embarrassed to admit that even his office had now been the venue for a few romps. Daenerys would surprise him on her lunch break with food and a side of lovemaking. 

Daenerys especially loved when Jorah beat her home. She would walk in and see his face light up with excitement as he hopped up from the couch or came around the corner from the kitchen. One day he was standing in the living room stark naked, waiting for her. She laughed, thinking back to the sight. 

Today however, she found him puffing away in his sleep when she walked through the door. She smiled with a sigh. After a week of non-stop sex, no wonder he was exhausted. 

The quietness gave her time to think about what she should get him for Christmas. Jorah was always hard to buy for, he lacked for nothing. 

She didn’t want to do a concert again, feeling like that was a cop-out. 

Daenerys suddenly had an idea. A very wonderful idea. But she would need some help to pull it off. 

  
“Honey,” Daenerys placed soft kisses along Jorah’s cheekbone. “Honey, we are going to Missy’s for dinner, remember?” 

His eyes fluttered open, a smile already overtaking his face. 

“Mmm yes that’s right,” he uttered, pulling Daenerys down to the couch with him. 

They kissed lazily for a few moments, neither wanting to get up but both knowing if they continued they would be quite late. 

“That color suits you,” she said, looking at the cobalt polo he was wearing. Although, Jorah could wear a trash bag and still look like a Hollywood actor. 

“Does it? I dunno if I like it. Maybe you should take it off me,” he mumbled into her hair. 

“We will have time for that later. Come! Up you go.” 

Jorah chuckled, allowing Daenerys to haul him to his feet. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite bride and groom to be!” smiled Missandei as she opened the door. “Food is almost done, can I get you guys anything to drink?” 

She brought over two glasses of lemonade as they moved to her sitting room, whose design could only be described as worldly. 

“So what have you two been up to? How’s the wedding planning going?” 

Daenerys glanced at Jorah, a mischievous smile forming. He knew that look. 

“We have been super busy, Miss. You know with the wedding, the holidays approaching, the trying to get pregnant, the….”

“The what!?!?” 

Jorah bit back a grin. 

“What? The holidays?” teased Daenerys. 

Missandei shook her finger, beaming, “You know what! Are you guys trying to have a baby!?”

Daenerys slipped her hand in Jorah’s, “We are.” 

“Oh my god!!!! Guys!! Awww, I’m going to start crying!” 

“Calm down, Miss,” Daenerys laughed, “I’m not pregnant yet.” 

Her friend scoffed, “I know, but can you imagine being pregnant at your wedding? With a little bump? Sharing the day with your baby? Oh my god, I can’t deal. It’s too cute!” 

Daenerys hadn’t even thought about it like that. If she did get pregnant before the wedding, their child would technically be there on the most important day of its parent’s lives. It made her heart flutter. 

She looked up at Jorah and could tell he was feeling the same. His eyes told her everything. 

Grey arrived a few seconds later, which gave Missandei a chance to steal Daenerys away. 

“Oh thank god! Babe, occupy Jorah while I steal his fiancée for some girl talk.” 

Daenerys gave Jorah a quick peck on the cheek before she was pulled into Missandei’s bedroom. 

“Ok spill! How long have you been trying?” 

“About a week. A very long week,” she winked. 

Missandei’s face lit in joy. 

“What made you want to start? I know you said you wanted to wait until you were married.”

Daenerys felt warmth spread through her bones. 

“The other day we talked about it. It wasn’t a planned conversation, it just happened. For a while now I’ve been really anxious to start trying, I dunno, I can’t explain it. I would look at Jorah and all I could see was him as a father, holding our baby.”

Missandei squealed as she continued. 

“We talked about the wedding and how at first I had wanted to wait but...then I asked what he wanted.” 

“And?!” Missandei asked. 

“Well obviously he said he wanted to start now,” Daenerys chuckled. “He really is excited Miss, it’s adorable. I never thought I could love him any more than I already did but….gosh. When we make love now…..I mean, _wow_.”

“I am thrilled for you two! I can’t wait to see what my little nephew looks like!” 

Daenerys cocked her head, amused, “What makes you think it would be a boy?”

She shrugged, “The women in my family always know these things. I have a feeling.” 

Daenerys pictured the golden-haired boy. The one with bright blue eyes and his father’s smile. The spitting image of Jorah. 

She hoped Missandei was right about her family’s weird skill. 

“I wish a pregnancy was like the delivery man. Rang your doorbell to let you know he’s here,” she said. “I hate waiting, not knowing.” 

“You can always take a test,” said Missandei. 

_Don’t I know it_

“I know, but it might be too early, who knows. I’m going to wait a month I think. Unless I start to feel different. Plus, I don’t want to put pressure on us. It will happen when it’s meant to happen.” 

“Wise words,” smiled Missandei. 

“Jorah is rubbing off on me,” winked Daenerys. 

  
“There must be some good gossip if they have been in there this long,” said Grey. 

Jorah chuckled, “Oh there is. Daenerys and I are trying for a baby.” 

The younger man’s eyes widened, “Really!? That’s great Jorah. I don’t think there are two people better suited to be parents.” 

He gave Grey a thankful smile. 

Jorah was confident he would be a good father. Something in him just knew it. And there was no doubt in his mind that Daenerys would be a perfect mother. 

“I want to tell you something….just between us guys,” whispered Grey. 

“Alright…”

“I’m going to propose to Missandei on Christmas.”

Jorah thumped him on the back, beaming, “Congratulations!” 

“Well...she has to say yes still,” he laughed nervously.

“Missandei looks at you the same way Daenerys looks at me,” Jorah reassured him. 

“Thanks Jorah, that means more than you know.” 


	24. Piccadilly Promises

Jorah was running late. The appointment had taken longer than he had originally thought. 

_But it was well worth it_

He grinned, settling into his car. He wanted to celebrate, though Daenerys couldn’t know it was such...yet. But still. A celebration was in order. 

  
  
“Finally! You know how to keep a girl waiting,” Daenerys said, pulling Jorah’s face to hers as soon as he walked through the door. 

“Sorry hun,” he said, her mouth smushed against his, “Got held up at the office.” 

Jorah loved their new ritual but he really did want to take Daenerys out tonight. He was feeling on top of the world. 

Daenerys started to undo his shirt buttons. If he didn’t stop her now, there was no way they would leave the bedroom for the rest of the night. 

“Darlin,” he said, taking her wandering hands in his. “Let’s go see the Piccadilly lights.” 

“Mmmm, in the Christmas spirit are we?” she asked. 

“Yes. It’s in a few days and we have hardly done anything festive. Plus, you love lights.” 

She did, it was true. 

“Okay, that sounds fun. But I have you scheduled for a little something first,” she grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Jorah groaned as he felt her lips trail down his chest, slowing backing him towards the bedroom. It took everything in him to stop. 

“Honey….you and I both know if we start we won’t be able to stop.” 

“Mmmm, not my fault you’re so sexy,” she said, reaching for his belt. 

He rolled his eyes, not able to stop a smile. 

  
  
  
They had gotten out a little later than Jorah had hoped but at least they had gotten out. 

He looked over at Daenerys, the ghost of a grin evident. She swung his hand in hers, the approaching Christmas lights reflecting in her eyes. 

“Gosh, I love these,” she sighed happily. 

“I know, you do,” Jorah whispered into her hair. 

The Piccadilly Christmas Lights were certainly something to behold. Jorah could already see the enormous crowd. That was another thing Daenerys had given him, a feeling of jubilation during the holidays. No more bleak Christmases. 

They saw a vendor selling hot chocolate and bought two. The drink spread warmth through his body but not as much warmth as the woman next to him did. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Daenerys about his surprise. 

The voices of carolers singing Oh Come All Ye Faithful, flitted through the chilly night air. Daenerys joined in, urging Jorah to do the same. She adored his singing voice. It was a treasure.

“You should start playing in pubs or something,” she teased. 

Cocking an eyebrow, he said, “The singing is for your ears only, darlin.” 

“What a shame. I think more people deserve to hear it. You really are talented, Jorah.” 

He told Daenerys he would think about it. 

A man and woman walked by, pushing their daughter in a stroller. The girl was waving around a stuffed frog, which she dropped without the parents noticing. 

Jorah saw however, and picked it up at once, rushing to get it back to the child. 

Daenerys felt herself melt into a puddle. She was sure Jorah would come back and find her pooled at his feet.

She watched him walk back to her with hearts in her eyes. 

Giving a sheepish smile, he asked, “What?” 

“You. Mr. Dad-in-training.” 

He chuckled, “I love the sound of that one.” 

She pulled his head down for a kiss. 

“I’ll be right back, going to find a bathroom,” she said. “Wish me luck the line won’t be 50 years long.” 

Jorah browsed the shop windows, looking for maybe a last minute gift for Daenerys. 

He ventured into a bookshop, remembering she had said she wanted to read these crime novels by some Irish bloke. That might be good. 

He browsed the stacks, not seeing the author’s name. 

Realizing nearly half an hour had passed, he sent Daenerys a text, asking if she had found a bathroom yet. Jorah stepped out of the shop and back under the shine of the lights. He looked around, trying to spot her. 

Another 15 minutes passed and he began to feel a tingle of worry. 

_Surely it doesn’t take nearly an hour to go to the bathroom? No matter how crowded it is_

He called her but after a few rings it went to voicemail. 

Taking a deep breath, Jorah tried to calm himself. He knew he was overreacting. Though flashes of Ramsay Bolton’s face began bombarding his mind. 

_Just PTSD_

PTSD that made his heart start pounding. 

He sent another text, asking where she was. 

Jorah tried to push away the feeling of doom that was slowly starting to barrel toward him. 

_It’s loud, she probably doesn’t hear her phone going off. She stopped to talk to a friend_

He desperately tried to think of scenarios that didn’t end in tragedy. Pushing through the crowd now, he began to feel frantic. 

Jorah’s whole body unclenched when he saw her standing in front of a shop, talking to a woman. 

“Jorah! Come meet my friend from…” 

Daenerys paused when she saw the look on his face. 

“I called you,” he said groughly. 

“Uh….I didn't hear my phone, sorry.” 

She could tell her friend from college felt awkward. 

_Why does he look mad? What is the problem?_

“I’ll text you Dany…” mumbled her friend, walking away. 

She grabbed Jorah’s arm, “What is your problem!? You were rude, Alison probably thought you are some crazy possessive boyfriend.” 

He felt so overwhelmed, so relieved at seeing that she was safe, he couldn’t form words. 

Daenerys shook her head in bewilderment, “Jorah? Hello!?” 

“You weren’t answering me,” he said in exasperation. 

“Yea I told you, I didn’t hear my phone. Sorry I lost track of the time, it’s not like I was expecting to run into a friend I hadn’t seen in ages. For fuck’s sake.” 

Jorah started to feel anger boil. He hadn’t done anything wrong. All he had done was worry about her. Was that so bad? 

“Daenerys I was worried!” 

“So you being worried gives you the right to be a dick!?” 

Jorah ran his hand over his face, “No that’s not what I’m saying.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, well I’ve suddenly lost the Christmas spirit. Let’s go,” she said, walking away from him. 

He followed her silently to the car, feeling grim. 

He realized he had overreacted but...Daenerys didn’t understand the fear that had coursed through him. The thought something had happened to her. 

The ride back to their apartment was tense. Neither one said anything. 

Jorah tried reaching for her hand but she pulled it away. 

He gulped. 

Daenerys was seething. There she had been, telling Alison all about her lovely fiancé and he had come storming over like an ex from hell. Christ she was so embarrassed. 

She stole a glance, his jaw was clenched. Eyes on the road. 

Jorah had never acted like that before. That was what was bothering her. Yes she should’ve sent him a text saying she got held up but, was it really that big of a deal?

All he had to do was walk around to find her. 

“I think you need to explain yourself a little better,” she told him as they walked through the door. 

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you,” Jorah said softly. 

“And? I don’t understand why you got mad. There are times I don’t text you back or answer your call because I’m busy and you have never reacted like that before.” 

He reached for her, “I know but…”

“But what?” 

Jorah’s eyes looked up at hers, the blue swirling in a mixture of regret and shame. 

“I….I...thought...” he still couldn’t get the words out. Even just thinking about what might have happened made his blood run cold. 

Daenerys waited in silence. 

He took a deep breath, “You were gone for so long and then when you didn’t answer me I thought maybe...something might have happened,” he gritted out the last part. “I started thinking about the Boltons and….Daenerys I….if anything ever happened to you I don’t know what I would do.” 

Daenerys felt her irritation leave her body. She felt like the biggest bitch of all time. 

She was in his arms in an instant. 

“I love you. I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” 

She took his face in her hands. The face that was a roadmap to how he felt about her. Daenerys started to wonder what they would do if something _did_ ever happen to one of them. The thought shook her to the core. It was something that had to be discussed however if they were getting married. 

“Jorah…if anything ever happened to me….I want to know that you would be okay. Promise me?” 

His brow furrowed in agony, “Daenerys I can’t. I would….I would be completely destroyed.” He shut his eyes, not wanting to think about it. 

“But you would go on,” she urged, smoothing his cheek. 

He shook his head, voice trembling, “I don’t think I could.” 

“I don’t want to talk about this,” he continued, pushing away from her. 

Daenerys followed him into the bedroom. She wasn’t letting this go. 

“Honey…we need to have a serious discussion about what we would do. I’m going to marry you. I want to know my husband would be okay.” 

She wrapped her arms around him, trying to lessen the burden of facing the scenario.

Jorah’s shoulders lowered, a look of pure turmoil dismantling his face. 

“But I don’t know that I would be. Daenerys...if I lost you….there would be no reason for me to...I wouldn’t have the will to….,” he choked. 

“To what?” she soothed, smoothing his hair.

“To _live_.”

Her heart broke, “Don’t say that…” 

“It’s true,” he whimpered. 

Daenerys knew she felt the same despite her urging. If she lost Jorah…..her whole life would be meaningless. He had become the center of her world, the center of everything. 

“Wouldn’t you want _me_ to go on though?”

“Of course I would,” he said against the top of her head. 

“Well I want the same for you.” 

He sighed, “I don’t know how my father did it.” 

“He had you.” 

“I suppose.” 

She kissed him lightly, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just figured after tonight that we should talk about it.” 

He nodded. 

They stood locked together for a few moments. Making silent promises to each other. 

“I promise,” Jorah uttered, so soft Daenerys could barely hear him. 

His mouth brushed over hers. 

“I think we need to lighten the mood,” she said, taking his hand and leading him back to the living room. 

She rummaged around their DVD collection, selecting one of Jorah’s favorite’s, North by Northwest. 

He lifted his arm so she could take her place pinned against his side. Daenerys drank in his scent. Pine trees, like the first time she met him. 

Whenever they started a movie, they usually didn’t get far. Cuddling turned to hands roaming, turned to Jorah either taking her right then and there or carrying her to the bedroom. 

Tonight was no different. 

They got about halfway through before Daenerys and Jorah locked eyes. 

He moved over her, their blanket falling in a heap on the floor. 

“Do you know what I am looking forward to about being married?” he said, kissing up the side of her face. “Being completely yours.” 

“Aren’t you already or are you holding out a part of you?” she teased. 

“Of course. But you know what I mean.” 

She thumbed his cheek, “I do.” 

“Mmm. I can’t wait to hear you say _that_ either,” he smiled.

*****************************************************************

Daenerys was practically dancing in her seat as they drove up to Jorah’s father’s estate. Christmas was tomorrow and she couldn’t wait to give Jorah his gift. 

“Do you Mormonts have any Christmas Eve traditions?” she asked. 

“Not since my mother died. She would play the piano and we would all gather around and sing.” 

“Is that who taught you to play?”

Jorah nodded, remembering his childhood with fondness. 

“I haven’t been home in years but we never did it again after she passed.”

Well, that was going to change if Daenerys had any say.

She turned up the radio, Holiday jingles playing. Jorah started to sing, knowing Daenerys loved it. 

“You really should showcase that voice of yours. Though maybe not, the groupies would be all over you.” 

“We wouldn’t want that would we?” he winked. 

“Nuh uh! I don’t share my fiances.” 

“Does anyone?” he chuckled.

“Dunno, but that life isn’t for me.” 

He reached over, patting her leg in amusement. 

“Remember the last time we were driving to Scotland?” she purred. 

Cocking an eyebrow, he said, “How could I forget?”

Daenerys wiggled his eyebrows as he glanced over. 

“I’m not too keen on the idea of our baby being conceived on the side of the road,” he joked. 

“They would never know,” she answered, running her hand over his crotch. “We still have hours to go, I’m feeling tense from sitting in the car so long….” 

Jorah shook his head, trying not to grin.

“You’ll be fine, love.” 

She frowned. How dare he dismiss her conquest. 

“Jorah,” she whined. “Don’t you want to feel how wet I am?” 

He chuckled, “Always.” 

“Then pull over.” 

“Not here, darlin. Let’s wait.” 

Daenerys trailed her hand over the back of his neck. 

“I don’t want to wait. I want you inside me now.” 

Jorah pretended to ignore her. Oh. That wasn’t going to fly at all. 

She reached over and unbuttoned his pants, snaking her hand inside. 

“Daenerys I’m not pulling over,” he laughed. 

“You don’t have to.” 

She pulled him out of the confines of his pants and started stroking him. His eye twitched. 

“Sweetheart…” 

His voice was strained. Good. That’ll teach him. 

She tugged on her seatbelt, giving herself some slack. And leaned over. 

Jorah inhaled, “Daenerys!” 

Her tongue moved over his shaft. She made sure to go as slow as possible. 

Jorah gripped the steering wheel tighter. The way her mouth felt around him….

He hasn’t done this since his days at university. 

“Daenerys I’m about to…” 

She pulled away, ruining his orgasm, leaving him twitching for a release. 

She smirked, looking out the windshield as if it was what she had been doing the whole time. 

_3….2….1…_

She heard the sound of dirt crunching under tires as Jorah pulled to the left.

“You’re getting coal in your stocking,” he growled, pulling her into the backseat. 

  
  



	25. A Very Mormont Christmas

They pulled up to the estate that Daenerys could only describe as “sprawling.” Her mouth hung open at the sheer size of it. 

The cream-colored home looked like it had about 30 rooms. A neatly cut lawn flanked a gravel driveway that led to the daunting abode. 

She pictured a young Jorah running around the grounds, hair wild, eyes full of mischief. 

She heard him take a deep breath. 

“How does it feel to be back?” she asked, patting his hand. 

“Relieved….I don’t know if that’s the right word but...like a weight has been lifted.” 

Daenerys smiled softly, kissing his cheek.

Jeor greeted them at the door looking cheerful. She could tell by his expression that their holiday visit meant a lot to him. 

“Welcome home son,” he said, hugging Jorah then Daenerys. 

Her heart filled with so much gratitude. She silently thanked whatever gods there were for giving Jorah his family back for Christmas. 

“I’m sure you will want to give Daenerys a tour. I’ll take your bags up,” said Jeor. 

Jorah went to protest, “You don’t have to I can…”

Jeor grinned, “Son, I’m old but not that old. Give my future daughter-in-law a tour.” 

Daenerys beamed at the title as he gave her a wink. 

“Come on hubs-to-be,” she said, tugging Jorah’s arm. 

They walked along the pine colored halls lined with paintings of men and women from a time before theirs. 

“These are all Mormonts. My father is quite proud of his lineage.” 

“I can tell,” said Daenerys in awe. “Are you somewhere on the wall?” 

“I should be if he didn’t take it down,” Jorah scoffed. 

“Well if he did, I’ll tell him to put it back up or he’s not getting his Christmas gift.”

Jorah chuckled, taking her hand in his. Being back home was bringing up so many memories. Good and bad. He was thinking of his mother. It was a bittersweet feeling. Her memory filled the house with so much love yet so much despair. 

“Come, I’ll show you my favorite part of the house.” 

He led her up the two sets of stairs. Intricate rugs patterned the wood floor. Though instead of turning down the hallways with slews of doors, Jorah led her around a corner to an alcove with nothing but an entry to what Daenerys assumed was the attic. 

“The attic is your favorite?” she giggled.

“Darlin, it’s not the attic,” he pulled the lever hanging from the ceiling. 

A ladder folded down and Daenerys could see sunlight. 

Jorah held out his hand, motioning for her to follow him up. 

Out they popped onto the roof. A courtyard garden with plants, flowers, and fountains met her gaze. 

“What in the world…” she gasped. You couldn’t see this from the ground. No one would have ever known. 

“It was my mother’s place. She planted all this, designed it all,” said Jorah motioning to the abundance of color. “I’m a little shocked my father hasn’t let it go after all these years.” 

“I’m not,” she said, rubbing his arm. “He loved her.” 

Jorah nodded, feeling water well in his eyes. He had expected to find dead stems littering the ground. 

“She would come up here to read. Get some peace and quiet from pestering little boys like me,” he chuckled. “I’d always find her sitting there.” 

He nodded to a stone bench to the left of the fountain. It was surrounded by white roses. It reminded Daenerys of something out of The Secret Garden.

She sat, wondering if it was overstepping a boundary to do so, but she did anyway. The sound of the water trickling and the smell of the roses was calming. 

She looked up and saw Jorah gazing down at her, an expression she couldn’t quite read. She held out her hand. 

He looked hesitant at first but took a seat beside her. 

“What is it?” she asked softly, thumbing his cheek. 

He bent his head. 

“I miss her.” 

“Thank you for showing me,” she said, grateful as always that Jorah was so open with his heart. There was never a door he wasn’t willing to open to let her in.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. 

“She would have loved you,” he choked. 

“I would have been honored to know her.” 

He nuzzled her nose. 

“I’ve never taken anyone up here before. I always wanted to keep it her little secret. Her own space, not marred by another.”

“Then why show me?” she asked. 

He gave a bemused smile, “You’re not just anyone Daenerys.”

Her shoulders lowered in adoration. She kissed him again, whispering her love faintly against his lips.

  
“I was beginning to think you’d forgotten your way around,” joked Jeor. 

Daenerys wasn’t sure what she had been expecting for a Christmas Eve meal at house Mormont but it certainly wasn’t this. 

The table was encumbered with every dish imaginable you would think there were 50 people seated. 

“How is he not 500 pounds?” she leaned and whispered into Jorah’s ear. 

He chuckled, “He does it up for Christmas, hun.” 

“Did you make all this?” she asked, trying to picture Jeor Mormont in an apron. 

“I’m a retired bachelor who lives alone, what else am I to do all day during the holidays?” he answered. “I’m glad you two are here. It’s been a long time since I had company for Christmas.”

Daenerys smiled, glad that Jeor wasn’t the prickly old bear of her first impression. 

“So, how’s work Daenerys?” 

She shrugged, “Nothing too exciting. I’m beginning to think London is suspiciously quiet.” 

Jeor’s laugh rumbled through the air, “I still need earplugs.”

“Have you set a date for your wedding?” 

Jorah nodded, “We have. Do you want to wait for the fancy invitation or do you want to know now that it will be in May?” 

Daenerys giggled. 

The banter flowed easily. Jorah and his father talked as if there had never been a distance between them. 

After dinner, they moved to the living room. Daenerys spied a piano next to the enormous Christmas tree. 

“I hear you had a tradition…” 

Jeor followed her eyes, “Aye.” 

“Jorah plays for me sometimes…..he’s wonderful at it…” 

She hoped this wouldn’t turn the evening but she wanted to try to give something back to the Mormont men. They only needed a little encouragement. 

She looked at Jorah. He was watching his father who had gone silent. 

“Why don’t...why don’t you play us something son,” he said, his eyes sad with the fear of a memory, yet hopeful. 

Daenerys squeezed his leg in support. 

“Any requests?” he asked. 

“I’ve always been fond of Good King Wenceslas,” Jeor answered. 

Jorah nodded and started to play the tune. 

Daenerys eyes flicked to his waiting for him to start singing. He didn’t. He looked just as hesitant as Jeor did. 

_Men_

“Cover your ears boys, I’m no Celine Dion.” 

She started the first verse and instantly saw Jorah’s eyes light up. He joined her and after a few moments, Jeor's gravelly voice followed. 

Daenerys was surprised to find that like his son, Jeor could carry a tune. 

The elder Mormont watched with a joy that felt like an old friend. His son and the woman he had pledged his heart to had made the house a home again. For the first time since his wife had died, Jeor felt things were complete. 

They must have gone through dozens of carols before Daenerys started to feel the effects of the long drive. 

“You’re tired my dear,” said Jeor, noticing the yawns she tried to hide. “I think we should call it a night. Father Christmas…”

“Won’t come if we aren’t asleep?” she finished, remembering the words Jorah had said a year ago. 

The old man chuckled, “Precisely.” 

“Come on love, let’s get you to bed,” Jorah said, kissing the top of her head. 

“Daenerys…” Jeor put a hand on her arm before she could follow his son up the stairs. “Did you get everything you needed?” 

She glanced over quickly to make sure Jorah wasn’t looking, “Yes. Thank you. It came out wonderfully. It really did.” 

Jeor smiled, looking at the floor, “I’m glad.” 

“Goodnight,” she winked, following her love up to their room. 

“I never thought I would hear my father sing again,” Jorah said, shutting the door behind him. 

“He’s not half bad,” she smiled. 

He walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

“You have given me so much, Daenerys. How do you do it?” 

His eyes swam with pure admiration. The woman in front of him had completely mended every part of his life. 

She wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss. 

“You make it easy, honey. There is nothing I wouldn’t give you.” 

He pushed her gently onto the bed. The wooden frame creaked against the wall. 

“That might be a problem,” she giggled. 

“My father’s room is on the opposite end of the house. I suspect that’s why he gave us this one,” he chuckled. 

Daenerys started to untuck his shirt from his pants, “Well in that case. It would be funny to tell him that his grandchild was conceived in his own home.” 

The statement forced a laugh from Jorah’s throat before she covered his mouth with kisses. 

“Jorah?”

Daenerys knew he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. His hand was tracing delicate patterns over her stomach. 

“Hmmm?” 

“I was thinking…”

She wondered if she should even ask this or if they should just go to bed. But who was she if she didn’t believe in Christmas miracles? Surely they existed. The miracle of a man was laying right next to her Pete’s sake. 

“I brought a test with me…” she continued. “I was thinking I might take it tonight.” 

Jorah shifted to meet her eyes. They shone with hope. 

“It’s not too soon?” he asked, intertwining his fingers with hers. 

She smoothed his hair, “Maybe, maybe not. Do you think we should? I don’t want you to be disappointed if it’s negative. We can always wait….” 

“Let’s take it now,” he grinned. 

The excitement that had suddenly kindled in his eyes made her second guess the option. Did she really want to ruin Christmas for him if it was negative? 

Jorah saw the apprehension darken Daenerys’ smile. 

“Sweetheart, if you don’t want to we can wait.” 

“No, it’s not that..” she bit her lip. “I just….I know how excited you are and what a good day this has been….I don’t want this to ruin it for you.” 

She sat up, wrapping the sheet around her. 

“Daenerys, nothing could ruin this day for me, especially not taking a pregnancy test with the woman I love,” he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. “Honey, look at me.” 

She did. 

“Even if it’s negative, the fact that we are even on this journey together excites me.” 

“You won’t be disappointed if it’s…” 

“Daenerys,” he took her face in his hands. “You’re putting too much pressure on yourself.” 

“I know,” she sighed. “And I told Missandei I wouldn’t. I just...I just really want this for us.” 

He nodded, “So do I. But sometimes it takes more than a month of going at it like rabbits to make a baby.” 

Daenerys snorted. Somehow Jorah always knew how to brighten a darkened mood. She slid out of bed and threw on his shirt that was on the floor, rummaging around in her bag for the pink box. 

“Wish me luck,” she said, holding it up.

He took a deep breath, beaming with eager anticipation. 

The few seconds she was in there felt like hours to Jorah as he paced the room. He stopped and sat on the bed once more when he heard the door open, not wanting to give Daenerys any reason to think he was nervous. 

“How long do we wait?” he asked. 

“About three minutes or so,” she answered, taking her place in his lap. 

He kissed slowly around her face, letting her feel his support. 

“Isn’t it odd to think that in only a few minutes, you could be a dad?” she grinned. 

The term made his heart soar. She was right. In only a few minutes, he and Daenerys could be parents. On Christmas no less. It seemed fitting. 

Daenerys trailed kisses down his jaw and around his mouth, teasing him with her tongue before she finally sought entry. He opened his mouth for her and put a hand to her neck, deepening the kiss. She shifted to wrap her legs around his back. 

They were good at this baby-making thing.

Before they could get lost in each other, Jorah pulled away. 

“I think we should check on our little one,” he whispered. 

She giggled despite feeling a rush of nerves set in. 

“I love you,” he reminded her, kissing the tip of her nose. 

Daenerys nodded, walking the few steps to what could quite possibly be the rest of their life. This time Jorah followed her, wanting to be there through every second of this journey. 

“Well?” he smiled. “What’s it say?” 

She swallowed. 

“I’m not pregnant.” 

Jorah saw her face fall, her shoulders slouched in disappointment. 

“We will keep trying, love,” he offered in encouragement. “It’s only our first time.” 

She nodded, knowing the odds of her actually being pregnant had been slim. It was too soon. 

“This has only made me more excited, hun,” he smiled, hoisting her into his arms. 

“It has?” 

He nodded, “I’m excited for life with you and everything that entails.” 

Jorah carried her back to the bed, letting them tumble. 

_Everything that entails_

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to show Daenerys the surprise he had been hiding. 

They made love unhurried. Jorah making sure to erase any lingering disappointment she had. They had plenty of time. 

He watched as she drifted off, stroking her hair, nuzzling into the back of her neck. He wasn’t tired anymore. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. Midnight. 

“Happy Christmas, sweetheart,” he murmured. 

******************************************************************

Roles were reversed this year as Daenerys woke before Jorah. She felt a thrill rush through her. She couldn’t wait to give him his gift.

She watched him sleep, loving every inch of his face, every line. The curls of his hair fell in a mess over his head. Ruffled from sleep and the previous night’s activity.

There was a chill in the air. Daenerys wondered if the house had central heating as she pulled the blankets over them further. She snuggled up to her own personal heater. Her little furnace. 

What was Jorah dreaming about? she wondered. 

_You. Always you_

She smiled, knowing it was probably true. She would let him dream a little longer. 

Daenerys padded down the stairs, venturing into the kitchen. She already smelled food. 

Jeor was whipping something up, his back to her. Before she could say “Happy Christmas,” he beat her to it. 

She jumped, confused that she was the one who was startled. He looked back at her. 

“I’m a military man, dear girl. Hard to sneak up on me.” 

Daenerys smiled at the floor. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

He nodded, placing a mug of coffee in front of her. 

“Jorah’s picture...is it on the wall of Mormonts?”

His eyes smiled, “It is where it has always been. Immediate family hang in my office.” 

“You never took it down?” 

“Never.” 

Daenerys had underestimated Jeor. He loved his son fiercely and always had. It had only been buried, never erased. 

“I made a space for yours as well.” 

“Mine?” she asked, confused. 

“Yes, yours. In a few months you will be every bit a Mormont.” 

Daenerys felt tears coming on and pride fill her chest. 

“Luckily my office is rather large. I expect I will have to make room for an abundance of grandchildren,” he winked. 

She blushed into her mug.

“I want to thank you for last night,” his jaw clenched in an attempt to maintain his composure. “This house hasn’t seen that in….well….in a long time.” 

Daenerys offered a tender smile, “I know.” 

“Jorah was wonderful. His mother taught him well,” he said proudly. 

She nodded, “I keep telling him he needs to go public with his hidden talents.” 

Jeor chuckled, “Good luck convincing him. The boy is modest.” 

“That he is.” 

He scratched his jaw, “I’m surprised Jorah is sleeping this late. As a boy he was always the first one up, especially on Christmas.” 

Daenerys hid a smirk. 

_He had a long night_

“Go wake his arse up. The presents are collecting dust,” he joked. 

  
Daenerys opened the door quietly, peeking in. Jorah was still puffing away. She leaned over, stroking his hair. 

“Honey,” she whispered against his mouth. “Happy Christmas.” 

His eyes fluttered awake. 

“Just what I wanted. Father Christmas is real after all,” he grinned, pulling her onto him. 

“Your father is waiting,” she breathed, struggling to ignore his roaming hands. 

Jorah rolled over her, pinning her arms above her head. 

“We can be quick,” he smirked. 

“Don’t you want to open your presents? she asked, struggling not to succumb to his incessant kisses. 

His lips traveled down her neck. He lifted the shirt from her torso and began the conquest down further. 

“That’s what I’m doing.” 

A pounding on their door almost made the two of them roll off the bed. 

“My house, my rules! Stop snogging and don’t keep an old man waiting!” 

Jorah’s face flamed, mortified. Daenerys couldn’t help the burst of laughter that erupted. 

“I tried to warn you.” 

“Suddenly I’m 16 again,” he grumbled.

She pulled him up from the bed.

“Come on, lover o’mine.” 

  
Jeor was waiting for them by the tree, sipping coffee with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Christmas where you slept past 8 a.m.” 

Jorah smirked in response, “Yes well….I don’t think there was a Christmas I had someone with me.” 

Daenerys stifled a laugh as she saw his father roll his eyes. 

She reached under the tree and pulled out his gift. 

“Lords of the manor first,” she winked. 

The older man’s face warmed. He almost looked like Father Christmas himself with the red cheeks and snowy hair. Daenerys made a mental note to tell Jorah her observation later. He’d get a kick out of it.

She snuggled into her love’s side. Eager to see Jeor’s reaction. The gift had been Daenerys’ idea. 

He unwrapped a golden pocket watch. Intricate in design with a mahogany center. 

“This is magnificent,” Jeor smiled. 

“Open it,” Daenerys grinned. 

He obeyed, flicking the lever. Inside was an engraving. 

**_Happy Christmas_ **   
**_Love,_ **   
**_Jorah & Daenerys _ **

Jorah was shocked to see his father’s eyes start to well. 

“Thank you both,” he smiled, furiously blinking. “I’m glad you are here, truly. My family.” 

Daenerys dared not look at Jorah lest _she_ start crying. 

Jeor pulled out a shimmering-green wrapped box and handed it to her. 

“For you, my dear.” 

_Do all Mormont men wrap like gods?_ she thought, gazing at the beautiful box. 

Inside was a dark leather messenger bag, the finest she had ever seen. 

“Curious we both went for engravings,” Jeor winked. 

Daenerys turned the bag over and found her soon-to-be initials etched onto the flap. 

**_DM_ **

Having no words, she leaped up and hugged the elder Mormont. Much to his surprise. 

“It’s wonderful, thank you.” 

Jorah watched the exchange with a fondness in his heart. He had never dreamed he would have a relationship with his father again, much less his future wife having one. He was the luckiest man. He was also anxious. 

His gift to Daenerys, his surprise, was a rather large one. 

_If she doesn’t like it…._

He shook his head. 

_Nonsense. She will love it….hopefully_

Jeor handed him his next. First editions of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and The Hobbit, some of his favorite childhood stories. 

“I can’t believe you remember,” Jorah said, dumbfounded. 

Jeor patted his son on the shoulder, “How could I forget? I’m the one that read them to you every night. I hope you might do the same to your boy.” 

The duo locked eyes and Daenerys could tell they both were fighting back tears. The Mormont men could try and put up a tough exterior but they were saps at heart. She smiled, her own heart as light as it had ever been. 

“From me, my love,” Daenerys said, handing Jorah one of the gifts she had brought with them from London. 

Her heart was pounding. It had taken her ages to complete it since she couldn’t work on it from home. Her lunch breaks had been her only free time away from his prying eyes. 

She looked over at Jeor. He gave an encouraging nod. 

Jorah unwrapped the bow, tearing away the paper to reveal a forest green scrapbook cover, gold leafing around the edges. He smiled over at Daenerys before opening it. 

His heart lodged in his throat when he saw the first three pictures. They were of him and his mother. He lifted page after page, slowly, delicately, not believing what he was seeing. 

“How did you….” 

“Your father helped me,” Daenerys smiled. “I noticed you didn’t have any pictures of her anywhere, so I asked him if he had any he could send over...and well...here they are.” 

Jorah gazed at the memories of his childhood. He hadn’t even known the photos existed. He and his mother in the yard, on his first day of school, on a picnic, his father and him in a boat. 

Daenerys watched as he flipped through the book. His sniffling was all she needed to hear before her own tears started to well. 

_Damn these Mormonts and making me cry_

Jorah closed the book and hugged it to him, “This means so much to me Daenerys….I can’t even begin to tell you.”

He leaned over and took her in his arms, kissing her softly, feeling their tears mingle. 

Jeor cleared his throat, his own sniffling erupting.

The couple chuckled. 

“I love you,” Jorah whispered against her lips. “Your turn.” 

He reached for an envelope. 

“I was wondering what that was,” she laughed. Curious at what it could be. 

Jorah handed it over and if Daenerys wasn’t mistaken, he looked, _nervous_. 

“What? Are you serving me divorce papers already?” she teased. 

“Not at all,” he kissed her forehead. 

She opened the flap, noticing the bit of weight taking up a corner inside. She pulled out the piece of folded paper first. It was a printed out picture of a beautiful brick house covered in ivy. The lawn as green as the wrapping paper on the floor. 

She shook the remaining contents of the sleeve and out fell a key into the palm of her hand. 

“Jorah….” 

Her heart was thundering. 

Daenerys’ eyes flicked up to his, her mouth hung open in shock and anticipation. 

“A flat on the 10th floor in downtown London is no place to start a family,” he said, the corner of his mouth turning up into a grin. 

“This is ours!?” she gasped. 

How had Jorah pulled this off without her knowing?

“It is. I finalized everything a few days ago…..do you like it? I know I probably should have asked…”

She silenced him with a kiss. 

“Jorah, it's perfect. Oh my god, it’s so perfect.” 

Everything was starting to become real. Not that it wasn’t before but….the image of her and Jorah moving into a real home together, married, children running down the halls, this was going to be their life. It was all coming together. Her dream man, her dream home, her dream. 

Jeor picked up the photo from where it had fallen, “And by the size of it, a guest room for me when I come to visit.” 

Daenerys laughed, feeling Jorah smile as well. 

“You dazzle me, sir,” she said. “No one on this Earth deserves you.” 

He cupped her cheek, “I can think of at least one person.” 

She pulled him in for another kiss, ignoring Jeor’s throat clearing. He could handle them “snogging” for a few minutes. 

“I’m getting more coffee…” he said, giving them a moment alone. 

Daenerys thumbed Jorah’s cheeks. 

“I love you and I can’t wait to start this next chapter,” she uttered.

The corners of his eyes crinkled into that smile that made her heart do a jig. 

“It will truly be our place. Not that the flat isn’t but…” 

“I know what you mean,” she said. “Looks like a lot of rooms….can’t wait to christen them.” 

Jorah pulled her into his lap, tickling her sides, planting kisses along her face that was trying to squirm away in delight. They didn’t hear Jeor re-enter the room. 

“Christ! You two still at it? I want grandchildren but I’d prefer them not to be made on my living room floor.”   
  


**Jorah & Dany’s house **


	26. Gentle, not so gentle Jorah

Daenerys squeezed Jorah’s hand as he drove them to the cemetery near his father’s house. Where his mother was buried. 

He hadn’t been to her grave in years.

Daenerys hadn’t been expecting them to make this trip on Christmas but Jorah said it had been her favorite holiday and he wanted to see her. They tried talking Jeor into going but after all these years, it was still hard for him to visit. 

The cemetery was small. It wasn’t a big town. Surprisingly no one was there but then again, most people wanted cheer during the holidays. Cemeteries weren’t really lumped into that category. 

“Hey...I love you,” she said, taking Jorah’s hand before they started down the path. 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, “And I love you.”

They walked in silence. Some headstones were decorated, some weren’t. Daenerys felt a pang of sadness for the ones that were bare. Jorah had brought a few white roses from the rooftop garden to grace his mother’s with. 

They came to her headstone under one of the only trees on the plot of land. Daenerys stepped back so Jorah could have a moment alone. 

“Hi mum, this is Daenerys,” he looked back, holding out his hand. 

She joined him, already fighting back tears. 

“I took her to our hiking spot, asked her to marry me. She’s the one you told me about mum. I love her, you would’ve too, I know it.” 

Daenerys wasn’t sure how he was keeping it together. She felt like crumbling right then and there. 

He saw her giving him a quizzical look. 

“No one is ever really gone. I think she’s here somewhere, I think she watches over my father and I. Might have even had a hand in tripping you up to spill that coffee.” 

He gave a soft smile, letting Daenerys know he was alright. 

She sniffed, laughing, thumbing his cheek, “I think so too.” 

She took a step forward and knelt by the grave. There were so many things she wished she could tell Jorah’s mother. 

_Well….tell her_

Like Jorah said, no one is ever really gone. 

“I want to thank you. I want to thank you for raising the man of my dreams. You would be so proud of Jorah, he is everything a man should be.” 

She looked back at his adoring eyes. 

“I love your son. I love him more than I ever thought possible. He is so good and full of grace, like you I hear. I promise to love him, to never let him feel like anything less than a perfect man. I wish you were here. There are so many things I want to ask you.” 

She paused, wondering if she should continue with Jorah standing there. Her next thoughts were somewhat personal, ones she didn’t really want to share. But she wanted to let them out. Here, to the woman who would have been her mother-in-law. 

“I’ve never been a mother before, not really. I had the chance but….it ended. And I am somewhat ashamed to say….I’m a little scared. What if I’m not good enough? What if I don’t know how to raise them? What if I fail? I know you would have shown me the ropes. I’m scared....but every time that little bit of fear creeps in...I think of Jorah and how wonderful of a father he is going to be. He won’t let me fail.” 

She stood, finished with laying out what was on her heart. Wishing she could see Jorah dance with his mother at their wedding. 

Daenerys felt his hand on her shoulder as he turned her to him. Now his eyes were watery. 

“You could never fail, Daenerys. Not ever.” 

He kissed her long and slow, pouring his heart out as she had just done.

Seeing her talk to his mother had opened up a part of him he didn’t know he had. Nothing and no one had ever elicited such a raw love from his heart before. 

Another Mormont tradition was perusing the town’s Christmas market.

They bundled into the backseat of Jeor’s classic Jaguar. The elder man insisted on driving, mentioning something about the last time he let Jorah behind the wheel, they almost went into a river. 

“Father I was 17,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Best not to take chances,” Jeor chuckled. 

Daenerys hid a snicker. 

“Do you know what I want to do to you later?” she whispered in Jorah’s ear.

He turned his cheek, dragging his lips across the side of her face, “Can I have a hint?” 

She ran her hand along his leg, walking her fingers over his crotch. 

“We may have to buy a new bed frame for the room after I’m done with you.” 

Jorah felt a surge of desire rush through his body, wishing they had elected to drive separately. 

  
The trio walked along the booths and much to the delight of Daenerys, it started snowing. 

Jorah watched as she turned her face to the sky, a radiant smile gracing her face as the snowflakes hit her skin. 

His eyes softened. There was no one that pulled so much joy from such simplicities like Daenerys. 

Music started to flit through the air as they continued to stroll. A band was at the end of the street, playing soft traditional songs. Daenerys held out her hand. 

“Dance with me, Jorah,” she smiled. 

He chuckled, taking her hand in his, slowly swaying to the music. Jorah felt her arms wrap around his neck as he gazed down into her violet eyes. 

“How is it we have never danced together?” she asked. 

“I suppose we have never had the opportunity.” 

Daenerys started to think of songs for their first dance at their wedding. She would have to compile a list. Already so many options bombarded her mind. 

“I imagine you’re a good dancer, Sir Mormont.”

Jorah winked, “I have a few moves, yes.” 

Jeor watched them quietly. He would be forever grateful to the girl who had captured his son’s heart. The Mormont name was not one of despair any longer. 

Prior to meeting Daenerys, Jorah would have been quite embarrassed to be the only ones dancing in the middle of a Christmas market but he had not a care in the world now. She made him feel light. 

Daenerys brushed snow from his hair, giggling, “You're starting to look like your father.” 

He chuckled, “Will you still love me when my hair turns white?”

“I don’t know, I am partial to your golden curls,” she teased. 

The scent of something very fried and very bad for the arteries enticed Daenerys’ rumbling stomach. 

Jorah followed wherever she pulled him. He would follow her anywhere, to the ends of the earth, or through booths of sizzling sausages and gargantuan pretzels. Daenerys didn’t discriminate. 

“We should spend Christmas here every year,” she smiled, a mouth full of her latest purchase. 

“I like her idea,” Jeor nodded, chewing a Scottish delicacy of his own. 

Jorah laughed, he certainly had no problem with spending Christmases with his father, not anymore. 

“Well, we can switch off. We will want to host some years too now,” he said, excited to get back to London and their new home. 

Daenerys’ eyes twinkled. She envisioned the three of them around a table in their home, a tree in the living room, kids pestering their parents to open gifts. She looked at Jorah and could tell he was thinking the same. 

This was the best Christmas Daenerys had ever had but there were still plenty more to come. Plenty more with added family and an abundance of love. 

  
“Shhh! Your father will hear us! I don’t think he’s gone to bed yet!” Daenerys laughed as Jorah burst through their door with her in his arms. 

“He’s going to hear us anyway if we are supposedly buying a new bed frame,” he retorted, pinning her up against the wall. 

With a smirk, Daenerys’ lips were on his at once, her hands clawing at his shirt, tearing it off then making their way to his jeans. Jorah yanked her pants down and stepped forward, his cock pressing against her stomach. 

“Now, what was it you wanted to do to me Ms. Targaryen?” he growled. 

“ _Oh_ _so_ much, Mr. Mormont.”

She knelt down, running her hand along his shaft before taking him in her mouth. Jorah let his head fall back in bliss. She slid her hands up his torso, raking her fingernails lightly. Goosebumps appeared. 

He let his head fall forward so he could watch her.

“Fuck, Daenerys,” he gritted. The sight of her lips over him was enough to make him yearn for a release already. 

She let him fall out of her mouth with a bounce. His eyes were aflame. 

Jorah scooped her up and moved to the bed. His mind was buzzing with the need to bury himself inside of her, his eyes taking in every curve of her body. 

Daenerys was appraising him just as fervently. She never got tired with the sight of his chest, strong and toned, golden with the smattering of hair. She pulled at his neck, urging him to move over her and give them what they both wanted. 

“How badly do you need me, love?” he said against her collarbone, pressing his lips to her skin. 

“Badly,” she gasped, feeling his fingers feel how wet she was. “Please Jorah.”

He slipped inside easily, her wet core felt like heaven around his cock. His hips snapped forward and the crack of the headboard against the wall echoed across the room. 

Daenerys let out a laugh. 

“Don’t put a hole in the wall.” 

“I make no promises,” he groaned. 

Jorah’s strokes slowed and grew deeper. His tip nearly withdrew completely before he pushed back in. He gazed down at her naked body. Daenerys looked every bit a goddess with her hair spooled out over the sheets. And he was going to worship her for as long as he lived. 

She pulled him down for a kiss, the headboard still annihilating the wall. He lowered himself further, so their chests grazed each other’s. Jorah loved to have her in his arms as they became one. 

“Merry Christmas to me,” she breathed. 

Daenerys felt him tug at her lip, nibbling it gently. Jorah was always so gentle with her…..she wanted him to-

Her thought was interrupted by the shrill of her phone. Missandei’s contact popped up. 

“This is not a good time for her to want to Facetime,” she giggled, pulling Jorah tighter to her. 

He slowed his thrusts, “Oh…..actually you might want to get that…” 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, “Jorah….we are in the middle of-” 

“I know but….trust me.” 

He pulled out, much to Daenerys’ surprise. 

“What in the world is going on? Since when do you stop mid-fuck for me to answer a phone call?” 

He chuckled, “Call Missandei, darlin.” 

Daenerys pulled on a shirt and hit redial. 

Her friend’s hand popped up on the screen, sporting an emerald cut engagement ring. 

Jorah had been around long enough to know when to cover his ears. He winced as Daenerys screamed. 

“Is that what I think it is!?!?!?” 

“Grey proposed tonight! Oh my God Dany it was so perfect! He took me out to the balcony and it was a total shock! I didn’t expect it!”

Daenerys’ heart did a somersault. She and her best friend engaged! Two weddings to look forward to. 

Jorah peeked his head around the phone, “Congratulations you two.”

“Thanks Jorah!” 

After a few more minutes of yelps of delight and storytelling, Daenerys said she would call Missy back later for a more detailed review. 

“Did you know about that?” she asked, pushing Jorah onto his back. 

He chuckled, “Grey told me a few weeks ago.” 

“Ahhhh.” 

She smiled down at him, reaching her hand down so they could pick up where they had left off. 

“We could have finished you know,” she said against his mouth, feeling him grow harder by the second. 

“I wanted you to have that moment with her. I knew she would be excited,” Jorah answered. 

Daenerys sighed happily. There was nothing, not a thing, not an instance, where Jorah put himself first. 

“Let me show you how much I love and adore you,” she whispered, sliding her leg over his torso. 

She took him slowly, her folds slipping over his shaft as she fell further onto his cock. 

Jorah’s hands squeezed her hips, his breath catching. She gripped the headboard for support, knowing she would need it. Jorah Mormont was in for the ride of his life. Literally. 

She tried to slow her rapidly beating heart, wanting to take her time with the man that always showed just how much he cared. But lust overtook when she saw his eyes, slightly narrowed in yearning. 

The way he looked at her. 

Oh the way he looked at her. 

Her thighs tensed as she snapped her hips back and forth. Now it was her who was making the probable dents in the wall. 

Jorah groaned. Daenerys’ eyes were like coals, blazing with an inferno of lust. For him. Only him. 

An orgasm was approaching. She could feel it galloping towards the center of her stomach. 

“Jorah,” she gasped. 

He knew she was close and put his hand over her clit, rubbing small circles to help her along. 

She drew a sharp intake of breath. Jorah always knew when and where to touch her to cause an explosion. She didn’t just teeter over the edge, she leaped over it. 

Jorah moaned as he felt her spasms around his cock. He flipped them, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up for much longer with the climax she just had. 

He nuzzled her nose, going back to his long strokes, feeling her on every inch of him. Daenerys tugged at his hair, trailing her teeth over his shoulder. 

“I want you to make me sore, Jorah, she whispered. The words sizzling off her tongue, “I want it to be difficult to walk tomorrow.” 

“Oh _darlin,_ ” he grunted. 

Daenerys could tell he wanted it, though she caught a flicker of hesitation. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he breathed, beginning to pick up the pace. 

“Jorah, I’m not made of glass. _Fuck_ me.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. 

Jorah brought her legs up so they rested against his shoulders then pushed them forward so her knees were almost touching her face. He gripped the top of the headboard before slamming into her. 

The pop of their skin meeting with such force made unabated groans fall from his mouth. 

“ _Yes,"_ she panted. "Like that.” 

Jorah smashed into her as loudly as the headboard smashed into the wall. One thing was certain, they would definitely need to replace it….and possibly patch the wall. 

Daenerys didn’t take her eyes off him. She loved seeing Jorah completely consumed with this carnal need. 

“Do you like it rough, darlin? Do you like it when I pound you?” he huffed, wiping sweat from his brow with his arm. 

She nodded, “ _God_ yes.” 

“I like it too,” he lowered her legs and flipped her onto her stomach. “I like claiming you, taking you like this.” 

He pushed into her once more, slapping her ass with each thrust until it was red. 

“God, Jorah. That feels incredible.” 

Daenerys was seeing stars. They had never had sex this ferociously before. 

“I’m going to cum again,” she gasped. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart. I want to feel it. _Fuck_ , I want to feel all of it.” 

She quaked as she fell into oblivion, almost falling flat on her face into the pillows had Jorah not had his arm around her stomach.

He continued to buck into her as she was coming down, pulling her up against his chest. He took her ear in his mouth biting it, sucking on it. He felt the goosebumps rise on her flesh. She shuddered in his arms. 

“Lay back,” he ordered.

She fell onto her back in a daze, reaching her arms up for him to rejoin her. 

Jorah positioned himself in between her legs once more. Snapping forward without warning, without a delicious warning. 

Daenerys gasped, his cock burying itself deep inside her still quivering walls. Pure pleasure forced her eyes shut. She was in such a state of euphoria that every touch, every kiss, felt like someone had turned the volume to 100. 

She felt Jorah bite her neck, hard enough to elicit a yelp from her lips. There would be a mark tomorrow. A glorious one. 

“Daenerys….I’m close... _fuck_ , I’m so close.”

She wove her fingers through his hair and pulled, “Give it to me. Give it all to me.” 

The tone of her voice was driving Jorah wild. A few more cracks of the headboard and he was at his tipping point. He shot thick hot streams inside of her, groaning with each one. He pulled out, wanting to see it drip from her. It did and the sight nearly made him hard again. He pushed back in for a moment before his arms could no longer hold him, too spent from the walloping his body had just taken. 

Jorah rolled over Daenerys, taking her in his arms. 

“Will I need to carry you tomorrow?” he asked. 

She exhaled, exhaustion overtaking her, “Yes. Yes I think you might.” 

Her body was already giving the gentle hum that would give way to a pleasant soreness tomorrow. 

Jorah kissed the tip of her nose, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Just like that he was back to being Gentle Jorah. She chuckled. 

“No my love.” 

He smiled, taking her bottom lip between his teeth, “Good.” 

Daenerys brushed the backs of her fingers over his cheek. 

“I love you.” 

He brushed her hair out of her eyes, “I love you too. Forever. For always.” 

“For an eternity and a few more,” she smiled, stifling a yawn. 

His eyes shimmered with such promise. 

“Every day of my life you give me endless joy,” he uttered. “I feel like I’m losing control of myself, by how deeply I am and continue to fall in love with you. But it’s a good thing. I want to lose myself in this love for you. It’s all I need.”

Daenerys felt warmth spread through her chest. 

“The map of my heart leads to you,” she said, pressing her lips to his. 

He closed his eyes, “I’ll follow that map anywhere. I’ll roll it up and put it in my back pocket where it will stay.” 

“Even over treacherous mountains and harrowing seas?” 

He nodded, “Anywhere.” 


	27. Love Her Fiercely

Jorah had certainly done his part. Daenerys was sore. She could feel it as she rose to go to the bathroom. She smirked.

The grey light of the morning just beginning to peek through the curtains. Jorah put his hands behind his head, watching her as she returned. Daenerys looked sweetly rugged, how one could only look after a night like last. Hair wonderfully disheveled, lips red and swollen, the mark he had made on her neck, a faint purple. 

His heart quickened. 

“Admiring your handy work?” she asked with a wink. 

Jorah held out his arms as she slid over his stomach. He ran his thumb over the bite mark, placing his lips over it, he sucked gently. 

“Mmmm. Keep doing that and we will have some commotion on our hands,” she exhaled. 

He grinned, “I like commotion...if I’m the one causing it.”

“What else do you like to cause?” 

He sat up, taking her in his lap, his hands moving her legs to wrap around his back. 

“I can show you if you wish,” he whispered against her chest. 

Daenerys felt him hard against her clit. She moved her hips forward in a teasing graze. His arms wrapped around her as if to say “you’re mine,” which she was. 

“This is my favorite you know,” she uttered, kissing him softly. “With you, like this,” she caressed his cheek, his beard tickling her skin. “You, in the morning, sleep still in those eyes of yours.” 

He smiled lovingly. 

“Your hair a disaster on the top of your head,” she grinned, smoothing it. “Me, so unbelieving that I get to wake up to this for the rest of my life. My one and only. How’d a gal get so lucky?” 

Jorah pressed a kiss to her forehead, “The gal stole the man’s heart.” 

“I love you, Jorah. So deeply, so effortlessly, with everything I have.”

He fell forward, securing Daenerys under his arms, the puff of the duvet a whoosh in their ears. 

“I know. I feel it every single moment of every single day,” he uttered, claiming her mouth. 

“I’m proud of you, son. You are the man I always knew you could be.” 

Jorah looked at his father then around the office. Portraits of Jeor, he, and his mother hung above the fireplace. 

“You don’t know how long I waited to hear those words,” he said. 

Jeor pulled him in for a hug. Another thing the younger Mormont never thought he would have again. 

“Having you and Daenerys here were some of the happiest days of my life.” 

“There will be more of them.” 

Jeor clapped him on the back, “Yes, there certainly will be. I’m thrilled for you, I really am. Your life has only just begun son.” 

Jorah smiled, feeling his heart fill with more promise and excitement than ever before. 

“Will you allow an old man to give you some advice?” 

“Of course, father.” 

Jeor looked up to the fireplace, “Love her fiercely son. Never stop fighting for her, not even in the bleakest of nights or the coldest of winters.” 

Jorah nodded. He had pledged not only his heart but his life to Daenerys the moment he met her. He would always fight for her. No blow could stop him. 

*****************************************************************

“Uh….Jorah, you missed the exit,” Daenerys said. 

“No I didn’t.” 

She squinted in confusion. They had taken this route home before, using the same exit, which he now had missed. 

“Honey….London is that way,” she cocked her head back. 

“We aren’t going to London.” 

“Um, I thought we were going home….” 

It was late, the drive back from Scotland had been long and really all Daenerys wanted to do was curl up in bed with her man. 

“We are going home,” he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, fighting a grin.

She stared at him with a blank look before it finally hit her. 

“Wait….do you mean...Jorah are we going to the new house!?”

He chuckled, “Yes, darlin.” 

She squealed, the weariness leaving her body. 

“But we won’t have anything. We don’t have-” 

“Daenerys, hun, I took care of everything. While we were away, a moving company brought everything from the flat.” 

Her jaw nearly dropped. She shouldn’t have been surprised Jorah had everything covered. He always had everything under control. 

“Jorah Mormont you are positively the greatest, most incredible man this universe has ever seen!”

“Commute won’t be too bad,” Jorah commented. The house was in a town just outside London.

“Commute, shmute, I would drive 10 hours if it meant living here with you,” she proclaimed as they pulled up to the rest of their lives.

It was even more magnificent in person. The white paneling of the entryway contrasted nicely with the brick and ivy. Jorah had good taste. Course he did. 

“I can’t believe this is ours. It feels like a dream,” she smiled.

“One that I hope to never wake from,” he responded, taking their bags out of the trunk. “Wait here for me.” 

She giggled, her hands on her hips, “Am I not allowed inside?”

“Not yet.” 

Jorah disappeared into the house leaving Daenerys to peek in from the doorstep. He reappeared after a few minutes and scooped her up into his arms. 

“Now, you may enter,” he said with a swift kiss before carrying her over the threshold. 

The inside looked like every Christmas movie she had ever seen. Wood floors, staircase with the white wooden railing. 

“Would you like a tour or would you like to christen the bedroom first?” Jorah asked. 

“Dear sir, do you even have to ask?” 

He gave a grin the devil would be proud of and carried her up the stairs. She noticed an abundance of rooms on the way to the master. Perfect for a growing family, even her own office. Daenerys had always wanted her own office. She kissed Jorah’s neck, whispering little notes of love. 

Their bedroom was much bigger than the flat’s if that was possible. French doors led to a balcony that looked over the sprawling hills of the backyard. A dark wooden crown molding lined the walls. A fireplace that she knew would come in hand on many a cold night was begging to be lit. 

“Wow,” she gasped. 

He smiled, “Mhm.” 

Jorah laid her gently on the bed and Daenerys was suddenly glad she hadn’t fallen pregnant yet. She wanted their baby to be made here in their home. The place that was truly their own. 

“We are going to have it all aren’t we? The white picket fence, the Saturday morning pancakes with the kids, a picture-perfect family,” she grinned, thumbing his cheeks. 

He nuzzled her nose, “Yes, sweetheart. We will have it all.” 

“I’ve never had a family before. Not really. Not truly.” 

Jorah’s eyes softened. 

“You will have one with me. You will have everything with me, Daenerys.” 

She gazed up at the man who had given her more than she ever deserved already. She hardly remembered what her life had been like before him. How had she survived without the love he brought her? How had she functioned? Her heart had been wasted for years of her life. 

And how had he survived? How had Jorah gone years without Daenerys there to love him as he deserved? Without her to kiss him when he woke or stroke his hair as he fell asleep. He was a man so deserving of every ounce of love she had in her and he had gone years without it. She began to feel bad. Shame that she hadn’t gotten to him sooner. Shame that she hadn’t been able to save his heart a few years of pain. 

She kissed him slow and soft, gliding her hands over his back. Daenerys never had words to describe the feelings Jorah elicited. Words simply were not enough. They could never be enough. 

His lips left a streak of fire down her neck, continuing to douse her body in gasoline. Clothes came sliding off and she shivered, the house had a chill from being empty for so long. 

“Come here, love,” Jorah said, pulling back the covers. 

They burrowed under. The sheets fell over their head making their own little tent. Daenerys giggled. 

“I have a good feeling about tonight,” she whispered, feeling the tip of him teasing her entrance.

He kissed along her stomach, circling around her belly button, “Mmmm so do I. I think tonight’s the night.” 

She brushed her fingers along his cheek as they traded kisses. Jorah pushed into her with a groan and a swell of contentment followed. Daenerys and he could never just fuck. Every time they coupled it was a tsunami of emotion and feeling, giving and taking like waves that crashed to shore then pulled back out to sea.

Their bodies meshed together perfectly. For every dip and bend of Daenerys, there was Jorah fitting the mold. 

She wondered if he had always made love like this or was it something reserved for only her? This passionate and devoted rhythm. 

She felt the air from his lungs heat a patch on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Daenerys tangled her fingers in his hair and turned his face to hers, meeting his lips with a kiss that had eternity branded into it. Jorah’s eyes always told her everything she needed to know and tonight was no different. 

Tonight they chronicled everything they had shared, everything they would share. 

She lifted a palm to his chest, pressing it over his heart, feeling its cadence. 

“My favorite heartbeat.” 

“It’s all for you,” Jorah exhaled. His knees dug into the mattress as he thrust deeper into her, needing all possible contact. He would never grow tired of seeing her face contort when they were like this. 

The way her lips parted in pleasure. The way her eyes closed for brief moments, never long before they needed to see him again. The way her jaw jutted and her neck strained when he pushed ever further. She was beautiful in the throes of passion. She was beautiful always. 

Jorah must have let “I love you” slip from his mouth dozens of times. His lips hovering over hers, breathing into her mouth. A special feeling in his heart took hold as he began to reach his finish line.

Daenerys felt her body prepare for the overtake. The tingle that began in her shoulders then wove down to her sex. She held Jorah’s face in her hands, boring her eyes into his. Telling him. 

He slid his arm under her back for more leverage as she came over his cock, moaning his name into his mouth. 

Jorah would live a thousand years if only to hear her utter his name in such a way for all his days. 

His breathing hitched, his own release imminent. His seed shot out in thick pulses, coating Daenerys’ inner walls. He groaned with each throb, counting seven. His head was fuzzy as if he had just come up for air after a deep swim. 

He collapsed on top of her, the blankets falling slowly over their bodies. 

“Consider the room christened,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his heaving back. 

Still trying to catch his breath, Jorah only nodded. He felt himself already drifting off into a dose. A long drive combined with a long orgasm was enough to knock him out. 

Daenerys slipped out of bed and went to the closet. Surprised to find all their clothes hung. 

_Wow, some movers._

It felt good to get ready for a girl's night. It had been too long. Plus, she had been dying to see Missandei’s ring in person. Two weddings. What a world! 

She curled her hair, letting the ringlets fall over the white halter top. A light dusting of makeup. She rummaged around the dresser for her darkest pair of jeans, and finally to top the ensemble off pulled on her black leather jacket. Girl's night mode initiated. 

Daenerys walked over to the edge of the bed, Jorah still puffing away in his post-sex nap. She smoothed his hair, leaning down to kiss his cheek. The smell of her perfume roused him. 

“Mmm you look sexy. Where are you going?” 

He tried pulling her back to the bed but she swatted his hand away. 

“To celebrate my best friend being taken off the market.” 

He chuckled, “Have fun. Tell her I say hello.” 

“I will, my heart. I love you.” 

“Love you more,” he uttered, dozing off again. 

“Oh my god Miss! Pictures really don’t do it justice!” squealed Daenerys, fawning over the rock on her friend’s hand. 

Alison agreed, “Now it’s my turn ladies. Do either of y’alls beaus have single friends?” 

Daenerys and Missandei gave each other a look before laughing. 

“You would have better luck downloading Tinder I think,” Daenerys quipped. 

She and Missandei had met the Texan in college. Alison, fresh off a full-ride scholarship, a bottle of red hair dye, and a passport, had beguiled the two Brits with her southern charm. The rest was history. Fast friends. 

“I’ve yet to see yours Miss, but from the glimpse of him….phew-boy, your guy is a looker Dany. Very _distinguished_ ,” said Alison, wiggling her eyebrows.

Daenerys rolled her eyes with a grin. 

“I’m sorry he was a bit stand-offish that night in Piccadilly. You will have to meet him for real so he can lay on the charm. How long are you here for?” 

“Few more days. No rest for the wicked I’m afraid.” 

Alison was a worker’s compensation lawyer whose bedraggled work kept her busy. Part of the reason she was still single, no time for the likes of men. 

“When are you two getting hitched? I have yet to receive the invite.” 

Daenerys nodded, sipping her Coke, “In May. We still have to send out the invitations, we still have to choose them actually.”

“Oh my gosh this means we can go dress shopping together!” Missandei shrieked. 

“Two lovely ladies in white! Shots on me!” yelled, Alison, motioning for the bartender. 

Daenerys had yet to go dress shopping, finding the idea daunting. She wanted to find the perfect dress, one that would really make Jorah’s jaw drop, but the pressure to do so had prevented her from setting foot in a store yet. But now that she had Missandei to tag along to bounce ideas off of, she couldn’t wait. 

“Oh god, I can’t do vodka,” she groaned, grimacing at the clear liquid. 

Alison slid the shot over, raising her own with a wink, “Live a little! Tonight we aren’t three women approaching 30. Tonight we are three women going back in time to the days before the stresses of the real world!” 

“I’ve never had that luxury,” Daenerys chuckled, slamming back the despicable liquor. 

Before they knew it they were five shots deep and cackling over stories of years past. Old boyfriends, drunken parties, walks of shame, Daenerys and Missandei having to save Alison from all three. Good times. 

The bar started to spin, which meant it was time for Daenerys to leave. She missed Jorah already. That little cutie. 

“I should get going. Gotta get home to my hubs-to-be,” she slurred, twirling her car keys around her finger. 

Missandei steadied her back down to the stool, “You can’t drive, Dany.” 

“Yea girl, call an Uber,” Alison nodded. 

Daenerys rose, she wasn’t _that_ drunk, she could still drive, “I’m fine. Really guys. This was fun, let's do it again soon!” 

Missandei pulled on her jacket, keeping her pinned to her seat. She was inebriated too but not so far gone to let her friend make a foolish decision. And Daenerys' inability to see reason was sobering her up pretty fast. 

“Dany, you’re not driving home,” she snatched the keys away and stuffed them into her back pocket. “Make sure she stays right here,” she told Alison, who gave a salute the military would not be proud of. 

She walked outside to call Jorah. The pub being entirely too loud and her head was already a bit fuzzy. 

  
Jorah was fuming. He loosened the grip on the steering wheel, feeling like it might snap between his hands if he didn’t let up. 

At first he didn’t believe Missandei when she told him Daenerys was trying to drive home drunk. 

_She’s smart, she wouldn’t_

That was until he heard his fiancée's voice in the background. Or what sounded like the voice of a five-year-old trying to put a sentence together. 

He was clenching his teeth so hard his jaw began to hurt. 

Thoughts of his mother tormented his mind. His father coming into his bedroom in the middle of the night, telling him she had been hit. 

Daenerys could have done that to another family. For the first time, Jorah was actually angry at her. Sure they had fought before, but his anger had always been an itch of annoyance or a slow kindling that could easily be snuffed out. This time was different. 

It was different because images of her car wrapped around a tree kept flashing into his mind too. The call from Missandei could have been a different one entirely. It made him feel sick. 

Jorah pulled up to the pub, seeing the three women standing outside. He reigned in his temper. 

“Honey! Look Alison, that’s my guy! Wow isn’t he something? Look at his cute little face.” 

Daenerys threw her arms around his neck, falling forward into his chest. 

“Do either of you need a ride?” he asked, ignoring her failed attempts at kisses. 

Missandei shook her head, “Grey is coming for me and Alison called an Uber, but thank you Jorah.” 

He nodded, “Thank you for calling me.” 

Alison smiled softly, “Take it easy on her….she was gushing about you all night.” 

Jorah sighed, holding out his hand, “I’m sorry we keep meeting in less than ideal circumstances.” 

“That’s alright. No big.” 

“He’s big! Reeeeeal big, aren’t you Jorah?” slurred Daenerys. 

His face flamed as he steadied her. He nodded a goodbye to the women and helped Daenerys into the car, already feeling his anger start to rise again. 

“God, you’re cute. You know how much I love you? Like, a pretty sizable amount.” 

“It doesn’t feel like it right now,” he snapped, clicking her seatbelt into place. 

She frowned, “What do you mean? Come here let me…” 

He moved away before her lips met his face. 

The drive home was a completely one-sided affair. Daenerys was prattling nonsense while Jorah kept his teeth clenched. Her hand reached for his leg and he physically flinched. 

“Ok mister, what is up with you?” 

“Please don’t talk to me right now, Daenerys.” 

“Why not? You grumpy?”

He glanced over to see if she was actually serious. She could barely keep her eyes open. 

_And she wanted to drive_

He swallowed, ignoring her question, feeling a deep ache in his heart. The chasm grew even deeper when he picked her up to carry her into the house, her head resting on his chest. He loved her. She was safe. But he still was dying inside. It could have been different. Much different. 

Jorah pushed the thoughts out of his head. Knowing if he let them settle he would be a mess. 

He set her on the bed, pulling off her shoes since she certainly wouldn’t be able to. 

“I was thinking about you all night,” she purred. “Couldn’t wait to come home and feel you.” 

She reached for his face but he moved back. 

“You need to sleep.” 

“Yes to sleep with _youuuu_.” 

Daenerys reached once more for him but he backed away. If she was sober she would’ve seen the utter despair in his eyes. 

“Jorah…..why do you keep doing that?”

He sighed, knowing it wasn’t a conversation to be had until she could help carry it. 

“I’m mad Daenerys.” 

She pouted, “Why?” 

“Get some sleep, we will talk in the morning,” he left her sitting on the edge of the bed, praying she wouldn’t follow him. He needed to be alone. He could hardly look at her without feeling like breaking down. 

“Wait! You forgot to say I love you,” her voice trembled. Jorah always told her he loved her every night before bed. 

He stopped in the doorway, feeling like a brick had fallen on his chest. 

“I love you. Of course I love you. That’s why I’m mad,” he whispered, kneeling in front of her. 

Daenerys tried to wrap her head around what she had done wrong. All she had done was go hang out with her friends. Why did Jorah’s face look like that?

“Well can you at least stay with me? Why are you not sleeping in here?”

He shut his eyes, “I can’t right now. I love you, get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow alright?” 

She nodded, feeling her eyes droop. 

“Okay, Jorah. You are my whole heart. My whole whole heart. Don’t forget that.” 

Daenerys slumped back into the pillows, already out before he could respond. 

  
Jorah woke with a gasp, nearly falling off the couch. 

_Calm down, it was a nightmare. She’s alright_

He knew Daenerys was sleeping soundly in their bedroom, not a scrape on her, but the images his mind had conjured in his sleep had left him with a chill in his bones. He needed her. He needed to hold her. His body needed to know hers was intact. 

He ventured up the stairs, his heart still in scorched ribbons. Sliding behind her, he reached to pull her against his chest, burying his face in her neck. 

“Thought you were mad?” she breathed, his touch waking her from the alcohol-infused doze. 

“I am mad. I’m mad at the thought that I could have been lying here alone while you were lying in the middle of the street,” he choked. 

“What do you mean?” she turned to him, her eyes struggling to focus. 

He brushed the hair out of her eyes, “You’re still drunk. Go back to sleep.” 

“You’re sad. I can hear it,” she whispered, kissing his chin. She didn’t want Jorah to be sad. She was here with him, not in the street. What did he mean?

“Are you going to be mad tomorrow morning?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

Daenerys felt a trickle of fear enter her heart, “Are you still going to love me?”

He kissed the top of her head, “Always.” 

She nodded, snuggling into him, “Okay. Well, that’s good at least.”


	28. Ups and Downs

_I would really appreciate whoever is jamming an ice pick into my brain to stop,_ thought Daenreys as her eyes fluttered open. 

Sunlight poured in through the French doors, making the metaphorical pick dig deeper. She opened one eye, looking around, not remembering coming home. 

_Oh wait….Jorah picked me up_

She also vaguely remembered something about him being upset. But why? She couldn’t say. Everything was fuzzy. 

Sitting up was an ordeal. The room spun but at least she wasn’t nauseous. Yet. Though this was sure to be one walloping of a hangover.

_Alison and shots never go well for me_

Never touching vodka again? That was Daenerys’ plan. 

Now for another plan. Try not to fall down the stairs and go find that fiance of hers. She stood but realized that was an entirely horrible idea when she was suddenly transported to a carnival funhouse. She sat herself right back down on the floor. 

“God help me,” she groaned, her head pounding. 

“You’re up.” 

Daenerys tilted her head, seeing Jorah standing in the doorway through one eye. 

“If you call this up,” she scoffed. 

He set a plate of toast and a rather large glass of water down beside her, along with a few painkiller tablets. 

“You are a _saint_ , good sir.” 

The air in the room began to have a weird vibe. She risked another look, using both eyes this time. Jorah’s face was devoid of any emotion. 

_That’s odd_

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, crunching slowly on the buttered toast. 

“Like what?” 

She swallowed the tablets, coughing on water that ceremoniously went down the wrong pipe. 

“Like I’m not the love of your life,” she teased, cautiously. 

He was silent. 

“Okay, look...I know i had too much to drink but I don’t understan-”

He cut her off, “Do you remember last night at all?” 

She rolled her eyes, “My head certainly does.” 

Why was Jorah acting like this? He was supposed to be the doting fiancé, helping her back into bed, kissing away this damn headache. Not treating her like she had broken some unspoken rule. 

“Daenerys, what do you remember?” 

His tone was like granite, almost angry even. She was in no mood for it at the moment. 

“I remember going to the pub with the girls. Alison ordered shots. We drank said shots. Then you came and picked me up.” 

“Yes. I picked you up. Do you know why?” 

“I don’t know, Jorah,” she huffed. “Probably because I was drunk. Am I getting warmer?” 

He tensed, “You hit the nail on the head. Left out a detail though.” 

“Someone is going to get hit in the head,” she grumbled. “What detail?”

He joined her on the floor. 

_Why is he looking at me like that!?_

She couldn’t tell if he was furious, upset or sad, or what his problem was. 

“You tried getting into your car Daenerys. You were going to drive. Drunk.” 

His eyes pierced through hers and finally the wall he had up came crumbling down and the look of him pierced her heart as well. 

“....what? I wouldn’t do that,” she shook her head, trying to remember more from the evening. 

“Do you think I would make something like that up?” he strained. 

She looked at him. He was serious. 

_Oh god_

Her heart went to her throat. Surely she hadn’t? Surely not?

Jorah looked away, not able to meet her gaze any longer, “Do you have any idea what that phone call did to me? You were going to put your _life_ at risk Daenerys. And the lives of others. What the hell were you thinking?”

She shook her head, not knowing what else to say or do. She was just as shocked as he was. 

“Jorah….I...clearly I wasn’t in my right mind…” 

He covered his mouth with the top of his fist. He was so upset he felt his body start to tremble. He didn’t want to hear excuses. 

“Missandei called you didn’t she? So everything is fine...I didn’t drive.” 

The straw broke. 

“And what if she hadn’t Daenerys!? What if Missandei hadn’t been there and you got into the car!?” he stood, not able to be so near to her for a second longer. “You could be dead right now. Do you understand that? You could be dead or someone’s else's fiancée, wife, husband, mother, friend, could be dead!”

Daenerys watched Jorah’s heart break right in front of her. She thought of his mother and how he must be feeling. She thought of everything she could say to try and apologize but knowing it would never be enough. And most of all she thought of how awful she was. How awful she felt, how ashamed. 

She didn’t try to find the words for an elaborate apology. Instead, she stood and wrapped her arms around his shaking torso. 

“I’m sorry. Jorah, I am so sorry. I know nothing I say will make it better.” 

She felt tears fall down her cheeks. The feeling of despair she had was exponential. Having put Jorah through that? Having put their life together at risk? It was like a wrecking ball wreaking havoc inside her chest. 

“I know you are. I know,” he sighed, hugging her to him, his anger dissipating. “I love you Daenerys. I love you so much. All I want is for you to be safe.”

There it was. Jorah’s gracious forgiveness that she didn’t deserve. She had been incredibly stupid and yet here he was still the same man as ever. Her sweet and caring love of a man. 

Flashes of what she had narrowly escaped began to form. All of them ended with Jorah left alone. All of them ended with him having to identify a mangled car, a mangled body. 

Of course she tried to tell herself that it wasn’t entirely her fault. The alcohol was what had impaire her judgement. But still. She should have had the good sense, the drunken good sense, to not try to get behind a wheel. She didn’t deserve Jorah’s forgiveness. At least not so quick. 

She felt his hand rub her shoulder. She didn’t want that. She wanted some form of punishment. Her mind flashed to Viserys. She hadn’t thought of him in years. Now seemed fitting. 

“You should hate me right now,” Daenerys whimpered. 

“I was angry. I still am. But I could never hate you.” 

She pulled away, “I really don’t deserve you. If you’re angry with me, start yelling again. Lash out, scream, leave me for a few days, but don’t forgive me Jorah. Because I can never forgive myself.”

Daenerys choked back a sob, stepping further away. 

Jorah’s shoulders lowered in defeat, “I’m not going to do any of that. Like you said….Missandei stopped you. You didn’t drive.”

“But I wanted to.” 

“Yes,” he said. “But you didn’t.” 

Daenerys bit her lip lest it start trembling, “Don’t try and reason this out, Jorah.” 

He took a step forward, “I’m not, but it could have been worse. Yes, I am furious but the important thing is that you are here, in front of me, alive.”

Daenerys shook her head. She didn’t know if it was the hangover, remnants of the liquor or if she truly felt this way but she uttered something she never had before. 

“You should hit me. I deserve it.” 

Jorah’s mouth dropped. He wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. 

“W-What?”

“Hit me.” 

Her mind flashed to Viserys again. Everytime she would disobey. Everytime she did something wrong. A slap across the face. It’s what she needed. It’s what she deserved. 

Jorah took a step forward. A cold dread filled the air. His heart breaking all over again.

“Daenerys….I’m not going to hit you. What on earth….” 

“Why not? I deserve it.” 

“Stop saying that,” he choked, reaching for her.

She tried to step away but he caught her by the arm. 

“Look at me!” his voice raised in panic. 

She did. Her eyes had suffered defeat. 

Jorah took her face in his hands, brushing tears away with his thumbs. 

“Stop,” he soothed. “I love you Daenerys. I love you and I’m not going to lay a hand on you. Do you understand me?” 

He kissed her, tasting last night’s bad memory. Whatever manic episode she was having right now, he would make it better. 

She blinked, realizing what she had just asked. Bewildered, Daenerys kissed him back. 

“Jorah, I’m sorry. I don’t know where that…”

“Shhh.”

He nuzzled her nose, continuing to place soft kisses over her lips. 

“You should still be mad at me…” she whispered. 

“I am mad at you. But I am also in love with you. And that trumps everything.”

She rested her head against his chest, “Couldn’t you just like….ignore me for a few hours?”

“I could. But I won’t.” 

She sighed, Jorah’s blind devotion tore at her heart. 

“You don’t need to be punished, Daenerys,” he uttered, realizing what she was doing. 

His comment did nothing to ease her guilt. And he saw it. Not knowing what else to do, he hugged her tighter. 

“You are too forgiving.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he whispered. 

She looked up at him. His eyes still shone with love, “It might be.”

“What would you like me to do? Hold this over your head forever?” 

How had the tables turned so suddenly? Daenreys seemed to be more upset with herself than he was. 

“I don’t know. But do _something_ ,” she muttered against his shirt. 

Jorah took her by the hand and led her down the hallway to the last door on the left, an empty room with a window looking out to the front. If she wanted him to do something, then fine.

“I think this would be a good room for your office. There is a lot of natural light.” 

Daenerys blinked. Before she could respond he pulled her to the room across.

“This can be mine.” 

Again he led her down the hall, back towards their bedroom, stopping at the door closest. Like the room he had designated as her office, this one looked out to the front yard as well. 

“I think this is a good spot for a nursery,” he said softly, hugging Daenerys from behind. 

His chin rested on her shoulder and she felt his lips press tenderly against her neck, shattering her brooding resolve. Her lip trembled. She really, truly, did not deserve this man. 

“What do you think?”

She nodded, clasping her hands over his, “I think it’s perfect, like you.”  
  


Though Jorah had seemingly forgiven her, Daenerys still felt a bit of tension. Whether or not it was in her own head, she didn’t know. They had always needed near constant contact and today he seemed to be distancing himself. No small touches throughout the day. Just a comforting smile. 

Daenerys knew last night was still affecting him and hell, it was still affecting her too. They needed something to give way. 

She wanted to do something for him. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her, how much their life together meant to her. 

“Come on, we are going for a drive,” she said, pulling him away from his laptop. 

“Where are we going?” Jorah asked. 

Daenerys had a determined look on her face as she weaved down streets. She didn’t answer him, just glanced over and smiled softly. 

“Is everything alright?” 

He was starting to feel a prickle of worry. This morning had run them both through the mill. He had tried to let things settle through the afternoon but he was no fool, he knew the tension was still there for the both of them. 

Her hand reached to cup his cheek, “No, but it will be. Trust me.” Her thumb brushed over his jaw and he relaxed a little. 

They pulled up to the Jitter Bean, the coffee shop where they had first met. Where Daenerys had come spilling, quite literally, into Jorah’s life. 

_So cryptic for a cup of coffee?_ he thought.

He took her hand as they walked in, the nostalgia made his heart feel a little lighter, further pushing away the cloud of the morning.

“What do you want?” he asked, pulling out his wallet. 

“Oh, I don’t actually want anything,” she admitted. 

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

She took his face in her hands, the bustling noises of cups clinking and orders being thrown out twirled around the air. 

“This is where I first saw those eyes of yours and where I first saw how kind of a heart you have.” 

Jorah’s Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. 

“You were in a rush if I recall. Had to get to an interview.” 

She smirked, kissing him lightly. 

“Come on.” 

She pulled him back out to the car and started towards their next destination. 

The fairgrounds looked spooky at night, barren and dark, but for Daenerys this was a momentous place. 

“This is where I first realized you were mine. You were mine and I was yours.”

Jorah wrapped his arms around her small frame, “And this is where I first realized how pure of a soul you have. How you find joy in the smallest things.” 

She pulled his head down for a kiss. 

“And that you think dragons were real,” he mumbled against her lips. 

Jorah watched her roll her eyes with a grin. Dragons were sacred. 

“That day, at the festival, that’s when I first started to feel...” she paused, looking into his eyes to make sure he felt the full weight of it. “That’s when I first started to feel that I could fall _horrendously_ in love with you. If you would let me.”

Jorah's eyes twinkled with the memories, “And oh how I let you.” 

“The wind caught a curl of your hair behind your ear. Something so innocent had me reeling and that’s the exact moment I knew,” she continued.

Whispering against his lips, “And oh how I adore being so in love with you Jorah Mormont. I adore this life with you. I would never do anything to willingly jeopardize it.”

She uttered the last sentence with weight to her words, wanting the man who held her heart in the palm of his hand to understand last night was not a reflection of her priorities.

“Daenerys, you have shown me more love and devotion than I could have ever possibly imagined receiving from a partner.”

She smoothed the back of his golden curls, “But I want you to know that-” 

“Sweetheart, I know.” 

She nodded, “Okay. Good. There is one more place we need to go though.”

  
  


They pulled up in front of their old apartment. Since she couldn’t take him inside for fear of scaring the likely new tenants, Daenerys decided the parking lot would do just fine. 

“Hey, I know this place,” Jorah winked. “Let me guess, this is where you realized how great I am in the sack?”

She let a laugh tumble out, thankful that the previous air of tension had completely lifted. 

“That’s not what I was going to say but how humble.” 

She nearly lost herself in his roguish grin but she continued. 

“This is where I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Our little home we made, the nights spent together. This is where I saw who I could be with you, how I could love you like you deserved, how you loved me like no one has. Here I realized I wanted you forever. I wanted your name attached to mine. I wanted endless kisses and infinite mornings of sleepy gazes.”

Jorah’s hand reached to caress her cheek, “Daenerys…” 

She placed her hand over his, “Hold on, I’m not done.”

He nodded, his eyes already swirling pools. 

“But I also began to realize that I didn’t want to marry you just for the easy things, the sweet moments. No, I want to marry you because marriage is hard. Raising kids is hard. Relatives, bills, jobs, blending two lives is hard, and you’re the person I want to go through bad times with. Life is never going to be all butterflies and rainbows just because you marry your soul mate. Life is hard and I realized I want to marry you and love you every day through every bump in the road,” she paused, trying not to start crying from the sheer meaning behind every single word she was letting fall. 

She started again, gripping onto Jorah’s hand, “Our relationship has had some dire moments and I realized I wanted to marry you to be your rock through every curve ball and to look at you when everything else is falling apart. I don’t want to marry you because it’s cute and exciting. I want to marry you because it is real and life is hard work and a lifetime of ups and downs with you is worth every second of it.” 

Jorah sat there, his own emotions leaking out of his pores. In one of the rare moments he was speechless. But being at a loss for words isn’t always a bad thing. 

He took Daenerys’ face in his hands, pressed his forehead against hers, and kissed her as ardently and with as much love as he ever had. He let every word that wouldn’t form weave its way into that kiss. 

“Let’s go home,” he whispered. 

When they returned, it was Jorah’s time to lead Daenerys. To their bedroom he went, pulling her into his arms and pressing her securely against his chest. Sometimes simply holding each other was more intimate than anything else. He decorated her forehead with light kisses. Jorah had never felt so content in all his life. 

The fire roared in the hearth, the flames throwing shadows across the room. He watched as they danced across her face. Daenreys trailed her fingers through his hair. The act always made his muscles relax and his heart flutter.

  
  



	29. Gone

Finally! _Finally!_ A big story. Quite possibly, the biggest of the year. One that could unravel years of corruption and scandal. And Daenerys’ editor was giving it to her. 

There was just one,

Tiny. 

Little. 

Problem. 

A hindrance really. 

It involved Roose Bolton. 

It involved Roose Bolton getting special treatment in the Red Keep. Special treatment that allowed him contact with his henchmen. Special treatment that allowed the facilitating of orders that got people killed. Including an innocent family that made the mistake of borrowing money from the crime lord. 

The father had a low-paying job cleaning sports arenas. The mother worked nights at a hotel. Their daughter got sick. 

Over piling medical bills and years worth of bad credit forced the father to go to Roose. 

Long story short, he couldn’t pay it back. So now there was a 12-year-old girl lying in a children’s ward with both her parents shot dead. 

It made Daenerys burn with rage. It made her shake with such fury thinking the man who had nearly taken both her and Jorah’s lives had now made a girl an orphan. She was going to do this story and she was going to do it well so the whole world would know about Roose Bolton and the utter filth he was. The whole world would know of the Red Keep’s part in years' worth of negligence. She wasn’t going to stop the wheel. She was going to break it. 

Her editor wanted an interview with the warden…..and Bolton. Something that both terrified and exhilarated the young reporter. 

_“If you could talk to the man himself...just think of the views it would draw! Really get inside his head, show the world how cold and calculated he is! Think Daenerys, this is huge!”_ her editor had said. 

It was the type of story she had always dreamed of breaking. Of course, her editor had no idea Daenerys had dealt with the Boltons before. She wasn’t going to tell him now, not when the story was hers for the taking. 

The only thing was…..she still had to tell Jorah. 

And she assumed he would be less than over the moon at the idea of her speaking to Bolton. And that was putting it lightly.

To be honest, she was a bit scared herself. But if a little fear was the price of exposing this vile fiasco, then so be it. She just hoped Jorah felt the same. 

  
“I think that was the best steak I have ever made, if I do say so myself,” Jorah proclaimed, pushing his plate back with a satisfied look on his face. 

Daenerys threw her leg over his lap, twisting her fingers through the back of his hair. 

“Well you are one _skillful_ cook, Mr. Mormont,” her lips hovered over his. 

She was trying to work up the courage to tell him about her newest assignment…..best do it after he was loosened up a bit. Slowly, she began unbuttoning his shirt, grinding her hips into his lap. 

“Mmmmm, what else am I skillful at?” he teased, his hands gliding over her ass. 

Daenerys took his hand and moved it into the waistband of her jeans. 

“Feel to find out.” 

A growl emitted from Jorah’s chest. The way Daenerys made his entire body light aflame was maddening. He inched his hand down further, feeling the source of her desire, feeling how wet she already was for him. 

“ _God_ honey…..I love being needed by you,” he breathed against her neck. He rose, taking her with him. He needed her just as badly. 

“Jorah...we have already christened the bedroom.” 

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, shifting her weight in his arms, “We have bestowed the term upon every room, darlin.”

The past week flashed through his mind. The past week of makeshift beds on empty floors, clothes scattered through every hallway. 

“There is one place we have yet to consummate.” 

“Oh?” he asked, nuzzling her nose. 

“The backyard.” 

“Do people usually do that?” he chortled, letting Daenerys slip from his arms. 

She walked down the hallway, pulling blankets out of a cupboard, “I dunno. But since when do we do what everyone else does?”

He took one from her hand with a grin, “Right you are, darlin.” 

The sun was just going down. They needed to be quick if they wanted to avoid the chill of the night air. 

“Good thing we don’t have neighbors,” Jorah chuckled. 

Their home was off on its own, the closest house being about a five-minute walk down the road. 

The two tumbled onto the soft quilts, the grass an added cushion. Daenerys giggled into Jorah’s mouth, her lips peppering kisses across his lips. He rolled her onto her back, pulling her jeans off with a flourish. One of the things Jorah adored about their relationship was the fun they had. He couldn’t remember a boring time with Daenerys, both sexual and otherwise. She made him forget he was 47. 

She pushed his pants down with her heels, getting them to pool around his ankles. 

“Now _that’s_ a skill,” he grinned. 

His shirt hung open and Daenerys ran her hands along his chest and over his shoulders. Something as simple as just feeling the man she was going to marry was skin tingling. 

“I love you,” she breathed. 

Jorah answered with a kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. His hand graced the side of her face, deepening their embrace. He settled himself between her legs, teasing her entrance with a groan. 

“Do you enjoy torturing me?” she asked, pressing her hands to his lower back. 

“Mmm, teasing yes. Torture? Never,” he mewled. 

He pushed into her with a snap of his hips. Their groans mingled between their mouths. Jorah gripped the blankets as he thrust, careful to quiet his hammering heart lest he finish then and there. Every time was better than the last. Every time was meaningful, especially now. 

Daenerys saw his face contort in concentration so she smoothed his cheeks with her thumbs. The fading sunlight cast a golden glow that made the reddish flecks in his hair shine. She lost herself in the feeling of him inside of her, forgetting any thoughts of work and Roose Bolton. All she knew was the man over her. 

“Harder,” she whispered, biting his ear in punctuation. 

She felt his arm move underneath her back, urging her to flip over. She did. His hanging shirt brushed against her back, she felt his lips against her spine as he pushed inside once more. The slap of skin to skin echoed through the air. Jorah gazed at the curves of Daenerys torso. The hourglass form coming to an end over his cock made a spilled warm desire spread through his stomach. She turned her head to catch his eye, her face a spectacle of pleasure. 

Jorah leaned to capture her mouth with his, their panting making their kisses sloppy and wet. The blankets started to bunch underneath Daenerys and she grabbed a fistful of grass. 

Feeling her orgasm approaching, she moved forward, allowing him to slip from her. She turned and grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a kiss while simultaneously easing him back. It was her turn. Daenerys sank onto his cock with a groan that made Jorah hiss in approval. 

Blades of grass tickled his neck but he paid no mind. His body only registered the sensations the woman on top of him was giving. Her hips jolted, pushing him ever further, ever deeper. There was nothing quite like watching Daenerys ride her waves of pleasure. She looked almost regal. For the hundredth time that day, he thought how lucky he was to be able to marry such a glorious woman. 

She let go with a yell, falling over him, her hair tickling his chest. He bucked his hips to his own finish, holding her down over his cock as it spent itself. They spent a few moments in each other’s arms, loving nuzzles and soft kisses distracting from the night air seeping into their bones. Jorah looked up at the stars. None shone as bright as the love he felt for the woman he was holding. 

“I need to talk to you about something,” she said, almost hesitant. 

He brushed a wayward strand of hair from her eyes. 

“What is it, love?” 

She pulled him up from the blankets. The temperature was dropping and Daenerys didn’t really feel this conversation should be one where her teeth were chattering. She led him to the couch, hopping back into her jeans. This conversation wasn’t one to be had naked either. 

“So….my editor gave me a story today….it’s a big one Jorah, like….the one I have always dreamed of. Breaking the wheel type stuff, you know?” 

He remembered their first coffee date, how she said her goal as a journalist was to expose a grand injustice. It was something that he respected about her. Her commitment to good. Up until now, her subject matter had been frivolous. A new business opening here, an interview with some up and coming techie there. If this was something momentous he was thrilled for her. 

“That’s wonderful, darlin! What is it?” 

Daenerys bit her lip, preparing herself for his sure disapproval. 

“Before you say anything, just let me finish, okay? Let me lay out the plan.” 

Jorah tilted his head in confusion, “Okay….” 

She tried to make her voice as nonchalant-esque as possible, “The Red Keep seems to be caught up in special treatment.”

“That comes as no surprise,” he scoffed. 

“True, except it caused one family to be slaughtered by orders sent from within a cell. My editor wants me to interview the warden and prisoner.” 

Daenerys’ heart was hammering. She knew what was coming.

“Who is the prisoner?” 

Deflecting, “This story could really break down a corrupt system, Jorah. It’s what I’ve always dreamed of, shedding light.” 

Jorah’s chest began to fill with unease.

“Who is the prisoner, Daenerys?” 

She averted her eyes, “The daughter of the people killed, she is in hospital, has cancer and now her parents are dead and-” 

“Daenerys.” 

Jorah’s tone made her pause mid-sentence. Flat, icy. 

“Who is the prisoner?” 

She finally met his gaze. His eyes knew. 

“Roose Bolton,” she mumbled.

“Absolutely not.” 

“Jorah, you can’t-”

He stood, his back to her, making his demeanor even colder.

“You aren’t going.”

Daenerys faltered. She had expected him to be upset but she hadn’t expected him to react like this. 

“It’s not up to you,” she retorted. 

He whipped around, “Like hell it isn’t! I am going to be your husband and if I tell you that you aren’t meeting with a goddamn crime lord, a crime lord who almost had us both killed, you are going to listen!”

She pointed a finger at his chest. Her cool was furiously evaporating. 

“Jorah, it’s not about me! It’s not about you! It’s about an innocent family who Bolton had slaughtered! The world needs to know and hold the Red Keep responsible! A little girl Jorah, a little girl is an orphan now because of gross negligence.”

Jorah ripped his hand through his hair. He was shaking. How could Daenerys even think of meeting with Bolton? After everything they had been through? After everything he had told her? 

It was like alarms were going off in his mind. He needed to protect her. He needed to make her understand this was ludicrous. 

  
“He could send someone after you too, Daenerys! What if he doesn’t like what you ask him? I’m sure journalists have been on his hit list before.” 

She understood his fear, she did but Jorah needed to understand that she was not his property. She didn’t need his protection 24/7, she was capable of making informed decisions on her own. 

“This is my _job_. You cannot prevent me from doing my job. I need to do this Jorah. If I can make even a small ripple of difference in the word-” 

“No journalist will change the world Daenerys, and certainly not you!”

She recoiled as if she had been slapped. Jorah’s chest was heaving with emotion.

“What….what is that supposed to mean?” 

He ran a hand over his face, not able to contain his anger, his panic, his fear of something happening to the woman he loved. He needed to get this through her head and if this was the only way...if this was the only way to keep her safe…..then so be it. 

“Your job, the work you do, it's insignificant. You won’t help anyone, nothing will come of this story. Do you honestly think that little girl wants a breaking news exclusive? No, she wants her dead parents back. There is nothing you could ever do to help her Daenerys. Nothing.” 

She thought she had experienced heartbreak before. But it was nothing compared to the feeling that was corroding her heart. Jorah’s words lacerated her soul. She was so unbelieving that they could come from a man like him, she forgot where she was for a moment. 

“Do you think so little of me?” she uttered, anger rising through the cracks like molten lava. “Why would you want to marry someone who you think so little of?” 

She tore off her ring and flung it at him with such force, the thwack of it against his chest echoed like a gunshot. 

Stunned, Jorah watched as she thundered towards the front door. He hadn’t intended for this reaction. He hadn’t intended for this to happen at all. Dread swept across his chest, circling over the spot where the ring had hit. 

_No no no no no no_

He picked it up off the floor and ran after her. 

“Daenerys, wait! Let me….I didn’t mean…” 

He reached for her arm but she yanked it away. 

“Don’t you dare presume to touch me or speak to me _ever_ again,” she snarled. 

He faltered as if he had been burned. It certainly felt like it, the pain radiating through his body. The regret, the shame, the need to make things right. 

“Don’t leave, wait a minute! he pleaded, terrified of the look in her eye. The look of….hatred? Daenerys had never looked at him like that. Her eyes had never been so black. 

Jaw clenched, she let silence hang before uttering words that would haunt him, “I want nothing to do with you. How dare you, how fucking dare you. Don’t ever let me see your face again because it is taking everything I have not to slap you.” 

With that, she threw herself into her car and barreled down the road and out of Jorah’s line of vision. Out of his life. 

_Calm down, calm down,_ he thought as he stumbled back into the house. The house he had bought for the two of them. For their family.

God. What had he done?

He tried to convince himself that Daenerys would return. She was just angry and rightfully so….but she would come back tonight after she cooled off….wouldn’t she?

He paced through the living room. His heart laid scattered in scorched ribbons at his feet, torn asunder by the vile things he had let slip from his mouth. Things he hadn’t meant. 

His breathing became labored. 

_Am I having a panic attack?_

His hand clutched the ring in his pocket, gripping it like a condemned man would a prayer.

Daenerys had said not to follow her….but that wasn’t in his nature. Jorah wasn’t going to let this die. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and apologize profusely. The shame he felt. It blackened his being. 

He took out his phone, hoping that she hadn't turned off her location sharing. 

_Thank God_

She was at the Creedence Hotel. He bolted out the door, words tumbling around in his mind. Words that would never be able to completely undo the hurt he had caused but he sure as hell would try. 

Daenerys’ first instinct had been to go to Missandei’s but when she looked at the time she decided against it. And besides, she wasn’t in the mood to talk. She was in the mood to let herself fall into complete and utter despair. In peace and quiet. 

She barely got through the check-in process before she unraveled, sobs racking her body in the elevator ride up to her room. 

_Jorah_

His name echoed in her mind. Tainted by the words he had thrown like daggers. She collapsed onto the bed, letting the emotions drag her under. Her life, her perfect life, gone in a matter of seconds. 

She may not have spoken to Bolton yet but he had already done what Jorah had feared, torn her life apart. She cried until she had nothing left, feeling like a shell of herself. 

A knock at her door startled her. 

Daenerys debated answering it. It could only be one person. 

She made no move. 

“Daenerys…” Jorah’s muffled voice sounded pained. “Please talk to me. Please.” 

Anger ignited, drying up the tear streaks on her cheeks. She remained motionless, silent. 

“I’m sorry. _God_ ,” he sobbed. “I am so incredibly sorry. I didn’t mean....I only wanted to protect you. I love you. I would do anything to-”

She flung open the door. Bloodshot eyes meeting bloodshot eyes. 

“Leave before I call security.” 

Her voice was dead. 

“Daenerys please, let me make this right,” he begged. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“I’m not interested, Jorah. I’m not interested in a panicked apology riddled with insincerity.” 

He shook his head, trying to find the words to explain himself, “No, that’s not what I’m….” 

He reached for her and she took a step back. She may as well have hit him. 

“Do...not...touch me.”

She hardened her resolve, trying not to let the look on his face completely shatter her. If she looked at him any longer she knew she would break. So, she shut the door in his face. His wounded expression burned into her retinas. Burned into her finger that no longer held a promise. 

Jorah walked up the stairs to the bedroom in a daze. He felt like he was in a dream, a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. Daenerys, his world, his future, his entire life, gone. And it was his fault. 

He didn’t even make it to the bed before he dropped to his knees. Emotional hurt so apparent that it felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer to every bone in his body. 

His head dropped to his hands, shoulders jerking with sobs. All-encompassing sorrow made tears flow unbarred. He let it overtake him. He hadn’t cried like this since his mother died. Somehow, this was worse. This was far worse. 


	30. What You Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song on the radio is Flicker by Niall Horan.

Jorah squinted at the pale light coming through the bedroom window. He hadn’t slept. He hadn’t slept at all. 

He wished he had. At least it would have given him a reprieve from the grief swirling around the pit of his stomach. His body felt paper-thin, hollow. If he didn’t want to be late to the office, he needed to get up. 

Work. 

How could he even think of anything other than Daenerys? Than anything other than their failed relationship. Failed engagement. Everything. 

The words he had said replayed in his mind. How he wished he could go back to that moment and stop himself. That’s always the way it is, people wishing for a time machine that will never appear. 

He moved into a sitting position, still wearing the clothes from the night before, rumbled, wrinkled, like his life. He gave a half-hearted look at his phone, willing a text from Daenerys to be there.

It wasn’t.

The lock screen picture lacerated his heart. 

Somehow he made it to the bathroom. Showered with the water scalding to burn the guilt away. As if it could. 

He kept his eyes on his side of the closet. Knowing if he caught any glimpse of Daenerys’ things, he would be very, very late. 

As soon as he got into his car he flicked the radio to 0. Songs were sure bullets and Jorah was all out of armor. He got to BIP from pure muscle memory. It certainly wasn’t because of his brain. That wasn’t functioning. It felt like a damp fog was around it. 

Daenerys tried to push the regret out of her mind. If she was going to get through the day and every one that followed, she couldn't have any regret. 

_Remember what he said to you. Remember how you felt_

Anger was good. Anger was what she needed. It would keep her afloat. Thank God her interview at the Red Keep wasn’t today. She needed to be at her best for that one and she certainly was a few pegs below her best.

Daenerys tried not to think about him. Not even his name. She couldn’t handle it. 

Her phone sucker-punched her. Just walloped her upside the heart. Checking the time before changing her wallpaper was a bad idea. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. No makeup brand in the world could hide the red behind her eyes. Or the dead look. Her nose resembled a certain reindeer. She watched as her lip began to tremble, thoughts creeping their way in. 

_No, stop it_

Though how could she? How could she stop herself from thinking about her entire world crashing down?

Her eyes flicked down to her empty finger.

Que the laceration. 

She called the office, letting them know she would be a few minutes late. 

Jorah needed the noise. He needed the bustle of rowdy voices around him, shouting at the football match over the TV. It would provide a welcome distraction. 

The pub was packed. The more the better. More noise. More distraction. 

After his fifth Jameson, the bartender began to give him a look. A look that was erased with a single glare from Jorah. 

He checked his phone. Nothing. 

He had left Daenerys numerous voicemails throughout the day, all saying the same thing in a slightly amended jumble. All pleading. 

_Talk to me_   
_I’m sorry_   
_I love you_   
_I didn’t mean it_   
_I love you_

None returned.

“Since when do you care about football!? Where’s Daenerys?” 

Jorah looked over, Tyrion slammed a beer down next to him, hopping onto the stool. 

_Daenerys_

The name aloud nearly made him lose whatever bedraggled hold he had on his emotions. 

“Woah….Mormont...you alright?” 

Tyrion suddenly noticed his friend’s expression or lack of. Something was wrong. With a capital W. 

“No. No, I’m not alright,” Jorah uttered, taking another swig of his whiskey. 

He hesitated, “....Where’s Daenerys? She stay home?” 

Jorah clamped his eyes shut, “Stop saying that.” 

Tyrion watched him fiddle with something in his pocket. He was drunk. That much was clear. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked softly. If Tyrion was being soft, you knew something was wrong. 

Jorah turned to look at him, his eyes pleading. 

“I….Daenerys...” he forced the name out of his mouth. “She…”

Words failing him, he pulled out the ring and held it up. 

Tyrion’s eyes widened, “Oh fuck.” 

He couldn’t believe the two had broken up. How could two people so suited, so destined for each other throw it away? 

“What happened?”

Jorah gritted out the story. 

“You need to do something,” Tyrion urged. “Why are you sitting in a pub when you should be out winning her back!?”

“I’ve tried. She doesn’t want anything to do with me. You didn’t see her face,” Jorah croaked. 

“Well try harder!”

 _I’m not worth it,_ he thought. 

The things he had said to Daenerys were inexcusable. He deserved to be feeling like this. He deserved every thrash of his heart. 

He deserved to feel more.

Jorah looked over at a burly man yelling at the TV. He was being obnoxious, his voice carrying over every patron. He tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, could you like, shut the fuck up?” 

Tyrion’s mouth dropped. 

The man swung around. Beer dripping from his wiry beard. 

“Fuck you say?” 

Tyrion grabbed Jorah’s arm, “What the hell are you doing?” he hissed.

Jorah shrugged him off. He was getting what he deserved is what he was doing. 

“I asked, rather politely, if you could shut your fucking mouth.” 

The man’s eyes filled with rage. He swung and hit Jorah square across the jaw. 

He stumbled back but remained on his feet. 

“You hit like a girl.” 

“Mormont!” 

Tyrion tried to pull his friend who seemed to have a death wish out of the bar but Jorah resisted, continuing to egg the man on. He made no move to even stop the onslaught of punches. 

Fights seemingly were a regular occurrence here as none of the employees or customers paid it any mind. Tyrion was shoved to the side as Jorah fell to the ground. 

_Is he….laughing?_ Tyrion thought, bewildered. 

Jorah smiled through a bloodied mouth, relishing in the beating his body was taking. The ultimate distraction. 

“That….really...all….you’ve…..got?” he gasped. 

He saw the rage building in the man’s eyes. Or at least from what he could tell through one eye. The other already swollen shut. 

  
He came to, Tyrion standing over him, concern laced across his face. 

_Well that’s a first_

“Mormont….Mormont can you hear me?” 

He groaned looking around with his good eye. He was still in the bar. People still paying no mind, too concerned with the match on the TV. 

“How long was I out?” 

Tyrion helped him to his feet, “A few minutes. What the fuck, man.” 

Jorah stumbled toward the bar, asking for another Jameson. 

“Are you out of your mind!? Look you need to pull yourself out of this. This isn’t you. You’re acting like me and God knows that’s not a good thing.” 

The bartender took one look at Jorah and helped Tyrion out, to his relief. 

“You need to go clean yourself up, mate. Can’t have you bleeding all over the bar.”

Jorah wiped the back of his hand across his lip. Blood smeared away. He felt something trickling down the side of his eye too. 

“I’m taking you home,” Tyrion ordered, doing his best to drag the larger man out of the establishment. 

“I don’t want to go home,” grumbled, Jorah. 

Tyrion kept a firm hold on his arm, “I don’t give a fuck about what you want. You’re a goddamn mess.” 

“Cut me some slack will you? My life just blew apart in front of my eyes.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” 

Tyrion hadn’t meant to sound so cruel but Jorah needed a kick in the pants.

The car ride was silent. Tyrion, never one for lack of conversation, offered a lifeline. 

“How’s your face?”

“Hurts.” 

“I’m not surprised…..will you be okay on your own tonight?” 

Jorah kept his gaze out the window, “I’ll be fine.” 

It wasn’t very convincing. 

Jorah looked at himself in the mirror. 

_Bloody hell_

One eye was already purple. Bruises adorned his left cheekbone and his bottom lip was split open. He hadn’t been in a bar fight since he was a teenager. He certainly felt like one now. Stupid.

Did he take tablets for the pain? Did he?

Course not. 

He would let the hurt run its course. It was already flowing through every part of him anyway. A few receptors on the face were an added bonus. 

Exhausted from a mounting heavy depression and getting the snot kicked out of him, he collapsed on the couch, not having the heart to spend another night in the bed that was now far too empty. 

A day. A whole day of not talking to Daenerys. 

He checked her location again. She wasn’t at the hotel tonight. She was at Missandei’s. 

Was she hurting the same as him? Did she feel the pickaxe annihilating her heart?

Jorah didn’t want to believe things were truly over. But how could he not with no contact?

He wanted to go to her. He wanted to try and save them. But the way Daenerys had looked at him last night, the way her barren eyes had bore into his soul, it kept him away.

He let out a dry sob. Any tears he had left had dried up like the promise of the future. 

Daenerys felt a wash of worry roll over her. 

Jorah? A fight?

Was he okay? She didn’t have the heart to reply further to Tyrion. 

Despite her anger that she had a firm grasp on, she couldn’t stop the grief that gripped her heart at the thought of him hurting. 

Missandei knocked on the guest room door she had graciously lent. 

“How are you doing?”

Daenerys shrugged. 

“Dany….this just….it doesn’t feel right.” 

“I don’t think breakups ever feel right, Miss.” 

Missandei moved to sit beside her friend, “No, but this one feels _wrong_.”

Daenerys sighed, trying to blink back tears. She loved Jorah. That was the infuriating thing. She still loved him just as much as she had before any of this happened. She had tried to use her anger as a way to erode her feelings but it did nothing. 

“I can’t stomach what he said to me.” 

“I know. But maybe you should give him a chance to explain himself? Haven’t you ever said things in the heat of the moment?” 

Daenerys clenched her teeth, “Yes, but nothing to that extent. I would have never gone that far.”

“Have you listened to his voicemails yet?” 

She shook her head. 

“Maybe you should,” Missandei patted her leg and left her alone to contemplate. 

Daenerys knew if she heard Jorah’s voice her walls would come crumbling down. She set her phone on the bedside table, crawled under the covers, and cried. 

******************************************************************

Three nights of listening to Daenerys cry herself to sleep flung Missandei into action. If her stubborn, broken-hearted friend wouldn’t go talk to Jorah, then she would. 

She had actually begun to get a little irritated. Three days and Jorah hadn’t even tried to come talk to Dany? He had to know where she was staying. It wasn’t rocket science. 

In any case, Missandei would go and do the dirty work and report back. If she had to force Daenerys to listen to Jorah’s words through her mouth then so be it. The two were soul mates, Missandei wholeheartedly believed that. She wasn’t going to let her best friend throw that away. 

She had sent him a text proposing they meet-up to talk. Before the message had even fully sent it seemed as though he replied with a yes. 

It was clear he wanted to work things out. Missandei hoped she would be able to give him a push in the right direction. 

She walked into the coffee shop. She had selected one she knew for a fact had no chance of Daenerys accidentally crashing their little rendezvous. The place had coffee that tasted like dirt. Her friend would never be caught dead here.

Missandei walked to the back of the cafe and found a bedraggled looking Jorah sitting nervously at a table. 

He looked like hell. Worse than hell. He looked like someone had walloped hell, run it through the mud, and then stomped on it. 

“What happened to you?” she asked, running her eyes over his bruised face.

Deflecting, “How’s Daenerys?” 

She sighed, “I don’t know how to answer that. She’s mad, she’s hurt, I hear her crying every night. She’s stubborn.”

Jorah’s face fell. His lip trembling in an attempt to fight off tears. Missandei hadn’t expected to see him cry. It was a heavy sight.

He sniffed, “I love her. I love her so much. I just need her to talk to me. I need to apologize. I need to-”

She cut him off, placing a gentle hand over his, “That’s why I’m here. I’ve tried to convince her to speak with you, but we both know how she is. A mind of her own, no one can tell her anything.”

He nodded. 

“But, tell me what you want to say and I will relay it back.” 

Jorah had been prepared for something like this. He had written a letter. Pulling it out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket, he shakily handed it over to Missandei. 

His entire life depended on that letter. 

Daenerys drove. Just drove. She had no destination, simply wanting to do something other than sulk in Missandei’s guest room all day. 

Her mind had not quieted for even a second since she had left Jorah. 

_Jorah_

She locked the name out of her mind before tears started to fall. She tried not to think about everything they had planned to do. She tried not to think of the golden-haired little boy from her daydreams. 

It was useless. 

Turning the radio up as far as it would go, she hoped that music blasting her eardrums would drown out the thoughts. 

_“When you feel your love's been taken_   
_When you know there's something missing_   
_In the dark, we're barely hangin' on_   
_Then you rest your head upon my chest_   
_And you feel like there ain't nothing left_   
_I'm afraid that what we had is gone”_

Daenerys’ breath caught in her throat. This was not the type of song she wanted to hear. Oh no, no, no. 

But did she turn it? Did she?

Course not. 

_“Then I think of the start_   
_And it echoes a spark_   
_And I remember the magic electricity_   
_Then I look in my heart_   
_There's a light in the dark_   
_Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me_   
_That I wanna keep_   
_Please don't leave_   
_Please don't leave”_

She let the lyrics barrel into her heart like shards of glass. She needed to get off the highway. She needed to turn right back around to Missandei’s. 

For if she didn’t.

If she didn’t….

  
Missandei cornered Daenerys as soon as she walked in the door. 

“Okay….before you get mad at me….let me explain.”

In a daze from her drive, Daenerys shook her head in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

She held out the letter, “I went to see Jorah today. And Dany….he is completely unglued. He wrote this for you.” 

“You saw him? How...how does he look?” she whimpered, taking the letter with a wave of sadness that rocked her to the core.

“He looks bad, Daenerys. Real bad. I think it took everything in him not to break down right in front of me.”

Her heart clenched. 

“I don’t know if I can handle what is in here,” she whispered. 

Missandei led her to the couch, “You read it or I will. Either way, you are going to know what it says whether you like it or not. I’m trying to help you, trust me.”

Daenerys bit her lip, nodding. She slid her finger under the envelope’s seal, preparing herself as best she could. 

_**Daenerys,** _   
_**I am writing this in the hope that somehow it will make its way to you. Nothing will ever excuse what I said. You are a light in this world. You are a light and will bring light to everything you choose to do. You loved me longer than I deserved. I have loved you since the moment I met you and I will never stop.** _

_**Yours,** _   
_**Jorah** _

If Daenerys was planning on holding back tears today, the plans were blown to hell now.

Missandei, reading over her shoulder, also felt tears prick her eyes.

“What have I done?” she gasped.

“Nothing that you can’t fix,” Missandei urged. 

  
Jorah’s nerves were in tatters. 

Would Missandei really give Daenerys his letter?

Would Daenerys read it? 

Would it help?

Three sleepless nights were beginning to catch up with him. The couch had not been kind to his back. His heart had not been kind to his mind.

Too tired to notice the extra space, he fell onto the bed, legs hanging off the edge, and let sleep claim him. 

  
Daenerys slid her key into the door, her heart pounding. Would tonight truly be the end or would the dying relationship be salvaged?

Had Jorah changed his mind? Had her cold shoulder turned him off completely? Had her anger completely evaporated? 

Was she willing to forgive him?

Well, she was here, wasn’t she?

The house was quiet. She knew Jorah was home however, his car was in the driveway. She saw no sign of life downstairs. 

She made her way to the bedroom.

Every trace of anger instantly dissolved when she saw him. Puffing away in his sleep, hanging over the bed, his face a smatter of day-old bruises.

_Oh Jorah_

She scooted up beside him. Taking a few moments to watch him sleep. Missandei had been right. He looked like hell. 

Besides the black eye and cut on his lip, dark circles that could only come from lack of sleep cast shadows under his eyes. 

He was hurting as bad as she was.

She brushed his hair to the side, hoping it would rouse him. It did. 

At first, Jorah thought he was dreaming. There was Daenerys in all her glory. For one painstaking moment his heart clenched at the fact that he would have to wake up but then she spoke clear as day.

“Hi.”

He sat up, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her, touch her. But he didn’t. Something in her gaze was hesitant. 

“Daenerys,” he choked. 

She reached up to brush a hand across his battered face. 

“What happened?” 

He looked at the floor, “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

Silence hung in the air. 

“Daenerys….I’m so sorry. What I said-” 

“I know. I read your letter.” 

He reached a hand for hers and to his surprise, she didn’t move away. 

“There is so much that I didn’t write. Daenerys I should have never said those things. Not only because they were cruel but because they aren’t true. I lashed out, hoping to dissuade you from meeting with Bolton. If anyone can change the world it’s you. It’s you and I should have supported you. I should have never-”

Before he could finish she lunged into his arms. Her lips were on his and for the second time in a few minutes, he felt like he was dreaming. He had been starved, both physically and emotionally. They had only been apart for three days but it felt like three millennia. 

He didn’t care that his lip was still sore from the bar fight or that his body was exhausted from lack of sleep, he kissed her with everything he had in him. 

Daenerys' hands sprinted across Jorah’s back. Feeling him, pulling him closer. Tears streamed down her face at the thought that she might never have had this again. 

“I love you,” she gasped. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry, Jorah. I was cruel.” 

“You weren’t,” he whispered, kissing over her eyelids. 

“I was.” 

“I deserved it,” he said, holding her face in his hands, his eyes giving her the gaze that had always been meant for her. The loving and tender one. It hadn’t changed.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out her ring. 

“If you’ll still have me…..”

Without hesitation she held out her hand, urging him to put it back where it belonged. 

“I need you by my side. I will always need you by my side,” she whispered against his mouth. 

She fumbled with his shirt buttons with shaking hands. It had been three days too long. 

“I hate buttons,” she grumbled. 

“Just rip them,” Jorah groaned, pulling her sweater over her head. 

Usually, Daenerys would have objected. Why waste a good shirt? But tonight she needed him and she needed him as fast as possible. Buttons be damned.

She heard them scatter across the floor. Jorah stood to quickly get out of his pants, then was back on her in a second. He gathered her in his arms and they both sighed at the feeling of skin to skin. 

He moved into her, not having the patience for anything other than immediate connection. A wave of emotion filled his chest, threatening to bring tears to his eyes. How he loved her. Oh how he loved her. 

Daenerys felt it too. She threw her arms around his neck as he thrust into her, their bodies fitting perfectly like a long lost puzzle piece. She silently vowed to never let anything come between them again. As long as she lived she would always find a way to fix any sort of trouble that arose. The ring on her finger was never leaving again.

Jorah whispered his love for her as much as he ever had. Through their kisses, he still managed to get the words out. He was making up for lost time. Three days' worth of not being able to tell her how much he loved her. 

He knew he wouldn’t last long but judging from the expression on Daenerys’ face, neither would she. As she tumbled so did he, coming together in a mix of gasps. 

She rested her head against his chest, regaining her composure. 

“Jorah?”

He wrapped his arms around the woman he would never let slip from him again. 

“Yes, love?”

“Being away from you these past few days...I don’t want you to think it was easy for me. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. I missed you every second of every day. I thought about you the same. Knowing I hurt you….seeing the look in your eyes that night at the hotel…” she sniffed, not able to finish. 

“Shhh. It’s alright. All that matters now is that you are here with me in our home. And I promise I will never do anything to make you want to leave again. I promise Daenerys.”

She kissed him, “And I promise to love you through all arguments, through all hurdles. I gave in too easily.”

He shook his head, brushing a hand across her face, “You had every right to be angry.”

“But I had no right throwing the ring at you.”

“You were hurt,” he replied with a sad smile. 

“I suppose I should call Missandei and tell her not to expect me tonight.” 

Jorah chuckled, “Tell her thank you for me.” 

******************************************************************

It had been a few days since their reunion and everything had fallen back into place for Jorah and Daenerys. 

Which was good because she began to have a sneaky suspicion. A feeling really. A feeling in her gut, in her soul. 

For the past couple of days, her body had been out of sorts. Not in any way drastic but enough for Daenerys to realize something was amiss. 

Something had changed. 


	31. Our Hearbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Case You Don't Live Forever by Ben Platt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlkA0mOzzO4

With the interview at the Red Keep looming and continuous wedding planning, Daenerys had enough on her plate. Add to that the possibility of a pregnancy and her heart was hammering nearly every second of the day. 

At first, she had thought her tiredness was from work stress or lingering stress from the breakup. But then she just started to feel...off. She couldn’t explain it. It was something women were just attuned to, when their bodies change, even in the slightest. 

She hadn’t told her suspicions to Jorah yet. This time she wanted to be absolutely certain. If she was pregnant, she wanted to surprise him. She wanted to make it special. 

Jorah. Her knight in shining armor. The sweetest fiancé Only a week had passed since their three-day break and he was bending over backward to make sure she was happy, that she felt loved. Even though she consistently told him he was forgiven, that she loved him no less than before. 

The man was goodness embodied. 

The man was at work. Perfect timing for Daenerys to sneak home and take a test. 

Not alone of course. That was too nerve-wracking. 

“This house seems bigger every time I come over,” laughed Missandei. 

Daenerys paced the living room floor, “I’m so nervous, Miss. I want this. I want this so bad.” 

“Well, you won’t know until you take a test. Go on! I’m ready to be an aunt.”

Daenerys smiled, making her way to the bathroom, heart hammering, hopes rising. She felt positive. For the first time ever, she felt good about taking a test. Something deep down inside her already knew. 

“What’s going through your mind?” Missandei asked as she came back out.

Daenerys took a deep breath, “Just hoping my intuition doesn’t fail me.”

Missandei squealed. 

“I have a good feeling too. You look…..different.”

“Glowing?” joked Daenerys. 

“Maybe. Is that actually a thing? I don’t know but something is different.” 

“Could be too much sun.” 

“In this country?” Missandei scoffed. “That’s not it.”

Daenerys tried to reign in her emotions as the seconds ticked away. She tried not to jinx it by imagining all the ways she could tell Jorah. But it was no use. Her imagination was running rampant and she was 100 percent for it. 

“Okay, okay go check!” 

Daenerys grinned, practically sprinting back to the bathroom. 

“Well?!” Missandei begged. “What’s it say!?” 

“You’ve been promoted to aunt.” 

Screams erupted as the two women hugged and jumped around the room. Daenerys felt tears start to stream. The joy she felt, the success, the amazement, it was all so wonderfully overwhelming. 

“How are you going to tell Jorah? Oh my gosh Dany, he is going to be so excited. You have to do something good!”

She nodded, “I know! I have been thinking of ways I could tell him. I want it to be special.” 

The two got to brainstorming. Jorah would be home in a few hours and Daenerys couldn’t bear to wait days. It had to be tonight.

Of course, it seemed like it took Jorah forever to get home. Daenerys was so excited she practically felt her skin buzzing. She and Missandei had spent the past few hours browsing the internet and running around shops, trying to find everything needed. 

Finally, she heard the key turning in the front door. Daenerys grabbed a book off the coffee table, trying to seem natural. 

“Hi darlin,” Jorah smiled, shrugging off his suit jacket before a kiss. 

She nearly lost it right then and there. Just seeing the man who filled her life with so much love. He was so unsuspecting, so innocent in his easy smile. God, how she loved him. 

“Hello, fiancé of mine.” 

He pulled her up, kissing her soundly, “I was thinking for dinner we could go to that new pub with the live music.” 

Daenerys ran her fingers through his hair, wondering how best to initiate her secret. She didn’t think she could wait all through dinner. 

“That sounds good honey, but-” 

Before she could say anything more he pulled her towards the door. 

“Good, because I have already made reservations and we will be late if we don’t go now.”

Jorah seemed to be in a rush which was odd. Reservation or not. But Daenerys assumed it was because the restaurant was new and he hated when places were packed. Better to just go now in the early crowd. She didn’t want to rush her own plans.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” he asked, glancing over from the driver’s seat. 

_How was my day? Found out we are parents, planned a surprise, internally screaming with excitement. How was yours?_

She said, “Good. What about you?”

He reached over, patted her leg, “Nothing to complain about.” Glancing over again, “Gosh, you are gorgeous.” 

Daenerys’ heart melted. 

“And you are quite handsome, sir.” 

She nearly told him right then and there. But maybe while he was operating a moving vehicle was not the smartest plan. 

Daenerys couldn’t tell, but Jorah’s heart was racing. He knew she had forgiven him. Things were back to normal for them, no malignant trace of their breakup was evident...but he still wanted to show her, really show her how much he cared. 

Of course, he told her how much he loved her close to every second of the day but that was normal for them. He wanted to do something abnormal. 

The restaurant was one of those ever-popping-up modern pubs. The owners were probably in their early 30s. However, Jorah knew the manager.

A girl who couldn’t have been more than 20 was belting out her own rendition of “Jolene” on a small stage tucked in a corner. The hostess showed them to a table. 

“Her voice is a bit rough but she plays the guitar pretty well,” Daenerys said, glancing over the menu. She was itching to get back home. So much so, she picked the first thing she saw. Jorah took his time deciding. It wasn’t his fault, he had no idea what was waiting for him. 

The next performer of the pub’s open mic night took the stage, wasting no time playing a calming love song on piano that Daenerys vaguely recognized. It made her less anxious at least. 

She ran her eyes over her fiancé. He was watching the performance, totally at ease. Totally, unsuspecting, a soft smile graced his lips. Her chest filled. He was a father now, technically. 

Could she say that? 

Was it too soon? 

Is one not a parent till the child is actually born? 

She swirled the sentimental feeling around in her mind. No, she and Jorah were parents. It was known. Well, known by two. 

Jorah caught her staring. He winked. 

“How you enthrall me Mr. Mormont.” 

He chuckled with a sheepish grin. 

Their food came. It was probably good but Daenerys couldn’t really taste it. The anticipation of later stole her senses. Little did she know, Jorah was experiencing the same. Just for different reasons. 

Kissing the top of her head, “I’ll be right back.” 

She nodded with an absentminded smile. She looked to the stage, waiting for the next performer. There had been a slew of two or three that deserved a record deal during the time they had been here. The management of this place must screen their open mic applicants. 

Daenerys gave her head a shake, thinking she was seeing things when Jorah walked up to the piano and sat. No that was him. Her fiancé. The father of their baby. 

_What in the world is he doing_

“Hi….I’m Jorah and I want to dedicate this song to my fiancée, Daenerys. I love you, sweetheart.” 

He looked over, as well as a few people at various tables. His eyes were shining with adoration and from what she could tell, nerves. 

_Is he about to….surely not?_

Jorah didn’t play in front of people, though she had pestered him time and time again. 

His fingers moved over the keys and to Daenerys’ surprise, he began to sing. His voice floored her. The lyrics floored her. 

_“You put all your faith in my dreams_   
_You gave me the world that I wanted_   
_What did I do to deserve you?_   
_I follow your steps with my feet_   
_I walk on the road that you started_   
_I need you to know that I heard you, every word_   
_I've waited way too long to say_   
_Everything you mean to me”_

Tears made her vision go blurry. As if the hormones weren’t already galloping through her body, seeing Jorah bare himself for everyone to see made her overflow. 

_“In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_   
_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_   
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_   
_I'm everything that I am because of you”_

He looked up from the keys and found her eyes. For the past few days, he had poured every part of himself into this song. Writing at work or during the nights Daenerys fell asleep first. It was a shock when the verses came easily. He could hear the slight shake in his voice but he didn’t care. 

_“I, I've carried this song in my mind_   
_Listen, it's echoing in me_   
_But I haven't helped you to hear it_   
_We, we've only got so much time_   
_I'm pretty sure it would kill me_   
_If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you”_

He flashed a smile and Daenerys about fainted. He was a natural. 

_“I have a hero whenever I need one_   
_I just look up to you and I see one_   
_I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one_   
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_   
_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_   
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_   
_I'm everything that I am_   
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_   
_As long as I'm here as I am, so are you”_

Jorah let the song fade out over the keys and applause erupted. He felt his face flame, not used to being such a center of attention, much less after singing. The expression on Daenerys’ face was all he needed. 

She leaped out of her chair and pulled him to her as soon as he was in reach. Throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly, a few whistles made their way through the air. 

“Do you want dessert?” he teased.

She smiled against his mouth, “Take me home right now, mister.”

They backed through the front door, feeling with their hands where the couch was. 

“Jorah?” 

“Hmm?”

His conquest of kisses continued. 

Daenerys took his face in her hands, thumbed his cheeks, “Did you write that song?” 

He rested his forehead on hers, nodding. 

“I wanted to show you….to do something that proved how much I love you. How I would do anything to make you happy. How-”

“You don’t need to prove anything. Nothing at all.”

She kissed him soft, slow, and with the feeling in her heart from both his song and what she still had to tell him. 

“I know what that must have taken to get up there and put yourself out there. I love you. I love you and I’m pretty sure the whole pub loved you as well.” 

Jorah caressed her cheek. 

“I was nervous at first, really nervous. But...all I had to do was think of you, look at you, and the nerves left me.”

Daenerys wasn’t sure how much more her little heart could take. The night was shaping up to be one that one God or another had perfectly laid out. 

“Oh, I uh...I got you a gift. I was going to give it to you before dinner but…”

Jorah plopped his head in her lap. Her fingers running through his hair the way he liked.

“Oh, you did? What’s the occasion?” he asked. 

She brushed her lips against his, “Must there be an occasion?” 

He chuckled, “I suppose not. Where is it?” 

“You have to find it. A little scavenger hunt if you will.” 

Jorah grinned. Daenerys never failed to keep things fun.

“Tell me where to begin, love.” 

She whispered into his ear to go to the spot where they did their last “christening.”

He went to the backyard, pulling her behind him by the hand. Her heart was hammering in the best kind of way. 

Jorah looked around the patio, along the brick wall before the grass started, shining the flashlight from his phone. Nothing was catching his eye. 

“Do I get a hint, darlin?”

Daenerys pulled him in for a kiss, “Nope!”

He nibbled her bottom lip in response. 

Jorah continued to search. He looked under the patio table, under the deck chairs, nothing. 

Daenerys was growing so impatient she nearly gave in and told him a hint. But she held strong. 

_You would think he had never been to an Easter egg hunt. Come on dad_ , she thought. 

Dad. 

Her heart filled with a sentimental fuzz. 

Jorah moved toward the bushes, feeling utterly confused but utterly intrigued at the same time. Daenerys certainly wasn’t making this easy. Whatever this was. 

His eye caught a golden glint between the leaves. Crouching down, he stuck his hand into the fray of branches and pulled out what seemed to be a golden dragon egg. 

_What in the world_

He noticed it could be opened. He took the top part off and pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

It read: **_Hi_**

Bewildered, he held it up, eyebrow raised. 

“That’s the first part. You have to find the next one,” Daenerys smiled.

He took her in his arms, “And where should I look for the next one, dragon queen?”

She giggled, whispering the location. 

Jorah’s face broke out in a mischievous grin, eyebrows wiggling. 

Daenerys followed him back into the house. It was getting increasingly hard to keep her emotions, most specifically, her tears, in check. 

Jorah took the stairs two at a time. The bedroom was his next destination. Luckily for him, the next egg was easy to spot. The covers of the bed were a little less smooth than they normally would be. He reached in and pulled out a green egg. Opening it, he pulled out another slip of paper. 

This one read: **_there_**

“Just one more left,” said Daenerys, kissing the back of his neck. 

“What is going on?” he laughed. 

“You’ll see,” she winked. She whispered the last destination. 

It wasn’t far. 

A few steps down the hall, Jorah swung open the door to the room they planned to use as a nursery. In the center of the floor sat a red egg. 

Daenerys hugged herself, trying to keep her emotions at bay for a few seconds longer. 

Opening it, Jorah pulled out the last slip of paper. 

It read: **_daddy!_**

He gasped, spreading the three slips out on the floor. 

_**Hi there daddy!** _

He whipped around and saw Daenerys with a smile on her face, tears in her eyes, and holding in her outstretched hand, a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. 

“I’m pregnant,” she laughed. 

Jorah beamed, “Really!?”

She nodded, sniffing.

He picked her up and twirled her around the room. Feeling his own eyes start to water. Elation. Pure elation was what he felt explode through his whole body. 

“We’re having a baby?!” he laughed, incredulous. 

He kissed across her face, leaving no section untouched. Giggling, Daenerys ran her thumbs underneath his eyes, wiping away his tears. 

“When did you find out?” 

“This afternoon.” 

Jorah shook his head in disbelief, “How did you know? When did you-” 

Grinning, “I started to feel different a few days ago. I had a feeling so I took one. I wanted to surprise you.” 

He laughed, “I’m surprised!” 

He dropped to his knees, placing a hand lightly over her stomach.

“Hello little one. I’m your dad and I love you so much. And I love your mum so much.” 

Daenerys’ heart was a puddle at her feet. 

“The only thing that will be better than having you as my husband is our baby having you as its daddy,” she sniffed. 

He rose, his blue pools connecting with her violet ones. No words could describe the feelings they were both experiencing. Love. Pure love. 

“We made a baby,” he sighed happily, still in disbelief. 

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, “We did.” 

“Do you know how much I love you? Do you have any idea?”

Daenerys placed his hand back over her stomach, “Yes. Yes, I do. Certainly after tonight, Mr. Superstar.”

He kissed her tenderly. Jorah had given up the notion of children years ago. That changed when he met Daenerys. He looked around the bare room. 

“We better get started decorating.”

She smiled against his mouth, “So much to do.” 

“ _I do_ being the most important,” he answered. 

She took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. Jorah always reserved the most tender gazes for her and this one was no different. It was soft and full of love and wonder. If all she had to sustain her was his loving gaze, she would never perish. 

He was gentle with her, more so than ever before. His eyes roamed over her body, her skin smooth and pale. He couldn’t wait for the day she started to show. 

Jorah kissed down her chest, circling around her stomach. His eyes met hers, the corners tugging in a grin. Crinkly-eyed. 

He moved back up her torso. His lips searing Daenerys’ skin. The moment his mouth was in range of hers she was on him, tracing her tongue over his lips then taking them between hers, sucking gently. He groaned in approval. 

She felt him against her thigh. A wave of arousal washed across her belly. She took his hand so he could feel how ready she was for him. 

Without removing his mouth from hers, Jorah positioned himself and pushed into her. 

Daenerys’ breath let out in a whoosh. She had thought this many a time before, but this was surely the best he had ever felt. Physical and emotional-wise. 

His pace was slow. Though it neither lacked passion nor ardency. 

_When I’m with him everything glows,_ she thought. 

Daenerys lost herself in Jorah’s sweet and gentle touch. He whispered his love in her ear and she returned the favor. She rolled over him, keeping the connection. He gasped as she began rocking her hips. 

Her hair fell in waves over her breasts and Jorah thought she had never looked so beautiful than in that moment. 

Her breathing became more labored as she approached her finish line. He gripped her hips, helping her move. She tumbled into oblivion with a moan, falling over his chest. Jorah wrapped his arms around her and flipped them once more, his hand trailing down her cheek. He was nearly there himself. 

He felt her hands in his hair, her legs squeezing his torso. He felt more than he had ever felt before. He placed his palm over her stomach as he came. Daenerys kissed up his jawline as his breathing settled back to a normal rate.

“You know what?” she whispered, snuggling up to his chest. 

Nuzzling her nose, “Hmm?” 

“Our heartbeats made this heartbeat.”


	32. Number One Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept forgetting to post this but I made a Pinterest board for the wedding....enjoy!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/makemeamormont/boards/

Jorah brushed his fingers lightly over Daenerys’ exposed skin. The pale light of morning cast a soft glow over her face. 

His heart had never been so full. 

When he woke an hour or so ago, he had thought the previous night had been a dream. Looking over at the bedside table, seeing one of the plastic dragon eggs, swiftly erased that notion from his mind. 

Daenerys was pregnant. 

“Have you been awake long?” she asked, sleep in her eyes. 

“Not long, love.”

“That’s a lie,” she chuckled. 

It was. But one of his favorite things to do was watch her sleep in the early morning.

He kissed her forehead, “Good morning. And good morning to you little one,” he added, scooting to place one on her stomach as well. 

“I don’t think it can hear you yet, honey,” she smiled, smoothing his wild hair. 

Jorah didn’t mind. He was completely enthralled at the simple fact there was life growing inside Daenerys. Life that they had made. 

And in all honesty. He was relieved. 

Each month that passed where Daenerys had yet to fall pregnant had made doubt creep into his mind. Maybe he was too old? Was it his fault nothing was happening?

It wasn’t lost on him that usually men his age were past the stage of having children. It had slowly begun to weigh on his heart, though he kept it to himself. If he hadn’t been able to give Daenerys a baby, he didn’t know what he would’ve done. It would’ve scalded his heart.

But now those doubts were erased. He was fine. And they had a baby on the way. A wonderful gift that he felt extremely lucky for. 

“I’m going to call the obstetrician today and see about an appointment,” said Daenerys, who wouldn’t fully be at ease until she made sure the baby was healthy.

She also needed to look over her notes for the interview at the Red Keep, which was in a few days. 

The topic hadn’t been brought up since the night of their breakup. It was just a silent understanding. Daenerys knew Jorah would never be 100 percent okay with it but he had accepted it at least. 

_Oh God…._

Before there hadn’t been a baby involved. Would that throw Jorah into another fit? She hadn’t had the chance to even think about that. 

Did it change how she felt?

She wasn’t afraid of retaliation from Bolton or his cronies. It was a newspaper article for Christ's sake. There had been hundreds written about him before and no journalists had turned up dead. She just couldn’t let him find out that she was Jorah’s fiancee. That might make a difference.

Add that to the list of things she still needed to do for the wedding and it was almost enough to overwhelm her. But Daenerys thrived under pressure….at least she hoped she did.

“We also still need to decide what type of food we want for the reception,” she said, hoping Jorah would offer some ideas.

“Mmm, I’m not picky.” 

Thumbing his cheek, “I know you aren’t, but do you have any suggestions?”

“What do people usually have?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been to a wedding,” she replied. “While I’m at the doctor maybe you could call around a few places. See what is offered.”

He placed a kiss on her nose, “Daenerys, I want to come with you.”

“Nothing crazy will happen today Jorah. They are just going to check a few basic things. Also, make sure I’m actually pregnant,” she joked, though she had no doubt she was.

“I still want to come.”

His eyes were hopeful. Of course he would be excited by even the mundane things as a first-time father. 

She smiled, nodding.

  
Daenerys couldn’t remember the last time she felt excited in a waiting room. She wondered how far along she was. She wasn’t experiencing morning sickness yet. She looked over at Jorah, his leg was bouncing up and down.

Placing her hand over it “Relax honey. There is nothing to be nervous about.”

He gave an unconvincing smile.

“What is it?” she asked.

He fidgeted, glancing at the floor. 

“Do you think….do you think my age might affect the health of the baby?”

Daenerys’ heart clenched, “Is that what you’re worried about?”

He nodded. 

She turned his chin to meet her gaze, “You’re healthy, I’m healthy, and I have no doubt our baby is healthy.”

The doctor called them into a room and Jorah’s heart began to race. 

“I’m Doctor Tarly, I’ll be taking care of you until the birth. Congratulations you two,” he said, reading Daenerys’ blood sample tests. “Your vitals look good. When was your last menstrual cycle, Ms. Targaryen?”

Doctor Tarly had an easy air about him, friendly, it made Daenerys feel that much more at ease. She hoped it did the same for Jorah.

“Um...oh gosh let me think….I guess my last one was about a month ago, in February.”

Doctor Tarly nodded, “You’re six weeks along. Which would put a tentative due date around late November, early December. Just in time for Christmas,” he smiled.

She squeezed Jorah’s hand. As if Christmas wasn’t already her favorite holiday. Now they would have a baby to spoil.

“The baby looks healthy then?” he asked, wanting to make sure. 

Doctor Tarly nodded, “Everything looks good so far. While Ms. Targaryen’s medical history is a slight concern….I’ll make sure everything goes according to plan while you are in my care. You needn’t worry. Parents worrying is bad for the child.” 

Jorah let out a breath of relief.

Daenerys’ mind slipped back to Rhaego.

_That won’t happen again_

With Jorah’s endless contact list, he was able to set up a tasting with a caterer later that day. All it had taken was a simple phone call. 

_I guess it does pay to be engaged to someone prominent,_ thought Daenerys.

“What about this one?” she said, holding up a piece of chicken for Jorah to taste. 

“I like the other one better,” he replied, mouthful. “And the green beans.” 

She laughed, “I think our little dragon likes the one with the green beans too.” 

He grinned, placing his hand over her stomach, love shining through his eyes. 

“What about the beef dish?” she asked. 

Who knew picking a menu would be so complicated? 

Jorah scanned the plates in front of them. He had liked the braised beef tips with mushrooms but he had also liked the filet mignon. 

He bit his lip in contemplation, “Both were good….what does our little dragon say?” 

“They like the filet mignon.” 

He chuckled, “They have good taste.”

“Mmm, just wait till we go cake tasting.”

******************************************************************  
Jorah awoke the next morning to the sound of Daenerys leaping out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom. 

He found her hunched over the toilet.

“And so it begins,” she said, looking pitiful. 

He gave a sympathetic smile, “Can I get you anything, sweetheart?”

She shook her head, which was a bad idea. Nausea made her vision spin. She felt Jorah kiss the top of her head, a small comfort before her next hurl. 

“Oh dear...” he said, eyes wide. 

“Welcome to pregnancy, honey,” she groaned. 

Jorah gave her some privacy. He picked up his iPad on the bedside table and started researching the best remedies for morning sickness. 

He needed ginger and lemons, everything else they already had at the house. 

“Love, I’m going to run to the market really quick,” he said from the doorway. All he heard was an answering groan.

He would be fast. 

  
Jorah scanned the booths for ginger. He found the lemons, just needed the last ingredient. 

“Mormont!” 

He turned to see Tyrion and Shae waving. 

“Hi guys, I’m kind of in a hurry I can’t really talk,” Jorah said, continuing to scan the shelves for the bloody ginger. 

“Mormont in a hurry? Calm and collected Jorah Mormont?” 

Jorah sighed, “Well if I knew where they were hiding the ginger I would be less in a hurry. But I’ve spent 50 years looking for it.”

Shae disappeared, saying she would find it for him. 

“Cooking something with an Asian flare tonight?” Tyrion asked. 

As annoyed as he was at the market hoarding its ginger supply, he couldn’t help a smile pull across his face. 

“No…..Daenerys is pregnant, ginger helps with morning sickness.”

“She’s what!? Congratulations!” Tyrion beamed. “The dad life will suit you. Boring, bland, dorky.”

“I’m not any of those things, least of all ‘dorky,’ said Jorah, rolling his eyes.

“I’m joking. I’m sure having a child is anything but boring.” 

Shae returned triumphant. 

Jorah thanked her mercilessly. 

“Babe, Daenerys is pregnant! I’m going to be an uncle again. Hopefully, this one is better behaved than Cersei’s brats.” 

Shae enveloped Jorah in a hug, “Oh I am so happy for you two! If Daenerys needs anything just let me know.” 

He smiled, “Thank you.” 

Tyrion stroked his chin, “You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to you naming the kid after me….boy or girl really.” 

“I’ll be sure to run that by the mother,” Jorah scoffed. 

  
He returned to find Daenerys laying on the couch an arm over her eyes. 

“How are you feeling,” he asked, wishing he could be the one to bear the inconvenience. 

“Well, let's put it this way….I made it out of bed.”

Jorah kissed her forehead, “You’re amazing. I love you. Thank you for growing our little one. Supermum already.”

Daenerys smiled. This sweet man always knew what to say. 

He went to the kitchen, throwing the ginger, lemon, and some various fruits into a blender along with some orange juice. He returned to her side a few minutes later, smoothie and plate of toast in hand. 

“I read that ginger helps.” 

Daenerys smiled, “Oh you did did you? My little doctor.” She took the sustenance, “Thank you, my love.” 

It melted her heart how attentive Jorah was, how eager he was to learn and know things about pregnancy. She had never experienced that from a man before. Drogo certainly hadn’t done it.

“It also says here that you should rest today and let your soon-to-be husband bend to your every whim and cover you with kisses,” he said, nodding to his phone.

She giggled, “Is that right?” 

Kissing the corner of her mouth, “Yes. Says right here.” 

She nuzzled his nose, “But I have things to do today. This wedding won’t plan itself. Missandei and I are going dress shopping.”

“Mmm, I suppose that is rather important.” 

“Yes, it is. Gotta make sure I look good. If your mouth doesn’t hang open when I’m walking down the aisle, I’m turning back around.”

Jorah chuckled. He knew the minute he saw her in her wedding dress he would be a blubbering mess. 

“Darlin, you could walk down in a trash bag and I would still be floored.”

She smirked, the image comical in her mind. 

“Have you sent in your measurements to the tailor? We can’t have you in anything less than a suit that hugs your perfectly formed body.”

Jorah brought her hand to his lips, “Yes love, measurements have been sent. Even for Tyrion.” 

“Oh yes. Gotta make sure your best man looks good too,” she guffawed.

Daenerys set the remnants of the toast and smoothie on the floor and straddled her handsome man.

“Your breakfast has seemed to do wonders, good sir. In fact, I’m still feeling quite _starved_.”

Jorah ran his hands underneath her shirt, over her skin. It was smooth to the touch. 

“Mmm, and what is it you are starved for exactly?”

“A Jorah sandwich.”

A laugh bellowed out from his throat. 

“What is a _Jorah_ sandwich?” 

Daenerys traced her lips over his, “Me, sandwiched between a mattress and you.”

The way she was placing hot kisses along his neck was driving him wild. Her hand made its way over the waistband of his pants. It only took seconds for him to harden in her palm. 

“The mattress is much too far,” he growled, lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.

She hopped off him to his surprise and befuddlement. 

“Race you there.”

Before he could respond she was dashing up the stairs. He groaned. His cock was so hard it was starting to hurt. He needed to plunge into her quickly not be partaking in the staircase Olympics. 

He leaped up the stairs after her, desire coursing through his veins. He found her naked already, spread out on the bed, beckoning him with her index finger. 

His hand went to her ankle and he pulled her to the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t ever run away from me again,” he growled, falling over her body. 

She giggled, “You’re just angry you lost the race.”

His lips went to her neck, biting and nipping as he fumbled with his pants button. Daenerys reached to try to help him, amused at his flustered state but he pinned her arms above her head. The match lit. She loved when he took control like this. When she saw the rougher side, the more raw side of his passion. 

“Blasted things,” he grumbled, hopping out of his jeans.

Jorah was so aroused he didn’t even bother to take his shirt off. He was about to surge into Daenerys when he remembered. 

Instead, he pushed into her slowly, to her dismay. 

“Mmmm what happened to sexy rough Jorah? Tell him to come back,” she teased, brushing her lips over his beard. 

He held her face in his hands, propped up on his elbows, “I don’t want to hurt our little one.”

She smiled, “Honey, the baby is about the size of a pea right now. You won’t hurt anyone.

Jorah’s eyes widened, “Is it? How do you know?”

He didn’t remember Doctor Tarly telling them that.

“I have an app that tells me,” she chuckled, bringing his face down for a kiss and wiggling her hips, reminding him they were supposed to be making love. 

“Iwanttosee,” he said against her mouth, words jumbled. 

“Not until you fuck me, Mr. Mormont.” 

“And how would you like to be fucked, Ms. Targaryen?”

She bit his lip.

“Hard.”

Jorah scooped her up into his arms, holding her just above his cock. She gasped when he swung her down, impaling her in one swift motion. 

“Oh God,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Daenerys knew Jorah was strong but it still impressed her how he was able to do this like it was nothing. Not that she weighed a lot, she was petite, but still. She was a grown woman nevertheless. 

The sound of skin slapping echoed across the room. 

“You feel so good, _fuck_ , darlin.”

Daenerys felt her orgasm approaching, eyes fluttering back in her head. Jorah was as deep as he had ever been. She wondered why they had never done this particular position before. 

“Don’t stop,” she moaned. 

Their eyes locked and Jorah let out a small groan of his own. He felt her shudder around him and it took everything in him not to give her his release as well. The muscles in his arms started to shake not from the strain of the weight but from the sheer pleasure he was feeling.

He moved to the bed and fell forward, careful not to crush Daenerys under his weight. 

“Lie on your back,” she breathed into his ear. “I want to ride you.”

Jorah watched as she sunk back onto him, his toes curling.

“I love you,” he gasped. 

Daenerys leaned forward, kissing him with fire, “I love you always.”

“Always,” he answered, placing his hands over her stomach.

She swirled her hips the way she knew drove him wild. One of his hands flew down to smack the mattress in response. 

“Mmmm I love the way you feel inside me, Jorah. So…” swirl. “Perfect.”

He could only nod. 

“You…” swirl. “Are.” swirl. “Perfect,” she uttered.

Jorah’s breath caught in his throat. He wanted this to last forever. Daenerys felt so fucking good. 

He was caught between wanting to cum and wanting to hold off. 

Daenerys recognized the delicious turmoil displayed across his face. She slowed her motions. His hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her down for a kiss that was sloppy and wet. 

“Cum for me, Jorah.”

Her words were all it took for him to let go. 

She stayed on top of him until she felt him soften, both groaning as she severed their connection.

He pulled her to his chest as she snuggled up to him. 

“What time are you meeting Missandei?”

“Not for a few hours. So we can partake in extreme cuddles,” she replied.

Daenerys had read his mind. 

“Can you show me this app then?” he asked, his lips on her shoulder.

She smiled, finding his curiosity humorous. 

“See. At 6 weeks the baby is about the size of a pea.” 

She held her phone up so he could read. 

“Does it always use food for reference?” he asked. 

She giggled, “I don’t know I’ve never used it before.”

His eyes full of wonder, “What else does it say?”

She scrolled, looking for more information. 

“The fetus looks something like a tadpole, with a small tail that will become a spinal column. Tiny buds are on their way to becoming arms, legs, and ears.”

Jorah grinned, “I love you my little tadpole,” he said against her stomach.

Daenerys’ heart melted like an ice cream cone in July. 

“How long do you think before the ears form? I want our little one to be able to hear me.”

She chuckled, “I don’t know, honey.”

He nodded to her phone. 

She shook her head in amusement. Apparently she was the designated researcher.

“Says here not for another 12 weeks, hun.”

Daenerys watched him frown. Apparently that was too long. 

“I think it can hear me. I’m its father.”

She brought him in for a kiss, “Yes you are.” 

“Do tadpoles hear?” 

This time Daenerys couldn’t hold back a full-fledged laugh, “I don’t know Jorah, I’m not a biologist.” 

He smiled sheepishly, his face reddening. Daenerys noticed she had embarrassed him and was quick to remedy that.

“I love how excited you are,” she said, thumbing his cheek. “Our baby is the luckiest in the world to have you as its daddy.”

“Do you think it will look like me?” 

“Children do tend to look like their parents, silly man.”

“No, I know. But do you think it will have your nose or mine? Whose hair color?" Jorah asked, fascination displayed on his face. “Will they have your violet eyes or my blue ones? What about feet? Is that something that’s passed down? Hopefully, yours because mine aren’t very cute.” 

Daenerys didn’t think she could ever have felt more love and adoration for the man across from her. So pure in his heart and soul. 

“Well I hope to every god imaginable that they inherit the Mormont baby blues,” she said, nuzzling his nose.

He grinned, “Can you imagine Daenerys? A little girl, the spitting image of you? Oh I would never be able to say no to her. She would have me completely wrapped around her finger.” 

She beamed, picturing the image in her head. Daenerys would definitely have to be the “bad cop” parent. 

“Or a boy the spitting image of you? As cute as his daddy,” she said lovingly. 

Jorah hugged her tighter to him, “I would love that.”

He pictured having a son. Taking him to sporting games, helping him tie his first tie, teaching him to shave, it was enough to make his chest already burst with pride.

He pictured a little girl, looking exactly like her mother. He imagined helping her build a treehouse palace for all her stuffed animals, attending as many fictitious tea parties she ever wanted on the floor of her bedroom, rescuing her from any and all monsters under her bed. 

“I want both,” he mused. 

“A boy and a girl?” 

He nodded. 

“Me too, honey. Me too.”

“Daenerys…..I know we talked about sharing wedding expenses but…”

He hesitated, not sure how she would feel about this particular one. 

“What is it, hun? She asked, brushing his hair to the side.

He cupped her cheek, “Will you take my card today? I want to buy your dress.”

“Jorah…”

“Please Daenerys? I want to be able to say I bought my wife’s dress. There is just something about it. I can’t explain it.” 

His eyes were pleading. How could she say no to those sapphire pools?

“Alright. But there is no guarantee I will even find it today. Hardly anyone finds their dress the first time they go looking.” 

“Still. Take it with you, please.” 

She nodded, “Okay. Thank you, my love.” 

He kissed her, one hand moving over her stomach as it always did now. 

Daenerys was brimming with excitement. She had found the perfect dress. Imagine that? The first shop she went to and the first dress she tried on was the one. She couldn’t believe it. Even Missandei had found a few contenders for hers. 

She couldn’t wait to see Jorah’s face as she walked down the aisle. She couldn’t wait to see his eyes light up. 

When she returned home Jorah was nowhere to be found. She called out for him and heard a muffled, “In here” from upstairs. 

He was in the nursery sitting on the floor with his laptop. 

Daenerys sat behind him, kissing his neck, “What are you doing, lover-o-mine?” 

“Looking at Pinterest.” 

She giggled, “For what?” 

It was a shock that Jorah even remembered the website. She had only shown it to him a few times for wedding planning things. What was he doing on there?

“Looking up nursery ideas. People are so creative. I was thinking maybe light gray walls would look nice. This person, MammaBear27, I like her design, what do you think?” 

He turned the screen so Daenerys could see. But she wasn’t looking at the screen, she was looking at him, eyebrow raised, her mouth quivering the way it did when she was trying to fight a grin. 

“....What?”

“Jorah Mormont…..has anyone ever told you, you are the most adorable man this world has ever seen?”

She covered his face in kisses. 

“Is this what you have been doing all day?” 

He nodded, “Yes, I even made one of those boards. This site is quite nifty you know, to keep track of your ideas.” 

She giggled, “Yes it is. Let me see.”

Jorah placed the laptop in her hands, slightly nervous that she might not approve of any of his “pins” as they were apparently called. 

Daenerys scanned his pictures. She had to admit, for a man, they were quite tasteful. And she did like the light gray walls. 

“Oooo I really like this one,” she said, pointing to a picture with a mural of a forest behind the crib.

Jorah kissed her cheek, “I liked that one a lot too.”

She stifled a laugh, “Jorah…..is your username “Number1_Dad?” 

He felt his face flame as he nodded. He had just typed the first thing that had come to mind. 

“I know it’s silly….” 

She stopped him with a kiss, “It’s not silly. It’s the truth. You even deserve a trophy with that inscription.” 

Jorah chuckled. He hoped he would be a good father. He would do everything in his power to make their child happy. 

Daenerys squealed when she saw he had saved a rocking horse in the shape of a dragon. 

“Oh my gosh, we need that!”

He laughed, his heart soaring. 

They spent the next few hours spread out on the floor, pinning various ideas, browsing the internet for more. Deciding on a forest theme for the room, they ordered a stick-on mural of pine trees and a mobile with different colored bears. Unfortunately, the dragon was currently out of stock. But they had time. 

Daenerys had been so wrapped up that she had forgotten to tell Jorah the news.

“Oh! I found my dress today.” 

Pulling her into his lap, “That’s wonderful, darlin! I can’t wait to see you in it….and to take it off of you,” he winked. 

“Mmm,” she purred, throwing her arms around his neck. 

  
Later that night, Daenerys was sitting in bed scrolling through Pinterest for more ideas, when Jorah pulled a book off the shelf, _The Hobbit_. 

He laid his head in her lap, cracked it open, and began to read aloud. 

“Reading me a bedtime story are you?” she chuckled. 

“You can listen too of course, but it’s mainly for our little one,” he smiled. “I know that app said they can’t hear me yet but….I want to read to them. Every night. Every night until they are too old and tell me to stop.” 

Daenerys felt her lip tremble. How was it that this perfect, tender-hearted man existed? How was she lucky enough for him to be hers? 

She leaned to kiss him, feeling his hand move through her hair. 

“I love you. I love you and you are already the world’s best daddy.”

He nuzzled his nose, “It’s odd….I haven’t even seen our baby. Haven’t held it, haven’t even seen one of those ultrasound pictures, but I already love it as deeply as I love you."

Looking into her eyes, his starting to tear up, “I never thought I would have this Daenerys. A family. And for a while I was….I was scared...scared that I wouldn’t be able to give you one.” 

“What do you mean you were scared?” she asked softly, brushing his cheek. 

“Well, I know it takes time to conceive but still….I worried that….that I might be too old. If I hadn’t been able to give you a family it would have destroyed my heart.” 

“Jorah,” she breathed, feeling like she wanted to go back in time and sweep all his worries away. “How long were you thinking that?”

They had never talked about it. He had apparently kept it to himself. 

He shrugged. She knew what that meant. 

“Jorah! You mean to tell me that it was bothering you the whole time and you never said anything? Why didn’t you tell me, honey?”

“I didn’t want to worry you with it….to burden you with it.”

She pressed her lips to his, “Your worries are my worries. And your burdens are my burdens, future husband.”

He set the book to the side and pulled her down to him, wrapping her in a hug. 

“I’m just glad neither of us has to worry about it. Not anymore.” 

“You know what I want?” she asked. 

“What’s that?” 

“I want you to make the sweetest, slowest love to me right this instant, Jorah Mormont.” 


	33. For My Whole Life Pt. 1

“Something is bothering you,” Jorah said softly as he cut the tomatoes for the salad they were making. 

It wasn’t a question. 

Daenerys bit her bottom lip. Her fiancé could always tell when something was wrong. She didn’t know why she tried to hide things anymore. 

“Is it about the interview tomorrow? Honey….you know I support you and I know you have to do this. I’m proud-” 

She stopped him with a hand to his arm, “No, it’s not about the interview.”

Jorah set the knife to the side, turning to face her. 

“Then what is it?”

Still, she hesitated. This. This was deeply personal. And a deep fear. Her greatest perhaps. 

And it filled her with shame. With a feeling of unworthiness. 

Jorah noticed the increasing distress over her face. He rubbed her shoulders, encouraging her to tell him.

“Jorah…..what if….my track record with pregnancies isn’t….would you still….” 

God, she couldn’t even get the words out. 

She shook her head, trying to will herself to finish her thought. Instead, she felt her face redden and her belly fill with greater shame. 

“I’m scared that…” she started again. “I’m scared, terrified, of losing this baby. I can’t help but think of Rhaego.”

Daenerys felt sobs threaten to hinder her speech. 

“Would you still love me if…” she sniffed. She couldn’t finish. She couldn’t even finish the thought. 

Jorah’s heart shattered. Immediately he pulled her to his chest. 

“Daenerys. Daenerys honey, shhh.” 

She hiccuped, staring at the tear stains on his shirt. He tilted her chin up so she had no choice but to meet his gaze. 

“I’m going to say this once and only once,” his tone was firm but loving. 

She nodded. 

“Nothing, and I mean nothing could ever make me not love you. Daenerys, our baby will be fine. Nothing is going to happen, I promise.” 

“You can’t promise that…”

He pressed his lips to her forehead, “I promise to keep you and our little one safe. From now until the day I die. Nothing is going to happen.” 

“But Jorah-”

He cupped her face, his blue eyes boring into hers, “I promise.”

His eyes were so intent, his gaze so filled with love and devotion, that she almost believed him. But it was not his promise to make. She had already failed to birth one healthy child, who was to say her body wouldn’t do it again?

But she nodded despite her fear. 

Jorah knew Daenerys wouldn’t be fully at ease until she had their baby safely in her arms. He knelt down, placing a kiss over her stomach. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you little one. I’m your father and I will always protect you and so will your mother.”

He looked up at Daenerys and saw her eyes release any worry they still held. For now.

Jorah rose and kissed Daenerys with all the tenderness he could muster. 

“Iamnothungryanymore,” she mumbled against his lips, fingers already at his shirt buttons.

He chuckled, “Well, I am.”

She feigned outrage, pushing away from him “You would deny your queen?”

With a glint of humor in his eye, “Yes. But I would deny my _Khaleesi_ nothing.”

Daenerys smirked as Jorah pulled her to him once more. She threw her arms around his neck. 

“I love you Jorah Mormont. With my whole heart.”

“For my whole life,” he finished. 

He lifted her onto the counter, pushing away anything that would get in their way. Daenerys felt his mouth descend on her neck, living bites and hot kisses down to her collarbone. She reached for his belt and slid his jeans down to his knees. He was already making short work of hers, tossing them to the floor. 

Jorah slipped a finger inside her, to make sure she was ready for him. She was, thank God. He was already as hard as a steel rod. 

He surged into her, instantly feeling the same jolt of electricity as was there their first time together. It never got old. It always got better. Jorah wondered for a moment if he would ever not want her? If he would ever not feel the thrill in the seconds before he connected their bodies? He knew that he never would. He would always yearn for her. Daenerys would always fill his body with fire and excitement. 

Daenerys wrapped her legs around Jorah as he bucked into her. Her hands wove through his hair. She loved making a mess of it, tugging on it, pulling on it. She gasped when she felt his thumb on her clit, rubbing small circles, sending shivers up her spine. She went to groan but before it could pierce the air, his mouth captured it. 

Jorah’s strokes were deep and languid despite the angle. He could feel her wetness all around him, a feeling he never wanted to end, one he always wanted to prolong as much as possible. 

He brought her ring finger to his lips and kissed the area of skin right above it. 

“You’re mine,” he breathed. 

“Yours, always” she echoed. 

He took Daenerys’ face in his hands, looking straight into her soul as he moved in and out of her. 

Those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that she adored more than a sunny day. She knew she would always see home in his eyes. That she would always see her love reflected back at her in those sapphire pools.

Jorah moaned. He was close but he wanted to spill inside of her as he held her in his arms. There was nothing like feeling her skin on his as he spent himself. He stepped out of his pants, scooped Daenerys into his arms, and carried her to their bedroom. 

“Was the kitchen not suitable, my knight?” she giggled, kissing his jaw. 

He let out a soft grunt, shaking his head, setting her gently on the bed as he climbed over her. They shrugged off their shirts and he gathered her in his arms. 

“There is nothing like feeling you against me, love,” he uttered as he pushed into her once more. “There is nothing like feeling all of you. Every part of you.” 

Daenerys held onto him as he rocked into her.

“I’m close, Jorah,” she gasped. 

At her admission he slowed his thrusts, choosing to pull out nearly entirely before slowly pushing back to the hilt. His hand came up to the side of her neck, his thumb brushing behind her ear. It was intimate and completely Jorah.

The feeling of his thumb pressing against the sensitive skin there made her tip over the edge. She went to cry out and Jorah once more captured her moan in his mouth. His tongue danced with hers before he gave her bottom lip full attention. 

When he saw the pure pleasure in Daenerys’ eyes he could hold off his release no longer. 

His hand protectively, lovingly, over her stomach, he growled as he shot inside her welcoming walls. Jorah rolled to his side, drawing Daenerys to his chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered, still panting. “With my whole heart.” 

She smiled, “For my whole life.”

If they stayed cuddled like this there was a very good chance they would fall asleep and it wasn’t even 5 p.m. yet. 

“I thought you were hungry?”

He grunted and she felt him shrug. 

Daenerys turned, planting silly kisses over his face until a soft laugh rumbled out of his chest. 

“Come soon-to-be-hubs, let’s get you fed.”

  
Daenerys hadn’t expected the night before her interview at the Red Keep to be like this, yet here they were laughing and playful over dinner. She had expected the night to be tense, filled with nerves and things left unspoken. 

She snaked her foot along his shin under the table, taking a bite of her food with a smirk. Jorah just gave her a knowing stare, filled with love and lust.

Gosh, she would never tire of him. Not for as long as she had air in her lungs. Just looking at her future husband was enough to get her heart racing. She already couldn’t wait to have him inside her again. 

“I could live to be 700 and still want to jump your bones without a second of hesitation,” she grinned. 

Jorah laughed. He felt the same way. Though it never ceased to fill his heart when Daenerys spoke of her need for him like this. He knew they didn’t just want each other for the physical aspect. They had such an appetite for each other because they loved one another. That would never dull. 

He had no sooner finished the last bite on his plate before Daenerys was in his lap, trailing her hands down his chest and her lips down his cheek. 

“You know, I have heard pregnancy does this to a woman,” he chuckled. 

“Does what?” she grinned. 

“Makes them….. _needy_.” 

She scoffed, “Are you saying I didn’t need you before?”

“Of course not,” he said, mouth hovering over the corner of hers. “But make no mistake, I’m not complaining.” 

“Mmmm, you’re not complaining that your fiancée wants to make love to you every second of the day?” 

Jorah nibbled her earlobe before uttering, “Nope.”

His hands glided over her back, feeling the skin under her shirt, tracing a heart with his fingertips. 

“Do you know what I do sometimes when I’m missing you at work?” 

“What’s that?” she asked, his top lip between her teeth.

“Sometimes,” he began slowly. “I lock my office door and think of you bent over my desk. The box of tissues I keep there aren’t for my nose,” he said seductively. 

Daenerys eyes widened, her pupils dilating. Her hands flew to his shirt buttons, now greedy. Her mind went back to a few months ago when he had her there. When they were first trying to get pregnant. 

“And how often do you do that, my naughty little businessman?” 

“Often.” 

She let out a growl, finished with his shirt, now moving to the button on his pants. Jorah had already maneuvered hers off of her. Daenerys slipped her hand into his waistband and gave his cock a few strokes.

“Show me,” she said. 

Jorah’s head tilted in confusion, “What?” 

“Show me what you do at work when you’re alone,” she purred, her eyes embers. “I want to watch you.”

She slid off of him so he could stand. Daenerys watched as he pulled himself out of the confines of his soft boxer briefs. His eyes never leaving hers, the edge of a smirk on his lips.

She sat back in her chair, crossing her bare legs with haughty arrogance, batting her eyelashes. 

“Proceed.”

Jorah stroked himself, wishing he could be inside Daenerys but loving the way she was watching him. He had never let a woman watch him do this before. It made his chest start to heave in desire. 

Daenerys watched as his hand slid up and down his shaft. She especially took notice of the way his legs trembled at every outward stroke. 

“Tell me again how often you do this, Jorah,” she purred. 

His eyes closed for a moment, “At least a few times a week.” 

His voice was strained, already so close to the height of his desire.

“Do I not satisfy you enough that you have to take matters into your own…. _hands_?”

Daenerys’ voice was playful yet Jorah’s eyes flew open to meet hers. 

“No you do,” he groaned. “God, you do. So much so that I can’t stop thinking about you. Hardly even for a second, even at work.” 

Pleased with his answer, she spread her legs so he could see the effect he had on her. 

Jorah swallowed and took a step towards her before she held up a hand. 

“Darlin…” he growled, needing to be inside her, needing anything but his own lousy hand. 

“I said I want to watch what you do at work, Sir Jorah.” 

“Honey…” he pleaded. 

She set her mouth in a firm line. There would be no disobeying her. 

Grunting, he resumed. His eyes ran over her bare legs, her sex that he could see was glistening for him. It made him stiffen even more. He wasn’t going to last long. 

Daenerys watched as his chest heaved, his body eliciting little trembles with each stroke of his hand. He was close, she could tell.

She slipped a finger inside herself and watched with devilish delight at how his shoulders lowered in yearning. 

“Sweetheart…” he ground out. 

“How much do you love me, Jorah?” 

He felt his orgasm traveling across his lower stomach. 

“More than life itself.”

Daenerys rose, trailing her now wet fingers between her breasts. 

“And I love you more than words could ever express. You know that don’t you? That I will always choose you? In every life. Every time. Over and over again.”

Jorah nodded, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and show her just how fervently his heart loved hers. Daenerys got within an inch but she read his mind. 

“Do you want to make love to me, Jorah?” 

She was so close he could feel the body heat radiating off of her. 

“For all my days,” he breathed. 

Daenerys threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips on his. Jorah sat back in his chair, pulling her over his lap, wasting no time. With her feet on the floor, Daenerys rocked her body over his. 

“I’m not going to last long,” he inhaled. Her teasing had pushed him to the edge already. 

“I don’t want you to,” she gasped.

Jorah took that as a green light and roared his release, his back arching off the chair. Daenerys felt her orgasm race in time with his, coming to a head right as she felt his seed warm her walls. 

He hummed in approval, placing light kisses against her neck that was damp with sweat.

Looking into his eyes, Daenerys saw their entire future ahead of them and all the love it would bring. 

*****************************************************************

_Okay, you got this, just breathe._

Daenerys tried to pump herself up as she walked through the parking garage to her car, juggling a coffee cup as she fumbled for her keys. 

She wondered what Roose Bolton would be like. Would he show any sort of emotion? Would he tell her anything worth reporting? She would soon find out. 

She had stopped off for a quick lunch with Missandei, hoping her friend’s easy demeanor would give her the added confidence boost she needed. It did. She was ready. She was ready to start this story. 

This morning Jorah had taken a little more time than he usually would have getting ready for work. Daenerys knew he was worried and he would be until she got home tonight. Though he hadn’t offered anything but his full support as they said their goodbyes earlier. 

_“I will be fine,” she said, smoothing his tie._

_He nodded, “I know. It just...unnerves me, knowing you will be mere inches from him.”_

_Daenerys kissed him slowly, “He will be behind bars and I promise not to get in the cell with him,” she teased._

_Taking her face in his hands, “I’m proud of you. I support you. I love you.”_

_Jorah knelt down as he did every morning before leaving._

_“I love you, little one. Keep mommy company for me and I will read you two chapters tonight instead of just one.”_

Lost in her thoughts, Daenerys didn’t see the man come around the car parked next to hers. She didn’t see as he raised his arm and smashed a crowbar into her skull. 

  
“What do you mean they are severing their contract?!” Jorah yelled. “Do they not know the definition of the damn thing!?” 

Usually, he was able to keep a hold of his temper with negotiations like this, but today he was on edge. And Baelish Entertainment Co. was testing his patience. 

BIP’s head of accounts, Davos Seaworth, rubbed a hand over his face, “Sir...apparently Petyr Baelish himself sent the email.” 

Jorah went to the window and glowered. Baelish’s company was where they got nearly a third of their clients. Movie stars, singers, socialites, they all needed protection and everyone knew BIP was the best there was. Apparently someone must have offered a cheaper price. 

“The man doesn’t have any semblance of honor,” he grumbled. Whenever Jorah had to interact with the man it made his skin crawl. He had heard the rumors of his “side” business. It made him sick to his stomach

Jorah’s secretary stuck her head into the boardroom, “Mr. Mormont you have a call…”

“Take a message,” he snapped, his mind racing about what to do about Baelish. 

“Mr. Mormont,” her tone was serious, so much so he turned to face her. “It’s the hospital.”

Jorah’s stomach dropped. 

The nurse hadn’t said much over the phone, just that Daenerys had been checked in after someone had found her lying outside her car. 

Did she faint? That’s all it was right? She was just nervous about the interview. She was alright. 

At least that’s what he told his hammering heart as he raced through downtown London. But he knew if that were the case. Someone else wouldn’t have had to call him. 

_Don’t panic. Don’t panic until you have something to panic about_

His mind went to the baby. Was it alright? Did Daenerys fall? Was that why she was found outside her car? 

“Fuck!” 

Nothing made sense. And it was taking entirely too long to get to the hospital. 

He slid his car into a parking spot and sprinted through the lobby to the help desk. 

“I’m here for Daenerys Targaryen,” he panted. 

For some reason, the woman told him to have a seat instead of Daenerys’ room number. 

“I don’t want to sit, I want to see my fiancée!” he roared, straining his neck to see if there was any sign of Daenerys. 

“Sir, please. The doctor wants to speak with you first.” 

Dread piled on his chest. 

“...Why?” 

“Please sir, just have a seat. He will be out in a few moments.” 

Jorah slumped in a chair. Terror galloped through his stomach. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. 

He loosened the tie that now felt like a noose around his neck, silently pleading with whatever higher power there was for Daenerys and their baby to be okay. 

“Mr. Mormont?” 

Jorah’s head snapped up. 

“Y-yes. How’s Daenerys? What happened? Is the baby alright?” 

His questions fell out of his mouth in a jumble, panic rising. 

The doctor’s face gave nothing away.

“Your fiancée was mugged this afternoon in a parking garage downtown. They hit her over the head, which cracked part of her skull and caused a massive swelling of the brain. She is stable now and awake.” 

Jorah clenched his jaw, feeling like he was going to be sick all over this man’s shoes. 

“And...and our baby?” he choked. 

“The baby is fine, no damage detected….”

Jorah let out a sigh of relief if he could call it that. Though he sensed there was more. 

“Can I see her?” He stood, ready to dash down the hallway. 

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder, “Mr. Mormont….the swelling of Ms. Targaryen’s brain caused severe retrograde amnesia.” 

Jorah looked at him in confusion, “What? She doesn't remember what happened?”

The doctor pursed his lips, “Not only that but….she doesn’t remember anything from...what we can gather... about a year and a half ago.” 

Jorah blinked, not quite registering what was being said. 

“What does that mean? She lost over a year of her life?!”

“Mr. Mormont.,” the doctor said softly, trying to calm him. “Apparently she believes tomorrow is her first day at a new job...we asked her what year she thought it was, what month...and well...it adds up to about a year and a half ago.”

Jorah’s blood ran cold. That would mean…..

“Let me see her.” 

“You need to be prepared Mr. Mormont. She won’t remember anything after the date she told us. We haven’t informed her she is pregnant yet, not wanting to cause further shock. When did you two meet? There is a chance that-” 

Jorah cut him off, “She’ll remember me.” 

“Mr. Mormont…if you met after-” 

Jorah shook his head, not wanting to hear another word, not wanting to believe Daenerys could ever forget what they had. They had promised. In this life and every other. 

“She. Will. Remember me,” he ground out. 

The doctor gulped, not wanting to anger the man further. 

“I’ll take you to her but under no circumstances are you allowed to tell her she is pregnant. Not yet. Her system doesn’t need any more trauma.” 

_Trauma?_ Jorah thought. _How could anyone possibly think that was trauma?_

“Fine.”

Jorah would show this incompetent excuse for a medical professional just how wrong he was. The minute Daenerys saw him, he knew her eyes would light up the way they always did and everything would be as it should be. The doctor was wrong. Jorah knew it in his heart.

“This way.” 

They walked down the corridor and despite the air of confidence he had, Jorah was still nervous. Even if he didn’t believe Daenerys' memories were skewed, she was still hurt. He couldn’t wait to touch her, to kiss her, to tell her everything was alright. 

The doctor opened the door and he saw her on the bed, bandage wrapped around her head, an IV in her arm, the beep of her heartbeat echoing through the room. But she was awake. She was okay. 

He let out a breath of relief. 

“Ms. Targaryen,” the doctor said, “I brought a visitor.” 

Daenerys met his gaze and Jorah was about to smile before he heard the words come out of her mouth. 

“Who’s he?” 


	34. For My Whole Life Pt. 2

Jorah felt the words as if they were a shotgun round slamming into his chest. 

“Daenerys…” 

He uttered her name like a prayer no one believed in. 

Daenerys’ eyes nervously flicked to the doctor then back to Jorah. 

“Yes?”

Jorah took a step towards the bedside. Her eyes followed him. She was wary of him.

“Do you know who I am?” he choked. 

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Why did this man look like he was about to break down? She had never seen him before in her life. 

“I’m sorry….should I?” 

She watched the pain flash across his face. Who was he? Why was he here? The doctor had told her she had been mugged. Was he a cop? 

“Ms. Targaryen,” the doctor began. “You said tomorrow is your first day at a new job?” 

She nodded, “Yes, that’s right.” 

“I’m afraid that the nature of your injuries caused a severe case of retrograde amnesia.” 

Daenerys squinted, “Um...can you explain that so I can understand it, doc? I didn’t go to medical school.” 

Jorah should have been thrilled that she could joke but all he felt was cold. He felt numb like someone had plunged him into a frozen lake and left him there to drown. 

“Daenerys….” he managed to get out. “Your first day was over a year ago.”

_What is this dude talking about? I haven’t even stepped foot in the office yet_

The doctor looked at the clipboard in his hands, “Retrograde amnesia is a loss of memory-access to events that have already occurred, or in other words, the patient can’t recall past memories. Now we aren’t sure why your brain chose to stop at the point in time it did, but rarely is amnesia permanent.”

Daenerys felt like she was going to be sick and it wasn’t from her head injury. How could she suddenly lose over a year of her life? And who the bloody hell was this goddamn man looking at her like he wanted to throw himself off a cliff? 

“I…..no that’s not true...I-” 

“Ms. Targaryen, it isn’t abnormal for someone with swelling of the brain to experience memory loss.” 

The doctor's words felt like they were hiding. She hated it when people weren’t 100 percent honest with her. 

“But it is abnormal that I can’t remember over a year of memories? That I for some reason, chose to stop the day before my new job, which apparently isn’t new anymore,” she spat, annoyed with the world. Furious at her brain. Furious at the man who wouldn’t stop staring at her. 

She turned to him, “Hi, do you want to take a picture so it will last longer? Stop fucking staring at me like I’m some lab rat or your dog who just died.” 

Daenerys noticed he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She noticed as soon as her words registered, they filled with unshed tears. 

“Oh Jesus Christ,” she muttered, rolling her eyes, “Who are you?”

The man looked to the doctor, who nodded. 

“My name is Jorah Mormont. I’m your fiancé.” 

Daenerys blinked, “Excuse me? My what?”

“Look at your hand, Daenerys,” he said softly. 

She glanced down and saw the ring. She hadn’t noticed it before. But there it was, shining and beautiful. 

_And fucking ginormous_

Her eyes found his again, “I don’t remember….”

His jaw clenched, “I know. That’s alright.”

Though Daenerys had no memory of this man, Jorah, she did recognize now that she really looked....that he was gazing at her with nothing but love. But it was tortured. He was in agony. She could tell. 

“Can we have a moment alone?” Jorah asked the doctor, though it was more of a command. 

He obliged and left the room. 

“I don’t know what to say,” she whispered, dragging her eyes to the blanket over her legs. 

She felt ashamed at the way she had snapped at him. 

“That’s alright. You can ask me anything, Daenerys.” 

He put a hand over hers and at first, she felt uncomfortable, she didn’t even know the man. 

_But you do, she reminded herself. Apparently_

She let him keep his hand there, not wanting to cause him any more pain than he already was in. Though he was a stranger, she didn’t like seeing anyone hurting. 

“How long have we been together?” 

“Since October of last year.”

Daenerys’ mind was racing and it was starting to give her a pounding headache. She had so many questions, so many answers she needed but it was all too much for her at the moment. 

Jorah noticed her faltering, “Are you alright? Are you in pain? Here let me get someone.”

He rose and rushed out the door, calling for a nurse. 

Daenerys was startled at the sheer urgency in Jorah’s voice. He cared for her, immensely. 

_Well he is your fiancé….apparently_

A nurse came in and fed what she assumed was pain medication into her drip. Jorah retook his place in the chair by her bedside. And her hand. 

“Thank you,” she said meekly. 

He nodded. 

Jorah didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to feel. Nothing he had ever gone through in his life had prepared him for this. Nothing. 

Should he be asking her questions? 

Could he kiss her? 

God, he wanted to. 

What was he supposed to do?

What was appropriate? 

Does holding her hand make her feel uncomfortable? 

She hadn’t said anything so maybe not. 

“You look like you're trying to solve the world’s hardest math problem.” 

Jorah looked up and was relieved to see a small smile on Daenerys’ face. 

His shoulders slumped in defeat, “I just….I don’t want to upset you. I don’t know what to do, Daenerys.” 

She squeezed his hand, “Neither do I.” 

He saw her eyes droop as she fought back a yawn. 

“I’m sure you want to rest…” 

For the first time, Daenerys felt a pang of fear. Though she had just “met” the man, his presence was calming and he was nice. And she hated hospitals. 

“Please don’t go….I hate hospitals,” she whispered, gripping his hand tighter. 

Jorah blinked, startled. Of course he wasn’t going to leave her. 

“Oh no, no, I wasn’t going to leave. I only meant that if you want to sleep, you can. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

She looked at him like he was her knight in shining armor and for a moment all was right in his world. 

“Thanks, Jorah.” 

He nodded. 

“Jorah?” 

“Yes?”

“The ring….you did good,” she said as she drifted off. 

Jorah didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or sob. He watched as she puffed away in her sleep. He ran his eyes over her face. He could see the slight bruising under her bandage on her forehead. 

He thought of everything they had shared, everything they had been through. And how Daenerys could remember none of it. Utter turmoil waged war in his heart. He felt like he was trying to stay above water but he needed to hold it together, for Daenerys’ sake. For their baby. 

_Oh god, the baby_

What would Daenerys do when she learned that piece of information? She had seemingly taken her memory loss as well as one could in these circumstances….but being pregnant? Now he understood why the doctor wanted to wait. 

It was a huge thing to dump on someone. 

_What if she doesn’t want it…..what if she doesn’t want you?_

He shook his head, trying to fling the thoughts out of his mind. 

He needed an honest opinion. And he needed it now. 

Making sure Daenerys was sound asleep, he left the room and went to find the doctor. 

“Mr. Mormont, how is she?” 

“Asleep. But I want you to answer me here and now and I want you to answer me without an ounce of bullshit. Don’t sugar coat it.” 

The doctor nodded. 

“How long is this going to last?”

“Mr. Mormont….” 

Jorah shot him a glare. 

“Look, no two cases are the same. Ms. Targaryen could wake up tomorrow and remember everything or it could take weeks, months, years even, there really is no way to tell.” 

Years? Years!? 

They didn’t have years. They were supposed to be getting married in two months. They were supposed to be having a baby in nine. 

Jorah felt like he was going to pass out. He steadied himself against the wall and pushed the doctor’s hand away when he tried to offer it. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I have never come across a patient who didn’t at least regain parts of their memories. With the right care, I do believe your fiancee can recover. It will just take time. And patience.” 

“But there is no guarantee,” Jorah said in complete defeat. 

The doctor shook his head, “No, there is no guarantee.” 

“And the baby?” 

He felt the man’s hand on his shoulder but was too distraught to shrug it off. 

“Tomorrow we will inform her. I want you to be prepared, however. I’ve given this news before and it doesn’t always end well. The only thing you can do is support her, no matter what she says or how she reacts, you have to remember it’s not coming from a rational place. Even if she is happy with the news, she could turn around tomorrow and be horrified. I’ve seen it before and it can tear a couple apart.”

Jorah nodded. It was all his body would allow him to do. 

“We will keep her here tonight and if everything looks good tomorrow, you can take her home.” 

Another nod. 

“I assume you will be staying. I’ll have the nurse wheel in a cot for you.”

Jorah looked at his watch. It was 1 a.m. He had been at the hospital for 12 hours and he hadn’t slept a single minute. 

Daenerys however was still asleep. The trauma both her body and mind had endured today made it come as no surprise. 

Every few minutes his eyes flicked to the monitor, making sure all was well with her vitals. In her sleep she looked peaceful. 

Jorah’s back was starting to hurt but he had no intention of moving from the bedside chair. From the cot, he couldn’t hold her hand. From here he could. It was an easy decision. 

“I love you, Daenerys. I love you so much,” he whimpered quietly. 

He had kept it together for the 12 hours but now as he watched her sleep, as he felt his own exhaustion settling into his bones, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He was strong. But not that strong. 

Jorah let out a soft sob, covering his mouth with his free hand so not to wake Daenerys. Mere days ago they had been on top of the world with the news of a baby and now everything was crumbling around him. 

He had never felt this type of worry before, this type of hurt and anguish. His chest felt numb. It felt like he had a million bullet holes puncturing his heart. He let vile thoughts seep their way in. 

_What if she never remembers?_

_What will happen to us?_

_What will happen to our baby?_

_Surely if she never remembers, she will want to go her own way?_

_She doesn’t love you_

The last one seared itself into his brain, branding him. 

Daenerys, this Daenerys, didn’t love him. 

How could she if she didn’t even know him? 

And he knew it was true. Today, in the brief time they had talked, there had been no love in her eyes. She had looked at him as if he were just someone off the street.

He cried silently until he had nothing left. He would be damned if Daenerys would see him like this. He had to be strong. For her, he had to be. He needed to get it all out now. 

Daenerys wasn’t sure what woke her up but suddenly her eyes flew open. Something was wrong. 

She waited for a minute as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. She was surprised to see Jorah still sitting in the chair. To be honest, she hadn’t expected him to stay for more than a few hours. Daario or Drogo wouldn’t have. 

_I assume that’s why you are engaged to him and not them_

Daenerys saw his shoulders shake and realized he was crying. It was so soft, nearly silent, that she wondered how she had even woken up. 

Suddenly she felt awkward. 

She was good at comforting her friends but….someone she didn’t know….or hardly knew….or couldn’t remember knowing...she had no idea what to do. 

Was he the type of man that would accept comfort?

Drogo hadn’t been. 

Daario hadn’t been emotional enough to care. 

What was Jorah like? 

Taking a chance, she squeezed his hand. 

He gasped, his head snapping up. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” 

Daenerys could tell he was trying to mask the thickness in his voice. 

“No….are you alright?”

He nodded, wiping a hand over his eyes. 

“I’m fine. Are you alright? Do you need me to get someone? Are you in pain?”

She swallowed, shocked at how fast Jorah was able to switch his concerns to her. She had never been with a man that seemed this….caring.

“I’m okay. I just….I don’t know. I woke up feeling like something was wrong. But nothing hurts.” 

He nodded. 

“I’m surprised you stayed.” 

Jorah looked at her in confusion, “What do you mean? I told you I would.” 

“No, I know. It’s just...I’ve never met a man who kept his promises.”

His heart clenched. Daenerys looked so lost, so alone, so confused. 

Well if there was one thing she didn’t need to be confused about, it was his feelings for her. 

“Daenerys, I want you to understand something, sweetheart.” 

Her heart fluttered at the term of endearment. It was so utterly pure. No one had ever called her that before. 

“I love you with my whole heart,” Jorah continued. “And that ring on your finger is a promise. One I intend to keep. For my whole life.” 

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. This man she barely knew made her feel like nothing had changed, though everything had. A wave of guilt washed over her. Guilt that she couldn’t remember their time together or her feelings for him.   
Obviously she must have loved him to say yes to a proposal. 

She tried to dig deep into her soul, hoping to uncover a treasure chest with her memories and her feelings. But she found nothing. Not yet at least. 

Jorah saw her internal struggle. 

“It’s alright, Daenerys….you don’t have to say anything back. I know it’s as if we’ve just met.” 

She nodded in shame. 

She might not know his favorite color, or his favorite book, how he liked his eggs in the morning or how they had met, but one thing Daenerys did know was that Jorah was a good man and she could trust him. He had proved it with a simple declaration. 

Daenerys wanted to know everything about their life together to hopefully glue her memories back piece by piece but a wave of exhaustion rolled over her. 

“Go back to sleep, hun. I’ll be here in the morning,” Jorah told her.

“You should sleep too,” she mumbled. 

“You first.” 

Daenerys wanted to tell him he needn’t keep watch over her but before she could, she drifted off once more. 

  
Daenerys woke to something soft tickling the top of her hand. She opened one eye and saw that it was Jorah’s hair. He was slumped over, his face on the bed. 

_I’m sure that was good for his back_

She had a sudden urge to run her hand through his golden locks. But resisted, feeling that same sense of awkwardness. 

His face, which was turned to her, was smushed against the mattress. 

_He’s cute_

The thought shocked her. Well….as much as it could. She had thought he was handsome the moment she saw him. His golden hair mellowing with age, his sapphire eyes, his strong jawline, and short beard, he was quite the looker. 

She realized she had no idea how old he even was. 

_Maybe late 40s_

Certainly the oldest she had ever dated. Though it didn’t bother her. She wondered for the second time how they had met. She made it a plan to ask him today.

“Jorah,” she said softly, a hand on his back. 

He was awake instantly, scanning her face for any sign of distress. 

“Hey there sleepyhead,” she smiled. 

He sat up, groaning. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that.”

“Yeah, I imagine your back feels like it's been trampled by a hundred antelope.” 

He laughed at her odd description and Daenerys thought it was one of the sweetest sounds she had ever heard.

“How are you feeling?” he probed, hoping for some sort of progress in the memory department. 

“Good….the same,” she said, sorry to disappoint him. 

He nodded, squeezing her hand in reassurance. But then a look of nervousness flashed across his face. 

“Jorah...what is it?” 

He covered her palm with both his hands, “Daenerys….I need to tell you something. It’s something I want to be a moment with just us but….it's also something I feel you might want a doctor present for.” 

Her brow knitted in confusion, “What do you mean? You’re not making sense.” 

Had something else happened to her that she didn’t know? Was damage to her brain permanent? 

Jorah ran a hand over his face. Damn the doctor. Damn his advice. Damn him for making their child into something negative. It had kept him up most of the night, worrying about how she would react to the news. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“I….I think so….” she squeaked. “Why would I want a doctor present, Jorah?”

“Because you might not like the news. You will be confused I’m sure...but Daenerys,” his eyes were pleading. “Daenerys, I don’t want you to view it as something bad. _Please_.” 

Her heart started to race and a twinge of annoyance pierced her mind. Why was he being so cryptic?

“What? Do I have like...three months to live or something?” 

He gulped, “No! That would be very bad.” 

“I suppose your right,” she let out a nervous laugh. “So what is it then?”

Jorah bit his bottom lip, “Are you sure you want to know now? We can wait for the doctor, we can-” 

“Out with it Jorah, you already have me worried about it now.” 

He sighed, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t my intention. It just kept me up all night and I-” 

“Jorah...Jorah! Stop, relax,” she reached a hand up to cup his face, surprising both of them. 

He hated that they were in a hospital. He wished he could tell her in the comfort of their own home but he wanted it to be a moment shared between the two of them, so it was now or never. 

“Tell me,” she urged. 

She watched as he started to smile and figured whatever it was couldn’t be that bad. He had a nice smile. 

“I love you very much. More than anything or anyone on this earth,” he began. 

She nodded, waiting for him to continue. Clearly this secret of his wasn’t that he loved her.

“And you loved me….and we...well we….”

“We what, Jorah?” 

“Well, when two people love each other…”

Daenerys burst out laughing, “Are you trying to tell me we had sex? Obviously, I figured if we are engaged.” 

She couldn’t for the life of her think why that would be such a dire secret that she would want a doctor here to break the news. 

Jorah’s face reddened. 

“Technically yes that’s part of it…” 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, now confused more than ever. 

“You’re pregnant, Daenerys.” 

Her hand dropped from his face.

Jorah saw the blood drain from her cheeks and his heart broke. 

Her hand instantly went to her stomach. She didn’t feel pregnant. Her stomach was as flat as it had always been.

“No I’m not,” she said in disbelief. 

“The doctor thought it best if we waited to tell you until you had time to….process....your injuries.”

She blinked, shaking her head. 

“Jorah….I can’t be pregnant...I’m not...it’s not… _safe._ ” 

Tears threatened to overflow as images of Rhaego went through her mind. 

Jorah wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her. To hug her, kiss her, tell her everything would be alright and that their little family was everything they had ever wanted. But he couldn’t. 

“Daenerys, I know you must be...” he choked back a sob. “Must be worried and….because Rhaego….and...but we...you were so happy when we found out. The doctor told me our baby is fine. It wasn’t hurt when you were attacked.” 

Rhaego. She had told him about Rhaego? 

She never told anyone about her son. Only Missandei knew. 

However she did feel an odd sense of relief knowing the child inside her was healthy. Even if the mere thought of a child inside her terrified her. 

She forced herself to look at Jorah and saw a man that had his whole word stripped from him. This was harder for him than it was for her. The look on his face told her that he was on the verge of a breakdown. She had seen that look before. She had seen it on her own face. 

“Jorah…”

He stood, running a shaking hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I just….I…” 

“Jorah sit down,” she commanded. 

The power in her voice made him freeze. He obeyed, lowering himself back in the seat. 

“Thank you for telling me.”

_Okay, think Daenerys. Analyze. You’re pregnant. Scary yes but you have a fiancé. Not the end of the world right? You didn’t get knocked up by some nobody. He loves you right? Relax, breathe. Clearly you're not that far along. Breathe_

“Was it planned?” 

Jorah nodded. 

“But we aren’t married,” she stated, confused on why they would plan for a baby before a wedding. It made no sense. 

“No, not yet.” 

“Then why did we start trying?” Her hand flew to her mouth, “Oh god, is that why you proposed? Because I got pregnant?” 

Face flaming in embarrassment, her face contorted in a grimace. 

“No! No, that’s not why I proposed. We decided to start trying months after.” 

Relief washed over her. At least there was that. 

“How far along am I?”

“Six weeks. It’s the size of a pea,” Jorah said, a hint of pride lacing the sentence. 

Daenerys let out a small laugh, momentarily forgetting her panic, “What? A pea? How do you know?” 

“You have an app on your phone that tells you.” 

“Oh….well wait...then when is our wedding?” 

He hesitated, not sure how much news she could handle in one day. 

“Jorah…”

“In two months.” 

Daenerys’ eyes widened. 

“That’s…..soon.” 

“Don’t think about it. We will take everything day by day,” he said, though it killed him. 

She nodded, grateful. 

“And what about the baby?” 

It pained her to even put the idea out there but….if she couldn’t remember Jorah...if she never regained her memories...would he want a child with her still? 

She watched as the blood drained from his face. 

“What do you mean?” 

Daenerys gritted her teeth, “Well….what are we going to do if….if I never remember?” 

“Do you want the baby?” he asked, voice trembling. 

She sighed in frustration, tears leaking out of her eyes.

“I don’t know Jorah. I don’t even know where we live or how we met. I have no memory of finding out I was pregnant. Fuck, I don’t even remember the night we made it. And maybe worst of all….I don’t know _you._ I don’t know you Jorah, how could I possibly know what I want right now?” 

Her words felt like a slap to the face. But he knew she was right. How could he ask something so callous?

He dropped his head in his hands. Hating that he couldn’t stop his own tears from falling. Hating that she would have to see him like this, weak. 

They could take a wedding date day by day but a due date? That was something they couldn’t postpone. Not without consequences. 

“If I never remember-” 

“Daenerys, don’t say that,” he choked. 

She shook her head in defiance, “If I never remember...would you still want this baby?” 

“Of course,” he said without a second of hesitation. “Nothing could ever make me not want it. I love it, Daenerys. I already love our little one with everything I am.” 

_Our little one_

Her heart clenched. 

Jorah took her hand in his, knowing he needed to be the voice of reassurance, of reason. They needed a plan. 

“All we can do right now is hope that you will get your memory back. We will still take everything day by day, okay?” 

She nodded. Her emotions were spinning around her chest like a treacherous carnival ride. On one hand, she was absolutely terrified of having a baby but on the other….she was glad Jorah still wanted it. It made it easier knowing she would have his support. She wanted another chance. She wanted another chance at being a mother. And whether she regained her memory or not, it didn’t change the fact that the child growing inside of her was hers. No blow to the head could change its DNA. 

“I want it too.” 

Jorah’s eyes flicked to hers, “You do?” 

Daenerys nodded, “I’m its mother. I won’t give up on it.”

He let out a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling exhausted, like someone had dragged him through miles and miles of rocky terrain. His body felt sore. 

He reached out a hand, “Can I....” 

She smiled softly, guiding his hand the rest of the way. 

Oh, how he had missed feeling her stomach, even if there wasn’t a bump yet. The simple act of putting his hand over it made him feel connected with their baby. 

Daenerys watched silently as Jorah’s eyes filled with more love than she had ever seen. 

“Do you...do you have any children?” 

“Just this one.” 

So it was his first. She wished she could remember the moment they knew. 

“How old are you?” 

He looked at her, feeling embarrassed by his age for the first time in years. 

“Forty-seven.” 

Daenerys said nothing. 

“Does that bother you?” he asked, eyes shut in fear. 

Her hand nearly flew to caress his cheek again but she stopped it. Why? She didn’t know. 

“No, of course not.” 

She watched as a breath of relief left him. 

“You’re quite handsome,” she added, hoping to fill the room with a little more cheer. “How did a girl like me end up with a guy like you?”

He looked down sheepishly. 

“We met through work. Your first day….you interviewed me.” 

Daenerys’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “I did? Are you important?” 

He shrugged, “Not really.”

“Well you must be, at least a little bit if I was sent to interview you,” she joked. “What do you do?”

Jorah recalled their meeting. How nervous she was, how entranced he was, their flirting, his need to know her, happy memories that were now tainted. 

“I’m the CEO of a personal security company.” 

Daenerys nodded, impressed, “Well that sounds important.”

“You spilled coffee on me,” he said, allowing a small smile. 

“Oh god, I’m sure I was horrified.” 

He chuckled, “You were.”

“And yet, you still decided to ask me out?” 

“It was just a spill, Daenerys,” he said in amusement. 

She liked that they could talk like this, light, humorous. 

“So how did you do it?” 

Jorah cocked his head, “Do what?” 

“Ask me out. Did I play hard to get?” she smirked. 

He scratched the side of his face, laughing, “Well, I took your number for your business card and sent you a text. And no, you didn’t play hard to get. You fell right into my trap.” 

Daenerys was stunned but only momentarily. Of course, she fell right into this man’s hands. He was gorgeous and charming from what she could tell. Her eyes fell to a curl of hair behind his ear. 

_Yea, gorgeous._

“How long did I keep you... _waiting_?”

“You were just a few minutes late.” 

A smile tugged at her lips, “No I mean….I didn’t break the first date rule, did I?

Jorah’s eyes squinted until she realized what she was asking. 

“Oh!” 

He chuckled, “Well….I suppose technically you did. It was the same day. We don’t really do rules well.” 

“Interesting,” she giggled. “After Daario. I told myself no more meaningless sex. I’m a bit surprised I succumbed so easily.”

Daenerys watched a cloud fall over Jorah’s face and realized she had misstepped. 

“It wasn’t meaningless,” he uttered softly. 

She reached a hand for his, “Oh no, Jorah...I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant that I’m surprised I didn’t wait.” 

The feeling of awkwardness was back. 

“We cuddled,” he mumbled. 

It was then that Daenerys realized the man across from her had a tender heart. Another thing she had never experienced from a man. 

“Well, I’m sure that wooed me. I love to cuddle,” she smiled, trying to make amends. 

He returned it. 

“Me too.” 

“No wonder we have a kid on the way. Two serial cuddlers? That was bound to happen.” 

A laugh rumbled from his chest and Daenerys internally felt relief. She liked making him smile, laugh, happy. She barely knew him but found herself wanting to see that smile of his more and more. It made his eyes crinkle. 

“So what did we do on our first date?” 

“We got coffee, talked, then later when a takeout place sent me too much food, I invited you over. Then we made love.”

Daenerys’ eyes softened. 

_Made love_

Not, “had sex.” 

“Too much food hmm?” 

Jorah bit his lip, stopping a grin, “Yes.”

“A likely story,” she teased. 

Her stomach rudely interrupted them. 

“You’re hungry,” he said. “I can get you something, hold on.” 

Daenerys grabbed his hand, “That’s okay. I’m not a huge fan of hospital food. It’s kinda gross.”

Jorah leaned over, kissing the top of her head gingerly, “Who said anything about hospital food? There’s a coffee shop ‘round the corner.”

Her spirits lifted immensely at the mention of coffee. 

Before he could leave the room, Daenerys stopped him. 

“Wait! I didn’t tell you what I wanted.” 

He gave her a puzzled look, “Darlin, I know what you want.” 

And with that, he left, promising to be back quickly. 

Daenerys wasn’t sure why she felt such a sudden feeling of sadness but she did. Maybe it was because Jorah seemed so attuned to her and she hated that she couldn’t say the same, or maybe it was the fact that he had left the room. 

Whatever the cause, it was an odd feeling. 

She wondered if he truly would get her order right. 

_He’s your fiancé, isn’t he? It shouldn’t be a surprise that he knows you_

The doctor stepped in, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“Ms. Targaryen, how are you feeling this morning?” 

She gave a half-smile, “Not too bad. Still trying to remember my life.” 

He nodded in sympathy, “Give it time. The good news is you can go home today.” 

_Home, with Jorah…._

Suddenly she was nervous again. Would it be awkward? Living with someone she had just “met?”

“Has your fiancé spoken to you about-” 

Cutting him off, “Yes. Maybe we will name it after you, doc. If it’s a boy.” 

He smiled, amused, and happy to see his patient was in good spirits. 

“How do you feel about it? It’s okay to have mixed emotions.”

Daenerys shrugged, “I’m not thrilled. It’s weird not being able to remember anything about this pregnancy but I’m not mad either. I don’t really know how to explain it.” 

“That’s natural.” 

She nodded. 

“Do you feel safe with Mr. Mormont?” 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, “What?” 

“Do you feel safe with him? Often patients who have severe memory loss feel more comfortable staying with a family member they can remember when they are released. I just want you to know you have options.” 

But she didn’t have options. Not really. Her family was either dead or god knows where. However, Missandei…..

_But you do feel safe with Jorah, don’t you?_

She couldn’t do that to him. If she started to feel uncomfortable during the week then she would call Missandei but….she wanted to at least try to step back into her life. How else did she expect to remember? 

“Yes, I feel safe with him.” 

Just as he promised, Jorah was back in record time. Coffee and food in hand. 

“Hazelnut iced latte and lemon scone for you, sweetheart.” 

He held them out with pride but he was horrified to see Daenerys lip start to tremble. 

“Hun, what is it? What’s wrong?” he set the items on the bedside table and knelt down beside her. 

“It’s just….no one has ever cared for me like this….except Missandei. No one has ever taken the time to...to remember what I like,” she shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’m being stupid.” 

Jorah brushed his thumb across her cheek, “No you aren’t.” 

She sniffed, “Can’t say a latte and scone have ever made me cry.” 

Jorah felt his heart constrict. Daenerys had never gone into complete detail about her past relationships but he could tell they had been worse than he thought. 

She took a sip of her latte, eyes lighting up in delight, “Thank you, Jorah.” 

“Of course, love,” he kissed the tip of her nose. 

He watched as she faltered and for a moment he thought he might have overstepped. 

“You’re sweet,” she said, face reddening. 

Daenerys reached into the bag and pulled out a scone. It tasted like heaven. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She held the second out for Jorah. 

“Oh, no that’s not for me. One for you, one for our little one.”

_Oh my WORD. He is adorable_

“Jorah, you haven’t eaten either.” 

“You’re still hungry.” 

She broke the scone in two, “Yes, which is why I’m eating half and you’ll eat the other half.” 

“Daenerys…”

Meeting his eyes, “Jorah, are we really about to have our first argument over a scone?” 

He sighed, knowing it was no use to fight her on this. With a reluctant smile, he took a bite. 

Daenerys bobbed her head in satisfaction. 

“Doc said I could leave today.” 

Jorah flashed a grin, “Thank God.”

“So Mr. Mormont, where do we live?”

His eyes, twinkling, “Oh, I think you’ll like it.” 


	35. For My Whole Life Pt. 3

“Jesus Christ! We live here?”

Jorah chuckled as they pulled into their driveway. 

“We do.” 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Daenerys took in their home. He had to admit, it was impressive. That’s why he bought it. 

He helped her out of the passenger side door. She was shaky on her feet, a fractured skull will do that to you. The doctor had warned she shouldn’t be alone and might need help getting around for the first couple of days. 

They stepped inside and Daenerys whistled. 

“Wow….tell me again what you do? Because I know this ain’t my lousy reporter salary.” 

He chuckled, “Speaking of work, I called your editor and explained everything so you don’t have to worry about your job, hun.” 

Daenerys nodded, “Thanks Jorah.” 

An awkward silence fell. 

“Where’s the bathroom? I feel in desperate need of a shower.” 

He led her to it and pulled off his shirt before he caught the look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Um….what are you doing?” she asked, eyes wide, staring at his bare chest. 

“Helping you shower.”

“I uh...I can manage on my own.” 

Her eyes averted to the floor and Jorah realized she was embarrassed. 

“Daenerys...I’m not supposed to leave you...what if you fall?” 

“I won’t.” 

He frowned, “Let me help you.” 

Biting her bottom lip, “Look...I just don’t feel comfortable showering with you...naked...me naked…”

Hurt flashed across his face and Daenerys felt a pang of regret. But surely he had to understand?

He looked to the ground, hands in his pockets. Now the air was definitely awkward. 

Daenerys felt anxiety creep in. She was trying her hardest. Trying to remember, trying to feel comfortable with a stranger, trying to remind herself that he wasn’t one, that he was her fiancé. She didn’t want to feel like she had to walk on eggshells around Jorah but that’s what it was starting to feel like. She hated upsetting people. And she could tell she was doing it now. 

Overwhelmed she let out a heavy sigh and leaned up against the sink, her face in her hand. 

“Hey...it’s alright.” 

His voice was calming, soothing, gentle. She felt his hands on her shoulders, softly rubbing up and down. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed,” he added. 

Daenerys looked up at him and though he was trying his best to hide it, she could tell his eyes were sad. He had very expressive eyes. 

“I feel like everything I say is wrong. I feel like I’m disappointing you more and more with every second that goes by,” she admitted, her voice flat, defeated. 

“Can I hug you?” 

She nodded. 

He pulled her to his chest and she gingerly put her arms around him in return. She let his scent fill her senses. It jostled nothing free to her dismay. 

“Just tell me what you want and I will do it,” he said, softly. “I know you are doing your best and I’m sorry if I’ve done anything or said anything to make you feel any type of pressure.” 

This was killing him. Never did he think the woman he loved would be so distant from him but he had to keep reminding himself that it wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t Daenerys’ fault and he had to be as supportive as possible. He would do whatever she wanted. He would do anything to make her feel safe and protected. 

“Can you just...wait outside the shower? I know you have to be here and I appreciate your help.” 

“I’m your fiancé Daenerys, I love you, that’s what I’m supposed to do, help you. Yes, I will wait outside.”

She nodded and Jorah realized she was waiting for him to turn around before she undressed. Once he heard the showerhead come on he knew it was safe to turn back around. He picked his shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head, trying to keep the feeling of longing at bay. 

Longing to hold her in his arms again, to kiss her, to look into her eyes as he told her how much he loved her. To see those eyes he knew and the love reflected back at him. Their brief hug had been a balm for his soul. All he wanted to do was hold her and never let go. 

Jorah was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the shower turn off until Daenerys cleared her throat. 

“Can you um...can you hand me a towel please?” 

He fumbled for one, holding it over the top so she could grab it. 

“I assume my clothes are in that massive closet?”

He nodded, grateful that the awkwardness between them wasn’t going to last it would seem. 

Daenerys returned in a light blue sweatshirt and pair of black leggings. 

“I should probably take a shower too.” 

“Yea, you stink.” 

His mouth dropped open and he felt his face redden in embarrassment before he heard her chuckle. 

“I’m just kidding. You smell nice actually.”

He gave a modest smile, wanting to be playful but not quite knowing what to say. He went back into the bathroom and let his shirt fall to the ground once more. 

“Want me to stand guard?” she asked with a smirk. 

“Do you want to?” he teased. 

“I don’t know. Are you in danger of falling, Jorah?” 

“Darlin, it’s a little late for that.” 

Daenerys blushed. Oh, he was good. Smooth as a stone by the lake. 

His fingers went to unbutton his pants and Daenerys quickly turned around. 

“I don’t mind if you look…” 

Jorah hoped he wasn’t coming off the wrong way. He liked being playful with her. That’s all it was. 

“Oh? You think it will jog my memory?” he heard her say. 

He laughed, “Hey, it might.”

“Gotta keep a girl guessing,” she teased, as she walked out of the bathroom. Without looking back. 

Jorah shook his head, a smile forming as he stepped under the spray. If he had to charm his fiancée all over again, then that is what he would do. 

He found Daenerys sitting in her office down the hall. 

“I can tell by the decor that this is mine?” she asked, though she seemingly already knew the answer. 

Jorah leaned on the door frame, “It is. Mine is the door across.” 

She looked up at him and was instantly distracted by his lack of shirt. His chest was still damp and she watched as a water droplet slid down his left pectoral. 

_Oh god, he’s hot_

“Daenerys?” 

Tearing her eyes away, “Hmm!?” 

“I asked if you were hungry.”

_Define hungry_

“Um, yea, a little.”

He held out his hand and she took it as he led her down the stairs. She glanced over at his back muscles. 

_Stop staring!_

_You can stare, he’s yours isn’t he?_

_No, he’s other me’s_

_Wtf is an “other me”_

“Jesus Christ, Daenerys,” she muttered. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of the kitchen. Large, beautiful, like everything else in this house. 

_Including the owner_

Her eyes ran over the granite countertops, the stainless steel fridge, the island in the center that looked big enough for someone to live in, the way his jeans hugged his perfectly formed a….

She snapped herself out of her wonder and realized Jorah had asked her something again. 

“Sorry, what?”

Daenerys watched his face contort in worry, “Are you feeling alright? You look dazed.”

“Oh yea, I’m fine. The kitchen is just impressive is all.” 

Jorah brushed a strand of hair that was in danger of obstructing her vision. His eyes were kind and full of love. She gave a soft smile, her eyes darting to his lips then back to his blue pools. She watched as he took a deep breath and for a moment she thought he might kiss her. 

Did she want him to kiss her?

Before she could answer herself, he turned, moving towards the fridge and the moment was gone. He started pulling things out, throwing them onto the island. 

“I have good news and bad news,” he said, head still rummaging around the shelves. 

“Give me the good news,” Daenerys responded. 

“We have most of the things to make sesame chicken.” 

She smiled, “Ooooo my favorite. What’s the bad news?” 

Jorah scratched his chin, “I’m missing one key ingredient.” 

“Well grocery stores still exist right?”

He chucked, “They do.” 

“Looks like we are going shopping then. A shame you’ll have to put a shirt on and ruin your plans,” she winked. 

“My p-plans?” he stuttered. 

Daenerys looked back over her shoulder, “Trying to seduce me, Mr. Mormont?”

Surprise that he had been caught must have flashed across his face because she began to laugh. 

“No...that wasn’t my intention.” 

“Mhmmm, do you usually cook without a shirt then?”

“Only for special guests,” he teased. “But I assure you I won’t be anything but respectful toward you.” 

Worry tinged the last few words and she gave him a nod of encouragement. 

“I know Jorah, I wasn’t implying anything.” 

“Okay, good. Good.” 

He felt his face warm. He had been caught, however innocent it had been. 

_You’re acting like a schoolboy_

Daenerys walked up to him, so close he could smell the shampoo she had used. 

“Tis truly a shame though,” she said quietly, running her eyes over his chest. “You’re quite easy on the eyes.”

_What are you doing!?_

Her sudden confidence shocked her. But she wasn’t complaining. If they were going to live together she didn’t want to be timid. 

_You hardly know him_

_I know him_

_No, other you knows him_

Her inner commentary distracted her from the fact that Jorah’s hand had cupped her cheek. 

The contact startled her and she backed away. 

_Why is my heart racing?_

“Sorry...I um...I…” 

She tripped over her words, trying not to notice the hurt in those eyes of his.

“I’ll get you a shirt,” she uttered, fleeing up the stairs, gripping the beam for support.

Jorah wasn’t sure if he should follow her or not. Clearly something had just happened between them. He didn’t want there to be any sense of unease or awkwardness. But he also knew he needed to give Daenerys space and be patient. 

_Fuck this_

He followed her. 

She sensed him behind her before he said anything. She kept her eyes on the rows of shirts, pretending to study them. 

“Any will do,” he said softly. 

Daenerys tugged a soft grey T-shirt off a hanger. She handed it to him, eyes on the floor. 

He could tell she was uncomfortable and it made his heart constrict. He wanted to hug her, to pull her into his arms and kiss her worries away. 

Instead, he grabbed her hand before it could fall to her side, brushing his thumb over the top. 

“I love you and it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, do anything, I am not expecting anything from you, Daenerys. All I want is for you to be comfortable around me. I want you to feel safe. I know this is hard for you, it’s unbelievably hard for me too. You aren’t alone. I’m here and I will do whatever you need me to because nothing in this world matters more to me than you and our baby. We can go as slow or as fast as you want. You set the pace.” 

How? How did Jorah just utter every word she needed to hear? 

It stunned her. It stunned her that a man could be so caring, so unselfish in his feelings. Jorah was unlike anyone Daenerys had ever met. 

“Thank you. You don’t….you don’t know how much that means….how relieved I am…”

He squeezed her hand, “Set the pace and I will follow.” 

She nodded, “I wouldn’t be opposed to a hug right now.” 

He chuckled, “Darlin, you don’t even have to ask.”

Daenerys let the feeling of his arms around her fill her senses. 

_Come on….come on_

She shut her eyes, hoping to give her brain an added kick. But nothing came free. She so desperately wanted to remember. To be able to love this man as he deserved. To be able to feel his love as she deserved. That was maybe the worst part of this, she mused. That she knew they both deserved more than her lack of memory gave. 

She liked Jorah. He was sweet and caring, gentle, and easy to talk to but that was all it was. _Like_ not love. And despite what he had said, she worried that if her feelings or memory didn’t return in time, he would get frustrated or angry with her. 

Her mind flashed to Viserys. 

Had she and Jorah ever had an argument? A bad argument? 

She didn’t know. 

She didn’t know what he was like when he was angry. People could be kind on the surface and have darkness underneath. Although, nothing he had done so far pointed to anything other than a gentle heart. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked softly. 

Her face still pressed against his torso, “Just trying to stay positive.”

He rubbed small circles over her back. It calmed her, felt nice. 

“I love you.” 

Daenerys shut her eyes. She knew he wasn’t expecting anything but every time he uttered the words, guilt washed over her. Guilt that she couldn’t in good conscience say them back. At least not yet.

Jorah released her from his embrace and knelt down, pressing his ear to her stomach. 

“What’s that? Mhmm, yea. Okay, I’ll tell her.” 

Daenerys looked down in confusion. 

“Little one says they believe in you and are proud of you for being so strong.” 

Her chest instantly filled with a warm fuzzy feeling. She had made a lot of mistakes relationship-wise but she was glad that her “other” self had had the good sense to find Jorah Mormont and keep him. 

“How did we find out?” she asked. 

Jorah rose, leading her to an empty room across the hall. The only things in it were three plastic dragon eggs sitting on a built-in shelf. 

“You took a test and put three slips of paper when combined, said, ‘Hi there daddy’ in these,” he said fondly, gesturing to the eggs. “Then, you hid them around the house for me to find.”

It certainly sounded like something she would do. She loved dragons. 

“Were you surprised?” 

He chuckled, “Very much so.”

“Were you happy?”

He turned to her, “Happiest day of my life.” 

“Have we ever had a fight?” 

The question shocked him, unsure of where it was coming from.

“A couple, yes.” 

Daenerys bit her lip, “About what? Were they bad?”

She felt his arm move around her shoulders. He kissed the side of her head. 

“Nothing we couldn’t handle. And we never stayed angry for long.”

Sensing he needed to steer the conversation in a different direction, Jorah suggested they get to the grocery store before it closed. At the sound of her stomach rumbling, Daenerys wholeheartedly agreed. 

“So should we tag team this?” Daenerys asked, setting their one missing ingredient on the island. Sesame seeds. 

“Tag team?” 

“Yea, like you cook the chicken, I’ll make the sauce,” she responded, looking around the drawers for a wooden spoon. 

Jorah rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh….well I was going to just cook for you.”

Daenerys scoffed, “Jorah, I lost my memory, not my cooking skills.” 

He chuckled, “Very well.”

Jorah graciously pulled out everything she would need. He seemed to sense her internal embarrassment at not knowing where things were. She got to work on the sauce, determined to knock his socks off. 

“Have we ever made this before?” she asked, wondering if he had already tasted the recipe she perfected. 

“Many times, hun.” 

So, that was a yes. 

He watched Daenerys out of the corner of his eye. The tip of her tongue rested on her bottom lip while she added things to her mixture. She looked as she always did when cooking. Jorah felt a pang of sorrow. 

“You know….this is what we had the night of our first date. Well, what you had.” 

“Ahh the mysterious ‘too much’ takeout.” 

He grinned, “Mmhmm.” 

“Are we trying to recreate that night then?” she laughed. 

Jorah’s heart started pounding. 

“If you….if you would like.” 

She cocked an eyebrow, wondering why his voice sounded caught off guard. Then she remembered and her face flammed. 

“Would you like that, Jorah?”

He nodded slowly, “Yes.” 

Daenerys chewed on her bottom lip. This was uncharted territory. She hadn’t meant to imply….and now she saw no way out of it. His eyes. His eyes were so hopeful. She hated disappointing him. 

Already she hated seeing him with anything other than a smile on his face. 

She let the silence hang in the air, not quite knowing how to respond. Daenerys didn’t know why the thought of kissing Jorah...touching Jorah...being in bed with Jorah...filled her system with nerves. She never was like this around men. But then again, she had never been around a forgotten fiancé before. It made the whole idea of sex terrifying, like something out a science fiction novel. Sleeping with a man who felt so deeply for you but who you have no memory of. 

And it wasn’t like she could look at Jorah like a man she had met in a bar, or through friends. The weight of how much more he was sat heavily on her chest. It was like a bubbling cauldron of anxiety. 

Jorah studied her. He could tell her thoughts were flying through her already battered mind. He should’ve said no. He shouldn’t have let his desire hang out in the open but he had reacted in truth. He wanted her. He wanted Daenerys so badly and not because of the carnal need. But because he wanted to show her just how much he adored her. How he worshipped her. Being intimate was their time to connect on the deepest level known to man. He missed that connection. 

Daenerys changed the subject. 

“Here, taste test.” 

She held the spoon up to his lips. 

His eyes met hers and for a moment he thought he saw the burn of desire. Then it was gone. 

“Tastes good, hun. Like always.” 

She smiled in satisfaction. 

They combined the chicken with the sauce, sprinkled the sesame seeds in, and plated it. The tension from earlier still hadn’t completely evaporated. The question still hung in the air. 

They ate with minimal conversation, partly because they were starving, partly because of the images running through both of their minds. 

For Daenerys it was Jorah kissing her, feeling his hands along her bare skin, running her hands through his hair. 

Did he like that? Her hands in his hair? 

Since she had noticed the golden curl behind his ear she had wanted to feel it. It looked soft. 

For Jorah he was picturing holding her. Tumbling around in their bed, the moment he slipped inside, the way she always let out a small gasp. 

Daenerys yawned and it pulled him out of his thoughts. She was tired and rightly so. 

“What do you say we watch a movie? I’ll even let you pick.” 

She laughed softly, “Oh the power.” 

“I trust you,” he replied. 

She met his gaze. He meant it. 

Settling on the couch, Daenerys selected one of the Bond films they had on Netflix. Jorah lifted his arm, inviting her in. She hesitated at first but not for long. She snuggled into his side and for a moment, Jorah forgot the events of the past two days. For a moment, all was right. 

“How did you propose?” 

And reality came crashing back down. 

“We went up to Scotland. It’s where I’m from,” he traced circles on the top of her hand with his index finger. “I took you on a hike my mother and I used to go on.” 

He felt her smile against his chest. 

“How romantic. Are you always that romantic, Jorah?” 

He nuzzled the top of her head, “I try to be.” 

“I bet your mom liked that. What did she say when we told her?”

Daenerys felt him tense and she looked up, pain but only for a moment, darkened his eyes. 

“She...she died when I was 13.” 

Immediate regret tumbled over Daenerys like a wave. 

“I’m sorry...shit, I didn’t mean to…” 

Jorah’s thumb brushed her cheek, “It’s alright. You didn’t know.” 

There it was. She disappointed him. Again. 

Tears of frustration threatened to fill her eyes. She pressed her cheek against his shirt to hide it. There was no fooling Jorah, however. 

“Daenerys…” he turned her chin up so she had no choice but to look at him. Instead of disappointment however all she saw was understanding. 

Her eyes flicked down to his mouth and for the second time that day, she wondered if he would kiss her. She wondered if she wanted him to. Instead, he placed his lips softly on her forehead, lingering for a minute before pulling away. 

She realized Jorah wouldn’t do anything unless she made the first move. Unless she set the pace. He had told her as much. He wanted her to be comfortable. 

She pulled his arm tighter around her, “You’re warm.” 

He nuzzled the top of her head, “You call me your own personal heater.” 

Giggling, “I’m a lucky gal.” 

Daenerys began absentmindedly running her fingers over Jorah’s leg. Distracted by the movie for nearly an hour, she didn’t realize what she was doing, not until Jorah kept shifting as if he couldn’t get comfortable. 

It was then she noticed the reason he was squirming. He had a hard-on. She could see it pushing against his jeans. 

She bit her lip to stop a grin and a laugh that was dangerously close to the edge of her lips. Her head was facing the screen so he couldn’t have known she had seen it. He put a hand over his crotch and Daenerys knew he was trying to hide it before she noticed. 

_Don’t be a prude….have some fun_

She smirked, deciding to be bold, see if he would play along or if he would be ever the gentleman. 

Daenerys continued to run her hand up and down his leg, eyes still on the screen. Her heart quickened when she felt him do the same to her arm. 

Jorah gulped. He wasn’t sure if Daenerys knew what she was doing. He didn’t want to assume but it was getting harder and harder… _.literally_...to let her lead. 

_Just do what she does, nothing more, nothing less_

Instead of just trailing her fingers over his leg, Daenerys started to squeeze, massaging down his thigh and over his knee. 

He followed. 

Over her shoulder, down her arm, squeezing gently then dragging his palm back up. 

He hoped to God she wouldn’t look down and see his erection. It was blatant and his attempt at masking it with his hand was pitiful. 

Jorah tried to think of something unpleasant but how could he with her hand doing that to his leg?

He even had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. 

_Jesus Christ man, what are you 16? Get ahold of yourself_

He couldn’t help it. This is what happened when you were so utterly and completely in love with the woman next to you. 

Then as quickly as it had started. It stopped. 

Daenerys tucked her hand back into her side and his leg instantly missed the contact. 

They sat like that until the movie ended. 

“Another? Or are you tired?” he asked, hoping she would say the latter. 

He couldn’t wait to cuddle with her in bed. To hold her in his arms. Everything would feel right. Everything would fall into place, he knew it. 

“Tired,” she yawned. 

Jorah turned the TV off and offered his hand. She took it, letting him lead her upstairs. She stopped behind him at the doorway of their bedroom. 

“Oh...um…”

He looked back. Daenerys was staring at the floor, her face a mixture of worry and embarrassment. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

“I was thinking….do you mind if...if I sleep in the guest room?” 

Daenerys didn’t dare look at his face. She knew what she would see there. And she wasn’t ready. Wasn’t ready to see more disappointment. Wasn't ready to sleep in the same bed with him. Cuddling on the couch was one thing but a bed? It made her throat clench with nerves. 

“Of course...let me...let me make it up for you,” he answered, hoping he didn’t sound like someone had just let the air out of him. But that’s what he felt like. 

_Let her set the pace_

But wouldn’t she be more comfortable with him? In their bed? 

_She just met you_

He sighed, pulling an extra blanket out of the hall cupboard. He made sure the sheets were clean and set the blanket down at the end of the bed.

Daenerys stood in the doorway, watching him, hugging an arm to her side. 

He gave her an encouraging smile, letting her know he wasn’t upset. 

He wasn’t. But his heart was. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“If you need anything...I’m just….I’m just down the hall.” 

She nodded. 

Jorah pressed a kiss to the top of her head and left her standing in the mellow light of the bedside lamp, wondering if she had made the right decision. 

To her surprise, he returned only a few moments later with a book in his hand. 

“I um….I started reading to our little one every night. Do you mind if I read a chapter?” 

Daenerys took his free hand, squeezing it, “Of course not.” 

Her heart felt like it would burst. Jorah had been a father for all of what? A week? And he was already 10 times the father hers had been. She had no doubt that their baby would be loved. Memories regained or not. 

They settled on the bed. He laid his head in her lap and opened the book. She put her hands over her stomach, imagining the day where it would actually feel like a bump. 

“The Hobbit?”

He nodded, “It was one of my favorites as a boy.”

“Dreaming of a grand adventure were you, Mr. Mormont?” 

He chuckled, “Yes. And I got one.” 

He reached a hand to smooth her cheek. 

It would have been the perfect moment to lean down and kiss him and she would be lying if she said she didn’t nearly do it. 

But again, the mental block went up. 

Luckily, she didn’t think Jorah had noticed the moment that had just died before their eyes. 

The moment she had squandered. 

His voice was entrancing. She listened as he read off the names of dwarves and elves. She watched as his face lit up at certain parts, certain dialogue, he even did the voices. 

“Your Gandalf sounds like Santa Clause,” she giggled. 

He chuckled, “Well luckily, little one doesn’t know the difference.”

Daenerys felt a ray of warmth every time he called their baby the term of endearment. It was so innocent, so pure. So loving. 

She brushed her fingers through his hair, causing him to pause for a moment before he continued with the story. She saw joy gallop across his face. 

She had been right. His hair was soft. 

Jorah balanced the book on his chest with one hand, while the other reached for Daenerys’. He intertwined their fingers. 

She started to nod off right before the end of the chapter. The feeling of his hand leaving hers was what shook her out of the doze. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he whispered. “Goodnight, Daenerys. Goodnight, little one. ” 

Part of him threw out a last-minute prayer that she would change her mind and come to bed with him. 

But she only returned the goodnight and moved to get under the covers. 

  
Jorah stared at the ceiling. He had been lying in bed for two hours. Sleep wasn’t coming. It didn’t feel right. 

It didn’t feel right being in their bed alone. 

He wondered if she was asleep. Probably. Daenerys had looked exhausted. 

Oh how he wanted to go to her. To slip under the covers and cuddle up next to her with his hand on her stomach. He just wanted to be close to her. This empty bed was giving him flashbacks to when they had broken up. And he didn’t like that. He didn’t like that at all. 

Daenerys felt as tired as she had ever been but for some reason, her mind wouldn’t let her fall asleep. She shut her eyes, kept them closed for nearly two hours it seemed. But sleep wouldn’t come. It was maddening. 

She wondered if Jorah was asleep yet. Probably. 

Being near him was calming. And she loved how he interacted with their unborn child. It melted her heart. 

“Christ almighty!”

She kicked off the covers and went downstairs. Maybe watching TV would help. 

  
Jorah lost track of how many sheep he counted before he finally kicked off the covers. 

“For fuck's sake!” 

Maybe watching TV would help. 

He nearly gave himself a heart attack when he saw Daenerys sitting on the couch.

She heard him gasp and looked over, “I’m sorry! Did I wake you up?” 

He shook his head, “I never went to sleep.” 

“You too huh?” 

He took a seat beside her, noticing she was only wearing her sweatshirt and that it only came to just above her knees. 

“We don’t….we don’t sleep well when we are apart.” 

“Oh?” 

Daenerys noticed he was only wearing his pajama bottoms. How could she not? That damn chest. 

“I went on a business trip once and we had to Facetime each other just to be able to get a decent night's rest.”

“We would fall asleep on the phone?” 

He nodded. 

She chuckled, “How cute.” 

Clearly they had been enamored with each other. Daenerys had always been able to sleep anywhere. A skill she picked up when Viserys would kick her out of the house for days. 

“What are you watching?” he asked, looking to the television. 

She shrugged, “I don’t really know. I haven’t been paying attention. I think some reality trash about dating.” 

“Lovely,” he scoffed. 

Daenerys looked at him, waiting. He glanced over at her, realizing. He lifted his arm and she snuggled in. 

“Warm,” she mumbled.

“Mmhmm.” 

“Little heater.” 

He chuckled, “Yes.’

His chest hair tickled her cheek. 

“I had a good time tonight, Jorah.” 

“Me too,” he whispered against her hair. 

“Listening to you read...our baby is very lucky to have you.” 

“I’m a lucky man,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. 

She frowned, “Well….maybe not so lucky right now...considering…”

Daenerys felt the guilt creeping in again but Jorah’s fingers, his thumb and index on her chin, tilting it up so she would look at him, stopped the wave from overtaking her. 

“No. Still lucky.” 

_Kiss him!!!!_

Her mind was screaming at her. Jorah held her gaze, he was waiting for it too. 

She leaned in closer. He did too. 

Then she sneezed. 

And the moment was gone. 

Jorah got up and returned with a tissue. Daenerys smiled in thanks. 

“If I’m getting sick on top of everything else, I swear to god.” 

He chuckled, pulling her back to his chest. 

Daenerys fell asleep before he did. Which was fine. He always liked watching her sleep. Guarding her. Protecting her. 

The TV was still playing in the background but Jorah didn’t care. His back was starting to hurt from his position on the couch, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Daenerys, snuggled up to him, fast asleep.

He rested a hand over her stomach. Content for the first time in two days.


	36. For My Whole Life Pt. 4

Daenerys woke to something tickling her cheek. She opened her eyes and was met with Jorah’s chest. It was rising and falling slowly. She looked up at his face. His head was resting on the arm of the couch. No worry lines, just peaceful sleep. 

Her arm was around his torso. Sometime during the night, they had pulled each other as close as possible. She didn’t remember even falling asleep. 

Her eyes followed the hair that tapered off before the waistband of his pajama pants. Glancing up, making sure his eyes were still shut, she placed a delicate kiss just under his heart, hoping it would ignite something in her mind. 

It didn’t but the contact made her own heart jump. She pressed another in the same spot, her lips barely brushing over his skin. 

Daenerys thought back to Drogo and Daario. She had never experienced this with them, the easy mornings before they woke. With Jon, they rarely had a slow morning. He was always rushing to work, eager to be the first there. Daenerys could count the times on one hand they had cuddled and just let the world go by. 

Somehow, she knew that her relationship with Jorah was filled with tender moments, slow mornings, and sleeping sinfully late just to explore each other. 

She just wished she could remember it. 

Daenerys studied him. His strong jaw, the beard that had the beginning of a few silver flecks near the bottom. She wondered about dates they had shared. She wondered what type of kisser he was?

Soft and slow? 

Fiery and passionate? 

Was he a giver or a taker?

She wondered who had said I love you first? And when? 

Was it a moment in bed? 

Over dinner? 

Drogo’s declaration, however untrue it had been, had been during a party after he had chugged a case of beer. 

Daario had never uttered the words and neither had she. They both knew what that situation had been. 

Daenerys had told Jon first and now that she thought about it, she should have realized the red flag when he waited a few days to say it back. Almost like he was obligated. 

But what about Jorah?

Judging from the sheer look of devotion evident in his eyes every time he looked at her, she figured the moment had been special. 

She looked up. He was still fast asleep. 

Daenerys wanted to do something for him. However small it may be. 

She carefully untangled herself from his embrace, freezing when he grumbled then letting out a breath of relief when he stilled. 

Opening the fridge, she scrunched her nose at the eggs on the shelf. She didn’t know how he liked them and she couldn’t bear it if she chose the wrong way, however silly that may seem. 

The pantry had pancake mix. But did Jorah like pancakes? 

_Who doesn’t like pancakes?_

She figured they wouldn’t have it if he didn’t, so she got to work. It took a few searches to find where the bowls and whisk were. Daenerys stood on her tiptoes, peering over the couch multiple times to make sure Jorah was still asleep. She wanted to surprise him. 

She remembered seeing strawberries in a drawer in the fridge. Perfect. 

She was about to pour the batter onto the pan when she had an idea. It was silly, it was childish, but she knew it would make Jorah smile. So she did it. 

The pancakes were a little lopsided. But you could still tell what they were. She stacked them. 

She jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. 

“Scared me,” she giggled. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled into her neck. “That smells good.” 

“Oh thank God you like pancakes,” she smiled, turning to face him. 

Jorah’s hair was such a disaster on the top of his head that she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Nice hair, mister.” 

He chuckled, “You should see yours, darlin.”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh I’m sure.” 

She placed a plate of food into his hands, watching as he studied the shapes. One big heart, one medium-sized heart, and one tiny heart.

Daenerys watched as his eyes melted and realized she had made a good decision. 

“It was little one’s idea,” she said against his cheek. “Loves it when daddy reads to them.” 

Jorah’s chest swelled and tears welled despite his best attempt to keep them at bay. 

Daenerys kissed the corner of his eye before one could fall. The delicate act startled him and it took every ounce of his control not to take her in his arms and give her a proper kiss. 

“You’re a sweetie aren’t you?” she said softly. 

He shrugged, slightly embarrassed, “Or a sap.” 

“I’m a sucker for a sweetie.” 

“You two are my whole heart. I love you both so much. I can’t even…” he shook his head, “I can’t even describe the love I feel for you and our little one.”

“Even still?” She asked, biting her lip. 

“Always.”

She nodded.

“My love isn’t conditional, Daenerys.” 

“How long will you wait?” she whispered. 

“Forever. And a few more years after that.” 

She sniffed, touched by his loyalty. 

“Tell me a memory, Jorah.” 

He thought for a moment, combing through all their days together like a Rolodex. They had so many. 

“We went for a picnic one day. It was during the early days of dating before we said I love you,” his hands reached to cup her face. “We sat on a blanket in the grass, content with just people watching and I saw a ladybug crawling up your arm.”

Jorah’s eyes twinkled as he retold the memory. Daenerys listened in earnest, liking the soft pad of his thumbs softly caressing her cheeks. 

“I told you it was good luck if a ladybug landed on you. To my surprise, you immediately let it crawl onto the tip of your finger and you placed it on me instead. You told me that you were already the luckiest woman on the planet...”

He shut his eyes for a moment before meeting hers again. 

“It was then that I knew I could love you, that my heart would be in good hands.”

Daenerys had never felt the feeling Jorah was pushing into her heart. It was warm and true. And she knew that regardless of whether or not she regained her memory, she could fall in love with Jorah Mormont. She could very easily fall in love with him if she gave herself the chance. It excited her in a bittersweet way. 

He kissed the top of her head, “Pancakes are getting cold.” 

  
“I can’t come in today! For fuck’s sake tell him we have to reschedule,” Jorah hissed. 

Of course. Of course, Petyr Baelish was being difficult. 

He paced his home office. Yes, they had scheduled a meeting for today but he hadn’t been expecting his fiancée to get mugged and lose her goddamn memory. Surly Baelish could find it in his heart to reschedule the damn thing? 

Daenerys was downstairs cleaning up the remnants of their pancakes, which Jorah had scarfed. She smiled to herself, she liked cooking for him. 

Jorah clenched his teeth. Baelish wasn’t budging, the prick. 

He told his secretary to cancel the meeting. He wasn’t going to leave Daenerys here. Baelish could go fuck himself. 

_And his 2.4 million dollar contract_

“I heard yelling.” 

Jorah turned and saw Daenerys standing in the doorway. 

She frowned, “What’s wrong?” 

He tried to put on a smile, she didn’t need to be bothered with this. 

“Nothing, love. Just had to take care of something at work.” 

Daenerys folded her arms, “Tell me the truth because that wasn’t it.” 

He sighed, sinking into the chair behind his desk. 

“BIP is going to lose a 2 million dollar contract.” 

He rubbed his temples, a headache coming on. 

“Why? What happened?” 

“The guy is an idiot is what happened. Fucking arsehole,” he grumbled. “Doesn’t have the decency to reschedule a meeting. I hate men without honor, it makes my blood boil.” 

“Do you need to go in today?” 

He shook his head, “No. No, hun, it’s fine.” 

“A 2 million dollar loss isn’t ‘fine’ Jorah. Was the meeting for today?”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t want Daenerys thinking this was her fault. 

“Jorah….it was wasn’t it?” She walked up to him, running her hand through his hair. “Why didn’t you go to work today?”

Jorah shrugged, “I forgot it was scheduled for today.” 

Daenerys instantly knew that was a lie. While she didn’t know Jorah that well yet, she knew he wasn’t a man to forget things. Especially important things. 

He watched as her face fell. The air suddenly felt uncomfortable. 

“It was because of me, wasn’t it? Jorah I would’ve been fine on my own today you could have-” 

He stood, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. 

“You matter more to me than a silly contract.” 

“Yes, but...I don’t want to cause-” 

Jorah didn’t ask permission, he just pulled her into a hug.

“Stop that. This isn’t your fault. Petyr Baelish was going to fuck BIP anyway, whether I showed up or not.”

Daenerys wasn’t convinced. 

“What time is the meeting?”

She felt Jorah turn his face into her hair. It made her skin tingle. 

“Noon. But I’ve already told my secretary to cancel it. I want to spend the day with you.” 

“It’s only 11, you have time to make it,” she said against his shirt. “Call back and tell her to keep it. Plus, I can come with you and wait in the lobby or something. Maybe it will jostle something free for me.” 

Jorah held her at arm's length, searching her eyes, contemplating her proposal. 

He nodded, “Okay, only if you’re sure you don’t mind.”

She shrugged, “The doctor never said I had to be cooped up in the house all day.” 

Jorah grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter, “Ready?”

Daenerys blinked, forgetting where they were going for a moment. Jorah was wearing a slick blue suit with a black button-up underneath. She didn’t recall ever seeing a man in all her life who wore a suit like he did. In fact, she found herself wanting to run her hands over his chest and unbutton the….”

“Daenerys?” 

“Hmm? What? Yes, I’m ready,” she uttered, shaking her head softly. 

“You’ve been doing that a lot,” he said, tilting her chin up so she had no choice but to look at him. 

“Doing what?”

“Spacing out. Are you feeling alright? Is your head bothering you? Any pain?”

 _Oh if only he knew the reason,_ she mused. 

Well, why not tell him? 

She smiled, the tip of her tongue folding over her lip. 

“I feel fine. As for the spacing out….well...I’ve been admiring you is all. You’re quite distracting.”

He smirked, his eyes dancing in a way she hadn’t seen before. 

“Am I?” 

She nodded slowly. 

“And what _exactly_ are you admiring?”

Jorah’s voice sounded like he had hit the simmer button. It was dripping with steam.

Daenerys swallowed, “You...I’ve just said.” 

“Yes, but, what _specifically_ about me?”

She noticed he had stepped closer, so close in fact that their bodies were almost touching. Though, she didn’t mind. 

“I assume you have seen yourself in a mirror?” 

He chuckled, “You’ve asked me that before.” 

“Have I?” Daenerys, replied, eyes focused on his chest and the top buttons that revealed skin. 

“Mhmm.” 

She felt his hands move around her waist. He let them fall softly on her lower back, his thumbs brushing over her shirt. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Daenerys.” 

Jorah’s nose was on the crown of her head, nuzzling ever so slightly. 

“Chest, back…butt...” she whispered. 

“Mmmm, you _have_ said you enjoy my backside.” 

She smirked, butterflies fluttering ‘round her stomach. 

“It’s a good one.” 

Jorah took one of her palms and placed it exactly on the topic at hand. 

On instinct, she squeezed, before she even had a chance to feel embarrassed. She heard him hum. 

_You’re fondling Jorah’s ass, stop this at once_

_It belongs to me, why should I?_

_Because_

_Because why? Feels nice_

_Because you barely know him_

_That reason is beginning to annoy me. Didn’t stop me before, apparently_

Jorah’s lips on her cheekbone snapped her out of her inner monologue. 

“Is this okay?” he asked against her skin. 

She nodded, bringing her hands up his back, feeling the faintly defined muscle. Her breathing picked up as he trailed his mouth down her jaw, inching closer to her lips. Her hands had slipped underneath his jacket and were roaming over the edge of his waistband, about to untuck his shirt when she remembered the reason he was in a suit to begin with. 

She stepped back, eyes wide, “You’re going to be late! Come on.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the front door before he could object. 

  
Daenerys looked over at Jorah. He had a hint of a smile on his face, weaving through traffic like he was completely at ease. 

Was his heart not hammering like hers was?

She watched his hand over the shifter. The veins popping when he moved it. He must have noticed her staring because he reached over and took her own hand out of her lap and placed it over the stick, folding his palm over it. 

“Help me,” he said, playfully. 

She gulped and let him guide her hand through the gears. It felt…. _sexual_ almost. 

His hand was warm and his thumb brushed over her knuckles every so often. She liked that his hands were soft and not callused. 

To Daenerys’ dismay, it didn’t take long for them to pull into the parking lot. She instantly missed the contact and decided to take initiative after stepping out of the car. 

She took his hand as they walked up to the building and though she kept her eyes straight ahead, the little squeeze he gave and the slight swing of his arm told her he was grinning. 

“You can wait in my office, hun. I don’t know how long this will take but I’ll try to find a quick solution with the man.” 

She smoothed his cheek, “Take your time.” 

“Wish me luck, little one,” he said, kneeling to kiss her stomach.

The urge to bend down and kiss him pounded against Daenerys’ skull. But before she could, Jorah rose and headed towards the conference room. 

His secretary led her to his office because of course, she couldn’t remember where it was. Daenerys held her breath as she stepped in, hoping that the day they met would come rushing back. It didn’t. 

She sighed, trying not to let a cloud hang over the day that was going so well. The day of pancakes and touches. She sat at his desk, the soft leather of the chair crinkling under her weight. Jorah’s desk was neatly kept, no clutter adorned the top. She could tell in only the short time she had spent with him that he wasn’t messy. She liked that. 

A silver picture frame held a photo of them in what looked like Paris. The Eiffel Tower could be seen faintly in the background. 

They had been to Paris? She had always wanted to go. 

The cloud was hovering dangerously close now. 

What else had they done? What other milestones had been ripped away from her? 

“Why?” she huffed, feeling tears start to burn. 

Why must her life always be in constant turmoil? It hadn’t stopped since she had been born. Not for a single smattering of her life. 

A knock on the door startled her. Jorah’s secretary poked her head in. 

“Can I get you anything while you wait, Daenerys? Water? Coffee?” 

She quickly wiped a hand over her eyes, sniffing. 

“No...no thank you.”

Clearly, Jorah had picked his secretary because she was observant. 

“Are you alright? I can go get Mr. Mormont if-”

“No, don’t interrupt him...I’m just….” she sighed. “I’m just being dramatic.” 

The woman walked in. She had a kind face so Daenerys wasn’t too opposed to the intrusion. 

“I’m sorry I don’t….I don’t remember your name….I don’t know if Jorah told you but-”

The woman nodded, “He did. I’m Anna.” 

She smiled and Daenerys felt relief that her memory loss wouldn’t be an awkward topic. 

Anna pulled up a chair and put her hand on Daenerys’ shoulder. She was 35 maybe and had light brown hair cut just above her shoulders. Her voice was soft and light and Daenerys felt instantly at ease. 

“Do you want to talk?” 

Daenerys shrugged, “I don’t want to burden you.”

“I’m a good listener. I have to be, my sister is a nightmare,” she chuckled. 

Daenerys offered a small smile. 

“It’s just….I hate not being able to remember everything Jorah and I have been through. Huge parts of my life, what I’m assuming are the greatest parts of my life, are gone now.”

Anna nodded in support. 

“I feel like every minute that I can’t remember, I’m disappointing him. And he’s told me not to think that but….I can’t help it. He deserves better. He deserves more. More than I can give him.” 

“He deserves for you to trust yourself and hold on to hope,” Anna said, her tone comforting.

Daenerys shook her head, “Hope? What hope? The doctor didn’t even give us statistics. No hard numbers. We are walking blind here.” 

“There is always hope, Daenerys. And if there is one thing I am absolutely certain of, if there is any couple that could get through this, it’s you two.” 

Daenerys sniffed, letting a few tears drop before she wiped her eyes again. 

“What makes you say that?”

Anna chuckled, “Are you kidding? I have worked as Mr. Mormont’s secretary for 10 years and I have never seen him as happy as he has been since he met you. Every day he comes in the door with a smile on his face. Every day he is bragging to at least one person about you. You should have seen his face the day he came in after he found out you were pregnant. He was the proudest man in all of England.”

Daenerys put a hand over her stomach, the warmth of Anna’s words beginning to clear the cloud. 

“He loves you more than I have ever seen anyone love another. And that’s saying something because my parents have been married for 40 years and I have never seen my father look at my mother the way Mr. Mormont looks at you. Even just the few times you have stopped by, it’s blatant.” 

She nodded. She had seen that gaze. She had felt the love pouring through it. 

“I just….I just feel this crushing sense of guilt that I can’t remember I love him. I wish I could. It feels criminal almost.”

“No one falls in love overnight, Daenerys. Give it time. You will find it again.” 

“I can’t help but think….if roles were reversed...that he would have taken one look at me in the hospital and instantly remembered everything. He is so pure, Anna. Full of goodness and light. He would’ve remembered. And here I am, floundering. I feel so beneath him. I don’t deserve a man like that if I can’t even look at him and remember.” 

She felt a sob tear at her throat and Anna pulled her into an embrace. 

“You can’t know that. And for what it’s worth, I don’t think he would have if it had been him that got mugged instead of you. Life isn’t like the movies, Daenerys. Life is hard, but the people in it make it so worth living.” 

Daenerys clenched her teeth. Still not willing to let herself off the hook. 

“Let me ask you….why are you so upset? You say you don’t love him yet….so why is it affecting you the way it is?” 

She shrugged, “I don’t know. Because he is a good man I suppose. I have never had a man in my life that is worthy of every joy life has to offer, and Jorah is. I want him to have the world. I want him to have love and a happy family.”

Anna nodded. 

“I don’t know you that well, we have only spoken in passing when you come to visit Mr. Mormont, but I am going to tell you right now, I have no doubt in my mind that things will be as they were. Whether you regain your memories or not. Just give it time.” 

Daenerys sighed. She knew she needed to be patient. Hell, it had only been three days. But it wasn’t in her nature to be. She had always been one that needed instant gratification, a fly by the seat of your pants kind of girl. Patience was not her strong suit. 

“You’re right. You sound like Jorah, no wonder you’ve been his secretary so long.” 

Anna let out a small laugh, “His goodness has a way of rubbing off on people.” 

She patted her leg and left her to think about their conversation. It had helped. The cloud was merely a haze now. 

Another knock on the door came but this time it was a man. One she didn’t recognize, obviously. 

He had dark hair that was beginning to grey and a neatly trimmed goatee. His suit looked like it cost more than the average house and it was oddly trimmed, almost like he was trying to dress in an eastern style. 

“I’m sorry, I must have taken a wrong turn. My apologies….Ms.?” 

“Targaryen. That’s okay, what are you looking for? I’m afraid I can’t be much help but Jorah’s secretary is-” 

“Ah, the famous Daenerys Targaryen.” 

The man said it with such bravado it almost sounded deceiving. 

“I’m sorry, have we met?” 

He shook his head, “No but I have heard about you. I work with Jorah Mormont often.” 

Despite his wrong turn, the man walked in, taking a seat on the edge of the desk. 

“He raves about you.” 

She smiled softly, “So I have heard.” 

“And rightfully so. Your beauty, well, let’s just say I am constantly around women who believe to be God’s gift to mankind and they have nothing on you, sweetling.”

Daenerys felt herself blush, “Thank you.” 

The man nodded, his eyes were intense and didn’t falter from her gaze. So intense, that for some reason she was reminded of a snake. 

But he seemed nice enough. And if talking to Anna had helped, maybe talking to another one of Jorah’s colleagues would completely dissipate the cloud over her head. 

  
“What do you think? Do you think Baelish will hold up his end of the bargain?” Davos Seaworth asked his boss. 

Jorah ran a hand over his face, “He better. I don’t take kindly to backstabbers. Plus we damn near negotiated for two hours.” 

Dealing with Petyr Baelish was always an ordeal. It left Jorah feeling like he had run a marathon every time. 

“How’s Daenerys? I’m sorry I haven’t asked how she was doing with all this going on today,” Davos said waving his hand. 

Jorah gave a soft smile, “Apart from her memory, she is doing fine. Thank god she wasn’t hurt or the baby.” 

“When is she due?” 

He beamed, “Early December.” 

Davos clapped Jorah on the back. He was happy for his boss. He had been at BIP for years and had experienced all of Jorah’s ups and downs. 

“I got the wedding invite by the way. Thank you, I wouldn’t miss it.” 

“Hopefully there will still be one,” Jorah sighed. “I don’t want to force Daenerys to marry me if she doesn’t remember.”

Davos rubbed his chin, his beard scratching the top of his hand, “You have time. Just take it day by day.” 

“I know. That’s what I told her.” 

“She loves you, boss.” 

Jorah nodded. He hoped so. He desperately hoped so. 

  
Jorah heard laughter coming from his office. 

_Odd_ , he thought. 

Maybe Anna and Daenerys were hitting it off again. 

He opened the door and found Petyr Baelish seemingly charming his fiancée with one of his embellished stories. Daenerys had been laughing at something he had said. Her laugh held nothing back and for the first time in days, she looked truly like herself again. She looked...happy. 

“Jorah! Why didn’t you tell me your woman was here? You could have introduced us,” said Baelish with a smirk. 

Jorah felt jealousy rage through his chest. What in the bloody hell was Baelish doing with Daenerys in his office, alone? He had left the conference room 30 minutes ago. 

“Petyr….” he ground out. “Was there something you needed?”

“Oh no. Just got turned around looking for the exit is all.”

_Bull-fucking-shit_

Baelish had been here hundreds of times. He wasn’t lost. 

“Did you two work everything out?” Daenerys asked with an innocent smile. 

“Oh yes. I think our companies will be friends for a long time,” the snake of a man said. 

Jorah detected a hint of mockery in his tone. It only made his jealousy burn hotter. 

“I must be going. I’m a very busy man.” 

_Not too busy to weasel your way in here,_ he thought.

Baelish bowed his head to Daenerys who gave him one of her radiant smiles. One Jorah hadn’t seen in days. It felt like someone had stabbed him. 

He kept his jaw clenched until Baelish closed the door, lest he berate the man. 

“He’s nice. I’m glad you guys-” 

“What was he telling you?” he snapped. 

Daenerys faltered, confused as to why Jorah suddenly looked like he wanted to burn the place down. 

“H-He was just telling me about his company, the actresses he’s met. Why?” 

“He’s an arsehole,” he grumbled. 

She folded her arms, “Well he was nice to me.” 

“Of course he was. You’re a woman, you’re gorgeous, why wouldn’t he be nice?” 

Daenerys noticed that Jorah hadn’t even looked at her. He was staring out the window. 

_Is he….jealous?_

Why in the world would Jorah be jealous? She had spent all of 30 minutes with Petyr Baelish. He was acting like she had gone out to dinner with the man. 

Annoyance started to trickle in. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked, trying to keep her temper in check. 

He shrugged, “Nothing. Are you ready to go?” 

She nodded and pushed her way past him, “Yea. Ready.”

The drive home was filled with tension. Daenerys kept her hands firmly in her lap, clenching and unclenching her fists. 

Had she done something wrong? 

Surely not? 

All she had done was wait in his office. Wait and talk to two people. That’s it. For Christ’s sake. 

Jorah’s anger had given way to a thick worry that oozed around his chest like a sludge. Worry that Daenerys would want somebody else if she didn’t….if she didn’t regain her memory. There was no rule, there was no promise that should she never remember, she would stay with Jorah. 

He had promised to wait forever. She had yet to offer any sort of vow or commitment. And it worried him. It unleashed a wave of black despair in his heart. 

The way she had laughed. The way she had smiled at Petyr Baelish. She hadn’t looked at him like that in days. Maybe he was overreacting or maybe he was reading too much into it, but it still hurt. 

He tried telling himself that the reason Daenerys hadn’t kissed him or done anything other than light touches, was because she was still coming to terms with her memory loss. But maybe it was because she truly felt nothing for him anymore. Maybe she was trying to force herself into feeling something that simply would never be there again. 

_Stop it. You don’t know that_

He gripped the steering wheel. Feeling the blood circulation stop in his fingers. 

He felt the metaphorical stab of a knife again in his heart. 

  
Luckily, Daenerys noticed the anger in Jorah’s eyes had left. But it had been replaced with sadness. She didn’t know if that was better or worse. 

They walked through the front door wordlessly. 

She hated seeing him sad. She felt it deep in her soul. Clearly they had a miscommunication earlier. And Daenerys was willing to just put the whole thing behind them. They already had enough on their plate. But who would be the first to offer the olive branch?

_Go to him. Show him you care about this relationship. Show him something, Daenerys_

Her talk with Anna was still prevalent in her mind. This man loved her, that wasn’t lost on her.

Before she could try to wave a white flag, Jorah mumbled he was going to take a shower. 

She plopped on the couch, deciding what she would say when he came back out. Her head was starting to hurt so it made concentrating even more difficult. She also was starting to feel the effects of pregnancy and the energy it sapped. 

A yawn escaped her lips. Maybe a quick 10-minute nap would help her think of….

  
Jorah’s heart constricted when he saw Daenerys fast asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful even in her sleep. Radiant. Perfect. 

Why would she want to stay with him when she could have a second chance at life? She could have anyone. Go anywhere. Why would she want an aging man who couldn’t keep the grey from appearing in his beard?

_You are being utterly stupid_

He knew he was. That was the hard part. He knew that deep down, Daenerys loved him. Deep down, repressed from the head trauma, he knew their love still had a hold on her. 

Why else would she make pancakes in the shape of a heart? In the shape of their little family?

He sighed. Feeling exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. The past few days had been morally and mentally taxing. 

Jorah scooted up next to her. As if on instinct, she burrowed herself into his chest. It eased his pain a little. 

He put his hand over her stomach. It always calmed him. It always gave his demeanor a jolt of light. He imagined the day their baby would come into the world. Would it be a boy? A girl? How much would it weigh? How much do babies usually weigh?

He placed light kisses on the top of Daenerys’ head, imagining the day she would wake up in his arms and tell him she loved him, that she remembered everything. That she wanted him. 

Hopefully, someday soon. Hopefully. 

Daenerys woke to the feeling of Jorah’s lips moving across her forehead. 

“Hi,” she whispered. 

“Hello.” 

“How long was I asleep?” 

The back of Jorah’s hand brushed across her cheek, “Three hours.” 

“Look…..about earlier, I think that was a big misunderstanding. Can we forget about it? I don’t want to fight.” 

He nodded, “Okay.” 

She offered a hesitant smile and was given one in return. 

“I’m committed to this you know. To us.” 

His eyes softened, “I know.” 

“Do you? I haven’t done a very good job of-” 

“Daenerys,” he uttered. “I know, honey. You’re doing fine.” 

She nodded against his chest. 

“This feels good. Cuddling with you. Just being. I like this.”

“I like it too,” he replied. 

Jorah’s hand rubbed up her arm, “What do you say we order a pizza and stay right here and watch a movie?” 

This time the smile reached her eyes, “That sounds perfect.”

  
It didn’t take long for Daenerys to fall asleep again. They hadn’t even finished the movie before Jorah heard her breathing slow and knew she was out. He didn’t mind. She needed her rest. And he was happy just to hold her. 

He thought back in amusement to earlier in the night when the pizza had come. 

_“You’re eyeing that piece like it’s your prey and you're going in for the kill,” he chuckled._

_“I’m trying to decide if a fourth slice is worth the hit I’ll take to my figure.”_

_He scoffed, “Don’t be silly. You’re beautiful. And our little one is hungry. Eat it.”_

Daenerys had given him that radiant smile. The one he had been yearning for. 

“Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed,” he whispered.

She mumbled something in her sleep so he picked her up, carrying her up the stairs. 

He paused for a moment. Pondering whether to turn right and go to their bedroom or left to the guest room. He didn’t want to presume. He turned left. 

Jorah laid her gently on the bed, the shift pulled her out of her doze. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

He chuckled, “That’s alright.” 

She opened her eyes, moving to a sitting position, her back against the headboard. 

“Will you read to us tonight?” 

_Us_

His heart soared. 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” 

He returned, book in hand, and settled his head into her lap. She listened as he continued the story of the befuddled Bilbo Baggins and his band of dwarves. She watched as his expressions changed with the characters, with the voices he did. He was utterly adorable. 

Every so often he would turn and place a quick kiss to her stomach before he continued. For the first time in days, Daenerys felt lucky. Lucky to have such a caring and loving man as the father of her baby. 

She found herself staring at his mouth. The urge, the need, was too great to ignore. 

Daenerys leaned down and placed the softest of kisses to Jorah's lips. She felt his breathing hitch but made no move to pull away. Slowly, she opened her mouth and felt him respond the same. 

Though he had been starved, Jorah kissed her tenderly, slowly, even with the shock of her lips finally on his. He reached a hand to cup her cheek and felt her do the same to him. 

God how he loved her. God how he had missed her. This. 

He lost track of how long they kissed like that, in their slow exploration. He made no move to advance things further and neither did she. Both were content with the unhurried kissing. 

A fuzzy feeling took residence in Daenerys' chest. She felt warm. She felt like this was where she belonged, here, kissing Jorah. She gave herself a mental kick for waiting so long. Jorah’s kisses were unlike any she had ever experienced. They were soft and sweet and unselfish. 

After hours, it seemed, of the only sound being their lips giving and taking, Jorah finally broke the silence. 

“Come to our bed.” 

Daenerys froze, not sure if she was ready for sex yet. 

Sensing her apprehension, Jorah nuzzled her nose. 

“To sleep. Nothing else. It’s more comfortable than this one.” 

She nodded, “Okay.” 

Daenerys followed him to their room, feeling contentment rise through her body. 

“We usually sleep naked but...I don’t think we are there yet,” he joked, handing her one of his T-shirts. 

She smiled in thanks, relieved that he was so understanding. 

He stripped down to his boxer briefs while she pulled on the shirt. 

Jorah lifted his arm so she could take her rightful place against his chest. She snuggled in and pulled his head back down to resume their exploration. 

“Youareagoodkisser,” she mumbled.

“Mmm? Thatso?”

Nodding, claiming his bottom lip, “Yes. Veryniceverynice.”

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her mouth. 

“Jorah?” 

“Hmm?”

“I’m lucky to have you. _We_ are lucky to have you,” she said, moving his hand onto her stomach. 

He felt all the worry of the day wash away with that simple sentence. 

“Thank you, Daenerys,” he uttered, his voice thick with emotion. 


	37. For My Whole Life Pt. 5

Daenerys felt warm and protected in the cocoon of covers and Jorah. She smiled to herself, eyes still closed, wondering how late they had slept in. She felt his deep breaths tickle the back of her neck, signaling her fiancé was still asleep. 

She felt something else too, pressed against her lower half. 

_Oh my_

It made a rush of heat flow around her lower stomach. It surprised her, the feeling, the yearning. 

Daenerys wiggled slowly, grinding against him. Jorah groaned in his sleep. 

She wanted to feel him. If their kisses last night were anything to go by, Daenerys knew the sex would be amazing. She wanted him. 

But as suddenly as her lust had bloomed, the cloud returned. 

_What if it’s not as good as it used to be for him?_

_What if you disappoint him?_

_Will it be awkward? Will he be able to tell if anything is different?_

_What does he expect? What does he like?_

Her heart rate picked up along with her anxiety. She couldn’t bear it if she disappointed Jorah in bed. She would be mortified. 

Daenerys felt kisses travel over her ear. 

“Good morning, handsome,” she smiled, turning to face him. 

“Good morning, love,” he replied, wasting no time claiming her mouth. 

She sighed in contentment, her fingers roaming through his messy bedhead that she already adored. 

“How did you sleep?” he mumbled, his tongue tracing her lower lip. 

“Best sleep so far,” she smiled. 

“Mmm, me too.” 

Jorah pulled her tighter against him, “No more guest bed.”

She laughed softly, agreeing, “No more guest bed.” 

He kissed her softly, leisurely, knowing they had all the time in the world to lay here and get to know one another again. His heart felt full. Jorah hadn’t realized what simply kissing did to him, he had taken it for granted. Never again. 

He sighed happily as he felt Daenerys’ hands roam over his back. 

“Your skin is so soft,” she whispered. 

“So is yours,” he replied, mimicking her movements, his hand under her shirt. 

He trailed his fingers along her spine, lightly enough that he felt goosebumps rise. He heard her let out a small groan. It made him twitch.

“Do you know what’s coming up?” 

She shook her head, making sure not a single part of his face went unkissed. To be honest she didn’t even know what day it was. Not working didn’t mesh with keeping track of dates. 

“Your birthday, hun” he said, trying to catch her lips as they pecked over his cheeks. 

She paused, eyes wide, “Oh gosh! You’re right!”

He rolled over her, beginning his own onslaught. 

“Anything special you want to do?”

Daenerys strained her neck, trying not to giggle. His beard was tickling her skin. 

“Not especially.” 

“Mmmm, but we have to do something.” 

Kiss.

“To celebrate.”

Kiss kiss. 

“You.” 

Jorah nipped underneath her jaw and she giggled, swatting him away. 

He moved down her torso, kissing over her shirt, not sure if she would be comfortable if he removed it.

“And good morning to you, little one.” 

Daenerys pulled him back up. He was positive that she was looking at him with love. He could see it in her gaze.

“You are the world’s sweetest daddy, you know that?”

A grin curled his lips and Daenerys’ heart melted at the crinkly eyed smile. She would never grow tired of it.

“And you’re the world’s best mother.”

She tried not to frown, “I haven’t really done anything yet.”

“You’ve done more than me,” Jorah said, kissing her nose, “You’re growing our baby.”

She shrugged, the cloud was threatening to return, containing fear that her body would let her down once again. That it would destroy.

“Hey,” Jorah urged. 

Daenerys flicked her eyes up to his.

“I won’t let anything happen.”

How did he know? Was this man so attuned that he knew her unspoken fears? Or had they talked about it before? She couldn’t imagine ever admitting it to anyone. Even a fiancé. 

She nodded. Not wanting to go into it further. 

Jorah wanted to kiss all her distress away. So that’s what he did. Daenerys’ giggles filled the air and for the first time in days, all their worries evaporated. 

He brought his hand around the back of her neck, deepening their kiss, desire rushing through his veins. Daenerys felt Jorah pressing into her thigh. It made her face flame but it also made a heat pool between her legs.

He growled into her neck, kissing his way to her mouth, leaving a warm trail. She whispered his name, feeling a longing deep in her bones. 

“I _need_ you,” Jorah breathed.

Daenerys was sure he could feel her heart thumping in her chest. 

“D-Do you?” she gasped, loving the feeling of his skin on hers where her shirt was riding up. 

He nodded, taking her lip between his teeth.

She let her hands roam over his boxer briefs, careful to avoid his very evident bulge. He rolled his hips and she felt her underwear dampen. 

“Let me show you,” he whispered, her earlobe now the affection of his mouth.

She nibbled on his jaw, “Mmmm.”

“I can go slow. We like it _slow_ ,” his velvet tone dripped with need and arousal. 

“Slow is nice,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around him. 

“I miss you,” he groaned.

A stab of guilt impaled her heart. 

Jorah felt her Daenerys’ lip tremble and lifted his face. 

“....Honey?”

Daenerys tried to blink back the tears but it was no use. The guilt she felt. The shame. 

“I’m sorry,” she choked. 

Jorah, in horror, realized he had said the wrong thing. 

Daenerys shut her eyes, hoping that would stop the tears from leaking, “I’m trying, Jorah. I’m trying to come back to you I-”

He gathered her in his arms, cursing himself for letting something so foolish slip, “No, shhhh, you don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

She didn’t believe him. And she didn’t blame him. Of course he missed his fiancée. 

“Sweetheart, look at me.” 

Reluctantly she met his gaze and she saw regret painted all over his face. 

“I love you,” he said, touching his lips to hers. “I love _you_ , Daenerys. You. As you are right now. I love you.” 

“I’m sorry I can’t be the woman you know,” she sniffed. 

He shook his head, “But you are. You are still the woman I fell in love with.”

Jorah brought her hand to his chest.

“Do you feel that?”

She nodded, feeling his heartbeat.

“It beats the same for you as it always has. Just as strong.”

Daenerys played with the curls at the back of his head, contemplating his words, his feelings, her own. 

He leaned down to kiss her and she forgot her distress, letting herself fall into the man who wore his heart on his sleeve. Who loved her despite everything. 

*****************************************************************

Three weeks had passed and Daenerys still had not regained any part of her memory. However, life with Jorah was becoming a routine that she adored. 

They would wake up, snuggle, kiss. He would go to work, she was still on medical leave so she would stay home and read or try new recipes to surprise him with when he got home. Dinner, then a movie on the couch, followed by Jorah’s nightly read to their little one, followed by more kisses, more cuddles, and finally sleep. 

They still had not progressed further intimacy-wise, but Jorah didn’t seem to mind. Daenerys knew he wanted her, she could feel it every morning. _Literally_ feel it. And she wanted him. But that pesky little cloud of doubt would seep into her mind every time she thought she was ready. 

Daenerys huffed, pondering her conversation with Missandei. Was she putting too much weight on this? Maybe “taking the edge off” wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

_He wants you, you want him, it’s not complicated_

She bit her lip, picturing the way Jorah’s body would feel against hers, naked, together, connected. 

She desperately wanted to experience it. To obtain that level of intimacy. She wanted to show him that she cared, that she wanted him still, even now. Daenerys had begun to feel the kindling take light. The kindling that ignited “like” and had the potential to spread its heat to _love_. 

She wasn’t there yet. But it wouldn’t be long. Not if her feelings continued to fan the flames. Jorah Mormont was everything she had ever wanted in a man, in a partner. 

In addition to his glaringly good looks, he was kind, smart, gentle, protective, caring, a good cook, trustworthy, fun. Daenerys had fun with him. That was something that could not be said for any of her other relationships, not really. He made her laugh, often and true. 

And the close moments they shared? The kisses and cuddles in the early mornings and lazy nights, the light touches, the hugs while making dinner, it made her feel content. It made her feel happy. Incredibly happy. Happier than she had ever been in fact. 

Daenerys twirled a finger through her hair, wondering what making love with Jorah would be like, picturing it...vividly. 

Intense, wonderful, sweet, slow, hot, emotional, definitely emotional. There wasn’t a single thing the man did without feeling. 

Even just their little makeout sessions were fueled with such intensity. But in the adoring, the worshiping of one another, type of way. It made Daenerys’ heart flutter. It made her desire flutter. 

A ding from her phone startled her out of her thoughts. 

_Maybe a little innuendo might take the edge off,_ she thought. 

  
_Welp, now there’s no going back_

It was known, in text form, it was solidified. Tonight was the night. Daenerys had written it out to hold herself to her yearning. She was going to make love to her fiancé and she wasn’t going to let that stupid little cloud get in the way. 

Hopefully. 

  
Daenerys was stirring the curry she was making for dinner. Excited for tonight, anxious for tonight. She was keeping the cloud at bay, keeping her confidence up by thinking of Jorah’s words. 

_I want to feel your skin beneath mine, the goosebumps that rise when I touch you._

_Your legs around my back, my mouth on your collarbone._

She quieted her pounding heartbeat when she heard him walk in the door. 

“Hi, darlin! That smells good,” Jorah said, giving her a quick kiss. 

He was holding something behind his back. 

Daenerys smirked, “What have you got there?” 

He revealed a bouquet of roses with a tender smile. 

She laughed, “Are those just for tonight?” 

Jorah’s face reddened, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“No...I was going to get you them anyway,” he urged. 

Daenerys smoothed his cheek, “I’m joking. Thank you, honey. I love them.” 

She pulled his face down for a better, longer, kiss.

Jorah shrugged off his suit jacket, folding it over the sofa. He rolled up the sleeves of his light blue shirt and Daenerys watched him fondly. She loved when he wore blue. It was his color. 

“Can I help?” he asked.

“Of course. Don’t you know you are the designated potato chopper?” 

He chuckled, “Oh is that what I am?”

She winked, “Among other things.”

There it was, the crinkly eyed smile that nearly brought Daenerys to her knees. There was nothing better than seeing Jorah smile, she decided.

The worked in tandem, the soft fluttering of coffee-shop Jazz floating through the air from a record Jorah had put on. 

She felt him move behind her, his chest against her back, his hands on her waist. She turned her head ever so slightly, leaning into him. 

He nuzzled her neck, his lips slowly making their way along her jaw. Already she felt him against the backs of her thighs. 

“Mmmm, that feels nice,” she breathed.

He nodded. 

She turned to face him, her hands on the back of his neck. He bent his head to capture her mouth and she let the wooden spoon she was holding fall to the floor. 

Daenerys felt him grin at the clatter and before she knew it, he had lifted her onto the counter, moving between her legs. 

Her heart started to race. She had thought this wouldn’t be until after dinner. Was she ready? 

“Jorah….”

“Yes, love?” he replied, his hands making it quite distracting for her to focus on her words. 

She hesitated and it was all he needed to understand. 

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of our first time being a hasty coupling in the kitchen, surrounded by the smell of curry, no matter how good it smells,” he chuckled. 

Daenerys sighed in relief, a small laugh escaping. She looked at him in adoration. 

_Our first time_

The fact that he understood what it meant for her, what it was to her, and acknowledged it without any sign of negativity or combativeness, made her heart swell. 

They continued to cook in unison. They worked well together, moving about the kitchen. Daenerys could see the excitement in Jorah’s face, the glimmer in his eye. It was endearing. It was cute. And she felt proud that he wanted her. She could feel the excitement in her chest too. Jorah’s light had burned off the cloud.

They ate slowly. He told her about his day, she told him about her limited one. What really was there to tell when you were stuck at home? He mentioned her birthday, flashing a mischievous grin, not saying a word about his plans. 

He wanted to surprise her, or so he said. 

Daenerys knew that the promise of sex was hanging over the dinner talk. But it wasn’t heavy. It wasn’t suffocating. Yes, she felt nervous, but it was light. 

For the past few weeks, after they finished the dinner clean up, they would select a movie, cuddle on the couch, and begin their nightly wind-down. Which became a nightly make out session. Now, Daenerys didn’t know if they were going to stick to their routine or blow it up. 

Should she suggest a movie? 

Would Jorah? 

Who would make the first move? 

What would that first move be? 

The comfort, the familiarity of the couch? Or up the stairs?

She took her time drying the last plate, heart beginning to race, nerves beginning to barge their way in, lust going off like a smoke bomb. She took her time turning around to look at him. To her ashamed relief, he was sitting on the couch, flipping through Netflix. 

Daenerys took her place beside him, snuggling into his side. She stole a glance, and he seemed calm. He seemed....unassuming. It was then that she realized he was letting her set the pace once again. 

She didn’t know if she could sit through a whole movie. But she also didn’t know if she was ready, _really_ ready. 

_You are. You said it. Via text. It is known_

Jorah asked her about a movie but she wasn’t paying attention, too lost in her own head. She just nodded in agreement. It started to play and she felt his hand make its way over her arm and down her thigh, settling on her knee with a loving squeeze. It gave her the courage she needed. 

She placed a hand of her own on his leg, massaging it, roaming, this time not afraid to brush over his groin. Lightly, teasing. Daenerys felt his nose nuzzle the top of her head. She turned her face up and caught his bottom lip. Before she lost the ounce of bravery she had, she moved onto his lap, sliding her fingers through his hair. 

Daenerys felt him take a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe. She felt loved. She felt him between her legs. 

The battle for dominance. She wanted Jorah’s bottom lip, he wanted her neck. The result was a flurry of sloppy kisses and gentle nibbles, breath warm against skin, hearts pounding. Daenerys felt his beard scratch her face. It felt good. She wanted him, every part of him, as close as possible. 

“Jorah?” she groaned. 

“Hmm?” 

“Make love to me.” 

He stood from the couch in response, taking her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her face was plastered to his, luckily kissing didn’t hinder his ability to travel up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

Jorah set her down, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he went to the fireplace and lit it. The room was cast in a soft glow. The crackling of the logs filled the silence. 

Daenerys pulled off her shirt and her fingers nimbly undid the buttons on Jorah’s as he slid over her. She noticed her hands were shaking and apparently so did he. He placed his own over them. 

“Slowly,” he whispered. His eyes told her he loved her. Told her he had been waiting, patiently, loyally. 

She nodded as his lips captured hers in a gentle kiss, reminding her that they had all the time in the world. There was no rush. 

Jorah slid her pants off, kissing up her leg. She sat up so she could remove his, pushing them down his legs, kissing along his stomach. She watched as he gazed at her naked torso. It was the first time, well, for her, that he had seen it. His expression was one of amazement, even still. Her eyes ran over his black boxer briefs, her hands on his hips, debating whether to pull them down. Jorah decided for her, his hands over hers, guiding the last remaining bit of clothing off his body. 

Daenerys hoped her own expression wasn’t readable. He was big. 

Her turn. 

She took his hand and put it on the waistband of her lace. He pulled it off. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said against her mouth. "Every time I look at you, I fall ever further."

They moved back onto the bed, Jorah's hand under Daenerys' waist, guiding her softly. She rested her head on the pillows and pulled him over her, feeling him, exploring. His skin was warm. She looked into his eyes and saw, clear as day, all the love and yearning he had for her. 

All the ways she might disappoint him. 

_No! No no no_

She clamped her eyes shut, willing the cloud to stay back. She was ready. She wanted Jorah. 

_It won’t be the same for him. He will be wishing for other you the whole time_

_Stop! There is no other me! I am me_

Jorah instantly knew something was wrong. Daenerys’ jaw was clenched, he could see it. Though, her eyes told him something different. He saw her want, her need for him but he also saw the apprehension. He caressed her cheek with his hand, hoping it was just a second of nerves. But the look remained, the feeling remained, he could sense it. No matter how gently she kissed him. He could feel her lip tremble. 

“Daenerys?” 

“W-What?” she breathed, trying to block out the voice inside her head. The voice that wanted to ruin everything. 

“Do you want this?” he asked softly. 

He felt her fingers playing with the hair at his neck. He watched the turmoil gallop over her face.

“Yes. I want this, Jorah….I…” 

“But are you ready?” 

Daenerys hesitated, she could see the concern in his eyes. 

“I….yes…” she bit her lip to keep it from quivering, “I want to be.” 

But she knew that she wasn’t and it killed her. 

How could she be? How could she be ready when she continuously let the voice in her head spew its doubt? 

She wouldn’t be ready until she slew this voice. Until she burned it out of her mind.

How could she do that? 

She didn’t know. 

More time? Was that the key? 

Maybe she just needed to grab it by its treacherous throat and strangle.

She looked up at Jorah. He was staring at her with concern, with love, with as much as she hated to see it, disappointment. 

“I’m sorry,” she choked. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, hun,” he urged gently. “What is it you're scared of? Is it _me_?”

His voice cracked and Daenerys felt guilt slap her in the mouth. Of course Jorah would think he was to blame. It horrified her.

“No! No, it’s not you. It’s not you.” 

She pulled him down and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in her neck and she felt his intake of breath shake. 

“I just….I’m terrified Jorah, terrified of disappointing you,” she sniffed. “Terrified that you will look at me and wish I was back to normal, the whole time, wishing I was the old me.” 

His head snapped up. She could tell he had been fighting off tears of his own. His eyes were red. That only made her feel worse. 

“What are you talking about?” he shook his head in disbelief. “Daenerys, you _have_ to stop thinking like that. I love you. There is no other you. And there is no chance of you disappointing me. At all. With anything.”

He held her face in his hands, his eyes pleading with her. Begging her to listen to his words. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she said, letting the tears fall. “I’ve never had this much self-doubt before. I don’t know why I’m-”

Jorah gathered her in his arms and held her against his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

He kissed her. He kissed her in the most loving and gentle way, deeply, with feeling, with devotion. He kissed her so that she would feel his love in every part of her body. He kissed her as a promise.

“We can wait. We can navigate this together. As long as it takes, as long as it takes to kick that pesky little voice out of your head. I will help you, Daenerys. I’m not going anywhere.”

She hugged him tighter, “Are you mad?”

“Of course not. Do I want to be intimate with you? Yes. Do I miss making love? Yes. But that isn’t everything, Daenerys. Sex isn’t everything. You are. And I can tell you over and over that you don’t have to be afraid of disappointing me but I understand that you have to accept it for yourself. And I am okay with that.” 

He lifted her chin. 

“I love you. Not the old you, or the other you, but you. Just you. And if it takes me telling you 100 times, 500 times, 50,000 times, then I will. I will do whatever you need me to do.” 

The man's sheer devotion made Daenerys hate herself. She hated that for whatever reason, her brain was sabotaging her happiness. She hated that this man, who was so giving and understanding, who was so forthright with his love, was a casualty in this situation. Jorah deserved so much better. The fact that he had thought it was him, that it was something _he_ was doing wrong, killed her. It absolutely lacerated her.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow,” he nuzzled.

Daenerys didn’t respond, too lost in her own self-pity.

“It’s against the rules to be upset on your birthday.” 

She sighed, knowing he probably had something wonderful planned. Something she didn’t deserve. 

“I hope you like kisses. I ordered a bunch. Just for you. Quite a lot actually.” 

A smile tugged at her mouth. 

“In fact...” 

He kissed down her forehead. 

“I ordered so many….”

Continuing down her cheek. 

“That I think I should start giving them to you now.”

He attacked her face and Daenerys couldn’t help but giggle, his whiskers tickling the skin beneath her jaw. 

******************************************************************

She woke before Jorah, taking time to be still. To gaze at the man who was such a light in the dark. The sunlight trickled through the french doors of the bedroom, but it was enough to highlight his golden hair. Daenerys snuggled closer, her nose touching his. 

The cloud from the night before had disappeared. Jorah had made sure of that, kissing it away. She was determined not to let it rain on her birthday. Today would be a good day. 

She traced his jaw with her finger. He stirred but didn’t wake. She smiled to herself. He was so handsome, so handsome she could look at him all day and not get bored. Her feelings were growing. And they were growing quickly. Whenever she looked at him now she felt an instant tug. A tug on her heart. A good one. 

Daenerys pressed her lips to his, trying not to laugh as she maneuvered them around his. 

“I was supposed to wake up before you,” he grumbled, eyes still shut. 

She chuckled, “And why is that?”

Jorah pulled her to him, his hands squeezing her butt. 

“So I could surprise you with breakfast.” 

“Mmmm, I like waking up to you better,” she grinned, biting his chin. 

He rolled over her, giving her a proper good morning kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking this was the best birthday she had ever had. 

His ear against her stomach, “Little one wishes you a happy birthday.” 

“Does little one know what daddy planned for today?” she giggled 

Jorah grinned, “Nope! It’s a secret.”

“Well does it at least include staying in bed for a few hours so I can kiss the most handsome man alive?”

“It does…..but later. Right now we have to get ready,” he said, pulling her out of bed. 

Daenerys shook her head with a smile, wondering what on earth she was in for. 

“Kings Landing!?” 

Daenerys couldn’t believe Jorah was taking her here. She had always wanted to go as a kid, but her family’s money had gone to drugs and alcohol, not amusement parks. 

He beamed, squeezing her hand as he pulled up to the gate. 

“Are you surprised?” 

She grabbed his face and kissed him mercilessly, leaving lipstick all over his cheek. 

“And don’t worry, I checked with both doctors. It will be fine for your head and our little one as long as we don’t get on anything too crazy,” he chuckled

“Has anyone ever told you that you are the most wonderful, amazing, dazzling man that has ever walked the face of the earth?”

Jorah rolled down his window and handed their tickets to the attendant who waved them through. 

“I have been told that once or twice.”

Yes, this was definitely the best birthday Daenerys had ever had. Today was going to be a good day. And it had only just begun. 


	38. In This Life and Every Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for sticking with me! Next chapter....the wedding! Everyone is invited, bring a date, bring a friend, bring your mother, all welcome. 
> 
> Hearts Don't Break Around Here by Ed Sheeran: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyeaFdCdCsU

“Does it look like I’ve wet myself?” Jorah asked as they stepped off the _Splash Sept_ log ride. 

Daenerys looked down at his jeans, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh. 

“I mean….maybe a little.” 

Jorah had valiantly taken the front seat to shield her from the brunt of the water.

“And of course you’re bone dry,” he chuckled, shaking his head. 

Daenerys batted her eyelashes, “My hero.” 

She grabbed the front of his brown leather bomber jacket and kissed him soundly. A few droplets from his hair landed on the tip of her nose. 

“This jacket looks mighty fine on you sir. Makes my little ole heart flip.” 

He grinned, “So you’ve said.” 

Jorah asked what she wanted to go on next. While _Robert's Rebellion_ was a roller coaster that wouldn’t be suitable for a pregnant woman with a recent head injury due to jolting turns and upside-down twists, _Dragon’s Dance_ looked just as fun and didn’t require a chest restraint. 

“Come, mother of our little dragon, your beast awaits,” he joked, taking her hand as they headed toward the coaster. 

The park had a fantasy theme, minstrel's music pumped through speakers hidden throughout. Everywhere Daenerys looked she saw employees dressed as maidens, knights, kings, and some interesting stonemen looking creatures. Families posed their kids for pictures with the characters, the scent of giant turkey legs or “Mutton” as it was labeled on the menus, filled the air. 

“I think you would be a knight if we lived in times like these,” she nodded, looking around at the costumes. 

“Why’s that, sweetheart?” he smiled, remembering their first morning together.

“You’re loyal, honorable, would look sexy in armor,” she mused. 

He laughed, “Well you would be a queen.” 

She looked at him, eyebrow raised. 

“You’re strong, caring, everyone adores you, and you order me around.”

Daenerys swatted his arm, mouth falling open, “I do not!”

Jorah’s laugh rumbled in his chest. He caught her hand and pulled her to him. 

“If I was a knight I would serve you and only you.”

“What if I was an evil queen?” she asked. 

“That would never happen. Not on my watch.” 

Her lips hovered over his, “Oh? Would you keep me sane, Sir Jorah?”

“Always.”

They stood in line, hand in hand. Daenerys stole glances at him as he watched the crowd. Her eyes followed the line of his jaw, up his neck and around the back of his head, which housed those golden curls she had quickly become entranced by. Three weeks had passed, which seemed so short yet so long at the same time. Three weeks of getting to know this man. Of falling for him. Daenerys knew she was, she recognized the tug on her heart. But did she trust it? Three weeks was a rather short time to fall in love with someone. 

_Maybe it’s sped up because you have already done it, muscle memory_

The heart is a muscle after all. 

One thing was certain, Jorah Mormont had become the most important thing in her life. But could she marry him? If her memory didn’t return in time, could she marry him?

A few weeks ago she would have said absolutely not. How could someone marry a man, commit their life to a man they had no recollection of? Surely it would have to be postponed? 

But now?

With the wedding only a little over a month away, postponing it almost seemed criminal. She could marry this man. She wanted to marry this man. But would he still want to marry her? Or would he want to wait? 

Jorah had told her over and over that he was going nowhere and she believed him. But would he want to wait to have a wedding until she got her memory back? 

“Daenerys?” 

The man in question pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“Hmm!?”

“I said are you getting hungry? Because those turkey legs keep bombarding my nostrils.” 

“It’s _mutton_ , Jorah,” she teased.

He scoffed, “Yes, well whatever it is I want one.” 

“You know what I want?” she asked, pinching his butt. 

“One of those hats in the shape of a dragon?”

She cackled, “No, Sir Jorah, guess again.” 

They moved up in line, Daenerys' hands still in his back pockets. 

“Can I get a hint?” 

She shook her head. 

“One of those shirts that say _I survived the Dragon’s Dance_?” 

Daenerys shook her head again and puckered her lips. 

“ _Ohhh._ Is this what you want?” he mewled, bending to give his queen a kiss. 

The man behind them cleared his throat in annoyance. Jorah glared back at him and moved the few steps they had to catch up. 

“So protective, my knight,” she giggled. 

“I will always protect my family, even from annoyed theme park visitors.” 

_His family_

Daenerys’ heart melted.

Words were on the tip of her tongue and her heart quickened in shock. It had been so sudden, almost like a reflex. She clenched her teeth in thought. 

Naturally, they got picked to be in the front car, painted with red and black scales. It was almost like they truly were riding a dragon. 

_Oh what I would give,_ she thought.

Jorah’s giggles filled her ear as they snaked around curves and dipped into drops. Daenerys looked over. His hair flapping in the wind, his laugh so unabated and free, his smile that brought the crinkles to the corner of his eyes. She loved it all. She loved it all. 

“Now, let’s get you that turkey leg, mister,” she grinned as they stepped off the ride. 

They sat at some picnic tables under an awning. Families were unpacking lunches or picking up hamburgers and chicken nuggets at a window from one of the restaurants. 

“That looks absolutely barbaric,” she laughed as Jorah tore into the piece of meat, gaudy in its size. 

“Areyousureyoudonwanone?” he garbled, mouth full. 

“No thanks, I’m saving myself for a little frozen treat from Night King’s Ice Cream Parlor.” 

“Oh yea, that sounds good too,” he chewed. 

She shook her head in amusement. How this man made eating a turkey leg cute she had no idea, but he did. 

She kissed his cheek, smoothing his hair that was still wild from the coaster. 

“This is the best birthday I have ever had.”

He grinned, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“It only gets better from here, darlin.”

Daenerys grabbed his free hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. 

“I love life with you, Jorah.”

He stopped chewing, eyes softening as he met hers. 

“I’m glad, sweetheart. I’m one lucky man to get to share this life with you.”

Words again nearly slipped out of her mouth. 

_What is happening? Control yourself, Daenerys! It’s only been three weeks_

Her tongue poked her bottom lip. She wanted to throw the sentence together so badly. The urge had come on so suddenly it was almost as if someone had a hold of her mind. 

The day wore on and Jorah and Daenerys got on every ride that was safe for her. Their last one was a little riverboat that went through tunnels that housed animatronic knights, giants, and dragons. 

“Some of these look like they have been here since the 70s,” she laughed. 

“Oh, I’m sure they have.”

Daenerys leaned into his shoulder. A day of nonstop walking and standing in lines had tuckered her out. She felt his lips press to the top of her head as they moved along the water.

Jorah turned her chin up, “Did you have fun today?”

She nodded, running her thumb along his beard. 

He kissed her slowly, his tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth. He felt her fingers travel through his hair, pulling him closer. How he loved her. Oh, how he _loved_ her. 

Daenerys felt desire heat her cheeks. She nearly moved onto his lap before she remembered they were on a ride, with people behind them. 

“You are the best birthday gift of all, Mr. Mormont.” 

“Don’t speak too soon, you don’t know what’s waiting for you at home,” he winked.

  
“My feet feel as if we trekked across a desert,” Daenerys said, plopping down on the couch. 

Jorah disappeared for a moment, returning with a little silver-wrapped box. 

“Happy birthday, love,” he said, handing it to her with a kiss. 

Daenerys opened it to find diamond earrings in the shape of dragons. 

“Oh Jorah! I love them,” she beamed, peppering his face with kisses. 

“You know when you told me your favorite animal was a dragon, I was a bit skeptical,” he chuckled. 

“Why’s that?” 

He smirked, “Because I was under the impression that they weren’t real.” 

Before she could protest he pressed his lips to hers once more. 

“But you ended up convincing me.” 

She gave a victorious grin and laid back on the couch, pulling him over her. His hand moved to cradle her neck as he kissed along her jaw. 

“I have one more thing for you,” he murmured. 

Daenerys met his eyes and he looked almost...hesitant. 

“What is it?” 

He stood, taking her hand and leading her to the sitting room where the piano was. Daenerys realized she had never seen him play, though she had often wondered if it was just for show or if Jorah actually knew how. 

“Did you write me a song, Jorah Mormont?” she teased. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Actually...yes.” 

Her eyes widened. 

He took a seat on the bench, hands slightly shaky. This would be the first time, for her, that Daenerys would hear him play or sing. Though he already knew she adored it….it was still nerve-wracking to be doing this again for the first time in front of her. Much less showcasing a song he had written. 

But he wanted her to know. 

He wanted her to know that he was the man for her. That he was the one. 

Jorah knew the past few weeks had been hard. He knew Daenerys must be contemplating every day if Jorah was the man she truly wanted, analyzing her feelings, doubting whether to get married, whether they should postpone the wedding, whether or not she loved him. He hoped what he had written would quiet her mind. He wanted to reassure her that her heart was in good hands, that he knew they could and would have a relationship, a marriage, filled with nothing but love. 

He started with the opening notes, took a deep breath, and put his heart out on display. 

_She is the sweetest thing that I know_   
_You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low_   
_Shakes my soul like a pothole, every time_   
_Took my heart upon a one-way trip_   
_Guess she went wandering off with it_   
_Unlike most women I know_   
_This one will bring it back whole_   
_Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead_   
_Oh my baby, lately I know_

Daenerys had been expecting him to be skilled at the piano but she hadn’t been expecting for him to sing or even have such a wonderfully perfect voice. It was smooth and soft. 

And the lyrics? He had written them? 

She shook her head in amazed disbelief.

The man loved her with everything he had. Her, right now, as she was. She realized then, truthfully, that he had never wavered. That he would never waver in his feelings for her. No matter what. 

_That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_   
_Oh we're in love aren't we?_   
_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_   
_I feel safe when you're holding me near_   
_Love the way that you conquer your fear_   
_You know hearts don't break around here_   
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

Her eyes started to water. How could she have ever doubted Jorah would be disappointed by her in any way? She understood now. She was his and he was hers. He was the one. He had always been the one. And she had always been his. Memories or no memories. 

_Well I found love in the inside_   
_The arms of a woman I know_   
_She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home_   
_And I'm not scared of passing over_   
_Or the thought of growing old_   
_'Cause from now until I go_   
_Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_   
_Oh we're in love aren't we?_   
_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_   
_I feel safe when you're holding me near_   
_Love the way that you conquer your fear_   
_You know hearts don't break around here_   
_Oh yeah yeah_

Jorah closed out the last few notes, glancing up at her nervously. Daenerys moved to stand in front of him, lowering herself onto his lap, cupping his face in her hand. He turned to kiss her palm, anxiously awaiting her response to his last gift.

She thought of everything up to this point. Waking up in the hospital, confusion, fear, worry, but none of that had ever phased the man that loved her. Jorah had made her feel more loved than she ever had in only three weeks. She thought of today and the words that kept wanting to spill from her mouth. And as she looked into those blue eyes that were so unrelenting, she knew she loved him. 

It was strong and it was true. And he needed to know too. 

“I love you, Jorah,” she whispered, kissing him softly. “I love you. You’re the one. My one.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, letting out a shaky breath of disbelief and joy. She loved him still. She loved him! All the fear he had held onto left in a rush. Daenerys had chosen him, again. 

His emotions were so great, so overpowering, that all he could do was nod and agree as he bombarded her mouth with his.

“My one.”

It was as if a ray of sunlight had come through. Gone was the cloud. Never to return. 

Jorah kissed her fervently, worshiping her mouth with soft suckles and gentle nibbles. A shiver went up his back as he felt her hands at his groin, searching, needing.

“I’m ready,” she whispered, nuzzling his nose. 

“You sure?” he asked, his thumbs smoothing her cheeks. 

“Completely. My heart is yours, Jorah. In a past life, in this life, and for every life after. Yours.” 

His lips crashed back down to hers as he stood, hoisting her up like she weighed nothing. Up to their bedroom. 

Jorah’s eyes were eager as they tore clothes off each other, she felt his smile against her mouth and she was sure he could feel hers. They backed onto the bed as he settled over her. His hand slid over her thigh, finding her sex, feeling how wet she was. 

Daenerys groaned, pushing her hips into his hand. 

“Need you,” she gasped.

Her need for him was evident. It made his cock ache with his own need. His need to be buried inside of her. But he wanted to make this last as long as possible. He wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for his fiancée. He had waited three weeks to make love to her. He could wait a little longer. For her, always for her. This was her first time after all.

Jorah kissed his way down her chest, sucking on both her nipples before he moved down her cleavage and to her belly button. All the while his thumb rubbed circles over her clit. 

“God…. _Jorah_ ,” she gasped. 

“I want to make you feel good, Daenerys,” he said against her skin. “I’m going to make you scream my name. You will be a puddle in my arms when I’m done with you.”

She inhaled, already her skin was on fire. Already her sensory receptors were tingling. 

Jorah made sure to spend an ample amount of time kissing around her stomach before he moved further. Daenerys gave a sharp intake of breath when she felt his tongue on her. Licking at her, tracing her folds. He felt her fingers in his hair, gripping tighter, pulling the further his tongue went. He felt her legs shake against his face. 

“ _Jorah!_ ” she moaned into her orgasm. 

He bit the inside of her thigh before moving back up to claim her lips. 

“I love you,” she said shakily, still trying to catch her breath. “ _Jorah_ …” she pulled his face against hers, saying his name like it was her dying breath, kissing him as deeply as she ever had. “...Jorah, _God_ , I love you.”

“Oh darlin, I have never stopped loving you,” he proclaimed, voice thick as he pushed inside her with a groan.

She dug her fingernails into his back, feeling him stretch her completely. 

“Fuck you’re big,” she gasped.

He paused, eyes searching hers in concern, “Am I hurting you?”

She pressed her hands to his ass, encouraging him to keep going. 

“No, no feels good. Feels amazing,” she said, biting his lip. “Feels perfect.” 

He rocked into her slowly, with passion, with devotion, taking his time, feeling every part of her inner sanctum. Oh, how he had missed this. The closeness. 

Daenerys’ eyes fluttered to the back of her head. How could she ever think their lovemaking would be anything less than perfect? Their bodies were made for each other. 

“You feel so good around me, so _tight_ , warm,” Jorah groaned. 

He whispered his love for her in her ear as he rolled his hips, his cock sliding in and out. He pushed to the hilt then let the tip almost fall, before surging back in again. His small groans mingled with hers as their bodies molded. 

Daenerys wrapped her legs around him, completely lost in the sensation. His hands were all over her body, tracing her curves, grabbing her hips. 

Their pace was neither languid nor frantic, it just was. It was so full of pent up love and yearning that they lost track of time. Had they been at it for minutes? Hours? 

The tingle went up Jorah’s spine, signaling he was almost there. 

He pulled out, sitting back on his legs. 

“I’m close,” he exhaled. 

Daenerys crawled over and took him in her mouth. 

“Fuck! Hun, I won’t….” he gulped, “...I won’t last, you doing that.” 

She rose on her knees to meet him.

“Good, because I want you inside of me,” she said against his mouth. 

Jorah fell forward and Daenerys crashed against the fluff of pillows. He pushed into her once more, his hand cradling her jaw, his forehead resting on hers. 

“Gonna cum,” he gasped. 

“Me too,” she purred. 

He gathered her in his arms as he roared his release, Daenerys held him tight as she fluttered around him, tumbling. 

She held his body against hers, pressing him to her, not letting him leave which was fine with Jorah. He couldn’t yet catch his breath to even roll off of her.

“I love you. I’ve wanted to say it all day,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

“You have?” he asked, mumbling into her neck

She nodded, “It kept almost slipping out. Pounding at the gates of my lips. My love for you has a mind of its own apparently.” 

He chuckled, lifting his head. Daenerys looked as content as ever. She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. 

“You are everything I have ever wanted,” she said. “I can’t wait to marry you, Jorah Mormont.”

His heart soared. He hadn’t been sure if she would want to go through with the wedding. Even if she did love him. Without her memory, it was a tricky subject. Jorah didn’t want to force a wedding on her. 

“Are you sure? We can wait if you would feel more comfortable-”

She shook her head, “We have done enough waiting. I love you. I want this, you and me, forever.” 

He smiled, his eyes watering, “Forever. And a few more years after that.” 

Jorah rolled to his side, pulling her against his chest in a warm cuddle. 

“What do you think it means that I fell in love with you twice? Surely that’s a good omen about marriage, right?” 

He kissed the top of her head, “I think it means we were meant for each other. No matter what life throws at us, no matter which life we have, we will always find each other.” 

Daenerys nodded in agreement. Her love for him had refused to die. It had refused to be beaten away with her memories. 

“Maybe you really were a knight way back when and I was your queen who fell in love.” 

Hugging her tighter, he agreed. 

They spent a few minutes just kissing, nuzzling, gazing, basking in their love. 

“So?” Jorah asked, his chin resting on her shoulder. “How was it?”

Daenerys reached behind her and grabbed him, giving a few strokes before she felt him harden. 

He groaned. 

“Breathtaking, mind-blowing, sensational… are those enough descriptors?” she purred. 

She felt him nod, his lips gliding over her shoulder blade, stopping at her neck. 

“How was it for you?” she asked in return. “Because for me, that was the best I have ever had.”

Daenerys felt him behind her thighs and instantly knew his answer mirrored hers. She lifted a leg so he could slip inside. Already wet for him. 

“There is no comparison to making love to you,” he said, his voice gravelly with lust. 

“We have three weeks to make up for, my love,” she gasped. 

Jorah bit down on her shoulder as he bucked from behind. He snaked his arm around her stomach, holding her against him.

“ _Yesss_ ,” she hissed. “Take me, Jorah. I’m yours. Completely.”

“Mine,” he growled. 

He pulled her on top, moving her leg over his waist so she could straddle him. Her hands slid over his chest and around his neck, her thumbs roaming over his chin before her fingers tangled in his hair. 

“Take control, love. My body is yours,” he uttered. 

Daenerys gave him a searing kiss before she started swirling her hips. She didn’t have to wonder if what she was doing was satisfying him, she could tell simply by the noises he was making. By the way his hand gripped her hips, his fingers digging into her skin. 

“I love you,” he gasped, looking at her in pure wonder. 

She whispered her own love in his ear, leaning over him, using her knees to lift herself over his cock. Daenerys’ head was consumed for the love she had for this man. The connection they shared was so electric, so potent, that she knew in her heart that Jorah was her soul mate. She had scoffed at the notion for years, unbelieving, but now that she had met him? She was a believer. Wholeheartedly. 

He sat up, taking her with him, she came down hard on his lap and he grunted in pleasure. 

“ _So deep_ ,” she moaned. 

Jorah nodded, his nose brushing over her lips. All of a sudden he was shuddering as his orgasm snuck up on him. He pumped his seed inside of her, panting heavily. 

“Fuck.” 

Daenerys smiled against his mouth, “Mmmmm, that was a lot. I can feel it.” 

She rocked her hips, already stirring his spent member. 

“ _Fuck_ , Daenerys...keep going,” he pleaded, hugging her tightly to keep his body from shuddering at the heightened sensations. Jorah was hard again, or maybe he had never softened? He didn’t know. He was seeing stars. 

Daenerys pushed him back on the bed, pinning his arms above his head. 

She rode him ferociously, feeling her stomach tighten in anticipation of the ledge she was fast approaching. 

“Cum for me, darlin,” Jorah growled. His voice didn’t just tip her over the edge, it shoved her. 

Jorah flipped them, thrusting as she came around his cock, shuddering, screaming his name. He claimed her mouth, quieting her yells, breathing them in. He came again, feeling it shoot in thick spurts. If Daenerys wasn’t already pregnant, she would have been tonight. 

He collapsed in a heap of sweat, careful not to crush her under his weight. 

“Jorah Mormont, sex god,” she exhaled. 

He laughed, pulling her against him once more. He loved the afterglow, the feeling of Daenerys skin on his, still warm from lovemaking. 

“Daenerys Targaryen, queen of my heart.”

“Jorah Mormont, spiller of seed.”

He let out a loud guffaw. Daenerys rolled on top of him in a fit of giggles, pecking across his face. 

“You’re sweaty,” she smirked. “Get a good workout?” 

He scoffed, gathering her in his arms and walking them to the bathroom. 

  
After another round in the shower, they laid in bed exhausted. Daenerys twirled her hand in his. 

“I didn’t know love could feel this strong.”

Jorah turned to face her, eyes soft, “Think how strong our little one will be if that’s what they are made from.” 

She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his, loving the way this man always spoke from his heart.

“Do you have a little book you keep with these lines?”

He chuckled, “No, it’s all up here.” He tapped a finger to his head.

He reached over to his nightstand, pulling something out of the drawer. It looked like a green journal.

“You keep lines about me though.”

Jorah handed it to her and she flipped it open. Her handwriting stared back at her. She read the first few lines and smiled fondly. 

“What is this?”

Nuzzling the side of her face, “You gave it to me the day I proposed. You said it’s all the things you love about me.” 

Daenerys didn’t know why her eyes were filling up but they were. It was something so simple yet so heartfelt and she was proud of herself that she had thought to do it. Jorah deserved little things like this. Things that showed him his worth. 

“His golden curls and how they poke out behind his ears,” she read. “Yep, still true.” 

She kept reading, hoping it might kickstart her memory. Though, when it didn’t, it wasn’t as debilitating a feeling as it had previously been. Yes, she wanted to remember, more than anything. But she loved Jorah and he loved her and they were going to have a beautiful life together regardless. That was enough.

Daenerys set her phone down and looked over at Jorah. Puffing away in his sleep, the hint of a smile on his lips. Her chest swelled with love. She loved making him happy, she loved giving him all the love he himself deserved. She loved making love. 

Jorah had single-handedly captured her heart once more. And what Daenerys loved most about it was he did it through pure love. No fancy dates, no trying to impress or seduce, Jorah had gently taken her heart from her chest and breathed new life into it. She knew he would always keep it warm for her. There would never be a day her heart was cold, frigid, not if Jorah Mormont was around. 

Even sex was so much more than it had ever been for her. It wasn’t just _sex_ with Jorah, it truly was making love. It poured from his body into hers. And he was good, so good. 

She wanted him again. It was after midnight and she wanted him again. Sleep wouldn’t come until she did. Again. 

_Clever, Daenerys_

She began lightly. Barely brushing her lips over his cheek, her hand softly combing through his chest hair. She nuzzled into his neck, whispering I love you's. The heat between her legs was growing warmer by the second. 

Jorah inhaled deeply, stirring out of a dream. He found her lips without opening his eyes, his kisses groggy and languid. 

“Sorry for waking you but….I need you, Jorah,” Daenerys murmured, snaking her hand down the sheet, cupping him in her hand. 

“Need you, inside of me,” she breathed. “Or would you rather sleep…”

His response was to roll over her, tossing the sheet away. 

“If I could be inside you every single moment, I would,” he growled into her mouth. “How do you want it darlin? Slow?” 

He kissed down her neck, lingering on her jugular. His hand slid down her thigh. 

“Or rough?” he asked, sleep gone from his voice now dripping with want. 

Daenerys wove her fingers through his hair, contemplating his question. 

“I want you...for _at least_ another hour.”

She felt him grin against her lips. 

“Slow then. Good.”

  
“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow,” Daenerys sighed contently. “And tired.” 

Jorah chuckled, “We will definitely be sleeping in.” 

His fingers traced the dip of her breast. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. 

“I love you. I love how natural it feels to say.”

“You have a place in my heart no one else ever could have,” he responded.

She smiled, smoothing the top of his hair, “Are you sure you don’t have a book of lines?”

Jorah shut his eyes, feeling sleep coming on. It must be close to 2 a.m. now. 

“Just read a lot of F. Scott Fitzgerald.”

“Mmm. You know you do remind me of Gatsby.” 

He chuckled, “Why’s that?”

Daenerys snuggled closer to him, letting an arm fall over his waist. 

“Handsome, wealthy, brooding….and you waited for me.” 

His hand found hers and squeezed. 

“Except that story doesn’t have a happy ending.” 

She kissed the spot under his heart, “No, but ours will.” 

Jorah smiled, “Yes. It will.” 

* * *

After a weekend of nonstop sex, Daenerys’ body was humming. It was a soreness she took pleasure in, literally. 

Now, Monday morning, her first day back at work, her mind couldn’t help but roam to what would be waiting for her at home. Jorah. 

She was utterly and entirely in love with the man. 

Her return to the newspaper had only been slightly awkward, luckily her coworker and Missandei’s boyfriend, Grey, had been a great help.

Apparently she had been working on a huge story before she got mugged, which was now out of the question, according to her editor. She didn’t mind, she wanted to ease back in slowly anyway. 

  
Jorah sat at his desk, unable to concentrate. All he could think about was Daenerys. All he could think about was scooping her up and never letting her leave their bedroom again. 

This past weekend had been what he had desperately needed. 

Daenerys loved him. She wanted him. She wanted to get married. Everything was nearly back to normal. 

He smiled to himself. Knowing she had chosen him again, given him her heart, it humbled him. He realized he needed to do something. And he would do it tonight. 

  
“Can you at least give me a hint?” Daenerys asked as she slipped on her shoes. 

Jorah gave her his arm to steady her, “Nope.”

She shook her head in amusement. Even something as simple as going out to dinner, Jorah made significant. 

Daenerys played with the short hairs on the back of his neck as he drove. It was something she had always done and it soothed him knowing that particular habit hadn’t changed. Such a small act but filled with so much love. 

“Are we getting on a boat?” she asked as the Thames and harbor come into view. 

“No hints.”

Jorah handed the keys to a valet and them inside the restaurant. 

“Welcome to Bistro at the Boathouse, do you have a reservation?” the hostess asked. 

Jorah nodded, telling her his name. The woman led them to a table by a window that looked out to the water. Candlelight filled the cozy room. Combined with lights from the city bouncing off the ripples, it made for quite an ambient setting. 

“Missandei was right,” Daenerys smiled, shaking her head. 

“About what?” Jorah asked, pulling her chair out for her. 

She sat and watched as he took his own seat across from her. Momentarily distracted by his figure. Dark grey suit jacket, black button-up taut across his chest. 

“That you were a bleedin romantic.” 

He chuckled, flashing the grin he knew she loved. 

“Darlin, this is nothing.” 

Daenerys glanced down at her ring, wishing she could remember that moment, knowing that must have been the cream of the crop in the romance department. 

“In exactly one month, I will be your wife.” 

Jorah’s eyes lit up over the menu. 

“You will. And I will get to say I’m the husband of that blonde-haired beauty over there when anyone asks.” 

She nudged his foot under the table, hooking it around his ankle. 

“You know what I can’t wait to say?” 

“What’s that?” 

“Go ask your father.” 

His face lit up at the scene from the future. 

“You know, I won’t be able to tell our child no. They will have me wrapped around their finger.”

Daenerys rested her chin in her hand, picturing the scene. She had no doubt she would have to play bad cop more often than not. 

“What if your daughter asks if she can wear a very short skirt to the school dance?” 

Alarm flashed across his face, “Absolutely not.” 

She let out a laugh. It was endearing how Jorah already was a protective papa bear. 

“You see, you still have some of your finger.” 

“And boys won’t have any of theirs if they try anything at this school dance,” he grumbled. 

She put a hand over his, trying to hold in her giggle. Jorah’s face looked flustered. 

“Relax daddy, it was a hypothetical situation.”

His face flushed and he gave a sheepish nod. 

After their meal, which quite possibly was the best Daenerys had ever had, they walked out on the docks, moonlight casting a glow over the water. The boats lapped against the ripples caused by a slight breeze. 

Jorah squeezed Daenerys’ hand as he led her to the end of the walkway. 

“You aren’t planning on pushing me in are you?” she joked. 

He took her face in his hands, nuzzling her nose before he kissed her. 

“I love you, Daenerys. I know these past few weeks have been tough but they have also been some of my happiest. Knowing that our love can survive something like this…” he shook his head in amazement. “...when you told me you loved me, this time, I felt just the same as I did when you said it the first time. The same sense of elation. When we made love a couple of nights ago, the same feelings.”

Daenerys smiled tenderly, brushing his cheek with her thumb. He was right, these past few weeks had been incredibly hard but also incredibly rewarding. Knowing she had a man that loved her as Jorah did, feeling her own love bloom so quickly and so deeply, it was nothing short of extraordinary. 

“I realized that I want you to have a moment you can remember. A very special moment. Especially if you are going to marry me. And I didn’t want to wait too long to do it.” 

Her brow furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Jorah lifted her hand and slid her ring off her finger. Before she had the chance to be horrified that this might be some odd way of breaking up, he got down on one knee. 

“Daenerys, will you marry me?”

His eyes twinkled up at her, so innocent, so gracious and good.

Her chest filled with such love and emotion she was barely able to get out a yes before her voice became too thick and tears pooled. She took his face and kissed him. Kissed the man who always put her first. Who always thought of everything and anything to make her feel like the most loved woman in the world. Jorah didn’t have to propose again, in fact, the notion hadn’t even crossed her mind. But now that he had, Daenerys realized how desperately she needed it, that milestone. Now she could say she did remember the moment her husband asked her to marry him. Now she would be able to tell their children, pulling from her own memory, _yes, your father proposed to me like this._

He slipped the ring back on its rightful finger and smiled into her mouth. 

“Jorah Mormont, you are what every woman only dreams of having,” she said. 

He took out his phone and held out in front of them to take a picture. 

“So we both can remember,” he smiled, pulling her in close. 

In the photo Daenerys was gazing up at him with such a look in her eye, no one could ever doubt her complete and utter adoration. 

“You keep topping the best nights of my life,” she grinned. 

“Honey, the night is far from over.”

When they got back home, Jorah drew a bath in their abnormally large tub that for some reason, Daenerys had yet to utilize.

“Mmmm I like where this is going,” she smirked, slipping off her dress. 

Jorah’s eyes trekked over her body, over every curve, every dip. She helped him out of his jacket and undid the buttons on his shirt. 

“As much as I love seeing you in a suit….”

She kissed every part of his chest that was revealed, finally letting the shirt fall to the floor, letting it mingle with her now forgotten dress. Jorah pulled her against him, always loving the feeling of their skin together. He felt her hands move to his belt, unbuckling it and then roaming over his now prominent bulge. 

“Are you excited, fiancé of mine?” she purred. 

He groaned, taking her ear lobe in his mouth, sucking gently. 

His pants fell around his ankle and he stepped out. 

“Going commando I see,” Daenerys giggled. 

“Mmmm, after the weekend we had, I figured the fewer clothes the better.” 

She threw her arms around his neck, “Such an intelligent man.” 

Jorah scooped her up into his arms and lowered them both into the bath. The hot water sent a tingle through his skin. Daenerys leaned back against his chest, loving the intimacy that this provided. He took a loofah from the edge and started washing her shoulders, slowly, sensually. She felt his hard length pressing against her bottom.

Daenerys tilted her head back so she could kiss his neck as he ran the soap along her body. His hands dipped underneath the water and ran up her legs as his mouth found hers. She gasped as he slipped two fingers inside of her, though she knew she was already wet and not just from the water. Jorah could feel it too. He knew the difference. 

“ _Jorah…_ ” she moaned, needing him, wanting him. 

He lifted her slightly and set her on his cock, humming as she took him in her folds. 

“I’ve wanted you all day,” he growled, jutting his hips slowly as not to splash the entirety of their bath over the edge. “So _hard_ to concentrate at work.”

She snaked a hand around his neck, pulling his head down for a kiss. Her neck strained, made it an easy target for him to then bite along her skin. His hand wrapped around her stomach, holding her to him as she wiggled her hips. 

The angle had him hitting a part of her she didn’t even know existed. Already she was ready to tumble over the edge. Jorah felt her tremble and knew she had come undone. He needed to be closer, to go harder, the bathtub had served its purpose. 

“Come here,” he growled, lifting her out of the water. 

He wrapped her in a towel, the soft fibers making her already sensitive skin tingle. Jorah decided the few steps to the bed were much too far as he let them tumble to the rug.

The towel fell open and Jorah wasted no time kissing up her stomach, taking a nipple in his mouth as he pushed into her. The rug provided excellent traction for his knees as he thrust. He felt Daenerys’ hands in his hair, pulling, bringing a slight sting to his scalp. 

“You feel amazing, don’t stop, don’t ever stop,” she gasped, squeezing her legs around him 

Jorah slammed into her, not able to get enough but getting everything at the same time. 

“Never,” he breathed. “You have me. For life.” 

“Till death do us part,” she panted. 

He grinned and captured her lips in a searing kiss. 

* * *

“Fuck!” Daenerys cursed, looking at the time. She was going to be late for work if this coffee didn’t hurry up and brew. 

Jorah was quickly buttering some toast. He knew if she didn’t eat something everyone in the office would feel her wrath until lunch. They had accidentally slept in. Who could blame them after the night of lovemaking they had?

“I have never been late to a job,” she muttered, pouring the caffeine into a travel mug. 

“You’ll make it, love,” she heard Jorah say behind her. Lucky for him, nobody cared if the CEO was late. 

She turned to get creamer out of the fridge but not realizing how close Jorah was, accidentally slammed into him, coffee exploding all over his white shirt. 

“Shit! Jorah, I’m-” 

Daenerys stared at the stain, feeling something pop in her head. All of a sudden there was a pressure behind her eyes and a flood of images rushed in. 

“Daenerys? Daenerys what’s wrong!?” Jorah asked frantically, seeing her go to her knees. 

She had her eyes clenched shut and looked like she was in pain. He took her face in his hands, urging her to tell him what was going on. It didn’t seem like she was even hearing him. 

Her eyes flashed open, teary, her face breaking out into the biggest grin he had ever seen her give. 

“ _Jorah_ ,” she gasped cupping his cheek. That face, oh how could she ever forget a face like that?

His eyes searched hers, “What!? What!? What’s wrong!?” 

Before he knew what was happening her lips were on his. 

“I remember. Everything!” 

He looked at her in disbelief, too shocked to form words. 

She choked on a laugh, bringing his face to hers once more. 

“The coffee, Jorah, I spilled it on you, that day we met. You told me you loved me after Missandei’s accident. You saved me, the Boltons. The hike, the hills where you proposed. The pregnancy test in the trash can, when we decided to start trying. Jorah, I remember everything. Oh god, how could I ever forget!?”

He let out a yelp of joy, pulling her into his arms, telling her how much he loved her, feeling tears come to his own eyes. She remembered! He had never felt a wave of relief and exhilaration so big. 

“The coffee, the coffee must have...well it must have been the spark!” she laughed. 

“If I would have known, I would’ve let you dumb pots of it on me!” he grinned.

“I love you so much. God, Jorah, I’m so sorry, how could I forg-”

“Shhh,” he hushed, pressing his lips to hers. “Nothing to be sorry about. Nothing at all.” 

They kissed like two people starved, there on the floor of their kitchen. Daenerys felt the coffee seep into her own shirt but she didn’t care. All she cared about was Jorah. All she cared about was reliving every memory in her mind. She basked in them, she let herself be consumed by them. And at the forefront of every one was the love she felt for this man. 

Daenerys remembered telling him she was pregnant. She remembered all the times they had made love, knowing one of them was when their baby was conceived. She remembered their break-up, their make-up, and everything in between. She remembered Jorah singing in that pub and Christmas with his father. And she remembered how gracious he had been for these past weeks, how good of a man, how patient and loyal, loving and true. 

It was odd, almost like her memory was split in half. Daenerys before and after her mugging, she felt were two different people, two different lives. But in both, she had loved this man. And now both came to a head to make the person she was at this moment. 

“In this life and every other,” she whispered, smoothing Jorah’s cheeks with her thumbs, looking into those famous Mormont baby blues. The ones she had and would always adore. 

Jorah held her, kissing every inch of her face, not caring that they should be getting out the door to work. Work could wait. He had waited long enough for this moment. He would have waited the rest of his life. 

As if reading his mind, “You never waivered,” she sniffed. 

“Never,” he whispered. “I love you. I will always love you.”

She gripped his shirt, “Weren’t you scared? Oh god, what I put you through! Weren’t you afraid I would never rem-”

He shook his head, “I knew Daenerys, I knew no matter what, we would make it work. I have never believed in anything as strongly as I believe in us. And look, I was right,” he grinned. 

She buried her face in his neck, feeling like herself, her whole self, for the first time in a while. 

“Can’t believe I wanted the guest bed,” she mumbled. 

He snorted, “You didn’t even sleep in it.” 

“That’s true,” she responded, feeling slightly better. 

He rubbed circles over her back, content with just holding her. 

“We are going to be very late,” he said, amused. 

“Fuck work. Nothing is pulling me away from you today,” she muttered, squeezing him tighter. She needed the closeness, she needed to hear his heartbeat against her ear. 

That was fine with him. Jorah pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling his secretary to tell her he wouldn’t be in today. He then called The Times, telling Daenerys’ editor she had a violent bout of morning sickness and would be out for the day. The man didn’t seem to protest, a pregnant woman is not to be messed with. 

This moment was for them and them alone. 

“And how could I ever forget you, little one?” she smiled, placing her hands over her stomach. “Daddy took care of us, didn’t he? He’s our knight in shining armor.”

Daenerys smiled up at him and Jorah felt his chest overflow with warmth. 

“I love you both,” he sniffed, nuzzling her cheek. “My family. My perfect little family.” 


	39. Make Me A Mormont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walking down the aise: I Was Made for Loving You by Tori Kelly & Ed Sheeran  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D90iRWHwHBQ
> 
> First dance: This Will Be (An Everlasting Love) by Natalie Cole  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbaoKL1Ei0c
> 
> Pics at the end :)

“This is my last day as Daenerys Targaryen.” 

Jorah pulled her to him, setting her luggage on the bed. They had checked into a luxurious hotel near the wedding venue. A venue just on the outskirts of the Galloway Forest in Scotland. And much to Daenerys’ dismay, two separate hotel rooms. 

Daenerys was itching to be in her dress already, walking down the aisle among the trees to the most perfect man. But she had to get through her bachelorette party first and one agonizing night away from her beloved. 

“Tomorrow you will be Mrs. Mormont. I can hardly believe my luck,” Jorah grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. 

Daenerys’ heart soared at his words. Mrs. Mormont. She could scarcely believe it herself. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him in for a proper kiss. 

“I do hate this tradition of not sleeping together the night before,” she grumbled. 

Jorah laughed softly, “Can’t be apart from me for even a night, love?” 

“Nope. Sounds dreadful,” she murmured against his lips. 

“I agree. I’ll miss you,” he slid his hand under her pale blue sundress, “Terribly.” 

His hand traveled up her thigh, fingernails raking softly over her skin. 

“Is there a rule about sex the night before? Or…” she gasped as his finger rubbed against her clit. “....just sleeping?”

“Mmm, I dunno,” he groaned, biting up her neck. 

Daenerys ran her hands down his shoulders, backing him towards her bed. Since her memory returned they had been insatiable. Even when they were trying to get pregnant she couldn’t remember them having this much sex. It was a wonder they had time for anything else. The past few weeks, Daenerys had gone into work bone-tired from nights that went well into the wee morning hours. Nights of Jorah and passion. 

One day, he had come home and confessed he had nodded off during a conference call with some very important investors and they had dialed back their lovemaking. Still every night, but a single round. 

Daenerys fell onto his chest. The bed creaked under their weight as she pulled off his polo. 

“What time are you meeting the boys?” 

“Seven, we have time,” Jorah answered, tugging her dress over her curves. 

Daenerys could only imagine what debauchery Tyrion had planned for Jorah’s bachelor party. She hoped nothing too insane. He needed to be conscious for their wedding or she would rip the best man’s throat out. 

Jorah let the dress fall to the floor and gazed at the woman he was going to marry and her glorious body. 

However, something was different. 

He ran his hand over his stomach, his eyes lit in fascination. 

“Look! It’s our little one,” he beamed. 

Daenerys glanced down and saw the small beginning of a bump. She jumped up from the bed and went to the mirror in the bathroom, examining her figure. 

“Oh my gosh, I hadn’t even noticed! Though at 13 weeks I suppose it’s to be expected.” 

It was small and possibly not even noticeable unless someone pointed it out as Jorah had, but it was there. The rounded flesh. She saw her soon-to-be-husband pluck her phone from her suitcase. 

“It says here that it’s the size of a lemon,” he laughed. Jorah knelt in front of her, pressing his lips to her small belly. “Your mother and I are getting married tomorrow, little one. Did you know that?” 

Daenerys smiled down at the man that had given her everything she had ever dreamed of. Their lust had evaporated, the room now filled with a warm sentimental glow. 

“I won’t get to read to you tonight, so best do it now,” Jorah said, rummaging around his own suitcase he had left by the door. 

“You brought a book?” Daenerys asked with an incredulous smile. 

“Of course. I promised. Every night, until they tell me to stop.”

They settled together on the bed after Daenerys rummaged around her suitcase for a t-shirt to slip on. Jorah had finished _The Hobbit_ a few days ago. Their nightly reads now consisted of his other childhood favorite _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. 

Daenerys stroked his hair as he read, her head resting on his shoulder. Jorah never ceased to amaze her with his gentle heart. Here he was a few hours away from his bachelor party, their wedding tomorrow, and yet he still had planned time to read to their baby. While others would be pregaming for a night of drinking or worrying over last-minute details, Jorah found time to enjoy the small moments. The moments that truly mattered. Daenerys loved him all the more. 

His hand continuously found her bump, his eyes looking up from the page to hers in wonder as he felt her now slightly rounded stomach. 

“I love you,” she said, turning his face to her. 

“I would pluck the moon from the sky if you so wished, my love.”

Daenerys had no doubt he would. She took the book from his hands and set it on the bedside table before moving over his lap. 

Taking his face in her hands, “I want you to know how lucky I am that I get to marry you tomorrow,” she smoothed his cheeks with her thumbs. “I never thought I would meet a man who made me feel so utterly and entirely loved. So protected and trusted. You fill my life with such joy, Jorah. How in the world I was able to snag you, I have no idea.”

She saw his eyes begin to water and knew she had to finish before they were both a blubbering mess. 

“And you have even given me something that my soul has been missing for years. You filled a hole in my heart by giving me our little one. You have filled every empty space there ever was.”

Jorah shook his head, words failing to come out of his mouth, his throat tight with emotion. 

“I was meant for you,” he whispered. He wanted to say more but everything he could ever hope to say was written in his vows for tomorrow. 

She nuzzled his nose, pressing her face to his. Her phone’s ringtone shrilled, starling her. 

“I bet that is Alison or Missandei telling me they are here,” she chuckled. 

Jorah nodded, “And what are you ladies getting into tonight, hmm?”

Daenerys sighed with a laugh, “Hopefully nothing too crazy, I am pregnant after all.”

Alison would probably want to go balls to the wall but thankfully Missandei would be there to reign her in. It certainly would be an interesting night. 

“Yes, you are,” he responded, lovingly. 

Sure enough, her phone dinged again with a text, commanding her to go meet the two in Missandei’s room. 

“I better go or they will just keep pestering me.” 

Jorah chuckled, “It’s your bachelorette party hun, have fun.” 

She nodded, smirking, “I will. I just wish tonight could end with a piece of you.”

“Just think, the wait will enhance our wedding night,” he said, winking 

“Mmmm, I already have a few tricks up my sleeve to enhance our wedding night.”

Jorah groaned, imagining all the possibilities. Tonight was going to be unbearably long. 

  
“Happy Same Dick Forever Night!” screamed Alison the moment Daenerys walked through the door. “I hope you’re ready because we have plans for you! Last night as a single lady!”

Daenerys groaned. She had tried to dissuade her friends from throwing her a bachelorette party, remembering the utter chaos of her last one. And while she had convinced Missandei, Alison would hear nothing of it. 

“I haven’t been single for nearly two years,” Daenerys said with a roll of her eyes. 

“You know what I mean,” retorted her red-haired counterpart, hooking her arm through hers. 

Missandei slung her purse over her shoulder, “I tried to tell her nothing too crazy.” 

“ _Too_ being the keyword there,” Alison grinned. “Girl, you are getting married tomorrow. Married to a man that isn’t a piece of shit like that no good Jon Snow. We are celebrating!”

Daenerys chuckled at her friend’s intensity. 

“But I swear to god if this one leaves you at the altar he will be leaving without his extremities.”

The girls laughed and Daenerys assured Alison that Jorah would sooner saw off his own leg than leave her standing alone on their wedding day. 

“So, what debauchery do you have planned for me tonight?” she asked as they gathered in the elevator. 

Alison smirked, “Oh...nothing too _heated_.”

“I am actually afraid for what you have planned,” Jorah said as he slid into Tyrion’s car. 

His best man chuckled, “It can’t be that bad if your father is tagging along now can it?” 

“He’s what!?”

Tyrion glanced over, “He asked me what you were doing for your bachelor party….it’s not like I could tell Jeor Mormont he wasn’t invited. Especially since he is one of your groomsmen.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Jorah groaned. 

Tyrion scrunched his mouth, trying to fight his shit-eating grin, “Don’t worry, would I ever do anything to embarrass you in front of your father?”

Jorah shot him a look, “Does it rain in bloody England?” 

“Trust me, Mormont. You will have fun tonight.”

 _Why does that sound like a bad omen?_ Jorah thought with a roll of his eyes.

If he had to pick what he would be doing tonight, he would be inside his fiancée. 

“Stupid rules,” he grumbled. 

  
Daenerys was shocked at how tame the night had been. Since she couldn’t go bar hopping, her friends had taken her to a different restaurant for each course. Unsurprisingly, Alison had ordered herself a drink with each meal, but it still wasn’t the shit show Daenerys had been expecting, to her relief. 

Missandei, it seemed, had reigned in their Texan. 

The night was filled with laughter, jokes, and an air of excitement that filled Daenerys with such a state of happiness, she was as content as she had ever been. A wedding to the most perfect man, a night with her dearest friends? 

She sighed happily. 

Alison raised her glass of wine to her lips, “So tell me truthfully, Dany, how good is he in bed?” 

Missandei wiggled her eyebrows in solidarity. 

“Oh lord,” Daenerys smiled, rolling her eyes. “Don’t you think that’s a bit private?”

The three women paused, all passing the same knowing look, then burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Yeah, _okay!_ ” Alison smiled, rolling her eyes. 

Daenerys cocked her head, a sliver of haughty pride evident in her eyes, “I feel bad for all the women who will never get to _experience_ Jorah Mormont.”

“But like….does he pound you into oblivion or are y’all more of relaxing float down the river types?

Daenerys blinked at the intricate description. Alison leaned her head forward, waiting for the answer. 

“It’s sweet and intense with Jorah. I can feel how much he loves me every time.”

“That didn’t exactly answer the question but I’ll let it slide,” Alison replied with a wave of her hand. 

“I have heard that older men are much better in bed,” Missandei blushed.

Alison raised her glass in a toast, “Here’s to Daenerys, queen of Jorah’s dick and heart.” 

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” laughed Daenerys, her face turning bright red. 

All of a sudden the door to the restaurant they were in crashed open and a firefighter stepped in. 

“Attention everyone! The department received a call requesting our services!”

Daenerys whipped her head around. She didn’t see any signs of smoke. Missandei looked equally as confused. 

The fireman walked over to their table. She looked at Alison and felt her face flame. 

“Daenerys Targaryen?” 

She shook her head, “Nope, that’s not me!”

Alison shushed her, “Yes that is her! Right there, the blonde beauty.” 

The man pulled a boombox out of his backpack and everyone around them laughed, knowing what this was. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Daenerys said through clenched teeth. 

Alison merely shrugged, crossing her legs to enjoy the show. Missandei covered her mouth to stifle her own laughs.

The fireman who was indeed nothing of the sort started stripping off his coat and trousers to the beat of “Hot In Here.”

Daenerys’ eyes went wide at the speedo around the man’s waist. The speedo that did nothing to hide anything. She averted her eyes, trying not to die of embarrassment as the six-packed torso ground over her legs. 

_If Tyrion has one for Jorah, I will kill him too,_ she thought.

  
Varys pinched his temples. He should have known Tyrion would give him a headache. It reminded him of their days at university. However long ago that was, Tyrion had not lost his ability to induce headaches. 

Though the intrusion to the nerves between his eyes was worth it to surprise old friends. 

When he had received Jorah’s wedding invitation in the mail, he immediately called him apologizing that he wouldn’t be able to make it. 

A lie. He wouldn’t have missed this particular wedding.

Varys didn’t have many friends. He had acquaintances. But Jorah Mormont and Tyrion Lannister had welcomed him into their little rag-tag team at Oxford years ago and their bond had remained strong despite the distance. 

After college, Varys had accepted a job as a political advisor to a prince in the Middle East. Though he kept in touch with the two regularly, he hadn’t seen them since they were in their 20s. Varys hadn’t bothered to come to Jorah’s first wedding, knowing it wouldn’t last. He had a knack for knowing things. 

But this one, Tyrion assured was different. It was a rare occurrence for Tyrion to be serious about anything, but when he had called his friend to tell him about Daenerys, he couldn’t stop raving about the woman. He had to see for himself. 

When Jorah had gotten engaged, Varys had called with his congratulations. Hearing about the woman from the man who loved her was equally intriguing. Varys had never heard Jorah talk about any woman the way he talked about Daenerys. 

So now here he was, at Jorah’s bachelor party, much to his friend’s surprise. 

“I still can’t wrap my head around the fact you’re here!” Jorah smiled, clapping Varys on the back. “The last time the three of us were in a room together, Professor Selmy had Tyrion by the ear.”

The small Lannister scoffed, holding his beer to his lips, “That man never liked me.” 

“He didn’t like you because you constantly interrupted him,” Varys quipped with a hidden smile. “And when you weren’t interrupting him you were snoring in the back of the class, egregiously drunk.”

Tyrion shrugged. 

Jorah chuckled at the fond memories. Varys had saved them both more than a few times with homework assignments and projects that the two were too inebriated to comprehend. In return, they had welcomed the loner into their band of brothers.

The three of them had made quite the squad. Tyrion the jokester with a sharp tongue, Varys the practical one with an art for getting out of the tricky situations Tyrion often put them in, and Jorah the protector. 

Varys had lost count of the times Jorah had valiantly come to Tyrion’s defense, whether it was fellow classmates poking fun at his stature or whether Tyrion found himself in the middle of a fight he had instigated. Jorah had always been there, ready to defend, without question. He even had helped Varys a time or two. 

There was one instance where he had boldly corrected the captain of the football team in a political science class. And by boldly, Varys meant he had completely dismantled the boy’s argument, causing the class to laugh at the normally fawned over captain. 

Causing the captain to find Varys after class and slam him against a wall. 

Varys expected his face would have been completely rearranged had Jorah not stepped in and knocked the boy out with one swing. It had almost gotten him expelled too. Luckily his father was prized alumnus, Jeor Mormont. 

The prized alumnus who was now guzzling beer right along with Tyrion. To both his son’s and Vary’s wide-eyed shock. 

“I’ve never seen my father let loose like this. One would think it was his bachelor night.”

Varys chuckled, “Yes it is quite unnerving to see Jeor Mormont inebriated.”

The elder Mormont heard and slung his arm around his son.

“I have reason to be thrilled! My son is finally marrying a good woman, maybe too good!” he laughed, clinking glasses with Tyrion. 

Jorah shook his head with a smile, taking a sip from his own glass. 

“I am eager to meet this mystical Daenerys Targaryen. She must be quite the woman if she wrapped your father around her finger,” Varys said. 

Jorah’s face lit the moment her name was uttered. Varys saw the shift, the change, the glow in his smile, the shine in his eye.

“She is. A better woman than I will ever deserve.”

“Pfft, nonsense. You deserve a woman with a heart as good as yours. You forgot that with the last one.” 

Jorah grimaced, “Aye, I did.” 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Daenerys. Jorah shook his head, squinting. No that wasn’t his fiancée, but a woman who looked exactly like her. 

“Are you Jorah?” she purred. 

He looked to Varys who made a face in confusion. Then to Tyrion who was doing his best to hide another shit-eating grin. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Girls!” she called, and two more blondes appeared. Blondes that he could tell were wearing wigs. 

One of them abruptly pulled his stool out from the bar so she could sit in his lap. 

“U-Um excuse me…” he stuttered. 

The first girl put her finger to his lips, “Shhh, just enjoy the show handsome.”

Music started playing from God knows where and the three started rubbing themselves all over him. 

“Tyrion! What in Christ's name is this!?” he growled, keeping his hands firmly to his side.

“Come on Mormont! Every stag night needs some strippers!” 

His father and best man laughed themselves to tears, while Varys just gave sympathetic grimaces. 

One of the girls went to take her top off to which Jorah promptly stopped her, mortified. 

“That’s enough, thank you,” he choked, averting his eyes to the ceiling. 

“Well if you won’t enjoy them I will! I didn’t pay for 30 minutes for nothing!” Tyrion quipped, beckoning the girls to him.

Even his father seemed entranced, which made Jorah feel vastly uncomfortable. 

“And here I was fearing I would be the only man not having eyes for this nonsense,” Varys uttered. 

Jorah raised his hand for another beer. He should've known Tyrion was up to something. Tyrion was always up to something.

“I have eyes only for my wife. Well, soon to be wife.”

Varys smirked. Jorah was ever faithful. 

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” he asked, knowing most people get cold feet the night before a wedding.

“Not at all. Everything I have ever done has led me to Daenerys. I wouldn’t be half the man I am without her.”

Varys smiled softly, “You have always been a good man.”

“But she makes me better.”

It was nearly midnight when Daenerys finally flopped down on her bed. She couldn’t wait to fall asleep to bring the morrow sooner. In less than 24 hours she would be Jorah’s wife. Her heart soared. He would be her _husband_. The title alone made her giddy. 

She pulled out her phone, sending a text to ask him how his bachelor night was going. Daenerys could only imagine what Tyrion had gotten them into. 

Immediately, she received a text from Jorah saying how he missed her. She smiled, feeling the tender pull of her heart. She missed him too and was in no way looking forward to sleeping without him. 

Jorah debated going to Daenerys as he walked back to his room. He had left Tyrion, his father, and Varys at the bar, not wanting to have a hangover at his own wedding. Varys promised to make sure the two didn’t burn the place down. A slight buzz for the night, that was all he needed to feel like he had the full bachelor party experience. 

Did he respect tradition or did he say damn the notion? 

What he didn’t want to do was upset Daenerys if she truly wanted to follow the “rules.” 

So he called her. 

“Well hello, sweet man. What are you up to?” 

“Standing outside your door.”

“Are you!?”

“Mmhmm. I miss you Daenerys. I don’t want to spend the night alone…”

He heard her pause. 

“But...we have to...that’s the rules.”

He smirked, “Since when do we follow rules.”

“True.”

“I don’t want to sleep without you and little one beside me. What if they miss me too? What if they are wondering all night where their father is?”

Daenerys giggled, “You really are something else. Are you using our child to guilt trip me, sir?” 

Jorah leaned against the door, willing her to open it. 

“I would never.”

She was silent for a few moments and he began to think he might have actually upset her before the door opened and he tumbled into her arms. 

“Wow. This is the best room service I’ve ever gotten,” she laughed. 

“Hello beautiful,” he said against her mouth.

“Hi _darlin_ ,” she replied, mocking his accent. 

Jorah grinned. He kissed her slowly, running his hands over her small bump. 

“How was your night? You’re not drunk are you?” Daenerys asked, tugging on his lip. 

He chuckled, hosting her into his arms and carrying her to the bed, “No, I’m not drunk. I have no desire to have a pounding headache at our wedding.”

“Mmmm….we shouldn’t...be..doing….this,” she groaned between kisses. 

Jorah lifted her shirt and unhooked the button of her jeans. His hands tugged them down her legs. 

“What shouldn’t we be doing?”

Daenerys gasped when she felt his lips hovering over the waistband of her underwear. He pulled them off with his teeth and trailed light kisses along her inner thigh. 

“Practicing for the garter,” he said, his voice heavy with desire already. “Are you excited to be my wife, Daenerys?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, too focused on where his hands were going to form a complete sentence.

“Mmm, that doesn’t sound very convincing.”

Jorah claimed her mouth, his finger slipping inside her embarrassingly wet cavern. She arched into his hand with a moan. Jorah loved knowing he could completely undo Daenerys. It made his body burn with desire seeing her a puddle in his arms. 

He felt her hands fly to his zipper, releasing him from the confines of his pants. 

“I thought you said we shouldn’t be doing this,” he growled, shuddering at her grip. He slid his pants off the rest of the way and crawled over Daenerys on the bed.

“You started it,” she replied, pulling him down for a kiss. 

She felt him tease her entrance and pulled him closer to her body. 

“ _Jorah,_ ” she whined.

He nipped at her neck, still teasing. Daenerys was in no mood for his games however as she put her hands against his ass and pushed him into her. 

They groaned into each other’s mouths, the swift contact sending shivers through their joined bodies. 

“ _Fuck, darlin_. Every time feels like the first time with you,” he breathed.

They made love with swift passion, neither having the patience for anything slow. Tonight was all fire and excitement. But just like Daenerys had told Alison, she felt Jorah’s deep devotion the whole time. She felt it with his light kisses over her eyelids, she felt it as he whispered his love in her ear just before he came. 

And she felt it when he held her in their afterglow in the dark and told her she is the only woman he has ever truly loved. She told him the same. For it was true. Nobody had ever or would ever come close to Jorah. The love she had thought she felt for Jon was simply that, a thought. Not truth. Jorah was true love. 

“So, what exactly did you do tonight?” Daenerys asked, her head resting on the crook of his arm. 

Jorah’s hand rested protectively over her stomach, “Went to a bar. Watched my father and Tyrion drink themselves into oblivion.”

She snorted, “Your father!?”

“Yes, I was a bit surprised too.” 

She giggled, “I would’ve loved to see that.”

“What did you do?” he asked. 

Daenerys felt her face flame, hoping Jorah wouldn’t notice. 

“The girls took me to some restaurants.”

“That’s all? Seems rather tame.”

“Well, I am _pregnant_ , Jorah. Little one isn’t allowed to drink.”

He nuzzled her nose, “I know, but I would’ve guessed Alison had something up her sleeve….”

Daenerys caught the look in his eye. 

“Why? Did Tyrion?”

Jorah clenched his teeth and quickly averted his eyes. 

“What? Did he get you strippers or something?” she laughed. “Because Alison brought in a fireman for me.”

His mouth dropped open and she bombarded his lips with pecks. 

“A f-fireman??”

She nodded, “Mhhmmm. So let’s hear it. What was yours?”

“Well, there were three…”

Daenerys’ eyes went wide, “Three!?”

Jorah pressed his mouth against hers once more, “Yes. And they all looked like you. Well, at least they tried to. He had them wear blonde wigs.”

She burst into a fit of laughter picturing the scene. She wished she could have seen the look on her fiancé’s face. 

“But I swear Daenerys, I didn’t enjoy it. Actually, I told them to stop and Tyrion more than happily took them off of me.”

His eyes were worried and she nearly died at how tender-hearted this sweet man was. 

“Jorah, I’m not mad that your best man bought strippers for your bachelor party,” she laughed, cupping his cheek. 

His eyes met hers, “I know. But I just want you to know that I would never be unfaithful to you. With anything.”

Daenerys thumbed his cheek, wondering once again how such a man fell into her lap?

“I have never worried about such things, my love.”

He nodded, scooting closer to rest his forehead on hers. 

“I love you with all my heart.”

“And I love you, my soon to be hubs.”

Jorah’s hand cradled her stomach, “And of course we love you too, little one.”

Daenerys threaded her fingers through his. She would always remember this night as one of the best of her life. Side by side with the man who held her heart, on the eve of their wedding, the gentle throb of excitement in her chest. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said. “You’re right, we both would’ve missed you terribly tonight.”

Jorah pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I never want to be apart from you. As long as I can help it. I need you Daenerys. I’ve never needed anyone like I need you.”

She felt the same. 

“You have me. For life. As of tomorrow.”

He grinned, “Eternity and a few more.”

Daenerys woke alone in bed. Though a note was on the pillow next to her. 

_Darlin,_

_I think we should keep some semblance of tradition. The next time I see you, I will be standing at the altar watching you and our little one walk down the aisle. I love you and I can’t wait to be your husband. You have my whole heart for my whole life._

_Yours,_   
_Jorah_

She smiled, stretching her arms like a cat above her head. By the end of the day, she would have a husband. Daenerys wished she could go back in time and tell the lonely, scared teenager who desperately yearned for love and comfort that one day she would marry the man of her dreams. She would tell herself not to worry, her knight in shining armor was on his way. 

  
It took every ounce of discipline Jorah had to leave Daenerys in the morning. But he knew he wanted her to have the total wedding day experience. And that included waiting to see him until she was walking down the aisle. 

He went to one of the banquet rooms they had rented for him and his groomsmen to get ready, carrying his forest green suit in his hand, feeling the glow of excitement in his chest start to expand. It was getting closer. 

His father was already there, much to his surprise. 

“Son,” Jeor smiled. 

“I’m a bit shocked to see you up and not under a table somewhere with Tyrion,” Jorah teased. 

Jeor let out a soft laugh, “I’ve been around longer than you, boy. I know how to hold my liquor,” he laid a hand on his son’s shoulder. “How are you feeling? Are you ready?” 

“I have never been more ready for anything. I’m glad you’re here father.” 

Jeor Mormont was not usually an emotional man but seeing the pure happiness in his son’s eyes, knowing how momentous of a day this was for all of them, it made his eyes water.   
“I’m honored to get to stand beside you, Jorah. Daenerys mended our family without even trying it would seem.”

“She did.” 

“Do you have the rings?” Jorah asked. He had given them to his father to keep, knowing the significance. 

Jeor nodded, pulling the small box out of his trouser pocket. Jorah noticed he was wearing the pocket watch he and Daenerys had given to him for Christmas. It made a nice addition to his suit and he knew it would make Daenerys swell with pride and acceptance. 

Jorah buttoned his crisp white shirt then slid on the grey vest. He was more than capable of fastening the burgundy bow tie around his neck but his father helped. It was a moment between them that was a right of passage. It hadn’t happened the last time.

Tyrion and Varys walked in, suit jackets draped over their arms. 

“Big day Mormont! Nervous yet?” 

Jorah chuckled, “No, for the thousandth time.”

Tyrion pulled a handful of tissues out of his pocket, “Well I came prepared. I know you’re going to be a mess up there once you see your bride.”

“Tyrion Lannister, prepared? Imagine that,” scoffed Varys.

Jorah smiled at the floor, “I’ll try to hold it together.” 

Missandei suddenly walked through the door, “Mr. Mormont, Daenerys would like to see you for a moment.”

She looked stunning in her burgundy dress, her skin tone blending nicely with the deep red. Daenerys had chosen the colors well. 

“You look beautiful, Missandei,” Jorah said, in awe. 

She smiled, “Thank you, Jorah. But wait till you see Dany.” She winked and left with his father in tow. 

  
Daenerys looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. A wedding dress, the most perfect wedding dress, and on her? She shook her head in wonder. 

“I have been to my fair share of weddings and I can honestly say you are the most stunning bride I have ever seen,” smiled Alison. 

A leafy pattern trailed over the straps and the front of the backless gown. Strands of silver intertwined, causing the dress to shimmer slightly in the light. 

“Is this real?” Daenerys asked, incredulous, and trying not to ruin her makeup before anything even began. 

“Looks real to me!” Missandei replied, walking into the room with Jeor. 

The elder Mormont stopped in his tracks. His expression nearly made Daenerys lose the battle of the tears. 

“My dear,” he said, breathless. “You are a vision.” 

She wrapped her future father in law in a hug, “I have something for you.”

She went to one of the tables in the room, picking up a slim black box. 

“I had this made special.” 

Jeor took the box, carefully lifting the lid. A burgundy tie like the one he already wore was laying on tissue paper. But a grey patch in the shape of a heart was stitched on the back, it read: 

_Thank you for leading by example in raising a gentleman. I am lucky to marry your son, Love Daenerys_

“Dear girl,” he sniffed, wiping his eyes. “Us Mormont men are lucky to have you in our lives.”

Daenerys helped fasten the new one around his neck, placing a light kiss to his cheek. She and Jeor had certainly had a rocky start to their relationship but now he held a place in her heart. She knew he would be a wonderful grandfather. 

Jeor pulled his pocket watch out of his jacket, “Two more hours and you will be one of us.”

She beamed, “How’s my boy doing?”

He grinned, “As excited as I have ever seen. Giddy even.”

Daenerys giggled, she felt the same way. Her excitement was practically bursting through the seams of her dress. 

“And how is my grandchild?” he asked, smiling down at her small bump. 

When Jorah had called him a few months ago to tell him he was going to be a grandpa, he had already started thinking of all the trips he could take the child on. Fishing, sailing, and everything else grandfathers did with their grandchildren.

“Excited for mommy to see how handsome daddy looks,” Daenerys replied.

Missandei beamed, “Oh Dany, you are going to melt when you see him.”

Alison clapped a hand on Jeor’s shoulder, “Unfortunate that Jorah is an only child but you wouldn’t happen to have any nephews for me would you?”

  
The weather gods were on their side today. When Danerys had planned the wedding to be during golden hour, she certainly had expected a soft glow, but nothing could have prepared her for the golden hue that shone through the trees and bounced off dust in the air creating a sparkle. 

Missandei had walked down the aisle with Tyrion, Alison with Jeor and Varys on each arm. Now, Daenerys was left waiting behind a cluster of trees, her heart hammering as she heard the soft guitar of the song she had chosen to walk to start to play. 

_A dangerous plan, just this time_   
_A stranger's hand clutched in mine_   
_I'll take this chance, so call me blind_   
_I've been waiting all my life_   
_Please don't scar this young heart_   
_Just take my hand_

She took a deep breath and took the first step toward the rest of her life. 

_I was made for loving you_   
_Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_   
_Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_   
_All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

Jorah came into view and the second their eyes met she nearly lost it. He looked every bit her knight, standing there with his hands clasped. Sure she had seen Jorah in suits before, but never like this. He was the most handsome man in the world at that moment, flanked by the forest. His eyes shone with more love than she had ever seen. His lip trembled as she walked closer and she saw Tyrion break out in the largest grin possible.

_Hold me close_   
_Through the night_   
_Don't let me go, we'll be alright_   
_Touch my soul and hold it tight_   
_I've been waiting all my life_   
_I won't scar your young heart_   
_Just take my hand_

Jorah felt tears instantly well behind his eyes when he saw Daenerys. She didn’t even look real, she looked otherworldly in her white gown, shimmering in the light, her hair done up so the full extent of the dress was in everyone’s view. A few ringlets fell to her shoulders. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to hold himself together. 

“I have tissues remember,” he heard Tyrion whisper.

Jorah choked out a laugh, his eyes never straying from the woman walking towards him. He watched as their guests turned in awe. Friends, coworkers, all were memorized by Daenerys. He even saw Tywin Lannister raise his eyebrows in approval. 

“Hi hun,” she said softly, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. 

All Jorah wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her but he knew it wasn’t time yet. Instead, Daenerys took his face and wiped tears that had fallen on his cheeks with her thumbs. 

“Hi darlin,” he sniffed. “You look beautiful.”

She took his hands in hers and squeezed. The officiant cleared his throat. 

“First, I’d like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this happiest of days. It’s no accident that each of you is here today, and each of you was invited to be here because you represent someone important in the individual and collective lives of Jorah and Daenerys. 

“The most remarkable moment in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person who makes the world a beautiful and magical place. The person with whom you share a bond so special that it transcends normal relationships and becomes something so pure and so wonderful, that you can’t imagine spending another day of your life without them. For Daenerys Targaryen, that happened about 2 years ago when she met Jorah Mormont, after spilling a cup of coffee on him and subsequently interviewed him much to her mortification.”

A low murmur of laughter erupted from the crowd. 

“These two care for and love one another, and I feel privileged to be here today among all of you as a witness of their commitment to a lifetime of love for one another,” the officiant continued. “The groom and bride have each prepared vows that they will read now.” 

Jorah took in a shaky breath, still not quite trusting himself to not become a blubbering mess. He couldn’t take his eyes off Daenerys. It was a good thing he had memorized his words. 

“When I say I love you more, I don’t mean I love you more than you love me. I mean I love you more than any bad days ahead of us, I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than any obstacle that could try and come between us. I love you the most.”

He watched as Daenerys bit her lip, her eyes holding his in the most tender of gazes. 

“I’m going to love you in your weakest moments and in your strongest ones. I am going to love you when you’re happy and I’m going to love you most when you’re sad. I’m going to love each and every piece of you. I’m always going to want you. I’m always going to be here, loving you, with everything. Even when I didn’t know what I wanted, even before I knew you, it was _you_ , Daenerys. You were the chapter that I didn’t know the words to but always knew existed. And when I finally found it and began to read, I knew I was home. I am a better man because of you. I am going to be a great father because of you. I swear I couldn’t love you more than I do right now and yet, I know I will tomorrow. With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home.

Jorah slipped the wedding band on her finger and let a few tears fall, tissues be damned. 

Daenerys saw everything she had ever wanted in Jorah’s eyes. Her heart felt like it swelled to 10 times its size hearing his vows. They had come from the bottom of his soul. For her and only her. She hoped hers elicited the same feelings in him that his had done for her. 

“Jorah,” she began, raising her hand to cup his cheek. “It’s hard for me to put you into words because I love you in ways I have never loved anyone else. I didn’t want to fall in love or need someone. I really didn’t want anything. But then you appeared and I started wanting everything.”

She watched as his bottom lip trembled and ran her thumb over his cheek. 

“I think I fell in love with you even before I met you, because if not for that hope of finding true love, how would I be standing here? I believe in fate and destiny but I also believe we are only fated to do the things we’d choose anyway. And I’d choose you in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. I’d find you and I’d choose you. I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all that you are yet to be. I know what love is because of you. Since the day we met, you made me want to be a person worthy of your love. When I look into your eyes, I see a future that others only dream about. I vow to still grab your butt, even when we’re old and wrinkly.”

She smirked, having wanted to provide some comic relief from the sheer intensity of the moment. Jorah chuckled, the crinkly-eyed smile in full force. 

“The most precious thing I have ever known in this world is your heart, Jorah Mormont. And I will protect it with everything I have. For all my days.” 

She slipped his golden wedding band on his finger and waited for the officiant to say the words that would seal them for eternity. 

“And now: Jorah, do you take Daenerys to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?

Jorah smiled, eyes red from all the emotion he was holding back, blue irises shimmering like the clearest of pools. 

“I do.”

And Daenerys, do you take Jorah to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?

She took his face in both hands, her fingers smoothing the back of his curls.

“I do.”

“And now by the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. Jorah, you may kiss your bride.”

One hand went to her waist, the other cradled Daenerys’s face as he pulled her to him and sealed their union with a kiss. Her fingers wound through his hair, holding him to her for a few extra seconds, deepening the kiss as they both grinned to cheers and whoops. 

“You kiss pretty good, husband of mine.” 

Jorah nuzzled her nose, “I love you. My perfect wife.”

They moved to the venue’s reception hall which overlooked the forest. String lights hung from the ceiling and the wooden tables were decorated with leaves, pinecones, candles, and golden cutlery. 

Daenerys looked over at her husband. Husband! The term seemed so foreign yet so right at the same time. 

She didn’t even eat the food they had so carefully selected, too busy gazing at the man with the golden hair, with the blue eyes she would always remember looking down at her with such devotion and adoration at the altar. 

Daenerys snaked her hand around his neck multiple times throughout the reception, pulling him in for kisses galore. 

“This is truly the greatest day of my life Mr. Mormont.” 

Jorah squeezed her hand. It hadn’t left his since they said I do. 

“Mine too, Mrs. Mormont.” He kissed her softly, “ _Mrs. Mormont._ I don’t think I will ever grow tired of saying that.”

Daenerys beamed. 

Tyrion stood on his chair, clinking a glass to quiet the guests. 

“Clearly, Jorah selected me to be his best man because he knew I would be the only one capable of keeping you all entertained with an illustrious speech.”

People laughed. Varys rolled his eyes with a chuckle. 

“I have known Jorah Mormont nearly my entire life. And the last time I saw him truly happy, was when we were kids….that is until he met Daenerys. Suddenly a man with a spring in his step and love in his eyes replaced the brooding one I had grown to know and not a sexy brood I might add. I have met plenty of couples, seen thousands of people, watched hundreds of love stories displayed in films, and I can honestly say that I have never seen a man look at a woman the way Jorah looks at Daenerys. Jorah is stubborn, God only knows I have had to deal with him all these years."

More laughter from the crowd.

“But he is a man that will never sway in his loyalty to the people he cares about. He has always been a good man and a good friend, the best I know, in fact. As Daenerys loves to tell everyone she meets, he is full of goodness. And I have no doubt they will raise their children to be just as good as the man I am lucky to call my best friend.” 

Tyrion had never made Jorah emotional, but listening to his friend speak from his heart made tears once again form behind his eyes. 

“And yes I still have those tissues in my pocket, knowing my speech would get ya!”

Jorah wiped his eyes with a chuckle as Daenerys pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. 

Missandei was up next, and Daenerys prepared herself by squeezing her husband's hand. If Tyrion had made them both tear up, Missandei was going to have them practically sobbing. 

“Hi, I’m the maid of honor! Dany and I met in college and I won’t lie to everyone, it was a rough four years for her. But I kept telling her one day, she would meet someone who made her feel like the world was perfect, even though we all know it’s not. And she did. Jorah walked into her life and I will forever be grateful to him. Grateful that he is able to love and care for my best friend the way she deserves.”

Jorah kissed Daenerys’ shoulder, feeling his chest swell.

“I remember the day she met him….and let me tell you….it was love at first sight,” she winked. 

Daenerys giggled, remembering their text exchanges. Smitten with the handsome and charming CEO. 

“Dany, I hope you don’t mind me sharing this, but I have always remembered something you said to me and I think it encapsulates everything about your relationship with your new husband.”

Daenerys smiled, wondering what Missandei was referring to, but waved her hand saying go ahead. 

“It was before they said those three little words to each other. We went to lunch one day, gossiping about our boys like girls do, and I asked if Daenerys could see herself with Jorah in five years. And she told me, Missy, I see all the love I have ever hoped to receive staring back at me when I look at him. Looking at him is like looking at my heart on the outside of my body, so yes, I see myself with Jorah in five years, in 10 years, in 100 years.”

The guests clapped and Daenerys didn’t think there was a dry eye in the room. Even Jeor’s face was red with emotion. Tyrion’s usually stoic father even had a soft smile of approval. 

“I love you, Daenerys,” Jorah whispered in her ear. “A hundred years would never be enough.”

She turned her cheek and found her husband’s lips, feeling his hand come to rest softly over her stomach. 

  
Soon it was time for Daenerys and Jorah’s first dance. They grinned at each other, knowing they had selected an upbeat tune to match their mood. As the song started to play, Jorah took her hand in his and spun her across the floor. 

_Ooh ooh_   
_Ooh ooh_   
_Ooh ooh oh yeah_   
_Mm mm mm mm_

_This will be_   
_An everlasting love_   
_This will be_   
_The one I've waited for_   
_This will be_   
_The first time anyone has loved me, oh oh oh_

Daenerys threw her arms around his neck, moving her hips in time with his, mouthing the lyrics. 

_I'm so glad_   
_He found me in time_   
_And I'm so glad that_   
_He rectified my mind_   
_This will be_   
_An everlasting love for me, whoa, ho_

_Loving you_   
_Is some kind of wonderful_   
_Because you've shown me_   
_Just how much you care_   
_You've given me the thrill of a lifetime_   
_And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh_

She pranced around him, motioning with her finger for him to shimmy closer. She laughed in amazement at how sexy Jorah looked, joyfully dancing with her. He was actually quite good, which didn’t surprise her, able to keep in time with the beat. 

Jorah had never felt more pure elation than he did dancing with his now wife. He spun her, twisted and dipped, displaying for everyone to see how well the loved, how well they worked together. 

_This will be_   
_And everlasting love, oh, yes, it will now_   
_You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life_   
_You've filled me with happiness I never knew_   
_You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of_   
_And no one, no one can take the place of you_

_This will be you and me, yes, siree, eternally_   
_Huggin' and squeezin' and kissin' and pleasin' together forever through_   
_Rain or whatever_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you and me_   
_So long as I'm livin' true love I'll be givin', to you I'll be servin'_   
_'Cause you're so deservin'_

Soon, Tyrion and Shae joined them along with Missandei and Grey, even Alison pulled Jeor and Varys to the floor. The rest of the guests followed and they danced the night away.

The evening was winding down and Daenerys had drunk her fill of slow dances with the man she loved more than anything in the world, cheek pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her body as they swayed to pianos and guitars. 

“Come husband. Let’s make the rounds so we can escape to our hotel room,” she winked. 

Jorah let out a soft growl, eager to make love to his wife for the first time.

  
They practically ran through the halls to the suite they would share for the night. Jorah stopped to press Daenerys up against the walls a time or two, needing to kiss her, to feel her. 

“If you keep doing this it will take us 40 years to get there,” she giggled against his mouth. 

Finally, they came to their door and Jorah picked her up to carry her across the threshold. 

“And who said tradition was dead?” she grinned. 

His answer was to immediately press his mouth to hers once more. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. God, Daenerys, I love you,” he kissed down the V of her dress, his lips leaving scorched marks, “I’m yours. Completely. Entirely. I belong to you,” he uttered. 

Daenerys lifted his left hand, looking at the golden band that adorned his ring finger. There was something sexy about a man in a wedding ring, _her man_ in a wedding ring. 

“Make love to me, husband,” she breathed against his neck. 

Jorah backed her towards the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. He slid his hand along her shoulder, moving the straps of her dress. Each part of skin his hands touched, his lips followed. 

Daenerys wove one hand through his hair while the other pushed off his suit jacket and expertly undid the buttons of his vest. 

“Did anyone tell you how handsome you looked today? Because _wow,_ ” she grinned.

He chuckled, finding the zipper along her back, letting her gown fall to the floor. His eyes went wide when he saw the white lace panties she wore if you could even call them that. There was barely enough material there. A patch of lace over her sex with thin strands around her hips. 

Jorah felt himself ache with lust.

He stepped out of his pants slowly, drinking in the sight of her. His wife. His. Forever. Her small bump only made his desire grow tenfold, knowing Daenerys was growing their child.

She slid back onto the bed, motioning to him with her index finger. Pulling Jorah over her, she pressed their bodies together, knowing how they loved that first contact of skin. She then took his hand and moved it so he could feel just how ready she was. 

“I’ve been like this since I heard those vows of yours,” she purred. 

Jorah groaned and slid the lace off, tossing them to the side as he positioned himself. 

He gazed down at her, nuzzling her nose with his, “I’m yours,” he whispered, before pushing into her folds. 

Daenerys pulled his neck down, peppering open-mouthed kissed along his jaw, his lips, anywhere and everywhere. Their moans mingled on each other’s tongues as Jorah rocked fervently into her. Every roll of his hips elicited a gasp from Daenerys, who hugged him as close as she could. The pure love she felt, the sense of such astounding purpose was overwhelming and she soon felt tears come to her eyes. She was his and he was hers.

There was nothing in the world she was meant to do other than love Jorah Mormont with her entire being. 

His hands laced with hers above her head, the cool metal of his ring against her fingers.

“I love you, Jorah,” she breathed. “More than anything, more than everything.”

He heard the thickness in her voice and lifted his head from where it was nipping at her collarbone. The water behind her eyes made his heart clench with love, devotion, with everything he had ever felt for this woman. 

Jorah pushed as deep as he could go, pausing to hold her in his arms, to grace every part of her face with the softest of kisses. 

“You are my world, Daenerys,” his hand rested over her stomach, “My whole world.”

She wrapped her legs around him, trapping him in his stillness for just a moment. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and Jorah bent his head to kiss it away. 

“I’ve never felt this deeply before...never,” she choked, smiling up through blurred vision at her husband. 

Jorah brushed a strand of hair from her face, thrusting so slow his hips started to shake, “ _Daenerys_ , sweetheart,” he breathed, “I love you.”

They came together in an explosion of groans, kisses, and sweat. 

“We’re married,” Daenerys gasped, grinning at the ceiling. 

Jorah rolled back over her, tickling her face with his beard, “We are.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Mormont,” she uttered, still incredulous. 

“Mmm, and baby Mormont,” he responded, capturing her mouth in the tenderest of kisses. 

She giggled, turning her face to nibble at his ear. 

“Make love to me again, husband.” 

Jorah kicked away the sheets before surging back into her. 

“Anything for my wife.”

* * *

**Jorah's suit, minus the burgundy bowtie**

**Daenerys' dress**

****

**Jorah's ring**

****

**Bridesmaids**

****

**Ceremony**

****

****

**Reception**

****

****

****

****

**Wedding photos I could picture them taking**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	40. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make Locked and Loaded a two part series. Part 1 will end with Ch. 40.
> 
> Why am I doing this?
> 
> I really don’t want to get burned out with this story and I also really want to start writing a Jack Taylor fic. And knowing me, I wouldn’t be able to keep with two fics at the same time.
> 
> When do I plan to start writing Part 2?
> 
> That’s hard to answer because I don’t plan when to write or when to post, it just happens. But, I will say it won’t be very long like it won’t be years. Maybe in a few months. Or maybe in a few weeks. Or maybe when I finish the Jack Taylor fic. Or who knows, maybe I will miss writing these characters so much that I will be able to write two fics at once. Honestly, I can see that last one happening lol.
> 
> But I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read Locked and Loaded so far. Every comment means the world to me and I’m glad I can take these beloved characters and create a story that showcases their love. It has been quite the journey for sure.
> 
> So, thank you once again. And for all of you who like Jack Taylor, I hope you’ll stay with me for that story.
> 
> It will be fun, trust me.

Jorah felt Daenerys’ arm around him. Her soft breathing was tickling the hairs on his neck. He looked down, seeing her rings, seeing his own. Mr. and Mrs. Mormont. 

He smiled in disbelief. He was married. They were married. 

Images of the previous night ran through his head. Images of every moment spent with Daenerys, all had led to this. To them. To together. 

Jorah turned to face his love. One of his favorite things to do was watch her in the early morning as she slept. His wife. 

A smile crept upon his lips and tears formed behind his eyes. He was the luckiest man that had ever lived. He was sure of it. Not wanting to wake Daenerys but not being able to help himself, he gently brushed his hand over her cheek. His vows had been correct. He loved her more today. 

His hand traveled down her shoulder, over the dip in her side, and settled on her small bump. Jorah loved that he could actually feel something now. It was nothing short of incredible the amount of sheer love he felt for their baby. Jorah had never experienced this type of love before. It was different from the love he felt for Daenerys. But just as strong. 

He felt a hand move over his. 

“Mornin, hubs.”

“Good morning, my lovely wife.”

She smiled, drawing him closer so their noses touched. 

“You’re my husband.”

“I am. Did I tell you how beautiful you looked last night? My gorgeous, gorgeous girl.”

“Mmmm, liked the dress did you?”

He chuckled, wiggling his hips against her, “Mmhhmmm.”

Daenerys felt him hard against her thigh. It made heat pool between them. 

“Make love to me, wife,” Jorah murmured against her lips. 

She giggled and rolled on top of him. Daenerys would deny her husband nothing.

* * *

“What do you mean this is ours!?” 

Daenerys’ mouth hung so far open, her jaw nearly touched the ground. They had gone to the airport to begin their honeymoon in Italy, but instead of going to one of the airline gates, Jorah had their driver pull up to a private runway. A private runway which housed an extremely nice looking jet. 

“My wedding gift to us,” Jorah chuckled.

She gaped at him, eyes wide, palms starting to sweat. 

“You bought a whole plane!?”

“Well, technically it’s a jet, but yes. There’s even a bedroom onboard,” he winked “Now we won’t have to cram into the bathroom.”

Daenerys didn’t know why she suddenly felt lightheaded. Obviously she knew Jorah was a millionaire but he never really flaunted his money with things like this so it was easy to forget. 

“How much was it?” she gulped. 

He kissed along the sensitive skin behind her ear, “Fifteen million. A deal really.”

“Christ on a bike,” she breathed. 

“Don’t worry darlin, it hardly makes a dent. And even if it did, we will make it up in a couple months anyway.”

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, slowly tearing her eyes away from the jet, “ _We?_ ”

“You’re my wife now. What’s mine is yours.”

She shook her head in disbelief, “No, I’m not a millionaire.”

Jorah gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “You are now. Come on, let's get our bags.”

They stepped onto the jet and the air left Daenerys’ lungs once more. The sleek interior had polished wooden accents and the seats were a tawny leather. Jorah spoke with the pilot for a moment before leading her to a seat. 

“Once we get into cruising altitude, I’ll show you the bedroom,” he grinned. “Also, speaking of what’s mine is yours, don’t be alarmed if you look at your bank account and see a slight increase.”

“Jorah…..what did you do? What do you mean a _slight_ increase?”

Daenerys still hadn’t wrapped her head around the jet, she didn’t think she could handle any more news.

His hand rubbed over the top of her thigh, “Nothing...I just transferred some funds into your account until I can add your name to mine. You have to be there in person with me for that.” 

He looked out the window absentmindedly as if he had just told her he slipped a five-pound note in her pocket. 

Daenerys gripped his hand, “Jorah…..how much did you transfer?” Her heart started to hammer again. She actually felt like she was starting to sweat in fact. 

“Just a million,” he replied 

For a second she thought she hadn’t heard him correctly. A million!? Daenerys didn’t even know how many zeros that was. 

“How...what...why…” 

“Breathe honey, it’s only money,” he soothed, kissing the top of her head. “I want to make sure you’re taken care of if there is an emergency and I’m not there.” 

“What kind of emergency could I possibly fall into that would need that kind of money!?”

He chuckled, finding it amusing and a bit endearing Daenerys thought a million pounds meant anything to him. No one could ever say she was with him for his money. 

“I don’t know. Maybe your car breaks down and you have to buy a new one,” he teased. 

Daenerys whipped out her phone and opened her online banking app. Sure enough, her account balance had skyrocketed. It seemed fake almost. She had never had more than 20,000 in her account at one time. And that was saving for years. 

“This is insane,” she whispered. “Jorah, I don’t need this.”

“I know you don’t need it. But, Daenerys, you’ll never have to worry about money ever again. Neither will our child. It’s not that much of a foreign concept. That’s what happens when two people get married,” he laughed softly. “They share accounts.”

Still, she sat there stunned, merely blinking her eyes. 

Jorah realized he needed to take her mind off her newfound wealth. So, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom in the back of the cabin. 

“Don’t think sex will get you out of talking about this, mister.” 

He threw her onto the bed, where she bounced with a frown, arms crossed. 

“Daenerys!” he laughed. “Sweetheart, are you honestly upset?”

She bit her lip, “I don’t need your money, Jorah. You know I have never expected anything, right?” 

Her eyes were pleading. 

He moved over her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. 

“Well, first of all, it’s _our_ money and secondly, I’ve been with you for two years, I think I know by now that you aren’t with me for the money,” he chuckled.

She nodded. Still looking not quite convinced, however. 

“And besides, making your first huge purchase is quite fun. I want you to experience that, which really is the secondary reason I transferred the funds.”

“Jorah!” 

She swatted at his shoulder and he rolled, pinning him underneath his body. 

“Maybe you’ll see a boat in Italy you just _have_ to have,” he teased, kissing down the cut of her shirt.

“That’s not funny,” she groaned, weaving her fingers through his hair. 

“I’ve always wanted a boat. Maybe you could buy it for me,” he giggled. 

Daenerys pulled his face to hers, biting his bottom lip, “Jorah Mormont, this isn’t funny!” 

“It’s kind of funny… _.Mrs_. Mormont.” 

She sighed into his mouth, not able to resist the lust she felt. Despite the shock of her sudden wealth, Daenerys desperately wanted to feel her husband, no matter how much he was annoying her.

“Though I may have to transfer another million if you’re going to buy me the one I’m picturing.” 

Jorah’s hand moved to her skirt, sliding it off in one swift motion. He could feel how wet she was as he fumbled with his pants button. 

“I’m not buying you anything,” she grumbled, pulling his polo over his head. “In fact, I think I’m going to donate it to charity.”

She kissed over his chest, sucking lightly to leave a mark. 

“That’s fine, it’s your money. You can do whatever you want with it, darlin.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes, gasping when she felt his length enter her. 

“You are infuriating sometimes, you know that?” she breathed. 

Jorah’s hips snapped forward, squeezing a groan from both of them. He nodded, his lips brushing hers. Soon, Daenerys forgot all about her bank account. She pressed his body to hers. The feeling of his skin on hers always made her tingle with raw need. 

They made love with ardency and fire, so spent afterward they both struggled to keep their eyes open. 

“You’re not truly upset with me, are you?” Jorah asked, his expression hesitant. 

Daenerys cupped his cheek, “No, my love. It was just a shock that’s all. I understand your reasoning.”

He nodded, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I grew up poor, Jorah. Like, barely scraping by. I’m not sure I would even know what to do with so much money.” 

“Buy me a boat.” 

She laughed softly, snaking a hand to pinch his butt, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I love you, Daenerys. Everything I am, everything I have, is yours,” Jorah’s eyes filled in every part he couldn’t formulate with words. “And yours little one,” he added, scooting to kiss her stomach. 

  
After a few hours, they landed at Sardinia’s main airport. Daenerys had never seen water so blue or felt a heat so potent. The water was cut by a green rocky coastline and colorful buildings. If there was ever a place that was the opposite of dreary grey London, this was it.

“You know what this heat means?” 

“What’s that darlin?” Jorah replied, taking the keys of their rental car from an airport employee.

She smirked with a twitch of her head, “Means that you’ll just have to forgo a shirt the whole trip.”

Her husband let out an easy laugh, “I don’t expect either of us to be wearing many clothes for the next two weeks.”

Daenerys smacked his butt in response, hoping the drive to their villa wouldn’t be too long. Or they might just have to pull over. 

She admired the views as Jorah drove along the winding roads, windows down, hair ruffling in the wind as trees whizzed by. His hand moved over hers. Here she was in Italian paradise with the man of her dreams, who just happened to be her husband. Daenerys still wasn’t used to thinking of Jorah in that way. Her husband! Glancing at the gold ring adorning his finger, she let out a happy sigh, her face muscles starting to hurt from the permanent grin attached. 

The villa was everything she had imagined it would be. White stucco with a red tile roof tucked away on a hill leading to the beach. When Jorah said he wanted to take care of the planning of their honeymoon she had more than happily let him. And he had not disappointed. Jorah could never disappoint in anything. The man would have to purposefully try.

Daenerys could hear the soft crash of waves in the distance, feel the light breeze on her exposed shoulder. She spied a hammock outside the house and decided it would be a perfect place for a nap later. 

Before she could step foot indoors, Jorah picked her up and carried her across the threshold. She smiled into his neck. 

“What would you like to do first Mr. Mormont?”

He carried her to the bedroom. Light blue sheer curtains locked the view out the sliding glass door. 

“Make love to my wife,” he answered

“Mmmm, but what if your wife is just dying to go swimming? Remember Jorah, happy wife, happy life.”

He frowned before he claimed her mouth. 

“I’m sure I can make my wife happy.”

Daenerys smiled into the kiss, her hands slowly bunching up his shirt to pull over his head.

“I suppose honeymoons are mainly for lots of sex and making babies anyway,” she teased. “Although, we already have a head start on that.”

She ran her hand down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his grey shorts before slipping it inside. Jorah’s response was to tug her skirt down and lift her onto the bed. He knelt between her legs, taking her underwear with his teeth. 

“So wet for me already, darlin?” he purred.

“That’s what happens when your husband is scorchingly hot.”

He chuckled, leaving kisses around her inner thigh, “You know, a swim does sound nice.” He stood and went to his suitcase pulling out red swim trunks. 

Daenerys sat up, folding her arms over her chest, “Wait a minute, get back here!”

He dropped his shorts and Daenerys’ eyes widened. Smirking, he stepped into the trunks. Swimming was the farthest thing from her mind now. She wanted her husband and she wanted him now. 

“I command you to undress at once.”

“Command me, hmm?”

Daenerys lifted an eyebrow, “Yes.”

She rose and tugged on his hand, jerking him back onto her and the bed. 

“Would you deny me?” she whispered, biting his lower lip. 

“Possibly.” 

“Possibly!?” she gasped, swatting his shoulder, rolling over him. 

Jorah’s laugh echoed across the room as he wrestled under her. Realizing she couldn't overpower him with strength alone, Daenerys dug her fingers into his sides. 

“I’m not ticklish, sweetheart,” he grinned, a wicked glint in his eye. “But I know you are.”

“Wait! Wait Jorah...let’s not be hasty now…”

Daenerys squealed as she felt his fingers slide under her shirt and begin their conquest. Her giggles were ear piercing but Jorah didn’t mind. He was relentless. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she begged him to stop. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. Attacking her neck with kisses, his beard tickled the skin there too. 

“Stop!! Please, sir! Please!”

Finally, Jorah relented if only to allow Daenerys to catch her breath. 

“I’m going to get you back for that,” she panted with a huge grin. Hopping up before he could begin another onslaught, she dug her bikini out of her suitcase. “Come on hubs, let’s go for that swim.”

The ventured down to the beach, which wasn’t too crowded. The section they were at was mainly for the people that lived nearby. The views were incredible for sure, the water an iridescent blue-green flanked by cliffs. But Jorah could not tear his eyes away from Daenerys. Her bright yellow bikini only highlighted her cute little bump. Jorah felt his heart swell with pride. That was his baby. 

Once they waded into the tide, Daenerys leaped onto his back, toppling him. 

“I told you I would get you back, sir!” she laughed. 

Jorah pulled her to him as she hooked her legs around his waist. She took his face in her hands and kissed him as they bobbed in the water. 

“I love you, my perfect perfect man.” 

Jorah tasted the salt from the sea on Daenerys' lips. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her hips grind over him. Feeling him harden, she reached down to cup him in her hand. 

“Daenerys…” he warned. 

“What? No one can see anything under the water. I’ve always wanted to do this in the ocean.” 

There was no one around them and only about five or so people lying out on the sand. 

He pulled back, scanning her face to see if she was serious. She was. His desire flared seeing the flame in her own eyes. Jorah slid her bottoms off, scrunching them in his hand so they wouldn’t float away. In turn, Daenerys pulled his swim trunks down enough to release him. 

Jorah positioned her over his cock, lowering her slowly. He bucked his hips, finding an awkward rhythm while trying not to lose his footing as gentle waves ran through them.   
  
“I can’t believe we are doing this,” he said, biting her ear lobe.

She grinned, whispering how good he felt. 

Jorah hooked his arms under her armpits, holding onto her shoulders. They couldn’t afford to take things slow, he would reserve that for when they got back to the bedroom. 

They laid in the sand for a few hours, Daenerys snickering about their “public” coupling. 

“We should do that more often. There’s an added thrill.”

Jorah laughed, “I’ll scout for more places, darlin.”

Daenerys rested her chin on his chest, gazing up. The sunlight illuminated his golden hair. His neck and forehead were shining with sweat. And those sunglasses. The silver mirrored Wayfarers perched on his nose made her swoon.

“You’re so handsome,” she sighed. 

He ran his hand along her back, “You’re the real looker, hun.”

“You literally look like a golden god, Jorah. I should make you walk around the house in your swimsuit more often”

“Mmmm, only if you do the same.”

“That could be arranged,” she said against his mouth. 

Jorah rolled so she was under him, the warm grains of sand against her back made Daenerys’ skin tingle. She felt his palm run up her side and over her stomach, stopping there. 

“That’s some nice handiwork you’ve got there,” she grinned.

He glanced down, a smile lighting his eyes, “I’m quite fond of it.”

“That’s good, cause I want another one.”

“Mmmm, already?” 

She pulled on his lip with her teeth and raked her fingernails softly over his back that was warm from the sun. 

“Yes. I want a boy and a girl. I’d be happy with one of each.”

Jorah kissed across her face, “Just two? Because I was wanting at least six.”

“Six!?” Daenerys said, eyes wide. “Do you want children or an army?”

He chuckled, “Just think how fun Christmases would be with a house full of little ones.”

Her heart melted. Of course, Jorah would only see the good in having so many kids. 

“Plus...” he added, “...making them is so fun. And you’re so beautiful pregnant.”

“Hmm, let’s say if you feel the same when I’m huge and craving God knows what at God knows what time.” Daenerys scoffed. 

Jorah pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head, “Are you kidding? I can hardly wait, knowing our baby is growing. And if you want me to go get you ice cream with mustard or hot sauce or any other creation, I will gladly go at any hour.”

Daenerys’ cheeks puffed out in a giggle. To say she adored Jorah’s utter devotion to her every need, no matter how outlandish, was an understatement. 

“I love you, Jorah Mormont.” 

“And I love you, Daenerys Mormont.”

  
After much scrolling through Yelp, they decided on a local restaurant that overlooked the sea and promised the best fish ever caught. And a dance floor, since, Daenerys said her new favorite thing to do was dance with Jorah. 

She had changed into a mint green flowy dress, slightly see-through by the sheer material. It was perfect for the heat. Alison had been right, Italy had some good looking men but none could top her husband. In fact, it had been hard for Daenerys not to just keep him holed up in their room all night, looking like he did in his short-sleeved white cotton button-down and khaki pants. 

“Would you like to dance, miss?” 

Daenerys glanced up from her seat to find a dark-haired man about her age, holding out his hand. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, looking around for Jorah who had gone to the bar. “I’m with my husband.”

“So?” the man smirked, winking. 

While she was sure the ploy had worked with countless tourists before, Daenerys was in no way one of them.

“No thank you,” she said again, this time letting steel cut into her tone. 

Jorah suddenly appeared with a drink in his hand, “Everything alright, hun?”

He raised his eyebrow at the man, Daenerys noticed his posture becoming defensive. 

“Are you with your husband or your father?” he laughed, waving his hand in arrogant dismissal as he walked away.

She could tell Jorah was seething, clenching his jaw. She grabbed his hand before he could follow the man. 

“Leave it, honey. He’s just a stupid kid.”

Daenerys knew if she didn’t do something to distract him, Jorah would be brooding about the interaction all night. 

“Come on, your wife wants to dance,” she smiled, pulling him to the dance floor. 

A slow song was playing so she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down for a kiss.

“Don’t be grumpy,” she teased. 

He said nothing. 

“Jorah,” she said, taking his face in her hands, “Really, don’t let that asshole get to you.”

He wouldn’t meet her gaze, “If he’s thinking it, I’m sure everyone else is.”

“That’s not true. You’re the sexiest man in here, he’s just jealous,” she pinched his butt. 

He sighed, giving a soft defeated smile. The swayed to the music, Daenerys placed a hand on the back of his neck, playing with the hairs there. It was comforting but Jorah still couldn’t help dwelling on their age difference. 

“I’ll be nearly 60 when our child is only 10,” he mumbled. 

“I don’t see the problem.” 

His eyes flicked down to hers, grimacing. 

“Really I don’t, Jorah. All I see is a man who will no doubt be a loving father. A father any child would be lucky to have.”

He nodded, feeling somewhat better. 

Daenerys recognized the next song and wiggled her eyebrows, “Now, show me those moves, mister.” 

_I can't think when you're looking like that_   
_Can't breathe when you're moving like that_   
_Tell me when you're gonna do me like that_   
_I'm too weak and I'm never like that_   
_Light-speed and I think I might crash_   
_One trip, damn, I'ma never go back_

She turned in his arms, moving her shoulders over his chest to the beat. She heard him chuckle, his somber demeanor evaporating. 

_But everything's gonna be alright_   
_I think I just met my wife (yeah, I said it)_   
_I know it's gonna be a good night_   
_I think I just met my wife (alright)_

“Fitting,” he smiled, placing a kiss on the back of her ear. 

“Mhhhmm.”

The thing Daenerys loved most about dancing with Jorah was that he didn’t hold back. He wasn’t nervous or embarrassed to completely let loose. He was adorable in his joy. And he could wiggle his hips like no other. 

“As much as I would love to dance with you all night,” she began, batting her eyes. “Take me back to our bedroom.”

They made love passionately in the soft glow of candlelight, Daenerys making sure every negative thought slipped out of Jorah’s brain. 

“Why do you love me, Jorah?” she said, running her fingers over his chest hair as they swung softly in the hammock outside their bedroom. They had spoken of their love countless times like many couples, but they had never really delved into the heart of it, into the theory behind it.

“For so many reasons, hun.”

Daenerys raised her eyebrows, a signal for him to continue. 

Jorah brushed his hand along her arm, “When you came into my life, I was ready to start trying again. I was ready to find someone to share an actual connection with. Just sex wasn’t doing it for me anymore. Though, I didn’t expect to find you so soon.” 

He smiled. It was the type of smile that was so loving, so tender, it almost looked sad. 

“I’m not exaggerating when I say I love everything about you, Daenerys. Everything. From that strand of hair that’s sticking out sideways to the way your mind works. I love how bold in your love you are and not just for me but for others. You love deeply and I am thankful every day that I get to be at least a part of that for life.”

Jorah cupped her cheek, “You have something that not many people have, a gentle heart. And I fell in love with it, wholly.”

Daenerys hadn’t felt the tears trickling down her cheeks, so entranced by Jorah’s explanation. He wiped them with his thumb, bringing her chin up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. 

“Do you want to know why you’re going to be an amazing father? That. That right there,” she said. “You don’t shy away from telling people how much you love them. You take pride in it, the depth of your heart. It is one of the most endearing things about you, Jorah. Our child will never doubt that you love them. They will never wonder as I did with my parents. You were built to love.”

They made love again, Jorah showing Daenerys just how deep his feelings were and would always be. 

* * *

  
Two and a half weeks later, Daenerys was still daydreaming about their perfect honeymoon. Jorah had taken her sailing, a skill she hadn’t realized he had. He had told her how his father taught him when he was a teen. How most of his summers were filled with him and his friends on a boat, escaping reality.

Now, she was seriously considering his joke about buying a boat. If she got to watch a shirtless Jorah, muscles rippling as he worked the ropes, then surely that was worth the money. And plus, the sex out on the deck had been amazing. Yes, a boat would fit nicely into their little family. 

Sitting in her office at home, she started looking up prices online. Daenerys knew absolutely nothing about boats so she would have to run a few by her little sailor when he got home. 

  
Jorah smiled to himself as he walked in the door. Daenerys had sent him a few pictures of sailboats throughout the day. He was thrilled that taking her sailing had seemingly added another potential hobby to their lives. And one he could teach his future children. 

He froze as he got to the top of the stairs, seeing a trail of blood leading from the hallway to the bedroom. 

“Daenerys!?” he yelled, fear coursing through his chest as he ran into the master bathroom, following the trail. 

She was sitting on the floor, horror splattered all over her face as she sat in a small pool of her own blood. 

“Jorah…” she whimpered. 


End file.
